Los poderes de la oscuridad
by Sahure
Summary: Luego de finalizar los eventos en Clear Card, Sakura y Shaoran pensaron que podrian retomar sus vidas con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, el destino y el pasado les preparaba una sorpresa. Los personajes de SCC, xxxHolic y TRC pertenecen al grupo de mangakas CLAMP. La historia y los personajes originales son de nuestra autoria
1. 1 Una visita y la tristeza de un adios

Capítulo 1 Una visita y la tristeza de un adiós

Las temperaturas bajaban cada día mas, conforme se acercaban las fechas de descanso de diciembre, pronto comenzarían las festividades y muchas casas ya estaban adornadas de acuerdo a la época. Sakura caminaba a la secundaria como todos los días, Kero se había quedado en casa puesto que tenía meses de no tener ningún evento fuera de lo común. La de ojos verdes a veces pensaba en todo lo que paso hace ya cuatro meses y aunque extrañaba a Akiho y sabía que verse de nuevo sería imposible, le daba calidez en su corazón saber que todo había resultado para bien. Siempre sería un bonito recuerdo en su vida

Sumida completamente en sus pensamientos había llegado a la secundaria, sus compañeros como ella estaban bastante abrigados, ya que el día si estaba bastante frio. Recorrió el camino a su salón y le extraño que Shaoran no la estuviera esperando fuera de su aula, como hacia todos los días desde hace cuatro meses, cuando por fin su relación se había vuelto más formal y el chico de ojos ámbar ya no cargaba con el peso de la espera del momento

- _Me comentó Naoko que no ha llegado_ \- expresó Tomoyo al ver a su amiga con un semblante de duda. Ante este comentario Sakura decidió revisar su celular a ver si había algún mensaje, a lo cual se desanimó pues no encontró en el aparato la respuesta a la ausencia de su persona más querida. Le envió un mensaje preguntando si algo pasaba, con la esperanza de obtener una réplica, sin embargo, el toque del timbre de la secundaria la obligó a guardar el aparato y esperar hasta el receso por alguna respuesta

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- _Madre, enserio no entiendo a qué se debe su visita_ \- exclamó Shaoran aún sorprendido por la presencia de la líder del clan Li aquí en Tomoeda.

 _-Xiaolang, tú deber esta con el clan eso es algo que hemos conversado múltiples veces durante nuestras llamadas_ \- Ieran se encontraba tranquila tomando una taza de té mientras su hijo parecía estaba al borde del colapso nervioso - _Además_ \- prosiguió la líder - _habíamos acordado que ibas a apoyar a la dueña de las cartas mientras el momento llegaba y luego volverías a Hong Kong. Han pasado cuatro meses y el consejo se encuentra ansioso por tu regreso-_

 _-Madre, como le indique en nuestra última conversación, mi lugar es aquí con la dueña de las cartas_ \- el chico de ojos ambarinos trataba de hacer entrar a su madre en razón. Ya bastante angustiado se encontraba al saber que había faltado a clases y no había sido capaz de escribirle a Sakura

 _-Sé que la dueña de las cartas es alguien importante para ti hijo, pero debes entender el clan te necesita para que cumplas tus deberes como futuro líder-_

 _\- ¿Qué pasaría si renuncio a mi puesto como futuro líder?_ \- desafió el ambarino. Shaoran tenía muy claro lo delicado del tema y sabía muy bien las consecuencias de lo que estaba proponiendo. Ieran notó como el color ambarino de los ojos de su hijo se volvía más intenso con cada segundo que pasaba después de haber formulado esa pregunta. Sabía que la dueña de las cartas era la persona destinada para su hijo, pero él aún no podía quedarse en Tomoeda. Ese destino juntos estaba en China, no en Japón, muy al pesar de los jóvenes.

 _-Hijo, sabes las consecuencias que conlleva renunciar al título de futuro líder-_ Ieran se levantó de su silla y se acercó un poco más a Shaoran _-Sé que deseas estar aquí en Tomoeda con la elegida de Clow, pero me temo que eso no sucederá por ahora-_

 _-Deme una razón Madre. Sólo una razón para tener que volver-_ indicó Shaoran evitando la mirada de su madre.

 _-Debes entrenar para protegerla-_ respondió Ieran mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho _-Así no es como el clan quería que te enterarás, pero en tres años un nuevo enemigo vendrá por las cartas y por la dueña y según las predicciones sólo tú puedes protegerla-_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Era la hora del descanso y Sakura estaba entre la ansiedad y la preocupación. Shaoran seguía sin contestarle a lo que no le podía atribuir que fuera algo bueno, tanto así que su mirada estaba ida sin tocar siquiera el almuerzo. Tomoyo escribía por su celular mientras reconfortaba a su amiga

- _Ya verás que todo va a estar bien, debe existir una explicación-_ le comentaba la amatista a su amiga y la invitaba a que intentara comer

- _Tengo una corazonada Tomoyo, algo no está bien_ \- le contestaba la de ojos verdes. Sakura podría ser distraída, pero era muy perceptiva. En ese momento el celular de Tomoyo volvió a sonar avisando que un mensaje había llegado. Era un mensaje de Meiling, Tomoyo le había escrito para saber si ella tenía idea de que estaba pasando.

 _"La madre de Shaoran está en Japón"_ decía el mensaje a lo cual Tomoyo se sorprendió bastante.

 _-Sakura, nos faltan solo dos clases, ¿qué te parece si apenas terminemos vamos a la casa de Li?_ \- le comento a su amiga que apenas y comía

 _-Pero tienes coro hoy ¿cierto?_ \- contesto la castaña más desanimada con la comida entre los palillos _-no voy a ir, prefiero acompañarte_ \- le dijo la amatista tratando de ver algo de ánimo en los ojos de su amiga.

- _Está bien, gracias Tomoyo_ \- contesto esta última, realmente estaba agradecida de tener a su amiga apoyándola en este momento, en el cual no sabía porque, pero su sexto sentido le avisaba de algo.

 _La madre de Li aquí, espero no sea lo que pienso_ se dijo a sí misma la amatista tratando de que Sakura no notara su preocupación

Shaoran se encontraba terminando de empacar sus últimas cosas. Muy a su pesar, después de que su madre le había confesado el verdadero motivo por el cual debía regresar, había aceptado volver. La única condición que había pedido era que se le dejará hablar con Sakura y explicarle la situación.

 _-Madre, le pido que me deje explicarle todo a Sakura. Me niego a irme repentinamente de nuevo-_

 _-Xiaolang...-_ Ieran sabía lo terco que podía llegar a ser su hijo. Al fin y al cabo, era una copia exacta de su padre _-Está bien_ \- accedió la matriarca - _pero yo seré quien le explique a la dueña de las cartas la situación-_

 _-En verdad que es la líder del clan_ \- suspiró Shaoran _-no hay forma de llevarle la contraria y siempre terminamos haciendo lo que ella quiere-_ Justo en ese momento pudo escuchar a su madre hablando con la encargada de recepción. Parece ser que dos jovencitas habían llegado. _-Sakura-_ dijo Shaoran en un susurro.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Nerviosa era una palabra que no alcanzaba a describir lo que Sakura sentía en ese momento. Tomoyo trataba de calmar a su prima y mejor amiga, pero después de leer el segundo mensaje que envió Meiling no encontraba como reconfortarla.

"Tía Ieran va por Shaoran"

Cuando Tomoyo vio ese mensaje no pudo ocultarlo más y se lo mostró a Sakura. Sakura por su parte, al leer ese mensaje sentía como el mundo se le venía encima de nuevo, pero no podía llorar. No todavía ya que al menos necesitaba escuchar de boca de Shaoran los motivos. Ambas chicas se encontraban frente a la puerta del apartamento cuando está se abrió repentinamente. Y para sorpresa de ellas fue Ieran Li quien las recibió.

 _-Es un gusto volver a verlas pequeñas. Por favor pasen adelante creo que hay algo de lo quedebemos hablar_ -Ieran seguía tan hermosa como la última vez que le habían visto cuando visitaron Hong Kong. Su piel de porcelana no mostraba ninguna imperfección, su cabello largo y negro caía sobre los hombros de la hermosa mujer. Quizás el único cambio es que estaba usando un traje ejecutivo en lugar de su usual traje ceremonial.

 _-D-disculpe…p-pero ¿dónde está Shaoran? -_ preguntó Sakura mientras se regañaba portartamudear frente a la mamá de su novio. No fue necesario responder ya que en ese momento Shaoran apareció. Al joven le costó muchísimo no abrazar a su novia en ese mismo instante, pero sabía que no debía comportarse de esa manera frente a la líder de su clan. Por eso, se limitó a acercarse a ambas jóvenes y saludarlas con una reverencia. Para las chicas no fue una sorpresa el comportamiento de Shaoran ya que este les había explicado un poco de las reglas de etiqueta del clan.

 _-Madre-_ dijo Shaoran en último intento de convencer a su progenitora para que le dejará explicar todo.

Ieran solo miró de reojo a su hijo y le tendió su mano derecha a Sakura- _¿podrías venir conmigo? -_ Sakura tímidamente tomó la mano de la mujer y la siguió hasta una de las habitaciones. Ieran cerró la puerta y se sentó en uno de los dos pequeños sillones que tenía la habitación.

 _-Veo que mis temores eran ciertos-_ dijo Sakura al notar que estaban en la biblioteca y todos los libros habían sido almacenados en cajas- _parece que Shaoran volverá a Hong Kong_ \- dijo con un hilo de voz la joven de ojos verdes.

 _\- Querida niña, siéntate a mi lado-_ dijo la mujer al ver lo afectada que estaba la joven. - _Sabes que Xiaolang es el futuro líder del clan Li ¿verdad?_ \- preguntó Ieran y continuó al ver que Sakura afirmaba con la cabeza- _como futuro líder mi hijo tiene responsabilidades. Debe ser entrenado para proteger no sólo al clan sino también a sus seres amados-_ Sakura al oír estas últimas palabras levantó un poco la cabeza y escuchó con más atención. Ieran podía aparentar ser una mujer distante pero solo ella sabía lo difícil que era explicarle toda la situación a la dueña de las cartas. Especialmente cuando sus ojos verdes estaban reflejando el dolor que sentía en este momento la joven. Se alegraba ser ella y no su hijo la que estaba en esta situación ya que sabía que su hijo no tendría el valor de continuar la explicación al ver la mirada de Sakura. _-Hace unos pocos días, el clan recibió unas predicciones indicando un gran peligro...un peligroque podría aparecer dentro de unos años. Al inicio debo admitir que quería que las predicciones no fueran acertadas pero el resultado siempre era el mismo-_

\- _¿Qué...cla-clase de peligro? -_ pregunto la joven bruja.

 _-Los adivinos del concejo tienen la certeza de que en 3 años una sombra atacará y vendrá por objetos mágicos muy preciados, esta sombra está llena de una sed de venganza...-_ Indico Ieran

 _-Las cartas...-_ comentó Sakura rápidamente

 _-Exacto mi niña... pero para evitar un cruel desenlace las predicciones indican que el futuro líder del clan debe volver a su tierra natal y seguir su entrenamiento... para protegerte-_ Un sentimiento de impotencia invadió el corazón de Sakura. No podía creer que ella era el motivo por el cual los estaban separando una vez más.

 _\- ¿Existe alguna forma de que Shaoran se quede aquí y tome sus entrenamientos? –_ preguntó Sakura en tono de súplica.

 _-El concejo de ancianos no lo permitirá, lo lamento mucho Sakura_ -

 _\- ¿Cuándo deben partir? -_ aunque Sakura ya sabía la respuesta, no quería escucharla.

- _Xiaolang partirá conmigo esta misma noche en el vuelo de las ocho_ -

La joven sentía como todas sus energías se iban y todo le parecía un mal deja vú. Pero una chispa de esperanza apareció en su cabeza, aunque todavía no era el momento de decirlo. Primero iba a entrenar y mucho hasta poder lograrlo.- _¿Me puedo despedir de él?_ \- Pregunto Sakura con temor

- _Claro, los dejare unos minutos a solas_ -Ieran salió y a los pocos momentos Shaoran entró. Lo único que Sakura reaccionó a hacer fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

- _Sakura...perdóname-_ decía Shaoran en un susurro mientras sentía su corazón partirse nuevamente en mil pedazos y acariciaba el cabello de su amada.

 _-No hay nada que perdonar, es tu deber como líder Shaoran... Además, es para proteger a aquellos que amas...-_ Sakura estaba tratando de ser valiente y aceptar lo que venía, pero tener a su amado joven de ojos ambarinos en sus brazos y saber que no volvería a verlo hasta mucho tiempo después la hacía derramar más lágrimas.

\- _¿Me esperarás?_ \- preguntó Shaoran. Él sabía que eso era un deseo egoísta, pero pensar en ella era lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

- _Hasta el fin del mundo lobito tonto...hasta el fin del mundo-_ le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa y unos ojos esmeraldas llenos de lágrimas. A pesar del dolor en sus corazones Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa a su amada y tomo sus mejillas haciendo que la chica se sonrojara. Con cuidado limpio las lágrimas con sus dedos de una manera muy cariñosa, queriendo transmitir todos sus sentimientos en ese gesto. Sakura sintió aquella calidez que le trajo un poco de paz a su corazón mientras levantaba su mirada, para toparse con aquellos ojos ambarinos que la veían fijamente. Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando una voz que venía de la sala interrumpió el momento.

- _Xiaolang, debes terminar de empacar-_ se escuchó la matriarca del clan Li decir desde la otra estancia. Shaoran frunció su ceño mientras Sakura sonreía ante tal gesto.

- _¿Estarás bien?_ \- le preguntó el castaño a su novia, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible ante tanta tribulación.

 _-Lo estaré...lo estaremos-_ le respondió la ojiverde tratando de que las lágrimas no escaparan de nuevo de sus ojos. Ambos salieron de la habitación hacia la sala donde tanto Tomoyo como Ieran se encontraban esperando.

- _Si gustan pueden venir con nosotros, el vuelo es a las ocho, pero nos iremos de aquí a las seis-_ comunico la madre de Shaoran invitándolas a despedirse antes de su vuelo.

 _-Son casi las cinco-_ interrumpió Tomoyo ante la mirada confundida de su amiga

- _Tengo que cambiarme e ir a dejar mis cosas, nos vemos allá-_ exclamó Sakura tratando lo máximo posible de sonar tranquila - _además mi papá no sabe dónde estoy_ \- terminó de decir la castaña haciendo una reverencia a manera de despido, acto que imito Tomoyo al ver la urgencia de su amiga.

 _-Nos vemos entonces-_ contestó Ieran con una reverencia acto imitado por un Shaoran sin ningún destello de emoción. Las chicas salieron del departamento con cierto apuro a lo cual Tomoyo tomo a su amiga por los hombros para calmar esa ansiedad.

- _Sakura, ¿cuál es tu plan?, porque tanto apuro es por algo_ \- le dijo Tomoyo mientras la detenía. La amatista sentía angustia por el comportamiento de su prima.

 _-Tomoyo, necesito que me ayudes con la compra de algo... pero debemos apurarnos-_ comento la castaña aun con ansiedad. Al ver el estado de su amiga Tomoyo solo asintió y salieron corriendo de ahí.

-Sakura corría por los pasillos del aeropuerto, eran las seis y media y sabía que era tarde, Tomoyo simplemente la seguía de lejos porque tenía muy claro que su condición física no alcanzaba para imitar los pasos de su prima. A lo lejos finalmente pudo divisar a aquella hermosa dama en traje y a Shaoran cabizbajo, esperando en una de las salas de abordaje.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- _¡SHAORAN!_ \- gritó Sakura mientras acortaba la distancia con ganas de abrazarlo

 _el protocolo_ pensó Sakura deteniéndose en seco y quedándose sin saber qué hacer. Shaoran entendía lo que pasaba y volvió a ver a su madre, la cual con una mirada le dio a entender que podría obviar el protocolo en este momento. Shaoran se acercó a la castaña y la abrazo con fuerza, ella al principio asombrada, cerró los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo. No se dijeron nada, pero podían sentir como sus corazones latían a mil por hora y sus esencias se mezclaban. Estuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos.

 _-Sakura-_ dijo el castaño apartándola un poco y cortando el abrazo. La ojiverde lo miraba conconfusión _-te lo iba a dar para navidad, pero dado los eventos…-_ Shaoran sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita y se la entrego con todo el sonrojo del mundo. A Sakura se le ilumino la mirada

 _\- ¿puedo abrirlo?_ \- pregunto con una sonrisa genuina a lo que su novio solo atino a asentir. Sakura abrió la cajita para encontrarse con una hermosa pulsera de oro con formas de pétalos de sakura hechos de cuarzo rosado, era una joya preciosa. _-Shh-aoran…esto...es demasiado-_ dijo Sakura profundamente apenada por el regalo que estaba recibiendo. El castaño solo sonrió y le dio un beso en su frente, suspiro y volvió a su faz seria y su ceño fruncido

 _-debo irme-_ le dijo con todo el temple, más tiempo y se le empezaría a quebrar la voz

 _-Espera-_ dijo Sakura tomándolo de su mano antes de que el chico volviera con su madre – _toma-_ le dijo entregándole una cajita de regalo de forma rectangular _-Es muy importante para mí, así como lo eres tú, por eso quiero que la tengas-_ le dijo la joven sonrojándose en el acto. Ante estas palabras Shaoran abrió la cajita y lo que encontró adentro lo dejo sin habla - _ella nació de todo lo que siento por ti, y sé que nos dará la esperanza en nuestros corazones de que todo estará bien, y que nos volveremos a ver-_ le dijo la castaña con la voz quebrada intentando sonreír.

 _-Sera mi mayor tesoro-_ le dijo Shaoran sonriéndole mientras con mucho cariño acariciaba la carta The Hope. Shaoran volvió a darle un corto abrazo a Sakura para luego retomar su camino. Ieran ya lo esperaba en la entrada a la manga de abordaje, solo ellos faltaban. Shaoran camino hasta el punto donde sabia dejaría de verla, se detuvo y volteó para encontrarse con la mirada llorosa de su amada. Le dedicó una sonrisa, lo cual ella devolvió, y siguió su camino perdiéndose de vista por completo.

 _-Tomoyo_ \- dijo Sakura mientras seguía viendo el pasillo por donde había desaparecido Shaoran. Tomoyo solo la tomo por los hombros, sabia el estado de shock en el que se encontraba su prima - _¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?_ \- esbozo la castaña con la voz completamente quebrada

 _-Por supuesto que si-_ contesto la amatista con un nudo en la garganta por lo acontecido mientras veía como su prima se quebraba entre sus brazos y dejaba salir un amargo llanto

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Bienvenidos lectores de LPDLO!**

 **Espero que este primer capitulo sea de su agrado. La historia ya esta completada asi que tranquilos que no habra hiatus. Se estara publicando los dias Lunes, Jueves y Domingo :D**

 **La hstoria se escribio en conjunto por mi persona y Mel_Char y pueden seguirnos en la pagina de facebook que tiene el mismo nombre del fic (Los poderes de la oscuridad: Un fic de SCC) esten atentos a la pagina pues ahi se estaran subiendo imagenes o canciones relacionadas con cada capitulo, de hecho el capitulo 1 tiene una imagen relacionada que la pueden encontrar alli ;)**

 **Todos los review son bienvenido y esperamos que la disfruten :)**

 **Saludos!**


	2. 2 Consecuencias de mis sentimientos

Capítulo 2 Consecuencias de mis sentimientos

 _-Xiaolang, por favor pase al frente-_ el chico se acercó al concejo con una mirada desafiante- _Se encuentra aquí el día de hoy para evaluar su comportamiento desde su última visita a Japón. Se le procederá a hacer unas cuantas preguntas y después el consejo decidirá su castigo-_

Shaoran formó un puño con su mano y cada vez apretaba con más fuerza. Su madre le indicó que debía tomar todo de la manera más calmada posible ya que si el concejo se veía desafiado las consecuencias podrían ser peores.

-Empezaremos con las preguntas- dijo uno de los ancianos sentado en la mesa principal con mirada seria - _Xiaolang, ¿viajo usted a Japón a pesar de que varios de los miembros del consejo expresaron claramente su oposición? -_

 _-Si-_

 _-Una vez allá, ¿cumplió usted con su misión de proteger a la dueña de las cartas? -_

 _-Si_ \- respondió Shaoran frunciendo aún más el ceño.

 _\- ¿Se mantuvo usted en Japón cuatro meses más después de que el asunto con la dueña de las cartas terminara? -_

 _-Si-_

 _\- ¿Podría usted explicarnos por qué?_ -

Shaoran tomó un minuto para pensar su respuesta. Sabía muy bien que todo lo que dijera podía empeorar el castigo que recibiría de parte del clan, pero no iba a esconder lo que Sakura significaba para él. Ni ahora. Ni nunca. - _En Japón se encuentra alguien muy importante para mí-_

 _-Esa persona tan importante como dice usted llamarla, ¿Es la dueña de las cartas? -_

 _-Si-_

 _\- ¿Es acaso el motivo por el cual accedió volver a Hong Kong? -_

 _-Si-_

 _\- ¿Entiende que su deber como futuro líder es quedarse aquí en Hong Kong y a la edad de 18 años tomar su lugar como líder? ¿También entiende que si desea mantener una relación con la dueña de las cartas esta debe venir a vivir aquí o de lo contrario se le deberá buscar una pareja que cumpla los requisitos del clan? -_

Shaoran no podía darle crédito a lo que oía. Sabía muy bien que ser líder no sería fácil, pero tener que pedirle a Sakura que renunciara a todo solo por él…o acceder a casarse con alguien más...el pensamiento de ver a su amada esmeralda en brazos de otro le causaba un nudo en la garganta y un gran dolor en su corazón.

 _-Xiaolang, esperamos su respuesta... -_

Shaoran apretó más los puños y con hilo de voz logró responder - _Si-_

 _-El consejo decidirá un castigo por tus faltas al clan. Por favor espere afuera con su madre y hermanas y pronto será notificado para que vuelva a ingresar a la sala-_

Al salir Shaoran solo sintió el abrazo de sus cuatro hermanas. Todas tenían lágrimas en los ojos y no ocultaban su molestia al saber que el clan castigaría a su hermanito solo por querer estar al lado de quien amaba - _Madre_ \- dijo Shaoran al lograr separarse de sus hermanas y dedicarle una leve reverencia a la mujer- _Lamento todos los inconvenientes causados a usted y al clan-_

Ieran es una mujer que se caracterizaba por ser distante con sus hijos, pero esta vez se acercó a Shaoran y le dio un maternal abrazo mientras le susurraba al oído - _Gracias por volver hijo. Lamento que tengas que estar lejos de la señorita Kinomoto, pero sé que algún día se podrán reunir-_

Shaoran ante ese gesto y esas palabras sentía como su voz se quebraría frente a su familia por lo que se limitó a asentir y mirar en otra dirección.

 _\- Joven Xiaolang, el concejo solicita su presencia_ \- dijo una voz que logro sacar a Shaoran de sus pensamientos y con la frente en alto decidió enfrentar su castigo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

El sonido del metal al chocar inundaba toda la habitación, ambas espadas se movían a gran velocidad y cualquier error por parte de los espadachines podía ser fatal, más los movimientos de ambos eran tan precisos que se podía asumir que esta no era la primera vez que un duelo así se llevaba a cabo.

- _¡Vamos Xiaolang! Te estás conteniendo_ \- gritó uno de los combatientes.

 _\- ¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no lo estoy haciendo, rayos!_ \- contestó el chico y con un rápido movimiento de su espada logro desestabilizar a su contrincante.

El otro joven logro recuperar rápidamente el equilibrio y atacó con mucha más fuerza. Shaoran estaba tratando de bloquear todos los ataques y contraatacar, pero su contrincante lo estaba complicando.

 _-Como planeas convencer al concejo de que puedes proteger a la dueña de las cartas si no me puedes vencer_ \- exclamó el joven justo en el momento en que logró causar una herida en el brazo izquierdo de Shaoran.

Shaoran podía sentir la sangre fluir en su brazo izquierdo y sabía que no resistiría mucho más pero no iba que permitir que cuestionaran su amor... no permitiría que dudarán de sus sentimientos por ella- _Te he dicho mil veces que te calles-_ en un arrebato de enojo y con lo último de sus fuerzas logro derribar a su contrincante.

 _-Pueden encerrarme, pueden obligarme a entrenar día y noche, pueden limitar mi comunicación con ella…_ \- sus ojos ambarinos adquirían un color más intenso y el filo de la espada rozaba peligrosamente el cuello del otro joven- _Pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo para castigarme por mis faltas ...pero no duden de mi lealtad hacia ella-_

Con una mirada llena de enojo, Shaoran salió del recinto de entrenamiento.

 _-Han pasado seis meses y hoy se termina tu castigo…Xiaolang_ \- dijo el joven aun tratando de recuperar el aliento- _Pero recuerda, la diversión apenas comienza-_ agregó con una sonrisa llena de malicia

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 _-Demonios...esto no es lo mío_ \- decía Shaoran por lo bajo al intentar seguir las instrucciones de uno de los viejos sabios del concejo. Hacia 9 meses ya que había vuelto de Japón, su castigo había terminado y ahora estaba bajo el régimen de duros entrenamientos que se le habían asignado al futuro líder del clan. Las comunicaciones con su amada lamentablemente no eran tan seguidas como él hubiese deseado.

 _-Joven Li, por favor mantenga la concentración de lo que está haciendo_ \- le llamo la atención el anciano con algo de desdén al ver el poco empeño que el muchacho ponía en lo que estaban realizando

- _¿Para qué hago esto? los ancianos del concejo son los que se encargan de las adivinaciones_ \- decía el castaño con rebeldía a su tutor, oponiéndose a continuar con lo que el sentía como una tortura

 _\- ¡Joven Li!_ \- decía ya el anciano irritado- _todo líder está en la responsabilidad de saber los caminos futuros por el bien de su clan, incluso su madre es experta en eso_ \- dijo ya el señor levantándose de su asiento perdiendo la paciencia

 _-Que las haga ella entonces_ \- dijo por lo bajo Shaoran pensando que nadie podía escucharlo

 _\- ¡Suficiente!_ \- dijo el anciano fuera de sus casillas golpeando la mesa donde estaban

 _-Xiaolang_ \- se escuchó del otro lado del salón alarmando al castaño. Era su madre y había escuchado todo. Shaoran se levantó de inmediato y le hizo una reverencia. Ella lo invito a salir de ahí y caminar junto a ella. El de ojos ámbar simplemente hizo lo que le pidió y salió de ahí.

 _\- ¿Estas irritado por algo, hijo?_ \- pregunto la elegante dama mientras caminaban por el pasillo

 _-Mis comunicaciones son aun restringidas y usted lo sabe-_ exclamo el castaño con cierto deje de reclamo

Su madre no se inmuto ni le respondió, simplemente siguió su caminata hasta salir al jardín de la residencia. Realmente ya era bastante de noche y la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor

 _-Hijo ¿has visto la profecía verdad?_ \- pregunto su madre acercándose al claro donde ya alguna vez había estado con Sakura

 _-Una parte… una sombra, la oscuridad, las cartas Sakura y ella en peligro_ \- dijo Shaoran seguido de un suspiro

 _-Así como el uso de la magia elemental, las artes marciales y la concentración; la adivinación es algo importante para el líder del clan. Es el futuro de su familia y las personas que ama_ -le dijo su madre mirándolo de reojo

Shaoran solo frunció su ceño, pues sentía que continuaba siendo tiempo perdido. – _Hijo, si no sabes lo que puede pasar, no sabes lo que te debes esforzar-_ dijo Ieran sacando su abanico

 _\- ¿A qué se refiere?_ \- pregunto Shaoran, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Su madre hizo un movimiento con su abanico y un resplandor apareció, su insignia mágica.

- _He aquí el precio de la ignorancia-_ Shaoran escucho esas palabras provenientes de su madre en un suave eco mientras caía en un tipo de trance y su entorno cambiaba en un destello.

Cuando pudo recuperar la visión normal se encontró viéndose a sí mismo, en una pose de derrota, con una herida profunda en un costado, los pétalos de sakura caían a su alrededor. Su otro yo ahí tirado miraba fijamente a otro lugar, donde una sombra recogía algo de otro cuerpo que estaba ahí tirado, ese cuerpo parecía inerte a lo que Shaoran sintió un tirón en el corazón sin entender que pasaba. La sombra se acercó a su otro yo y le tiro algo a sus pies mientras desaparecía con un semblante que pudo identificar como una sonrisa. Su otro yo tomo el objeto mientras lloraba amargamente. Cuando Shaoran pudo ver el objeto cayo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba hiperventilando. Era la pulsera de oro y cuarzo rosado llena de sangre...

Un destello más y se encontraba de nuevo en el jardín de su casa, Shaoran seguía de rodillas, con el corazón hecho un puño y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Lo que acababa de ver era peor que cualquier pesadilla

 _-Y es solo uno de los escenarios Xiaolang, espero lo entiendas_ \- Dijo Ieran mientras se daba la vuelta y abandonaba el jardín mientras Shaoran recuperaba el aliento e intentaba contener sus lágrimas. Al cabo de un rato, el chico pudo interiorizar aquello que había visto, se sentía destrozado, como si ya la hubiese perdido, simplemente se sentía fragmentado por dentro. Soltó un gran suspiro, ahora que su respiración se había normalizado y se acostó en el césped del jardín, mientras contemplaba la luna y limpiaba el rastro de sus lágrimas además de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento su celular hizo un ruido que lo saco de sus pensamientos y con gran confusión lo reviso. Por lo general su señal estaba bloqueada y no podía comunicarse con nadie, ni con su misma prima podía hablar.

 _"Buenas noches, mi lobito"_ Sakura le había enviado un mensaje y por fin podía leerlo, pensándolo bien quizás ella le escribía todas las noches y debido al bloqueo sus mensajes nunca llegaban. Ese pensamiento sacudió el corazón del castaño y en su estado lo hizo derramar más lágrimas, ¿Cuántas noches se ha dormido ella sin obtener respuesta? No pudo más y marco al número de donde había sido enviado el mensaje

- _Aló, habla Sakura_ \- se oyó al otro lado de la bocina

 _-Sakura_ \- pronuncio el castaño con la voz media quebrada

 _\- ¡Shaoran!_ -reconoció la voz la castaña - _¿estás bien?_ \- pregunto al oír su tono de voz quebrado

 _-Sakura...perdóname por todo esto...el solo saber que me escribes y yo no te contesto.._.-no termino su frase pues la voz se le quebró por completo y empezó a sollozar. Un silencio se mantuvo por unos cuantos segundos

- _No tengo nada que perdonar... no sé bien que está pasando allá y entiendo tus restricciones de comunicación, pero ten siempre presente que estoy orgullosa de ti y a pesar de la distancia siempre te siento a mi lado_ \- le contesto la de ojos esmeraldas tratando de darle algo de paz a su novio _-escribo todas las noches porque tengo la esperanza de que puedas verlo y te sientas feliz, aunque no puedas contestarme_ \- termino de adicionar la castaña

 _-Sakura, eres maravillosa_ \- comento el castaño, las palabras de ella habían calado en su ser trayéndole una paz que solo ella podía darle

 _\- ¿Recuerdas la carta que te di? Recurre a ella cuando lo sientas necesario, te aseguro que brillara_ \- le dijo Sakura con su voz animada

 _-Lo hare, pequeña_ \- contesto el castaño con mejor ánimo -que pases buenas noches- le dijo sabiendo que en Japón era aún más tarde que en Hong Kong

 _-Igualmente lobito_ \- contesto la castaña cortando la comunicación.

Si bien la llamada había mejorado muchísimo su ánimo, con solo colgar las tribulaciones y los acontecimientos de ese día volvieron al joven como una oleada de desgracias, no se dejó desfallecer y se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación, no podía caer luego de las palabras de motivación que le había dedicado su novia. Sin embargo, sabía que en la privacidad de su alcoba derramaría más lagrimas por ella... ambos lo harían...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Gracias por todos los reviews que nos han enviado! nos complace que la historia les llamara la atencion desde el cap 1**

 **Bienvenidos a todos aquellos que se empiezan a sumar a la historia!**

 **Recuerden seguirnos en la pagina de FB que se llama igual que el fic para ver contenido referente a los capitulos**

 **Aqui queda el Cap 2, es cortito pero mañana hay mas :)**

 **Saludos!**


	3. 3 Recorriendo los destinos

Capítulo 3 Recorriendo los destinos

Shaoran se encontraba en la secundaria en medio de una aburrida clase de química, no era malo en ella, pero no era de sus favoritas. Dieciséis meses habían pasado desde que el chico había regresado de Japón y una cicatriz en su brazo le recordaba lo duro de los entrenamientos durante este tiempo, más otro montón de habilidades y hasta etiqueta que le había tocado aprender.

 _"Me pregunto cómo la está pasando Meiling"_ pensó el ambarino, si bien su prima a veces era demasiado intensa tenía que reconocer que la extrañaba. Meiling había sido enviada a Shanghái hace unos meses atrás y recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer

 **Flashback**

 _\- ¡Xiaolang! No lo permitas por favor_ \- gritaba la chica de ojos carmesí tirándosele encima a su primo, acto que dejo a ambos en el suelo

 _-Meiling, pero ¿qué sucede?_ \- contestaba el ambarino con un poco de enojo, le molestaba que su prima se le tirara así. Su prima levanto su rostro dejando ver su cara empapada en lágrimas a lo que el joven sintió un nudo en su garganta

 _-Meiling viajara de inmediato a Shanghái, se debe entrenar ahí_ \- exclamó la voz de la matriarca del clan Li sumándose a la escena - _Ha sido decidido por el concejo_ \- terminó de decir. Ante las palabras de su tía, Meiling volvió a sollozar agachando su cabeza.

\- _¿Cuál es la razón, madre?_ \- pregunto el ambarino que no entendía bien que ocurría

- _La mejor escuela de artes marciales se encuentra allá, todos los Li no mágicos deben ir a entrenarse en sus habilidades-_ contesto Ieran calmadamente

Meiling la volvió a ver con coraje, casi hablaban de ella como cualquier despojo por no poseer magia y eso le irritaba muchísimo

- _Xiaolang tu eres el líder, no lo permitas-_ decía Meiling en una súplica hacia su primo

Shaoran se acomodó mejor y aun hincados procedió a abrazar a su prima.

- _Lamentablemente no lo soy aun Meiling, y mientras no lo sea tenemos que seguir sus_ \- paro de hablar el muchacho mientras de reojo veía a su madre - _costumbres_ \- termino de decirle a su prima. Definitivamente no era la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente. Meiling en su tristeza pareció comprender a que se refería su primo, aun así, le costaba asimilar todo aquello

- _Entrenaré duro y volveré para patear traseros_ \- le dijo su prima al oído para evitar que su tía la oyera, a lo cual el joven rio un poco y la separo de su abrazo, le dio una mirada de convicción y asintió, dejándole entender que estaría esperando ese momento.

 **Fin del flashback**

Ese mismo día se había ido Meiling dejando otro vacío en su vida, uno más que debía afrontar. Las noticias de Japón durarían mucho más en llegar puesto que Meiling siempre le pasaba información proveniente de Tomoyo, y ahora Meiling tenía las mismas restricciones de comunicación, ya seis meses habían pasado desde que se dieron esos eventos.

- _La tierra llamando a Li-_ se oyó la voz de un chico tratando de llamar la atención del ambarino

- _¿Qué quieres Lan? -_ contesto el ambarino siendo sacado de sus pensamientos de repente

- _Pues que el timbre sonó hace como cinco minutos y aquí me tienes esperando que te dé la gana ir a almorzar_ \- le dijo el chico divertido - _sé que no te gusta química, pero por dios, al menos has el intento_ \- le dijo entre risas

Shaoran se dio cuenta de la realidad y vio cómo su amigo se burlaba de él. Qiang, Lan Lianhua, mejor conocido como Lan a petición de él mismo. Un chico alto, más que el ambarino, de ojos negros y el cabello azulado. Su cuerpo delgado y su piel menos bronceada era el contraste perfecto para el cuerpo trabajado y más bronceado del futuro líder del clan, pero no por eso pasaba desapercibido a las chicas de la secundaria. Se había pegado a los primos desde el año anterior cuando cursaban el segundo año y había sido un gran apoyo para Shaoran desde la partida de Meiling. Había que aceptar que tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

- _Entonces ¿nos vamos, o seguirás divagando? ¿Alguna chica de la secundaria robándote los pensamientos?_ \- le dijo Lan en tono sarcástico a su amigo esperando que por fin reaccionara

- _Que estupideces Lan, sabes que tengo novia-_ le dijo el castaño reaccionando al fin y encaminándose a salir del aula para ir a almorzar

- _Ah sí, la pequeña japonesa que no tengo el placer de saber su nombre, menos de ver una foto. Yo creo que inventaste todo eso para que no te cayeran encima_ \- dijo riendo Lan mientras de reojo veía como las chicas los miraban

- _Sí, quizás si_ \- rio Shaoran dándole un empujón a su amigo mientras llegaban a la cafetería. Su sonrisa era genuina, recordar a Sakura le daba calidez.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 _-Sakura, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?_ \- preguntó Tomoyo mientras terminaba de darle los últimos toques al traje de su amiga.

- _Claro que si Tomoyo. No te preocupes además sé lo que estoy haciendo_ \- la esmeralda le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga- _vas a ver que esta será la mejor grabación hasta ahora_ -

- _Kero, Yue ¿están preparados? -_

- _Sakura...no nos sentimos cómodos con esto_ \- mencionó el guardián del Sol.

- _Pues utilizaré la carta de la ilusión en ustedes y así me creerán el enemigo. De esa forma lograré que no se contenga_ n- dijo mirando fijamente a Kerberos.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Yue creó una barrera protectora y ambos guardianes se colocaron en posición de pelea.

 _-Adelante_ \- dijo Sakura mientras lanzaba al aire la carta de la creatividad.

Repentinamente un campo de batalla los empezó a rodear. El lugar estaba diseñado de tal forma que la audiencia, cierta chica de ojos amatista, podía ver con lujo de detalles todo lo que sucedía desde arriba y se aseguraba no correr ningún tipo de peligro ya que su asiento estaba protegido por algún tipo de barrera mágica. Un cronómetro que se encontraba junto a Tomoyo marcaba 30 minutos.

- _Ya conocen las reglas_ \- recordó Sakura a los presentes- _no se contengan y ataquen con todo lo que tienen. Gana el que posea un mayor nivel de magia cuando el tiempo se acabe o el que logre derrotar al contrincante primero-_

- _Aunque estoy haciendo esto en contra de mi voluntad_ \- dijo Kero con una leve sonrisa- _recuerda que si los guardianes ganamos deberás invitarnos al helado jumbo de la fuente de sodas y no pediremos la versión pequeña como la última vez querida Sakura_ -

- _No ganarán_ \- dijo Sakura y en ese momento el cronómetro empezó a correr.

\- _¡Firey!_ \- gritó la dueña de las cartas y enseguida la carta de fuego creo un torbellino de llamas alrededor de los guardianes, pero Kerberos respondió el ataque con mayor intensidad y ambos guardianes lograron escapar. Yue formó en su mano pequeñas dagas que partieron en dirección a la dueña de las cartas.

- _Shield_ \- gritó Sakura. En seguida la dueña sacó dos cartas más y miró en dirección a Kerberos que estaba a punto de lanzar una bola de fuego.

\- _¡Sand!, ¡Watery!_ \- Inmediatamente arenas movedizas aparecieron debajo de Kerberos lo cual interrumpió el ataque del guardián.

- _Definitivamente has mejorado mucho querida dueña_ \- dijo Yue que había aparecido justo detrás de Sakura.

- _Enserio quieren ese helado_ \- comentó la joven mientras el báculo se transformaba en una espada.

 _-Estamos en contra de esto, pero Yukito y Kerberos tienen una motivación para ganar-_

- _Pues yo también_ \- inmediatamente Sakura empezó a atacar al guardián de la luna quien también estaba utilizando una espada. Ambos estaban dando un combate admirable. Sword no solamente le daba habilidades extraordinarias a aquel que la utilizará, Sakura también estaba utilizando todo lo que había aprendido en estos últimos dos años.

Repentinamente Sakura sintió la presencia de Kerberos acercándose - _¡Fly!_ \- gritó y hermosas alas crecieron en la espalda de la joven hechicera.

Kerberos no lo dudó, y lanzó varias bolas de fuego. Sakura esquivó la mayoría, pero una logró darle en su pierna derecha. Ambos guardianes se asustaron al ver la herida de su ama, pero Sakura les atacó inmediatamente con la carta del rayo.

\- _¡LES DIJE QUE NO SE CONTENGAN!_ -gritó la joven bastante molesta y un poco aturdida por la herida que ya empezaba a sangrar - _Sí no hago algo pronto me van a volver a derrotar y no puedo permitir eso...debo cumplir con mi cometido_ \- susurro para ella misma.

\- _¡Kerberos!_ \- dijo Yue sin ocultar la urgencia en su voz- _debemos combinar nuestros ataques es la única forma en que lograremos detener esto ya_ -

Yue desapareció la espada y enseguida formó un arco y una flecha. Por su parte, Kerberos estaba listo para lanzar lo que parecía ser un ataque múltiple de bolas de fuego.

- _Oh no, ese ataque no me va a vencer está vez_ \- exclamó la joven. Al ver como el ataque se acercaba más a ella sacó cuatro cartas.

\- _¡Time!_ \- la carta logró detener el ataque y a los guardianes- _muy bien parece que estoy mejorando, logré que la carta afectará a Yue y Kero_ \- susurro la chica. Con la mentalidad de acabar con el duelo lo antes posible, la castaña lanzó tres cartas más al aire.

- _¡Firey, Watery, Windy!_ -las necesito para derrotar a los guardianes y poder cumplir mi deseo.

Las cartas lograron sentir la fuerza de los sentimientos de su dueña y justo en el momento en que Time dejó de hacer efecto las tres cartas rodearon a los guardianes. Windy se había formado en cadenas y tenía a Kerberos completamente atrapado, Watery había formado pequeñas y filosas dagas que tenían a Yue inmovilizado mientras que Firey los había rodeado en un torbellino de fuego aún más imponente que el primero. El calor y el desgaste que tenían debido a todos los ataques y contraataques lograron que ambos guardianes regresarán a sus formas falsas.

Todas las cartas volvieron con su dueña, quien lo mejor que pudo por su lesión, se acercó corriendo a donde sus guardianes estaban inconscientes.

\- _¡Yukito! ¡Kero! ... ¿Están bien?_ -

Kero despertó primero y mientras Sakura lo acunaba en sus brazos respondió suavemente- _has mejorado mucho Sakurita. Incluso lograste usar a time sin perder el conocimiento_ -

- _Kero...perdóname_ \- dijo mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al guardián- _te prometo invitarlos a la copa más grande de helado que veamos_ -

- _Eso quiere decir que todos salimos ganando_ \- comento el joven Yukito que acababa de despertar.

- _Muchas gracias a ambos_ \- en eso Sakura notó como su mejor amiga venia corriendo hacia ellos.

\- _¡Sakuraaaaaa!_ \- exclamó Tomoyo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su amiga - _Debemos tratar tu herida y debes estar agotada-_

 _-Estoy exhausta_ \- respondió la chica que empezaba a sentir sus párpados pesados- _pero ya estoy lista para cumplir mi deseo_ \- exclamó con una mirada llena de determinación.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- _Enserio, a veces me pregunto cómo es que llegamos a ser amigos_ \- mencionaba Shaoran mientras dejaba que su amigo copiara sus apuntes de matemáticas

- _Mi personalidad magnética y mi gran sentido del humor causan ese efecto en las personas_ \- respondió Lan con una sonrisa mientras su mirada seguía a un par de chicas que pasaban cerca de los jóvenes

- _No tienes remedio_ \- exclamo Shaoran al seguir la mirada de su amigo

\- _¡Vamos Li! Solo se vive una vez, además estamos en una escuela llena de preciosas jovencitas, deberías ser parte de algún club, los chicos del equipo de básquetbol siempre me piden que te convenza en unirte al equipo_ -

- _Sabes que no es algo posible…el clan no lo permitirá…debo seguir mi entre…_ -

- _Sí, si tu entrenamiento para futuro líder del clan_ \- Lan exclamo mientras hacia un gesto despreocupado. El joven desde que decidió entablar amistad con los primos Li había tomado con gran naturalidad el destino de Shaoran y lo trataba como a cualquier otro chico cosa que Shaoran agradecía bastante y había ayudado a que le tuviera más aprecio al chico.

- _Muy bien, ya terminé de copiar los apuntes… ¿Qué te parece si te invito a una soda como agradecimiento?_ \- exclamo el chico de ojos negros

- _No gracias, aún nos queda la última clase de historia_ \- con una sonrisa ladeada el joven hechicero exclamo – _si sigues faltando a clases dejaras de ser el segundo lugar en rendimiento académico_ -

- _Estas equivocado mi querido Li, mi meta es que te relajes un poco y quitarte ese primer lugar…como puedes ver tengo un plan para que quites tu eterna cara de preocupación_ -

En ese momento Shaoran escucho la notificación de mensajes y al revisar sintió una gran calidez en su corazón. Meiling había logrado enviarle una de las fotografías que le envió Daidouji hace unos meses. La fotografía mostraba a Sakura, Kero y Daidouji disfrutando del Hanami. Su amada se veía hermosa como siempre mientras disfrutaba de su juventud.

- _Creo que aceptare esa soda como pago después de todo_ \- dijo Shaoran mientras guardaba su celular

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **N/A Buenos dias! con uds el capitulo 3**

 **Presentando nuestro primer OC de la historia, Que les parece Lan?**

 **Quieren saber como es Lan... esten pendientes de la página en FB! (con el mismo nombre del fic) hay imágenes relacionadas a este cap :)**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews! nos complace que la historia les vaya gustando!**

 **Saludos!**


	4. 4 Reencuentro de almas

Capítulo 4 Reencuentro de almas

Un nuevo curso escolar se avecinaba ese día. Shaoran se encontraba en su nuevo salón mirando por la ventana, distraído una vez más. Sakura no había contestado sus mensajes recientemente y se lo achacaba al concejo, esos viejos amargados bloqueaban su señal cada vez que podían.

\- _¿Emocionado? Ahora estamos en preparatoria_ \- se escuchó a Lan dirigirse al castaño mientras se acomodaba en el asiento a su lado. A esto el ambarino solo levanto los hombros sin una señal de emoción.

- _No pues, así dan ganas de venir todos los días Li_ \- contestó su amigo sarcásticamente logrando una pequeña risa en los labios de Shaoran. - _¿escuchaste de la nueva? Dicen que es preciosa_ \- comentó Lan a un confundido Shaoran que ignoraba de que le estaba hablando. El timbre sonó dando por iniciadas las clases. El profesor tutor entro mientras todos se sentaban. Shaoran seguía entretenido con lo que pasaba afuera mientras miraba por la ventana.

- _Buenos días jóvenes, bienvenido_ _s_ _a la preparatoria Hong Kong City. El día de hoy tenemos una alumna nueva recién transferida del extranjero. Señorita por favor preséntese_ \- dijo el tutor a la clase. Al estar distraído Shaoran no notó que alguien había entrado con el profesor

- _Buenos días, Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y vengo de Japón, espero podamos llevarnos bien_ \- Dijo la recién ingresada en perfecto cantones y haciendo una leve reverencia a sus nuevos compañeros

La cara de Shaoran era una completa poesía, finalmente había dejado de ver lo que pasaba en la ventana para toparse con la imagen de la nueva ingresada, su rostro reflejaba asombro, felicidad, incertidumbre, emoción, incluso miedo, todos los sentimientos que se podían concebir los sintió en ese momento. Sakura apreció una mirada en específico proveniente de una de las esquinas del salón, encontrándose con el asombro del castaño a lo que le dedico su mejor sonrisa. Se veía radiante e increíblemente preciosa

- _hey...pssst...-_ le dijo Lan a Shaoran por lo bajo - _te está sonriendo, quita la cara de estúpido al menos, te dije que era preciosa_ \- Termino de decir el chico Qiang molestando al castaño. Al notar la obvia conexión entre ambos el de ojos negros ato cabos rápidamente

- _Espera... ¿japonesa?... ¡no me digas que!_ \- Lan llevo las manos a su boca a manera de asombro. Shaoran aún estaba en shock.

- _Señorita Kinomoto_ \- hablo el profesor interrumpiendo el momento _-_ _Por favor tome asiento en el lugar desocupado de la segunda fila. Entiendo que es su primera vez en Hong Kong así que cualquier consulta no dude en preguntar_ \- termino de decir el profesor mientras la invitaba a sentarse.

 _"De hecho es mi segunda vez"_ pensó Sakura mientras se sentaba en su lugar

Shaoran comenzaba a reaccionar ante la mirada de asombro de su amigo. Sentía demasiada felicidad, pero luego frunció su ceño. ¿Por qué Sakura no le comento nada? O a lo mejor sí, pero por el estúpido bloqueo se perdió el mensaje. El pobre ya no sabía ni que pensar, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que el tiempo para el descanso se iba a hacer eterno.

- _Las chicas de la preparatoria están perdidas, las voy a tener que consolar_ \- dijo Lan entre risas

- _Ya deja las estupideces Lan_ \- contestaba el ambarino haciéndose el serio ante el comentario. Necesitaba concentrarse y enfocarse en las clases o la ansiedad le iba a jugar una mala pasada. Lan solo reía ante la actitud de su amigo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Se encontraban ya en el último periodo antes del receso, la mirada de los castaños se había encontrado durante clases dando vuelcos en sus corazones. Los sentimientos de ambos estaban a mil y se los comía la ansiedad.

\- _¿Que vas a hacer en el receso?_ \- Le pregunto Lan a su amigo mientras terminaban un trabajo en parejas que estaban realizando en la clase de Historia.

\- _No tengo la más mínima idea_ \- contesto el castaño con la adrenalina a mil, no dejaba de ver en dirección hacia donde Sakura estaba sentada.

- _Ya deja de verla, la vas a gastar_ \- comento Lan burlándose de su amigo de nuevo a lo que Shaoran rodo los ojos y volteó a ver su libro. La mañana simplemente era eterna

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de ese comentario cuando finalmente el timbre había tocado y el paso al receso llegaba. Shaoran vio como Sakura se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento buscando encontrarse con la mirada del ambarino, pero fue abordada por varias compañeras curiosas que querían saber más de ella. Shaoran se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

\- _¿Li que vas a hacer?_ \- Pregunto Lan, pero para el futuro líder del clan su amigo había desaparecido en ese momento, solo quería hacer una única cosa. Aparto a sus compañeras y se abrió camino entre los curiosos hasta que quedo frente a ella, Sakura le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas y eso fue todo para el ambarino, no pudo contenerse más y abrazo a la joven con todas sus fuerzas. Era un abrazo con tres años de emociones reprimidas.

- _Yo también te extrañe, Shaoran_ \- Dijo la ojiverde en japonés a lo que muy pocos entendieron. Correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad que su novio. Luego de unos momentos se separaron para verse de nuevo a los ojos. Shaoran aún tenía miedo que estuviera soñando o que fuera una ilusión, por lo cual la tomó de las manos para estar seguro que de verdad estaba ahí. A Sakura las acciones de su novio le parecían divertidas, por lo tanto, solo sonreía, con una gran calidez en su corazón.

- _Bueno se acabó el espectáculo aquí, vamos circulando_ \- Dijo Lan movilizando a todos sus compañeros que se habían quedado ahí presenciando la escena del reencuentro. Los castaños no se habían percatado de eso pues estaban atrapados en su mundo, lo que los llevo a sonrojarse al instante.

- _Señorita_ \- dijo Lan dirigiéndose a Sakura haciendo una reverencia - _Es un placer finalmente conocerla, soy Qiang, Lan Lianhua, pero puede decirme Lan para que no pase por el tormento de intentar pronunciar todo eso_ \- Dijo el peli azulado de manera divertida a lo que Sakura sonrió y devolvió la reverencia - _Él lo va a negar, pero soy su mejor amigo y sin mí no hubiese sobrevivido estos años-_ termino de decir sonriente señalando a Shaoran.

- _Se te olvido decir que hablas puras estupideces_ \- comento Shaoran entre risas

- _Es un placer para mí también, me puedes llamar Sakura-_ contesto finalmente la castaña - _gracias por cuidarlo este tiempo_ \- termino de decir cerrándole un ojo mientras los dos chicos sonreían.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

La última clase había llegado a su fin en lo que, para Shaoran, había sido el día más largo de su vida. Después del primer receso cuando los jóvenes al fin pudieron intercambiar un abrazo y unas cuantas palabras, toda la escuela se había enterado de la presencia de la chica japonesa que además era la novia del misterioso Li, Xiaolang.

- _Te digo...-_ le decía Lan mientras terminaba de cambiarse el uniforme de deportes - _hay literalmente miles de corazones rotos con la llegada de tu novia Li. Muchas hermosas niñas lloran desconsoladas que el corazón del inalcanzable Li tenga dueña y que la joven sea una exótica belleza japonesa_ \- exclamaba el joven mientras hacía un dramático gesto de sufrimiento.

- _"Exótica belleza japonesa"_ \- repitió Shaoran incapaz de ocultar su expresión de enojo.

- _A mí no me veas_ \- dijo inmediatamente Lan con gesto inocente- _eso es lo que los muchachos están diciendo de tu querido cerezo_ -

- _Malditos_ \- expresó Shaoran en voz baja. Le parecía increíble pero esos estúpidos celos no se habían ido - _Solo espero que no se le acerquen_ -

- _Lo veo y no lo creo, el gran Li esta celoso_ \- dijo Lan incapaz de contener la risa - _¿vas a salir con ella después de clases? -_

Shaoran había pasado parte del almuerzo tratando de convencer a su madre de que le dejará quedarse un par de horas después de clases. Para su asombro, la matriarca solo había hecho unas cuantas preguntas y luego le dio el visto bueno. La única condición era volver antes de las siete.

- _Aunque no lo creas...tengo permiso del clan para quedarme después de clases el día de hoy_ \- dijo Shaoran mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas.

- _Yo los dejaré solos...es más iré a ver cómo puedo ayudar a tu club de fans a superar su pérdida_ \- Lan tomó sus cosas y se marchó dejando a Shaoran con el latido acelerado de su corazón.

- _Shaoran... ¿sigues en el camerino?_ \- dijo una voz que logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos y llenarlo de alegría.

Shaoran salió inmediatamente y no pudo evitar dedicarle una gran sonrisa a la chica de ojos verdes que lo estaba esperando.

Sakura se acercó a él y le tomó la mano mientras le dedicaba una de sus más hermosas sonrisas- _no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado mi amado lobito_ -

- _Y yo a ti mi hermoso cerezo_ \- le dijo Shaoran mientras dejaba que su mirada se perdiera en esos ojos verdes que tanto extrañaba.

- _Shaoran... ¿no debes volver ya a tu casa?_ \- preguntó Sakura, aunque odiaba interrumpir el momento.

- _En realidad no y me parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Así que, ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo? -_

- _Encantada_ \- exclamó la chica mientras salían tomados de la mano.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban en la fuente de sodas disfrutando de unos maravillosos helados. Shaoran había pedido un helado de chocolate con chispas de chocolate y jarabe de chocolate mientras que Sakura había pedido un helado de vainilla con jarabe de caramelo y chispas de colores.

- _Nunca he logrado entender tu amor por el chocolate_ \- decía Sakura mientras evitaba reír por la expresión de alegría de su novio cuando le entregaron el helado.

- _El chocolate es simplemente lo mejor, pero nada logra competir con tus chocolates caseros_ \- mencionaba Shaoran mientras saboreaba cada cucharada de su helado - _además tenía años desde que comía chocolate en esta cantidad...la dieta del clan es sumamente rigurosa_ -

Shaoran notó como la mirada de su amada se apagó un poco después de su comentario. Así que tomó con suavidad la mano de su novia y la apretó con mucho cariño.

- _Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? Necesito que me digas el cómo, cuándo y por qué por favor. No malentiendas, estoy feliz de que estés aquí, pero_ -

- _Estas preocupado... lo sé...déjame explicarte. Sabes que mi papá es profesor de arqueología_ \- al ver que Shaoran asentía, continuó- _hace un par de meses la universidad estatal de Hong Kong le ofreció un puesto como supervisor general del departamento de arqueología. No solamente estará guiando a los profesores y coordinando todos los asuntos de los estudiantes, sino que también le dijeron que sería el supervisor en las excavaciones que se lleven a cabo en las provincias_ -

- _Suena como la oportunidad de la vida_ \- exclamó Shaoran impresionado.

- _Exacto y como Touya está viviendo en Tokio ahora que debe realizar el último año de residencia en el hospital yo no tenía con quien quedarme_ -

- _Daidouji...-_

- _Tomoyo sabía que mi corazón estaba aquí en Hong Kong, Shaoran. Además, en este mundo no existen las coincidencias...-_

- _Solamente lo inevitable_ \- terminó de decir el joven- _y ¿dónde están viviendo?_ -

- _Vivimos en las residencias para los profesores que ofrece la universidad. Queda cerca de la preparatoria así que espero no llegar tarde a clases_ -

- _Tratare de pasar el mayor tiempo que pueda contigo...pero...-_

- _Estas entrenando para ser líder y lo entiendo_ \- mencionaba Sakura mientras jugaba con la pulsera que su novio le había regalado, Shaoran no notó el pequeño brillo que los ojos esmeraldas de su novia tenían- _así que debes entrenar mucho...-_ termino de añadir la castaña.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **N/A Y Llego Sakura a Hong Kong! gran shock para Shaoran!**

 **Que les parecio el reencuentro?**

 **Como creen que le irá a Lan consolando chicas? jaja**

 **Cual es la verdad de Sakura para ir a Hong Kong? que trama...**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**


	5. Especial: Sakura y la bahía de Hong Kong

Sakura y la bahía de Hong Kong

Sakura sentía como sus mejillas ardían con cada paso que daba hacia la playa. Se detuvo un momento mientras colocaba una de sus manos en sus mejillas y confirmaba lo que temía, que debía parecer un tomate ambulante.

 _\- ¡Sakura tengo calor! -_ se quejaba el guardián que salía del bolso de la esmeralda.

 _\- ¡KEROOO! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? -_ grito por lo bajo la joven hechicera y es que ahora sí que se iba a morir más de la pena con su querido guardián con ella.

 _-Ay Sakurita lo que pasa es que tenía curiosidad... últimamente te desapareces los domingos por la mañana y dado que no eres de las personas que suelen madrugar...pues...quise saber que tramas_ \- explicó Kero con aire despreocupado.

Sakura sentía sus mejillas arder intensamente y estaba a punto de regresar a su casa con tal de que Kero no descubriera su secreto, pero su cuerpo y su mente pensaban cosas diferentes así que sus pasos se dirigieron camino a la playa en contra de la voluntad de su cabeza.

- _Ah con que vienes a la playa...-_ comentaba Kero, pero en eso divisó algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de manera descomunal - _¡SAKURA KINOMOTO! -_ gritó el pequeño ser amarillo mientras veía a Sakura con ojos de molestia.

- _Cállate Kero, te lo pido o nos va a escuchar...-_ rogaba la esmeralda

- _No puedo creerlo, así que madrugabas todos los Domingos para esto...-_ _dijo el guardián incrédulo- para verlo a él...-_ dijo en un tono más agudo de lo usual.

- _Te lo pido Kero si te quedas callado...yo...yo este...te compraré todos los dulces que desees_. - dijo la castaña mientras colocaba sus manos en forma de plegaria.

 _-Solo si además de todos los dulces que quiero, me preparas un pastel solo para mí_ -

 _-Kero...-_

 _-Le voy a contar a Tomoyo y sabes que tomaría el siguiente avión en cuestión de minutos_ \- chantajeo el guardián con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- _Eres imposible, pero trato hecho...ahora cállate por favor_ \- pidió la joven sonrojada

- _Si si, tomare una siesta para que puedas seguir en tus cosas... pervertidas...-_ dijo el guardián y antes de que Sakura pudiera refutar se fue volando a uno de los arboles cercanos.

Con toda la pena del mundo Sakura siguió sigilosamente su camino y es que en verdad no quería que esa persona la encontrará en una situación tan comprometedora. _Si me descubre no podré volver a verlo a la cara nunca más_ pensaba la chica mientras se sentaba y se colocaba su sombrero de ala ancha y sus lentes oscuros.

 _"Ya estoy aquí...y ya Kero sabe mi secreto así que solo queda disfrutar la vista"_ pensaba la chica mientras se sonrojaba aún más al lograr divisar a la persona por la que madrugaba un domingo.

Shaoran se encontraba realizando su usual recorrido de 10km a lo largo de la playa para después enfocarse en una sesión de calentamiento de 20 minutos y luego una sesión de artes marciales de 40 minutos. El aire fresco de la mañana le permitía aclarar bien sus pensamientos y empezar el día con el pie derecho. Debía admitir que le gustaría tener a Sakura entrenando a su lado, pero era más refrescante poder entrenar sin camisa, actividad que no podría hacer si la chica estuviera a su lado.

 _"Sería vergonzoso que me vea sin camisa y estoy seguro que estaría incomoda"_ pensaba el chico mientras se sonrojaba levemente al pensar en la chica de ojos esmeraldas usando una camiseta corta y unos shorts para entrenar con él " _Xiaolang compórtate...esa no es manera de pensar de tu novia"_ pensaba a manera de reprimenda mientras aceleraba más el paso para acallar esas ideas.

Lo que Shaoran no sabía es que cierta joven de ojos esmeraldas tenía como rutina madrugar los domingos para poder llegar a tiempo y suspirar furtivamente mientras lo veía realizar su rutina de ejercicios. Y es que desde el día en que Sakura había decidido tomar un paseo temprano y vio sin camisa al joven hechicero quien no la notó por estar concentrado en sus entrenamientos, se había vuelto una imagen muy difícil de no volver a ver.

- _Demonios...Kero tiene razón ...soy una pervertida, pero es que se ve tan guapo_ \- susurraba para sí misma la joven mientras suspiraba, una vez más, con la imagen frente a sus ojos.

Shaoran estaba realizando unos simples ejercicios de estiramiento que lograban marcar el aún más el cuerpo bien trabajado del joven, los músculos de su pecho y sus brazos estaban adornados por pequeñas gotitas de sudor y agua de mar que, en opinión de Sakura, le sentaban de maravilla al joven. Después de terminar el estiramiento el chico tomó unos cuantos sorbos de agua y utilizó su mano para tratar de peinarse el ya muy alborotado cabello color chocolate.

- _Sakura se te está cayendo la baba_ \- dijo el guardián en el oído de la chica lo cual causó que esta pegará un pequeño saltó por la sorpresa.

 _\- ¿En qué momento llegaste? -_

 _-Estabas tan distraída viendo al mocoso que ni te percataste de que estaba aquí-_ respondió Kero con aire divertido - _Además venía a decirte que hay otras niñas viendo a tu chiquillo horroroso-_

 _\- ¿Qué? -_ preguntó la chica mientras empezaba a sentir algo de enojo.

 _-Si mira, están por allá_ \- señaló mientras veía de reojo la cara de enojo de su dueña

 _-Pero… y estas quienes se creen que son_...-murmuraba Sakura mientras veía a un grupo de aproximadamente 5 colegialas riendo y comentando quien sabe qué cosas mientras veían en dirección al ambarino.

- _Es una ventaja que el mocoso pase tan concentrado en sus entrenamientos... pero que digo si incluso mi dueña es lo suficientemente discreta para esconder su esencia mágica_ \- dijo con una sonrisa- _no como esas chiquillas que hace un rato estaban grabándolo con sus celulares_ \- agregó Kero de forma inocente mientras veía como la furia de su ama iba en aumento.

En ese momento Sakura escuchó como las mocosas empezaban a suspirar y al volver a ver le fue difícil no suspirar a ella también ya que Shaoran estaba saliendo del mar y se colocaba una camiseta que se pegaba a su torso aún húmedo marcando aún más la figura de su novio.

El sonido de las risitas molestas de las chiquillas logró sacar a Sakura de su trance. La esmeralda las vio con molestia mientras sostenía dos cartas en sus manos.

- _Windy, Sand_ \- susurró con malicia

Windy creó una brisa lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer volar las cosas de las mocosas seguido de Sand que las sepultó por completo bajo una gruesa capa de arena. Después de ver por unos segundos la situación y saborear la dulce venganza, Sakura no tuvo otra opción más que salir corriendo por temor de que Shaoran sintiera su magia.

- _Tontas mocosas-_ gruño la hechicera- _todavía faltaban 20 minutos de entrenamiento_ \- se dijo así misma a manera de lamento mientras salía del lugar.

Shaoran veía como las chicas trataban de desenterrar sus pertenencias con desesperación además de intentar quitarse la arena de sus ojos

- _Así que sí eres celosa…-_ susurro el ambarino mientras sonreía.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **N/A: Buenos dias seguidores!**

 **Este no es un capitulo, pero es un especial que hemos decidido subir en honor al cumpleaños de nuestro querido Shaoran (hoy 13 de Julio)**

 **Esperamos que les agrade ;) . En la tarde tendremos la historia desde el punto de vista de Shaoran. No se la pierdan!**

 **De nuevo, gracias todos por sus reviews, nos llenan de emocion!**

 **Saludos**


	6. Especial:Shaoran y la bahía de Hong Kong

Shaoran y la Bahía de Hong Kong

La brisa de mar era fresca y el sol aún no calentaba demasiado por lo que la temperatura era perfecta para entrenar a esa hora de la mañana.

Shaoran se encontraba realizando su rutinario entrenamiento de los Domingos, que después de hablarlo mucho con la matriarca del clan, había logrado que se realizara en fuera de la mansión. Y es que Shaoran aún recordaba la charla con su madre.

 **Flashback**

Ieran se encontraba tomando una taza de té mientras que Shaoran le daba razones de porque entrenar en la playa sería una buena opción.

 _\- ¿Enserio quieres entrenar fuera de la mansión? -_

 _-Si madre me parece que un cambio de ambiente sería adecuado-_

- _¿Sakura no está involucrada en tu petición?_ \- preguntó la matriarca con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

- _Madre, Sakura no es la clase de persona que le guste madrugar... no... no sería capaz de pedirle que sacrifique horas de sueño_ \- respondió con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar a su dormilona novia.

- _Está bien... permitiré que entrenes en la playa los Domingos por la mañana, pero debes respetar el horario de entrenamiento que será de seis a ocho de la mañana_ -

- _Muchas gracias madre...se lo agradezco-_ dijo el joven mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia.

- _Xiaolang... una cosa más...-_

\- _¿Si madre?-_

Ieran lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca - _procura usar una camiseta hijo_ \- y después de decir eso se retiró de la habitación.

 **Fin del Flashback**

En ese momento Shaoran fue inocente y solo pensó que su madre quería protegerlo de alguna quemadura en su piel, pero después de varios entrenamientos entendió la razón.

El primer día de entrenamiento Shaoran enserio quería seguir la petición de su madre, pero el calor de la playa y la brisa de mar hacían que usar una camisa fuera sumamente incómodo. Es por eso que había probado entrenar sin camisa y se había dado cuenta lo refrescante que resultaba ya que la brisa golpeaba su torso y si se acercaba a la orilla del mar el golpe de las olas hacían que pequeñas gotitas cayeran en su pecho y lo refrescaba mientras entrenaba. Mas sin embargo, a los pocos domingos empezó a notar que más y más chicas llegaban cada vez más temprano y se quedaban ahí solamente y parecía que lo veían…pues a él.

- _Demonios...ya empezaron a llegar_ \- gruñó Shaoran al ver como un grupo de colegialas empezaban a ver en su dirección y a soltar tímidas risitas.

- _A veces me arrepiento de contarle cosas a Lan_ \- murmuró al recordar lo que su amigo el peliazul le había dicho.

 **Flashback**

Lan se revolcaba en el césped muerto de la risa mientras Shaoran solo maldecía por lo bajo. Y es que había aprovechado que Sakura estaba hablando con la profesora para explicarle a su amigo su predicamento.

 _-Ay Li... eres tan despistado…_ ¿ _enserio no lo sabes? -_

 _-No_ \- gruñó el chico

- _Esas niñas llegan a verte querido amigo...eres...como se dice en inglés...ah si su "eye Candy"_ \- terminó mientras volvía a carcajearse al ver el sonrojo de su amigo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese día Shaoran estaba consciente de que lo venían a ver a él o específicamente a su cuerpo así que prefería concentrarse todo lo que podía e ignorar a todas esas chicas que se lo querían comer con la mirada.

Mientras el ambarino se encontraba realizando su usual recorrido de 10km a lo largo de la playa para después enfocarse en una sesión de calentamiento de 20 minutos y luego una sesión de artes marciales de 40 minutos, empezó a pensar en que sería lindo tener a Sakura a su lado.

 _"Sería vergonzoso que me vea sin camisa y estoy seguro que estaría incomoda"_ pensaba el chico mientras se sonrojaba levemente al pensar en la chica de ojos esmeraldas usando una camiseta corta y unos shorts para entrenar con él - _Xiaolang compórtate...esa no es manera de pensar de tu novia_ \- se dijo a manera de reprimenda mientras aceleraba más el paso para acallar esas ideas, pero en eso unos pequeños gritos captaron su atención.

 _"Esa chica de nuevo"_ pensó al ver a esa joven de piel de porcelana que religiosamente llegaba todos los Domingos y se iba antes de que el acabara su entrenamiento. Pero hoy sintió que ya la conocía o al menos había un aura que se le hacía conocida...

- _Esa aura es de...-_ pero no pudo continuar ya que casi se cae de bruces al ver al pequeño guardián revolotear alrededor de la chica. " _¡Sakuraaa!"_ pensaba Shaoran alarmado mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

 _"Así que Sakura era la chica misteriosa que siempre venía a verme... eso quiere decir que…"_ fue incapaz de terminar el pensamiento al darse cuenta que la esmeralda lo había visto sin camisa y venía a verlo de manera furtiva seguro con ese propósito. Mientras las mejillas de Shaoran ardían decidió probar la reacción que causaba en la hechicera.

Y fue así como empezó a hacer pequeños ejercicios de estiramiento asegurándose de siempre quedar en dirección a su chica misteriosa, asegurarse de que el agua del mar chocara contra su cuerpo o tomar sorbos de agua y luego alborotarse el cabello.

 _"Debo verme como un idiota"_ pensó, pero al ver como la joven no le quitaba los ojos de encima y estaba completamente sonrojada, debía admitir que su ego de adolescente se sentía muy bien.

Al cabo de un rato Shaoran decidió entrar a nadar para luego colocarse una camiseta que sabía marcaría su cuerpo. Le daba pena admitirlo, pero disfrutaba las reacciones que causaba en la castaña. Aunque al salir el escenario era diferente, ya que se encontró con una Sakura que estaba usando a Windy y a Sand en contra de las colegialas que vio antes.

Divertido ante la escena el ambarino veía como las chicas trataban de desenterrar sus pertenencias con desesperación además de intentar quitarse la arena de sus ojos mientras Sakura trataba de salir furtivamente...seguro para que él no la notara.

- _Así que sí eres celosa…-_ susurro el ambarino mientras sonreía.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **N/A Aqui les dejamos el punto de vista de Shaoran en su especial de cumpleaños!**

 **Volvemos con el capítulo 5 de la historia el domingo!**

 **Saludos**


	7. 5 Habilidades a prueba

Capítulo 5 Habilidades a prueba

- _Definitivamente todo aquí es diferente a Tomoeda_ \- comentaba Sakura mientras caminaba a la tienda más cercana para comprar los ingredientes para la cena.

- _Es muy bullicioso, hay muchas personas y el calor es insoportable_ \- comentó una voz que salía del bolso de compras de Sakura.

- _Ten cuidado Kero o alguien podría verte...pero si tienes razón. Ahora entiendo porque Shaoran odiaba tanto el invierno en Japón_ -

- _Es una ventaja que la chiquilla te enviará muchas recetas de platillos chinos_ \- mencionó Kero mientras soñaba despierto con la cena del día.

- _Tienes razón. Espero ser tan buena como Meiling y así llevarle el almuerzo a Shaoran un día de estos_ \- comento Sakura con una mirada llena de nostalgia.

- _Sé que es complicado Sakurita, pero estamos aquí con un propósito y esperemos que pronto puedas ver más seguido a ese chiquillo horroroso_ -

- _Te vas a quedar sin postre_ \- comentó Sakura haciendo una cara de enojo, aunque sabía que Kero solo cambiaba el tema para distraerla.

Después de que Sakura comprará los ingredientes para la cena, decidió comprar una soda para tomar de camino y así aplacar un poco el calor. En ese momento escuchó su nombre.

\- _¡Sakura!_ \- gritó Lan que venía con paso apresurado en dirección a la chica.

\- _¡Lan! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás?_ \- preguntó la joven cuando el chico ya estaba a su lado.

- _Bien, estaba comprando algo de beber el calor últimamente está insoportable más de lo normal_ \- exclamó el chico con su típico aire despreocupado.

- _Yo estaba comprando los ingredientes para la cena_ \- le comentó Sakura mientras ambos seguían su camino.

\- _¿Vives cerca de la universidad?_ \- preguntó Lan

- _En realidad vivo con mi papá en una de las residencias. Él trabaja ahí como profesor supervisor_ -

- _Las casualidades de la vida_ \- exclamó el chico sorprendido - _Yo vivo con mis padres a un par de calles de la universidad así que creo que puedo escoltarte a tu casa_ \- dijo el chico mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia- _además Shaoran no querría que su novia se pierda en las calles de Hong Kong_ -

Sakura se sonrojo y sonrió- _¿Eres hijo único?_ –

- _Correcto, mi madre es contadora y mi padre trabaja como profesor de psicología en la misma universidad que tu padre. A decir verdad, pasan muy ocupados y no siempre los veo, pero si comparamos mi situación con la de Li...creo que no tengo mucho de qué quejarme_ -

- _Shaoran… ¿Cómo era Shaoran cuando lo conociste?_ -preguntó Sakura con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

- _No creo que sea muy diferente al Li que conociste la primera vez...pero déjame ver...cuando lo conocí lo primero que vi fue a Meiling, vaya que la chica era preciosa_ -dijo guiñando un ojo al escuchar a Sakura reír ante su declaración- _después vi a Li con su cara de eterna preocupación. En ese momento decidí que ambos me agradaban, además Li y yo tenemos una pequeña rivalidad por el primer puesto como el mejor del promedio...pero no le digas que yo lo dejo ganar para que no se preocupe por eso también_ \- exclamó Lan con una sonrisa traviesa.

- _Eres muy gracioso_ \- dijo la esmeralda entre risas.

- _Me alegro que alguien aprecie mi sentido del humor. Li solo me regaña_ -

- _Shaoran siempre ha sido muy serio y un poco malhumorado, pero es un buen muchacho_ \- comentó Sakura.

- _Es cierto es una lástima que el clan siempre lo tenga entrenando o estudiando. Desde que lo conozco pocas veces lo he visto relajarse. Es más, creo no fue hasta que llegaste que lo vi sonreír de verdad_ -

Sakura se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario, pero cuando interiorizo las palabras del muchacho su mirada cambio a una con un poco de tristeza

\- _¿Le afectó mucho lo de Meiling?_ \- pregunto la castaña viendo hacia el suelo. Lan identificó el cambio de humor en la chica

- _Pues...creo que me afectó más a mí_ \- dijo riendo por lo alto el chico a lo que consiguió que Sakura riera - _semejante belleza en Shanghái...eso es pecado-_ siguió riendo Lan relajando a Sakura quien sonrió también - _La verdad Li frunció su ceño más que de costumbre por cierto tiempo, pero a decir verdad...la esclavitud eh digo los entrenamientos del clan lo han mantenido tan ocupado que ni tiempo para afectarse de algo le da_ \- complemento Lan con su característico deje despreocupado

Sakura asintió ante esta aseveración, era difícil mantenerse con preocupación al lado de Lan, el chico sabía cómo sacar sonrisas. Esperaba que a Shaoran le pasara lo mismo con su amigo.

- _Sabes, lo admiro mucho. Desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido una persona enfocada y responsable. Creo que no todos podrían y me incluyo_ \- decía Sakura suspirando

- _Concuerdo con eso, pero se pasa a veces, la vida es solo una y que pereza estar con ese montón de ancianos_ \- dijo el peli azul a lo cual Sakura ya no pudo evitar carcajearse ante el comentario - _aunque no te subestimes, algo debes de hacer porque él te tiene en la misma o quizás más admiración y respeto_ \- termino de añadir el chico mientras la miraba de reojo

Sakura no pudo evitar el sonrojo ante el comentario mientras Lan sonreía ante su reacción. Ese par de castaños eran iguales

- _Bueno señorita, si mis cálculos son correctos estamos en la entrada de las residencias universitarias, así que ha llegado usted sana y salva a su destino_ \- Lan señalaba la entrada a las residencias con una sonrisa

- _Te agradezco la compañía Lan, nos vemos mañana en la preparatoria_ \- dijo Sakura despidiéndose mientras movía la mano

- _Hasta mañana Sakura_ \- dijo Lan con alegría mientras se alejaba con dirección a su casa

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

El calor era insoportable, más un domingo después del mediodía cuando todo el universo estaba disfrutando su día libre menos Shaoran. Así de frustrado y agotado se sentía el joven hechicero al saber que todavía le quedaban muchas horas más de entrenamiento.

- _Joven Xiaolang, no se desanime aún le quedan varias cosas que practicar de acuerdo a la lista de tareas para el día_ \- exclamó Wei.

- _Estoy cansado, frustrado y quiero ver a Sakura, Wei. Sé que debo cumplir mis deberes, pero también quiero salir de vez en cuando_ -

El mayordomo era de las pocas personas que sabían de la llegada de Sakura y le angustiaba terriblemente ver al joven abrumado por todas sus responsabilidades, pero sabía que para evitar otro castigo debía seguir adelante sin quejarse ni revelarse. Así que, simplemente deposito un pequeño chocolate en las manos del chico y le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo.

- _Gracias_ \- susurró Shaoran mientras se incorporaba para ir al centro de entrenamiento mágico.

- _Muy bien joven Xiaolang, el entrenamiento del día es seguir practicando el uso de magia sin depender de su espada u ofudas. Como ya sabe debe lograr que sus poderes den en cada uno de los blancos. Como calentamiento puede utilizar su espada, pero luego deberá proseguir sin ella_ -

- _Entendido_ \- en ese momento Shaoran respiró hondo y la insignia mágica de su familia apareció bajo sus pies, de su mano empezó a salir la espada que le había sido entregada como futuro líder del clan. Aún recordaba lo difícil que había sido aprender esa técnica y lo doloroso que fue al inicio cuando algo salía mal y esa era una de las razones por las que sintiera cierto temor con el siguiente paso de su entrenamiento.

\- _¡Dios del trueno ven!_ \- gritó el joven. De su espada, un poderoso rayo salió y logró golpear justo en el blanco de los objetivos.

- _Excelente joven-_ ahora deje la espada de lado.

Con un suspiro Shaoran volvió a guardar su espada. Tenía que controlar sus emociones ya que estas definían el éxito de la técnica, pero le resultaba complicado especialmente cuando había tenido un día difícil como hoy.

\- _¡Dios del trueno ven!_ \- grito tratando de concentrarse lo más que pudo, inmediatamente un rayo salió de la yema de sus dedos y logró acertar en el blanco de dos de los tres objetivos Desafortunadamente Shaoran dudó de lo que estaba haciendo y el rayo cambio de dirección. El chico trató de esquivarlo, pero una parte del rayo lo impactó en la mano.

\- _¡Demonios! No puedo controlar está estúpida técnica_ \- gritó el chico frustrado al ver su fracaso.

- _Al menos hay una mejoría joven Xiaolang ha logrado impactar dos de los objetivos_ \- exclamó Wei- _pero debe ir a tratarse esa herida no quiero que se vaya a infectar_ -

- _Iré a mi habitación me daré una ducha y luego cubriré la herida Wei no te preocupes_ \- indicó Shaoran mientras salía del lugar aún molesto consigo mismo.

- _Son quizás las tres o cuatro de la tarde, de todas formas, pronto será la hora del té así que debo prepararme_ \- murmuró el joven al llegar a la habitación, sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar como un resplandor salía del cajón superior de su escritorio.

Al acercarse y abrirlo, pudo notar que la carta Hope estaba brillando- _Sakura_ \- dijo Shaoran mientras acercaba la carta a sus labios y dejaba que el hermoso brillo de la carta calmará un poco su espíritu.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

- _Hola ¡ya llegué!_ \- anunciaba Sakura su llegada a la residencia universitaria donde vivía con su padre. Al no escuchar respuesta se fijó en una pequeña pizarra donde estaba anunciado que su padre volvería hasta la cena, la chica miró el reloj de pared que le apuntaba apenas las tres de la tarde

- _Kero puedes salir, papá no está_ \- dijo la castaña. El guardián al oír esto salió rápidamente del bolso estirándose

-¿ _Quien es ese chico_?- preguntó Kero mientras comía un dulce.

- _Es un compañero de la preparatoria, es amigo de Shaoran_ \- contesto la ojiverde- _lo conozco hace poco, pero la verdad es un chico muy agradable_ -

- _Es todo lo contrario al mocoso, a mi también me agrada_ \- dijo Kero terminándose el dulce

Sakura solo sonrió mientras guardaba las compras de la cena, luego su semblante cambió y se volvió a su guardián

- _Kero quiero pedirte un favor_ \- le dijo Sakura un tanto seria sin perder el brillo característico de la chica

- _Las últimas veces que me pides algo con ese semblante, por lo general no estoy de acuerdo_ \- contestó el guardián con recelo a lo que su dueña le iba a pedir

Ante esta respuesta Sakura relajo su rostro y le regaló una de sus sonrisas características a lo que el guardián también sonrió. Sakura le hizo señas de que se fueran a su cuarto. Una vez en la instancia Sakura se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio.

- _Kero, sabes porque estoy aquí y sabes que se vienen cosas importantes_ \- el guardián sentado con sus patas cruzadas y sus ojos cerrados asintió - _necesito verlo una vez más para estar segura de esto_ \- terminó de decirle la castaña

Kero abrió uno de sus ojos con su cara seria - _Supongo que no me puedo negar_ \- exclamó el guardián a lo que su dueña sonrió para darle a entender que estaba en lo correcto para lo cual Kero se levantó y voló hasta su dueña colocando una de sus patitas en la frente de su ama

- _Está bien, pero sabes que no contamos con Yue_ \- le expresó el guardián del sol

- _Lo sé, aquella vez salió bien y te prometo que si me siento mal detengo todo_ \- exclamó la castaña para darle tranquilidad a su guardián. Kero asintió y procedió a transformarse, el símbolo mágico de Sakura aprecio a sus pies, pero la transformación no se completó, Kero quedó en una especie de capullo y de inmediato comenzó a transmitirle poder mágico a su dueña. Sakura sintió el fluido mágico de su guardián en ella y procedió a tomar el libro de las cartas Sakura que estaban en un cajón. Sin abrirlo tomó el libro y recostó una orilla en su frente mientras cerraba los ojos.

- _Queridas amigas, necesito de nuevo de su ayuda, por favor respondan a mi pregunta_ \- dijo Sakura por lo bajo dejando fluir todo el poder mágico, tanto de ella como de su guardián, hacia las cartas. Acto seguido el libro comenzó a flotar por cuenta propia y a brillar fuertemente, las cartas comenzaron a salir solas y todas brillaron en su esplendor. Sakura se concentró en su pregunta y poco a poco ciertas cartas comenzaron a perder el brillo y se fueron guardando solas en el libro. Sakura abrió sus ojos cuando la misma magia le dejo saber que su respuesta estaba lista. Miro las únicas cartas frente a ella que seguían brillando con intensidad y se recostó en la silla suspirando

- _Siguen siendo las mismas_ \- exclamó la castaña haciendo un recuento de las cartas. Los cuatro elementos seguido de Return, Dark, Time, Mirror, Shadow, Sword e Ilusion. Siempre eran las mismas.

Sakura tomó las cartas y les agradeció volviéndolas a guardar. Para ese momento Kero revertía su semi transformación y Sakura se levantaba rápidamente a tomarlo entre sus manos. El guardián estaba completamente exhausto y estaba dormido.

- _Lo siento Kero, aun debo hacerme mas fuerte_ \- acarició a su guardián y lo acostó en su cama - _te ganaste una ración doble de cena_ \- le dijo mientras lo terminaba de arropar. Sakura procedió a salir de la habitación dándole un último vistazo a las once cartas que aun brillaban intensamente

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **N/A Buenos dias!**

 **Aqui les dejamos el capítulo 5 ¿Que esta tramando nuestra querida Sakura?**

 **Les dejamos nuestro link de la página de FB**

 **LosPoderesDeLaOscuridad/**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

 **Saludos,**


	8. 6 Eventos inesperados

Capítulo 6 Eventos inesperados

- _Sakura perdón por llamarte tan temprano, aún no me acostumbro a la diferencia horaria_ \- decía una chica de ojos amatistas por video-llamada

- _No te preocupes Tomoyo, así no llego tarde a la preparatoria_ \- decía más animada que de costumbre la castaña

\- _¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué tal Hong Kong? ¿Cómo está Li?_ \- preguntaba deseosa la joven.

- _Son muchas preguntas_ -respondió entre risas la castaña - _me va bien, aunque te extraño, y hace un calor horrible, pero es una bonita ciudad la verdad, aprovecharé mis tardes libres para explorarla_ \- termino de decir a castaña

- _Me alegro que le veas el lado positivo a todo, Sakura_ \- le sonrió la peli morado

Sakura bajó un poco su mirada y suspiro - _Shaoran está bien dentro de lo que se puede decir, el clan le sigue exigiendo demasiado Tomoyo, siento que no voy a soportarlo por mucho_ -

- _Tranquila amiga, sé que le encontraras una solución_ \- trataba de animar la amatista a su amiga

- _Sabes_ -comento la castaña- _volví a ver la profecía ayer_ -

\- _¿Estás bien?_ -preguntó Tomoyo un poco asustada.

- _Estoy bien no te preocupes_ \- respondió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amiga - _la adivinación fue lo mismo, las mismas once cartas_ \- comento con una mirada llena de determinación

Tomoyo pensó un poco en aquellas palabras - _eres fuerte Sakura, todo saldrá bien_ \- respondió su prima dándole valor - _pero hay algo que me preocupa mucho_ \- dijo la amatista bajando su mirada en completa angustia.

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? -_

 _\- ¡Quién va a grabarte en tan extrema hazaña Sakura! Eso me rompe el corazón_ \- decía Tomoyo haciendo un ademán dramático _\- ¡prométeme que usaras el vestido que te confeccioné para la ocasión! -_ replicó Tomoyo rogándole a su prima

Sakura asintió completamente apenada mientras su prima se despedía para irse a estudiar. A la castaña le quedaban aún algunas horas para dirigirse a su centro de estudio a lo que eligió alistarse y preparar un rico desayuno para ella, Kero y su padre.

… … … … … … … … … …. … … … ...

Sakura había llegado a la preparatoria más temprano de lo normal, pero tampoco era la primera en llegar. Se extrañó mucho en no ver a Shaoran y Lan en el salón pues prácticamente siempre eran los primeros en llegar. Suspiro y se acomodó en su lugar mientras pensaba en algunas cosas de las que había hablado por teléfono con Tomoyo. En eso, escucho las voces de su novio y Lan que venían entrando al aula, su sorpresa fue máxima al ver todo el brazo de Shaoran con un vendaje. Parecía que los amigos hablaban de eso.

\- _¡Shaoran! -_ corrió la castaña hacía su novio herido tomando su brazo _\- ¿Qué te pasó? -_ le preguntó con una mirada llena pánico

- _El entrenamiento de ayer_ \- suspiró Shaoran - _no salió tan bien como esperaba, pero no te preocupes estoy bien_ \- le dijo tomando la mano de su novia para tratar de reconfortarla.

- _Lo lleve directo a la enfermería apenas llegó_ \- exclamó Lan - _no creo en sus auto curaciones, para prueba la horrible cicatriz de su otro brazo_ \- dijo el peli azul señalando el otro brazo del castaño ganándose una mirada de enojo del susodicho

- _Perdón Lan no te saludé_ \- hizo una reverencia la castaña - _te agradezco que lo llevaras_ \- le dijo al de ojos negros quien devolvió la reverencia

 _\- ¿De verdad estás bien? -_ dijo volviéndose al ambarino

- _Lo estaré, Sakura_ \- dijo con amabilidad para tranquilizar a su novia - _no te preocupes_ \- terminó de decir mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña haciéndola sonrojar.

El timbre sonó obligando a la pareja a romper el momento y volver a sus lugares. La castaña se sentía mal de ver a su novio herido y saber que no era la primera vez. El consejo le estaba exigiendo demasiado y quizás por nada.

- _No puedo permitirlo más_ \- susurro la castaña mientras escondía su mirada y una lágrima lograba escapar de sus ojos.

… … … … … … … … … …. … … … ...

Al final del día Shaoran debía volver inmediatamente a la mansión Li por petición de su madre.

- _Parece que hoy empiezo mis clases de etiqueta_ \- comentó Shaoran con aire distraído mientras pateaba una piedrita que atravesaba su camino.

- _Al menos podrás descansar un poco tu brazo, Shaoran_ \- Sakura se acercó un poco más al chico y tomo su mano con delicadeza - _por favor no te esfuerces demasiado por unos días_ -

Shaoran apretó la mano de Sakura con un poco más de fuerza y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada _-No te preocupes... Lamento no poder acompañarte tu casa_ -

- _No te preocupes Li. Yo me encargaré de que Sakura llegue sana y salva a su hogar. ¿Verdad que si, Sakura-hime? -_ le dijo Lan mientras le guiñaba el ojo y hacía una exagerada reverencia.

Sakura reía divertida ante la situación- _Lan no tienes remedio_ \- comentó la chica – _Desde que me escuchó hablar con mis amigas el otro día ha pasado insistiendo con que le muestre una foto de las chicas_ \- le comentó Sakura a Shaoran mientras ella ponía una cara de frustración.

- _Ya te había dicho a veces me pregunto cómo somos amigos_ \- respondió Shaoran.

Una vez que Shaoran se despidió, Sakura y Lan siguieron su camino hacia las residencias universitarias.

- _Te ves un poco preocupada...Sabes que Li es alguien muy fuerte...-_ comentó el joven quien veía de reojo a la castaña.

- _Sé que todo saldrá bien al final, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por él_ \- comentó Sakura un tanto triste.

 _\- ¿Por qué no le preparas algo? Alguna sorpresa...no se…-_ repentinamente el chico se detuvo y volvió a ver a Sakura con una cara llena de emoción- _El San Valentín pasado a Li le llovieron chocolates de sus admiradoras_ \- pero en ese momento Lan no pudo contener la risa al ver a Sakura completamente pálida y con ganas de querer matar a alguien.

- _Tranquila fierecilla_ \- dijo entre risas- _tu novio rechazaba lo más amablemente que podía a las chicas...aunque se veía que sufría al ver los chocolates partir con las chicas_ -

Sakura un poco más tranquila empezó a reír con el peli azul - _puedo imaginarme a Shaoran sufriendo por no comer chocolates-_ en ese momento pareció entender al punto que quería llegar Lan- _¿Me estás diciendo que le preparé unos chocolates? -_

- _Sé que no es San Valentín, pero los chocolates nunca caen mal...pero que no se te olvide hacer un poco para mí. Después de todo, tus chocolates son famosos_ \- dijo Lan que juntaba las manos a manera de plegaria.

- _Claro...después de todo me diste la idea. ¿Me acompañas a comprar los ingredientes? -_

De esta forma los chicos fueron de compras, y para sorpresa de Sakura, Lan conocía un lugar con todo lo que ella necesitaba para preparar las golosinas. Después de que llegó a casa, Sakura se dedicó todo el resto de la tarde a preparar los chocolates para Shaoran, Lan y por supuesto para Kero que prometió ayudarla si le daba un poco.

Al día siguiente, Lan les comunicó que iba a comer en la cafetería acto por el cuál Sakura le agradeció el gesto con una bolsa de deliciosos chocolates

- _Sha...Shaoran_ \- le preguntó Sakura un tanto nerviosa al castaño- _¿Te gustaría almorzar a solas conmigo? -_

Shaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse, después de todo no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos y esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba siempre lo iban a lograr poner nervioso. Así pasará admirándolos toda una eternidad

La pareja se encontraba en uno de los jardines de la preparatoria. Estaban rodeados por hermosos rosales y la brisa ayudaba a disminuir la sensación de calor.

- _Este lugar es precioso_ \- exclamó Sakura mientras comía de su almuerzo.

- _Es de mis lugares favoritos...suelo venir aquí si quiero tener un rato de paz. Lan puede ser muy intenso a veces como has visto. Especialmente cuando lo andan persiguiendo sus admiradoras_ -

- _Hablando de eso_ \- le dijo Sakura con una mirada traviesa- _Un pajarito me contó que el año pasado recibiste muchos chocolates en San Valentín_ -

- _Recuérdame matar a Lan_ \- respondió Shaoran sumamente atormentado- _Pe..pero Sakura yo no acepte ninguno_ \- insistió Shaoran

- _Lobito tonto, eso lo sé_ \- y temblando un poco por los nervios le entregó una bolsita decorada con un hermoso lazo verde.

 _\- ¿Para mí? -_ preguntó Shaoran incapaz de ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

- _Quería buscar algo con que animarte, sé que estas semanas han sido difíciles, pero estoy segura..._ -

- _de que todo saldrá bien_ \- terminó de decir Shaoran y en un momento de valentía le dio un corto beso en la mejilla a Sakura.

Los chocolates estaban deliciosos pero la sonrisa que Sakura le dedicó a Shaoran hicieron que todo el cansancio y el dolor de la semana desaparecieran por un rato.

… … … … … … … … … …. … … … ...

El timbre indicaba finalmente la terminación de las clases por esa semana, Lan y Shaoran estaban guardando sus cosas cuando el de ojos negros notó la cara de preocupación de su amigo.

 _-Es extraño que Sakura no asistiera hoy a clases, ¿Verdad? -_

- _Si...-_ respondió un Shaoran sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Has tratado de hablar con ella? -

- _Sabes que el clan siempre tiene bloqueada mi señal-_

- _Te voy a prestar mi celular para que la llames, quizás conteste y así sabrás que pasó hoy_ \- comentó el peli azul mientras le tendía a Shaoran su celular.

Shaoran marcó varias veces el número, pero en todos los intentos terminaba dejando un mensaje en el correo de voz.

- _No contesta y para colmo hoy tengo entrenamiento obligatorio_ \- exclamó Shaoran lleno de preocupación.

- _Ah...o sea ¿todos los otros días eran entrenamientos optativos?_ \- dijo Lan sin poder evitar una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

- _Eres un idiota_ \- dijo Shaoran, pero para alivio de su amigo pudo notar como el ambarino sonreía levemente.

- _Tú ve a tu entrenamiento que yo me encargo de contactar a Sakura. Seguramente se quedó dormida o fue de compras con su papá no te preocupes_ \- exclamó Lan mientras le daba unas palmaditas de ánimo a su amigo.

- _Muchas gracias Lan...te debo una soda_ -

- _Mejor preséntame a alguna de las amigas japonesas de Sakura...-_ dijo el chico con alegría.

- _Creo que puedo convencer a Sakura de que te muestre una foto de sus amigas_...- termino de comentar el ambarino con una sonrisa mientras se iba

… … … … … … … … … …. … … … ...

Shaoran iba caminando hacia la mansión de los Li, sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba preocupado por Sakura, pero no podía faltar a este entrenamiento. Tenía muy presente la urgencia de la voz de su madre esta mañana.

 **Flashback**

- _Xiaolang...es necesario que llegues a tiempo al entrenamiento del día de hoy_ -

- _Claro madre, aunque siempre trato de ser puntual muy pocas he tenido tardías y cuando ha pasado han sido motivos de fuerza mayor_ -

- _Esta vez...trata de estar aquí a tiempo sin importar lo que pase_ -

 **Fin del flashback**

- _Nunca se comporta de esa manera me pregunto que me están ocultando ahora_ \- murmuraba para sí mismo el chico.

- _Xiaolang, ha llegado justo a tiempo, podemos iniciar el duelo-_

La voz que escuchó Shaoran lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era uno de los ancianos del concejo.

En ese momento Shaoran alzó la vista y la escena lo dejó completamente helado. Sakura se encontraba en medio del concejo de ancianos...tenía a Kerberos a su lado y el báculo estaba transformado en una espada.

La chica lo miraba de una manera desafiante mientras se le acercaba - _¡Li, Xiaolang! Yo te desafío-_ gritó sin quitarle la mirada.

… … … … … … … … … …. … … … ...

 **N/A Bienvenidos al capítulo 6!**

 **Se comienzan a mover los hilos de la trama**

 **Sakura desafiando a Shaoran! como terminara esto?**

 **Agradecemos a todos por sus reviews! muchos nos llegan como guest y no los podemos contestar, pero igual gracias!**

 **Saludos!**


	9. 7 Revelaciones

Capítulo 7 Revelaciones

 _\- ¡Sa...Sakura! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ \- fue lo primero que Shaoran fue capaz de decir después de salir de su estado de shock.

- _Ya te lo dije, vine aquí a retarte a un duelo Xiaolang_ \- le dijo la joven hechicera sin quitar la mirada del chico.

\- _¿Por qué estás usando mi nombre en chino? No entiendo nada de lo que sucede_ \- en ese momento Shaoran logró encontrar la mirada de su madre- _¡Madre! Exijo una explicación. ¿Qué hace ella aquí y con ellos?_ \- dijo el chico mientras veía de nuevo a la chica que estaba en medio del concejo del clan Li.

- _Hijo, ella misma lo acaba de decir...la señorita Kinomoto está aquí para retarte a un duelo y es por eso que como parte del protocolo utiliza tu nombre en chino_ -

- _Xiaolang_ \- dijo la esmeralda - _Justo como lo escuchaste vengo a retarte a un duelo mágico_ \- la chica se acercó un poco más a Shaoran. La mirada de Sakura se veía completamente determinada pero también había cierto aire de culpa en sus ojos.

- _Es la única manera-_ agregó la chica.

- _La única manera de... ¿de qué me hablas Sakura?_ \- insistió Shaoran - _No me voy a mover hasta que alguien me explique qué pasa_ -

Sakura con cierto aire impaciente giro a ver al concejo - _Les dije que iba a pedir una explicación. Al menos dejen que sepa el motivo del duelo_ -

Los ancianos se volvieron a ver entre sí y no con mucho entusiasmo asistieron en señal de aprobación

- _Hijo, la señorita Kinomoto viene a retarte...si ella gana, el concejo accederá a escuchar lo que tiene que decir_ -

- _Sí puedo derrotar al futuro líder del clan mis palabras toman validez para el concejo. Si tú me derrotas quiere decir que aún no tengo la magia suficiente para ser tomada en cuenta por ellos_ -

Shaoran se acercó un poco más a su amada y tomó las manos de la chica- _¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? En un reto no puedo contenerme y puedo llegar a lastimarte_ -

Sakura le dio una sonrisa llena de orgullo- _me ofenderías si lo haces además creo que tu serás el sorprendido mi querido lobito. La niña que dejaste en Tomoeda hace más de dos años ha entrenado mucho_ -

- _Entonces, Sakura Kinomoto. Acepto el duelo_ -

- _Al ser un reto formal Xiaolang, debes utilizar el traje ceremonial_ \- indicó Ieran.

Diez minutos después Shaoran regresaba con su traje ceremonial y aunque iban a luchar no puedo evitar pensar que Sakura se veía hermosa en su traje de batalla.

La joven estaba utilizando un traje de batalla en tonos rosas. La parte de arriba era una camisa estilo oriental con mangas holgadas al final y hermosas flores de cerezo bordadas. Mientras que la parte de abajo era una falda también rosa con blanco. Sakura además estaba usando leggings negros y botines de color rosa.

- _No tengo que adivinar...Daidouji_ \- dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

- _Era inevitable...pero es menos pomposo que los trajes habituales_ -

- _Te ves preciosa en él_ \- dijo el chico con aire inocente.

- _No me vas a distraer...pero tú también te ves muy apuesto_ \- y con un guiño la chica procedió a colocarse en posición de batalla.

Ieran procedió a dar las instrucciones - _tienen 30 minutos. Ganará aquel que tenga un nivel de magia más alto al final del tiempo o el que derrote primero a su oponente. ¡Damos inicio al duelo! -_

 _\- ¡Sword! -_ me parece que podemos empezar por lo básico.

 _\- ¡Perfecto! -_ indicó Shaoran mientras sacaba su espada.

Inmediatamente ambos chicos empezaron a combatir. Shaoran estaba impresionado por las habilidades de Sakura. Sus moviendo eran ágiles y bastante precisos, pero no por nada Shaoran había practicado tanto tiempo.

Después de bloquear un par de ataques de la chica, Shaoran decidió empezar a atacar con más fuerza.

 _Sí logro quitarle el báculo ganaré sin lastimarla_ pensó el chico.

- _Es lo único que tienes_ \- dijo Sakura con afán de provocarlo y en ese momento logró desestabilizar un poco a su novio.

- _No me vas a ganar en mi especialidad_ \- aprovechando el momento de confianza de Sakura Shaoran logró acercarse lo suficiente a ella para hacer la caer con al piso. Justo en el momento en que iba a quitarle el báculo Sakura le dio una patada en el estómago.

- _Olvidé decirte que también aprendí artes marciales_ \- dijo con una sonrisa.

- _No quería usar magia, pero no me dejas otra opción. ¡Dios del viento ve!_ -

Para sorpresa de Sakura, Shaoran invocó sus poderes sin necesidad de un ofuda. Desafortunadamente la impresión hizo que recibiera el golpe directo del viento.

\- _¡Sakura!_ -

\- _¡No te contengas Shaoran! Porque yo no lo haré ¡Windy! ¡Snow!_ -

Windy y Snow empezaron a formar un torbellino alrededor de Shaoran. El chico sentía el frío llegar hasta sus huesos y le estaba costando respirar.

 _Ánimo lobito no me dejes vencerte tan fácil_ pensaba Sakura. Para su alegría vio como Shaoran invocaba al Dios del fuego y logró desaparecer el torbellino creado por las cartas.

\- _¡Pétalos de hielo!_ \- grito Shaoran.

\- _¡Fly! -_ Grito la chica, pero el ataque de Shaoran logró alcanzar las alas de la joven la cual empezó a caer.

\- _¡Windy! -_ Justo cuando iba a chocar contra el concreto Windy atrapó a su dueña y la depositó con cuidado, pero Sakura apenas y tuvo tiempo de respirar porque Shaoran la estaba atacando de nuevo.

\- _¡Dios del rayo ve!_ -

Sakura no logró reaccionar con suficiente rapidez y parte del ataque le golpeó la mano haciendo que el báculo fuera a dar al otro lado de la sala.

\- _¡Es suficiente Sakura! ¡Estás herida y ya no tienes el báculo!_ \- grito Shaoran tratando de hacer que su novia entrará en razón ya que la herida se veía bastante mal.

Sakura sentía el martilleo en su mano, pero aún más determinada tomo dos cartas y empezó su ataque.

\- _¡Watery! ¡Thunder!_ -

Inmediatamente Watery apareció y tomó forma de pequeñas y filosas dagas mientras que Thunder daba su poder para dejarlas con una carga eléctrica que podía ser letal.

Al ver que la dueña de las cartas estaba usando magia sin necesidad del báculo tanto el concejo como Ieran y el mismo Shaoran estaban sin habla. El castaño estaba en shock... esa era magia muy avanzada y no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de su novia, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar puesto que las cartas comenzaron su ataque. Shaoran logró esquivar la mayoría y utilizó una barrera de protección ante la última ronda de dagas creadas por Watery.

 _La amo, pero no quiero que me derrote...Kerberos no me dejará en paz si lo hace_ pensaba Shaoran mientras veía la sonrisa triunfal que tenía el guardián.

 _Vamos Shaoran da lo mejor de ti quiero ganar justamente_ pensaba la chica mientras sacaba tres cartas más. Pero justo en el momento en que iba a atacar una vez más se dio cuenta que había perdido a Shaoran de vista.

\- _¡Dios del trueno ven! -_ Escucho una voz que venía desde arriba...

\- _¡Shield! -_ Gritó la joven justo a tiempo.

 _\- ¡Ilusion! ¡Windy! ¡Wood! Por favor ayúdenme a acabar con esto_ \- gritó Sakura al ver un ataque de bolas de fuego venir hacia ella.

Windy logró cambiar la dirección del ataque y este se regresó hacia Shaoran, pero en ese momento no pudo contraatacar ya que ilusión había atacado primero. Horribles imágenes de la profecía volvían a la mente de Shaoran dejándolo abrumado por un momento. Instante que Wood aprovechó y con sus lianas causó que el joven impactará contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente. Ieran estaba aterrada e inmediatamente declaró a Sakura como la ganadora para que su hijo fuera atendido.

 _\- ¡Shaoran! -_ gritó Sakura mientras llegaba al joven y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas _-perdóname_ \- dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían a causa del esfuerzo, la angustia y el estrés del momento.

- _Sa...Sakura...tranquila estoy bien_ \- dijo Shaoran con un hilo de voz mientras se desmayaba otra vez.

\- _¡Shaoran!_ \- llamaba con angustia llorando la castaña ante el cuerpo inconsciente de su novio. Sabía que lo que tenía que hacer iba a doler, pero no imaginó la dimensión del sufrimiento que sentía en ese momento. En medio de tanta angustia sintió una mano cálida acariciar su mejilla lo que la hizo levantar su mirada con sus ojos llorosos

- _Debes cumplir tu misión_ \- le dijo Ieran amablemente - _él estará bien_ \- adiciono Ieran mientras algunos empleados del lugar ayudaban a movilizar al muchacho a su habitación para su recuperación. Wei estaba atendiendo sus heridas.

Sakura aun sentía un ardor profundo en su brazo debido al ataque que había impactado en él, sin embargo, no se inmuto y comenzó a caminar con cansancio hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el concejo y la madre de Shaoran, que intentaba conservar su temple a pesar de la preocupación por su hijo

- _Muy bien dueña de las cartas, se le ha permitido retar al futuro líder del clan y ha salido victoriosa del duelo_ \- decía uno de los ancianos - _se le concede la palabra_ -

- _Gracias_ \- dijo Sakura acompañado de una reverencia- _estoy aquí para refutar la adivinación que se ha hecho sobre nuestros destinos y la incorrecta interpretación de la profecía_ \- dijo Sakura con determinación

Un murmullo se escuchó proveniente de los ancianos ¿Quién se creía esa niña para refutarles las cosas? Estaban completamente indignados. Ieran solo escuchaba con curiosidad

\- _¿Que han visto de ella?_ \- pregunto Sakura tratando de obtener respuestas

Uno de los ancianos se exaspero - _pero ¿quién te crees para desafiarnos de esa manera?_ \- dijo fuera de sus casillas

Sakura tomo dos de sus cartas y las posicionó en frente de ella - _¿acaso tengo que retar a alguien más para obtener respuestas?_ \- pregunto la castaña

Los ancianos se asustaron y se quedaron en silencio, uno se levanto de su silla - _La profecía reveló que en tres años una sombra caería sobre Hong Kong y buscaría las cartas, solo el líder del clan sería capaz de detenerlo_ -habló desde su posición de pie - _es todo lo que el concejo, la matriarca e incluso el futuro líder, han podido descifrar_ \- termino de decir mientras se sentaba.

Sakura asintió y se disponía a hablar cuando otro la interrumpió - _es por eso que el Joven Li debía regresar a Hong Kong y someterse a los más duros entrenamientos posibles, para así proteger las cartas...y a su dueña claro está_ -

" _solo a las cartas, querrá decir_ " pensó Sakura

- _La adivinación está incompleta y he aquí la prueba_ \- Sakura levanto su brazo, aunque le dolía horrores y se concentró. Automáticamente 11 cartas comenzaron a resplandecer dentro del mazo y una a una fueron saliendo de el para quedar frente a Sakura quien las tomó y se acercó a la mesa del concejo para ponerlas enfrente

- _Esta es la adivinación de las cartas, los cuatro elementos representan el poder del enemigo, lo cual se concluye que es alguien muy poderoso, la carta Mirror me representa mientras que la carta Sword representa al futuro líder del clan, así que como pueden intuir la profecía me incluye, no como alguien a salvar sino más bien como un actor principal_ -

\- _¿Hizo usted está adivinación jovencita?_ \- exclamó una de las ancianas

- _Si, en varias ocasiones, y el resultado es el mismo_ \- contestó la castaña

Ante el despliegue contundente de magia mostrado con anterioridad, el concejo no podía dudar de la veracidad en la adivinación de la esmeralda

\- _¿Qué pasa con las demás cartas?_ \- preguntó uno del concejo

 _-No he sido capaz de verlo aun con mi nivel de magia_ \- dijo Sakura agachando la mirada - _la sombra es la misma sombra que ustedes ven y la ilusión es la profecía en sí, las demás no las he podido identificar_ \- término de adicionar la castaña

El concejo volvió a murmurar sobre lo acontecido. No dudaban de las habilidades mágicas de la dueña de las cartas por lo cual les asustaba que ni ella tuviese aún la magia suficiente para terminar la profecía.

 _\- ¿Y cuál es su intención con todo esto? -_ sentenció otra de las ancianas

- _Shaoran ha estado restringido de su vida normal por estos años además de habernos separado_ \- exclamó la esmeralda - _entiendo que como futuro líder deba aprender ciertas cosas, pero exijo que se le asigne un entrenamiento normal...y además quiero entrenar con él_ \- dijo con mucha determinación la castaña

El concejo volvía a murmurar lo cual comenzaba a irritar a Sakura. Ante esto la castaña procedió a guardar sus cartas mientras esperaba alguna clase de respuesta

\- _¿Es todo lo que tiene para nosotros?_ -exclamó el anciano que no había hablado en todo el rato. Sakura asintió - _puede retirarse entonces_ \- terminó de decir ante la mirada atónita de la hechicera

- _Pero...-_

- _Señorita Kinomoto_ \- interrumpió Ieran a Sakura quien busco la mirada de la dama - _acompáñame, Shaoran ya despertó_ \- termino de decir la matriarca mientras invitaba a Sakura a salir del lugar. Las dos caminaban al lado, pero no cruzaban palabras

\- _¿No me dirán nada hoy verdad?_ \- se atrevió a interrumpir el silencio Sakura

- _Después de todo lo que ha pasado, tienen mucho de qué hablar-_ comentó Ieran pausadamente mientras se detenía enfrente de una puerta

- _Te está esperando, entra_ \- exclamó la elegante dama a lo que Sakura hizo una reverencia y se introdujo a la habitación. En ella pudo observar a su novio en cama con varios moretes y heridas y varias partes de su cuerpo vendadas.

 _\- ¡Shaoran! -_ Exclamó Sakura mientras corría y se sentaba a su lado, tomando las manos del castaño entre las suyas, Shaoran abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto, su mirada era fría

- _Lo siento Shaoran...de verdad_ -

- _Me mentiste_ \- dijo al ambarino en un tono de voz seco y ahogado

- _Era la única manera_ \- agacho la cabeza Sakura con pena

- _No entiendo porque no me tuviste confianza, Sakura_ \- decía el ambarino con mucha tristeza, Sakura sabía que podía reaccionar así, más que aún no sabía porque lo había hecho

- _Déjame explicarte_ -

- _No_ \- interrumpido el castaño- _vienes aquí hablando cantones perfecto, sabiendo artes marciales, con habilidades mágicas que ni yo sabía que existían, ¿que más me ocultas?_ \- dijo el castaño con molestia.

Sakura comprendió que no era el momento, en cierta forma el orgullo de Shaoran había sido pisoteado así que beso las manos de su novio y se levantó de allí sin decir nada

\- _¿Ninguna otra mentira que revelar Sakura?_ -pregunto Shaoran para hacerla molestar. Sakura detuvo su caminar ante el comentario

- _Solo hay una última verdad_ -comentó la chica que comenzaba a sentir lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¿ _Y que será? -_ dijo Shaoran sarcásticamente

- _Te amo lobito_ \- expresó Sakura mientras salía corriendo de la habitación dejando al castaño con una pena en su corazón

Mientras Sakura salía de la mansión podía sentir cómo las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. La reacción de Shaoran era de esperarse, pero, aunque sabía que todo esto iba a ser difícil, jamás espero que doliera tanto. La joven aún con el dolor en el brazo decidió sentarse en un pequeño parque que se encontraba en las afueras de la mansión y que por fortuna estaba sin visitantes.

- _Me odia, me odia…Sakura eres una tonta_ \- decía la joven para sí misma mientras dejaba las lágrimas correr.

De repente una mano le tendió un pañuelo de color azul - _Sabes que no me gusta ver a las personas llorar_ \- exclamó Shaoran aún con un poco de molestia en su voz - _y mucho menos si la que llora es la persona que más amo_ \- terminó de decirle tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Sakura que no tenía más energías en ese momento para hacerse la valiente solo acato a abrazarlo y empezar a llorar amargamente.

- _Sakura... tranquila... me vas a hacer llorar si sigues abrazándome así de fuerte...ouch. ...recuerda que casi me matas fierecilla_ \- susurró Shaoran al oído de Sakura para tratar de hacerla reír.

Secándose las lágrimas y haciendo pucheros Sakura le dedicó una tierna sonrisa - _no deberías caminar estas herido_ -

\- _¿Qué te parece si volvemos a la mansión y te invito a un tazón de helado para que te calmes y me expliques lo que está pasando? ¿Si?_ -

- _Pero creía que no te dejaban comer dulces Shaoran_ -

- _Me tienes que explicar también qué pasó con el concejo...tienen una cara de pánico digna de grabarse_ \- dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y volvían a la mansión.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **N/A Buenos dias! Aqui les dejamos este movido capitulo**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus review! Tambien a los guest que no les podemos contestar, uno que otro vera sus teorias realizadas ;)**

 **Que pasara con la adivinacion? Que significan las otras cartas?**

 **Nos vemos el domingo con mas!**

 **Saludos!**


	10. 8 Volviendo a la normalidad

Capítulo 8 Volviendo a la normalidad

Algunos días habían pasado ya desde aquel enfrentamiento mágico ganado por la de ojos esmeraldas. Debido a sus lesiones ninguno de los dos había asistido a estudiar. Shaoran se recuperaba de sus heridas y moretones mientras Sakura descansaba recuperando su nivel mágico, además su mano seguía doliendo y no había recobrado del todo la movilidad en el brazo.

 _"casi me mata"_ pensaba el ambarino mientras cambiaba el vendaje de uno de sus brazos recordando el acontecimiento. Tenía un sentimiento ambiguo pues, aunque se sentía impotente, también estaba orgulloso de su novia " _ese ataque de Watery y Thunder es demasiado poderoso, si no me quito…"_

En ese momento el teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- _Habla Xiaolang_ \- contestó el ambarino

\- _¿Li, eres tú? -_ preguntaron desde el otro lado de la línea

- _No.… su gemelo_ \- contestó Shaoran rodando los ojos reconociendo la voz de quien lo llamaba

 _\- ¿Tienes un gemelo? -_ preguntó la voz sorprendida

- _Idiota, ¿qué quieres Lan? -_ dijo entre risas el castaño, su amigo sabía cómo hacerlo reír

- _Dame un momento, no me cuelgues_ \- dijo Lan entre risas mientras Shaoran escuchaba como su amigo apretaba ciertos botones en el celular. Para su sorpresa Lan había hecho una conferencia con Sakura

- _Ahora sí_ \- decía el peli azulado _-¿Me van a explicar porque ninguno de los dos ha venido a clases? Juro que si se fueron a la playa sin mi habrá consecuencias_ \- comentó el muchacho con drama en su voz

Ante el comentario Shaoran suspiro y escuchaba las risas de Sakura del otro lado de la línea, eso le daba tanta paz.

- _Cosas del concejo Lan_ \- explicó el castaño sin dar mucho detalle

- _Pero no están en la playa ¿verdad? -_ termino de adicionar Lan entre risas

Sakura seguía riendo ante los comentarios del muchacho, sabía que Shaoran debía tener ganas de darle un golpe

- _Estamos bien Lan, no te preocupes_ \- comentó la castaña luego de reír un rato - _mañana volveremos a clases_ -

- _Me alegra saber entonces que están bien_ \- adiciono el muchacho - _Los llamaba también para avisarles que el festival de ciencias se acerca y desde hace dos días estamos con preparativos, por lo cual mañana estarán con muchas cosas que hacer_ -

- _Enterado, gracias por avisarnos Lan_ \- comento la castaña con alegría. Esas actividades le recordaban su antigua escuela

- _Sakura, que no te absorba la vida a ti también el concejo por favor, ya Li está perdido, pero tú tienes salvación aun_ \- Dijo Lan con tono melodramático

 _-Idiota_ \- se escuchó decir proveniente del ambarino

 _-No te preocupes Lan, todo cambiara para bien_ \- dijo Sakura con alegría

Los chicos se despidieron y colgaron la llamada. Acto seguido el castaño aprovechó para enviarle un mensaje a su novia mientras seguía arreglando su vendaje

 _¿Vienes a las cuatro de la tarde?_ decía el mensaje enviado

 _a las cuatro estaré allí_ contestaba la castaña

El atardecer se asomaba ya cuando la castaña llegaba a la mansión Li. Shaoran le había comunicado que el concejo había accedido a que tomaran juntos los entrenamientos para sorpresa del ambarino. Uno de los trabajadores de la mansión la recibió y la invito que lo acompañara a uno de los jardines, Shaoran se encontraba ahí

 _-Shaoran_ \- exclamó Sakura haciendo una reverencia, recordaba el protocolo, aunque quería saltar a abrazarlo

- _Sakura_ \- hizo lo mismo por su parte el castaño devolviendo la reverencia - _debido a que aún nuestras lesiones son obvias, el concejo decidió que fuera un entrenamiento libre, al nivel que tengamos en este momento_ -

En ese momento Kero salió del bolso de su dueña - _Eso quiere decir que puedo vencerte yo mocoso, Sakura déjamelo a mí_ \- decía Kero con aires de grandeza

 _\- ¡Kero! -_ regaño la esmeralda a su guardián

- _Un peluche no me va a ganar_ \- contestaba Shaoran rodando sus ojos

Acto inmediato Kero se transformó cayéndole encima al ambarino - _quieres apostar mocoso_ \- le dijo Kero con arrogancia

\- ¡ _Kero basta! -_ sentenció su dueña para lo cual el guardián dejo en paz al chico, mientras Sakura lo ayudaba a levantarse

Kero se ganó una mirada de odio del ambarino - _A todo esto, ¿qué pasó con Yue? -_ preguntó el castaño

- _Me costó muchísimo convencerlo para que no viniera, Yukito sigue estudiando en Tokio_ \- comentó la maestra de las cartas - _Le prometí que tendría un plan B si algo pasara de emergencia, mientras él se trasladaba aquí_ -

 _\- ¿Plan B? -_ pregunto el castaño

Sakura asintió y acto seguido transformó su llave y tomó una de sus cartas, le susurro algo y la lanzó al aire - _Mirror_ \- exclamo la castaña. La carta se activó formando un espejo y de este salió la figura entera de Yue, como si de verdad el otro guardián estuviese ahí, incluso era capaz de replicar los cristales de ataque

- _Es impresionante_ \- dijo Shaoran ante la audacia de su novia, parecía que tenía un as bajo la manga para todo. La carta volvió a su estado real e hizo una reverencia a Sakura quien le sonrió devuelta, Mirror volvió a tomar forma de carta

- _Haremos esto hoy_ \- comento el castaño viendo como Sakura tomaba el báculo con su mano no habitual y preocupándose por un momento - _Sin báculo y sin espada, un poder cada uno por turno, para ver cómo nos defendemos/atacamos_ \- comento el castaño a lo que Sakura asintió mientras Kero se preparaba para grabar a petición de Tomoyo

- _Bien primero las damas_ -exclamó el ambarino

- _Wood_ \- exclamó Sakura con la intención de aprisionar a Shaoran

- _Dios del fuego, ve_ \- contrarresto el chico haciendo cenizas las ramas de Wood. Era el turno de Shaoran de atacar

- _Dios del trueno, ve_ \- un rayo considerable partió hacia Sakura quien por poco no le daba tiempo a defenderse

- _Shield_ \- dijo Sakura mientras veía rebotar el rayo a su alrededor

- _Arrow_ \- exclamó Sakura mientras miles de flechas se dirigían al ambarino

- _Dios del viento, ve_ \- con una especie de remolino el chico pudo desviar todas las flechas enviadas en su contra

- _Dragón de agua, ve_ \- exclamó el muchacho mientras poderosas ráfagas de agua se dirigían hacia la esmeralda

- _Windy_ \- exclamó Sakura con un deje de cansancio, el ritmo era muy rápido y estaba usando todas las fuerzas. Windy provocó una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte que el agua se esparció por todo el jardín dejando el campo empapado. Esto le dio una idea a Sakura

- _Sand_ \- exclamó la esmeralda, esperaba que diera resultado de nuevo

- _Dios del viento, ve_ \- exclamó el chico, pero no fue suficiente, el entrenamiento le pasaba ya la factura y el viento creado no pudo contrarrestar la embestida de Sand, quien para su asombro no iba dirigida a él, sino a su alrededor. Claramente al mezclarse con el agua creo una arena movediza que atrapó al muchacho

- _Maldición_ \- exclamó el chico al verse derrotado de nuevo. Kero reía a más no poder. Sakura se acercó y lo ayudó a salir de ahí, con una expresión de preocupación

 _-Tenemos que hacer algo con los ataques hacia tus pies, yo tengo a Fly y Jump, pero_ _.._ _.-_ terminó de comentar la castaña – _pero… por ahora esa es mi debilidad en un ataque_ \- terminó Shaoran.

- _Cuando atrapamos a Snow recuerdo que usaste una magia para poder caminar sobre la nieve_ \- comentó Sakura mientras pensaba en una solución para el problema.

- _Correcto, pero la idea de mi entrenamiento es dejar de usar los ofudas_ \- respondió el joven mientras se acostaba en el césped y miraba con aire distraído el cielo - _todavía es complicado... puedo manejar los elementos, pero a veces es un reto que hagan lo que quiero_ -

- _Todavía nos falta entrenar mucho, pero tiene que existir una forma...al menos temporalmente_ -

Kero que estaba disfrutando de los bocadillos que había traído Sakura voló hacia su dueña y se sentó en medio de ambos jóvenes.

- _De verdad que todavía les falta mucho por aprender...siguen necesitando la ayuda de gran Kerberos_ -

- _Puedo vivir sin la ayuda del peluche_ \- exclamó Shaoran mientras veía la reacción del guardián.

- _Sigues siendo un chiquillo horroroso, pero te tolero porque si no Sakura deja de comprarme dulces_ -

 _\- ¡Kero! -_

- _Bueno bueno dejo de molestar al mocoso…-_ dijo Kero mientras buscaba más dulces en el bolso de su ama - _Sakura, ¿recuerdas el libro que Eriol te prestó? -_

 _\- ¿Te refieres al libro que Suppy te dijo que debía leer? ¿El de los hechizos? -_ inmediatamente la joven abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes con sorpresa _\- ¡claro! ¡Esa es la solución! -_

 _\- ¿De qué hablan y por qué tenemos que mencionar a Hiragizawa en todo esto?_ -

- _Increíble, el chiquillo conspiró con los de Inglaterra y nunca le hablaron de ese libro...-_ mencionó Kero y con una sonrisa maliciosa agregó- _mo-co-so_ -

 _\- ¡KERO! basta o ¡te voy a mandar a vivir con mi hermano!_ \- amenazó Sakura y Kero inmediatamente dejó en paz a Shaoran.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, Shaoran tomó la mano de su novia y le dedicó una sonrisa como agradecimiento _\- ¿dime de qué trata el hechizo? -_

Tomados de la mano se levantaron y Sakura se colocó al frente de Shaoran.

- _Es muy sencillo debes cerrar tus ojos y concéntrate en que la magia fluya hacia tus pies, luego dirás la siguiente palabra *levitate*-_

Sakura realizó una pequeña demostración y para sorpresa de Shaoran vio cómo su novia se mantenía un par de centímetros separada del césped.

El resto de la sesión de entrenamiento la dedicaron a que Shaoran aprendiera el hechizo y al final del día ya podía invocar su magia elemental y mantener el hechizo al mismo tiempo.

- _Eres una buena profesora_ -

- _G.… gracias_ \- respondió la joven.

Shaoran amaba este tipo de momentos donde sentía que podía ser un adolescente normal y los atesoraba, aún más si podía ver el hermoso brillo de los ojos de Sakura. Justo en el momento en que se estaba acercando más a la castaña, escucharon la voz de Wei que los llamaba para tomar un refrigerio.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Después de que Shaoran dejará a Sakura en su casa, tomó una ducha y encendió su computadora. Desde que la dueña de las cartas lo había desafiado en un duelo y había ganado justamente, el clan había cambiado un poco la rutina del joven hechicero. Los entrenamientos seguían, pero ahora tenía más libertad para quedarse un poco después de clases, hablar con su prima o sus amigos.

Justo en ese momento pudo ver una video llamada entrante de parte de Meiling.

 _\- ¡Xiaolang! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?_ \- preguntaba la joven llena de alegría al volver a ver a su primo.

- _Todo está bien, los entrenamientos siguen siendo intensos, pero al menos ya tengo un poco más de espacio_ -

- _Daidouji me contó lo que hizo Sakura, en verdad que esa chica a veces puede ser una imprudente_ -

- _Sus entrenamientos han sido igual o más rigurosos que los míos. Debo admitir que verla usar magia sin el báculo fue impresionante_ \- mencionó el chico sin poder ocultar su orgullo.

- _Espero que sus niveles de magia no sea lo único que avance_ -

\- ¿ _A qué te refieres_?-

- _Ay querido primo ustedes dos no tienen remedio. Me refiero a que ahora que tienen un poco más de libertad ¡empieces a invitarla a salir! ¡Después de todo son novios! -_

Shaoran conversó un tiempo más con su prima mientras sentía que poco a poco, y gracias a Sakura, recuperaba de nuevo su vida.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **N/A buen dia!**

 **Un capitulo mas relajado despues de la gran batalla del anterior**

 **Que creen que pase con la profecia?**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que nos dejan su review, nos emociona que les guste la historia.**

 **Saludos!**


	11. Especial: Lan y el regalo Japones

Especial - Lan y el regalo japonés

Lan disfrutaba de una pequeña siesta durante la hora de almuerzo pero su sueño se vio interrumpido al escuchar los gritos de su mejor amiga.

-HOOOEEEEE!- gritaba la esmeralda completamente sonrojada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Lan perezosamente mientras veía como Sakura se cubría el rostro de la vergüenza mientras Shaoran trataba de contener la risa.

-Daidouji nos ha enviado uno de los drones que acaba de lanzar la compañía de su madre- respondió Shaoran mientras le daba palmaditas de apoyo a su novia.

-¿Un drone?...Y eso ¿para qué?-

-Es que...-trataba de decir la esmeralda -...es que le comenté a Tomoyo que quería hacer la prueba de las porristas...y pues...-

-Daidouji envió el drone con el encargo de que grabaramos la prueba, los entrenamientos y las presentaciones- terminó el ambarino.

Al escuchar la palabra "porristas" Lan abrió los ojos con gran interés y sonrío de manera pícara -Ay si y Li tan sacrificado va a grabar todos los entrenamientos-

Shaoran solo acató a sonrojarse mientras que Sakura veía a ambos jóvenes confundida.

-Li, Sakura...tienen el drone por ahí...nunca he visto uno- admitió Lan ahora con más curiosidad mientras un plan se desarrollaba en su cabeza.

-Acá esta- respondió Shaoran mientras sacaba una pequeña caja no más grande que la palma de su mano -Lan, ¿crees que podrías cuidarlo? Sakura tiene que ir a hablar con la líder de las porristas y después debemos hablar con el profesor de deportes para que la deje hacer la prueba de porrismo dentro de unos 45 minutos. Antes de la prueba vendré por el-

Lan tomó con mucho cuidado el objeto y un brillo de travesura iluminó sus ojos -Claro Li...no te preocupes...es más...yo los estaré esperando cerca de donde entrenan las porristas y buscaré el mejor punto para grabar- dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Shaoran sabía que Lan se tramaba algo pero olvidó todo cuando Sakura lo tomó de la mano y lo alejó a rastras del lugar.

Cuando los castaños se fueron, Lan miró hacia todos lados para asegurarse que no había nadie por ahí. Luego con mucho cuidado, abrió lenta y sigilosamente la pequeña cajita -Vaya estos juguetes de millonarios sí que son interesantes- dijo mientras admiraba el objeto.

-Demonios pero como se usa esto- murmuraba el chico mientras trataba de encontrarle un inicio y un final al objeto. Después de varios minutos de batallar decidió buscar en internet instrucciones pero parecía que el modelo aún no salía al mercado.

-Para colmo las instrucciones están en japonés- dijo derrotado, sin embargo en ese momento logró encenderlo y logró que se moviera lentamente con el control digital. Como un niño abriendo regalos antes de Navidad, el peliazul se movía sigilosamente por entre el campus de la preparatoria.

Al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento de las porristas, el chico estaba más que maravillado con las hermosas jovencitas que realizaban su práctica de rutina antes de comenzar las pruebas de las nuevas.

-Quizás si subo a ese árbol, lograré la toma ideal...- decía el chico en forma soñadora.

Después de un rato, el joven se encontraba entre las ramas del árbol y sufría por mantener el drone estable- Estos juguetes de millonarios no son amigables con nosotros los pobres- decía el chico mientras trataba de acercar el objeto a donde estaban las porristas. Al lograrlo estaba embelesado con las bellas imágenes que veía en el control digital cuando la voz de su amigo lo sacó de su nube.

-Lan, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?- siseó el ambarino – Nos van a sacar de la escuela-

Del susto Lan perdió el control del drone que terminó chocando contra la frente de la líder de las porristas. La joven se cayó de la punta de la pirámide y se lastimó el tobillo.

-Mira lo que hiciste- dijo Shaoran mientras le arrebataba el control al peliazul.

-¿cómo diablos llegaste aquí...? estabas en el suelo hace como dos segundos- susurró el chico- Y ¿como sabes usar eso tan bien?- decía al ver como Shaoran lograba traer el drone sano y salvo.

-Huye si no quieres que nos maten las porristas- dijo el ambarino

-No les tengo miedo- dijo el chico con aires de valentía.

-Bueno pero si deberías tenerle miedo a Sakura que está viendo para acá y no se ve feliz- dijo Shaoran mientras lograba que su amigo empezara a correr con él

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Lan...te vas a quedar sin dulces por dos semanas- dijo Sakura mientras hacía un puchero -Y Shaoran...te quedas sin los brownies que iba a traer mañana- dijo la chica.

Ambos chicos tenían cara de lamento mientras recibían la reprimenda de la chica ya que al final no pudo hacer la prueba de porrismo y no sabía hasta cuándo volvería la líder a las prácticas.

-Sakura...-

-No me digas nada Lan...estoy decepcionada de ambos...A todo esto, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-Estaba...bueno... quería grabar la práctica de las chicas...mira...- explicaba el chico mientras trataba de mostrarle las imágenes que había grabado pero vio con horror como la pantalla no reproducía nada.

-¿Que pasá?- dijeron los castaños al unísono.

-No tenía la memoria puesta... estúpido manual en japonés - se lamentó el chico.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **N/A Un one shot de regalo para las admiradoras de Lan ;)**


	12. 9 Vida cotidiana

Capítulo 9 Vida cotidiana

- _Después de la semana de ciencias deberían darnos al menos una semana de vacaciones_ \- exclamó Lan mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto.

- _Pero fue muy divertido_ \- exclamó Sakura mientras comía un poco de su almuerzo y le ofrecía otro almuerzo a Shaoran.

 _\- ¡No es justo! Li siempre come de tus almuerzos y para el pobre Lan nunca hay nada_ \- dijo el joven con voz dramática.

 _-La semana pasada Sakura trajo almuerzo para ti-_ dijo Shaoran mientras saboreaba el típico almuerzo japonés que su novia había traído el día de hoy _-extrañaba tanto la comida japonesa...Sakura todo esta delicioso-_ comentó el joven mientras seguía comiendo.

 _\- ¡Me alegro que te guste Shaoran! -_ exclamó la joven sintiéndose feliz de poder vivir estos momentos a su lado _-Lan te debo un almuerzo, pero hoy también traje unas galletas-_

 _\- ¡Gracias! Bueno al menos aún te acuerdas de tu viejo amigo Lan-_ exclamó mientras tomaba la bolsa de galletas que le ofrecía Sakura y empezaba a comer alegremente.

 _-A decir verdad, me sorprendió que participaras en el show de talentos_ \- comentó Shaoran dirigiéndose a la esmeralda.

- _La rutina era sencilla, es la que practicaba con las porristas_ -

- _Lo que tu novio no quiere admitir es que pasó con un ataque de celos al escuchar a los otros muchachos animándote_ \- dijo Lan mientras sentía como Shaoran lo fulminaba con la mirada.

 _\- ¿Hoe? ¿Es cierto eso Shaoran? -_

 _-P…para nada. No le creas a este idiota. Además, se estaban portando como salvajes es obvio que siento la necesidad de protegerte-_ dijo el chico tratando de ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

 _\- ¡Shaoran! ¡Gracias! -_ decía la chica mientras le daba un abrazo de oso a su novio.

- _Ya empezaron los tortolos... así que mejor me voy a leer a la biblioteca que el primer lugar como mejor de la clase no se gana solo_ \- exclamó Lan mientras veía con una sonrisa la reacción avergonzada de la pareja.

- _D…deberíamos ir a estudiar también… los exámenes se aproximan_ \- tartamudeó Sakura que sentía su corazón a mil por hora al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del ambarino.

- _S.… si es lo mejor_ \- respondió el castaño

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Sakura se encontraba en la sala mientras veía una película junto con Kero. Ambos habían pasado la tarde comiendo palomitas y tomando soda.

- _Sakurita, ¿Cómo has estado? Últimamente has pasado muy ocupada. Me recuerda a tu último año en Japón_ -

- _Todo marcha bien Kero...los exámenes fueron algo complicados, pero Shaoran me ayudó con matemáticas y por suerte ya la semana de exámenes acabo. Por eso hoy celebramos al no hacer nada_ -

- _Yo no tengo quejas, hace mucho no pasábamos un fin de semana así_ \- exclamó el guardián mientras se acercaba a su dueña y le daba un cariñoso toque con una de sus patitas.

- _Estos últimos dos años y medio han sido sumamente ajetreados desde que empezamos los entrenamientos_ -

- _Es cierto, al inicio te costaba mucho mantener el ritmo, pero te has convertido en una gran hechicera_ -

- _Ha sido todo gracias a ti y a Yue_ \- comentó la esmeralda.

- _Nunca había visto a Yue tan emocionado como cuando le dijiste que querías mejorar. Recuerdo que empezó a planear tu entrenamiento de inmediato_ \- decía el guardián divertido mientras comía más palomitas.

Siguieron viendo un rato más la película cuando Sakura notó que el guardián se había quedado dormido. Procedió a arroparlo y luego notó que su celular tenía un mensaje de Shaoran.

 _Adivina quién regresó. Ven apenas puedas_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Sakura abrazaba a una persona como si su vida dependiera de eso, la felicidad en su rostro era radiante

-Sakura _...me vas a ahogar_ \- se oyó a una persona exclamar con dificultad

- _Perdona_ \- dijo la castaña separando el abrazo - _es que no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de verte Meiling, han pasado demasiados años_ \- acto seguido la castaña volvió a aprisionar a la de ojos carmesí quien no tuvo otra opción que devolverle el abrazo

- _Te esperábamos hasta el receso de medio año_ -comentó Sakura volviendo a separarse de la peli negro

- _El concejo la ha citado para una demostración_ \- comentó Shaoran sumándose a la conversación de las muchachas

 _\- ¿Demostración? -_ dijo una muy confundida Sakura

- _Quieren que les demuestre como he aprendido a patear traseros antes de pateárselos a ellos_ \- dijo Meiling con un deje de rencor, nunca les perdonaría haberla enviado a Shanghái. La castaña solo rio ante el comentario

- _Mi madre te está esperando en el salón secundario, debes usar la ropa ceremonial, te ayudará a cambiarte_ \- le comentó el chico a su prima

 _\- ¿Irán a verme verdad? -_ dijo la de ojos carmesí más como obligación que como pregunta

- _El clan ha permitido que lo veamos desde la parte alta del anfiteatro. Estaremos tan lejos que si necesitas ayuda no podríamos intervenir_ -

- _Manojo de ancianos roba vidas_ \- exclamó Meiling por lo bajo - _me voy, espero lo disfruten_ \- terminaba de decir la de ojos carmesí mientras se dirigía al salón secundario

- _Vamos Sakura, debemos ir a nuestros lugares_ \- exclamó el castaño mientras le tendía una mano a su novia. La chica le dio su mano y el chico las entrelazo haciendo que Sakura se ruborizara un poco, mientras caminaban Shaoran comenzó a acariciar el dorso de la mano de Sakura de una manera muy pausada lo que comenzó a producirle un sentimiento de nerviosismo a la castaña que ni ella entendía

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

- _Vaya estamos lejos_ \- exclamó Sakura mientras se sentaban en sus lugares en un salón que parecía un anfiteatro. Estaban sentados en lo más alto.

 _-Creo que el concejo subestima a Meiling y creen que vamos a querer intervenir_ \- comentó Shaoran en tono relajado. Sakura solo asintió deseando que a su amiga le saliera todo bien

- _Sakura, el concejo me comentó que tienen una idea de lo que significa Time en la profecía, parece que es alguien que no le afecta el tiempo_ \- comentó el castaño con duda - _no entiendo qué puede significar_ -

Sakura se puso a pensar mientras analizaba esas palabras. Tampoco tenía una idea clara del significado.

- _Quizás debería de hacer la adivinación otra vez, a ver si puedo ver más allá_ \- comentó reflexiva la castaña

- _Sakura, ¿Eso no requiere muchísima magia? -_ preguntó el castaño un poco preocupado

Sakura solo sonrió con un poco de nostalgia - _ni te imaginas la primera vez que lo hice, según me cuenta Tomoyo, en el momento en que estaba en media adivinación se escuchó un estruendo y una luz cegadora invadió todo, Yue y Kero fueron inmediatamente regresados a su forma falsa, Kero estaba súper cansado pero despierto, Yukito estaba desmayado_ -

 _\- ¿Y tú? -_ pregunto el castaño asustado por la respuesta

- _Yo…_ -dijo la esmeralda bajando su mirada- _yo estaba inconsciente y comencé a convulsionar. Desperté a los dos días en el centro médico. Yukito también despertó un día después_ -

A Shaoran la respuesta le había caído como balde de agua fría, su semblante tenía una expresión de horror

 _\- ¡Por dios Sakura! ¡Pudiste morir! ¡Y aun así me dices que lo volverás a intentar_! - reclamó preocupado el chico

- _No te preocupes_ \- contestó Sakura aún cabizbaja - _antes de nuestro duelo_ \- la castaña suspiro haciendo una pausa - _antes de nuestro duelo volví a realizarla sólo con la ayuda de Kero y todo salió bien. Les prometí que si en medio proceso me sentía mal no la terminaría_ \- contestó la muchacha

- _No me gusta... no me gusta que te arriesgues de esa manera_ \- exclamó el ambarino seriamente preocupado. Sakura finalmente levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos llenos de preocupación del muchacho...le regaló una sonrisa cálida y tomo la mejilla de Shaoran

- _A veces hay que tomar riesgos por las personas a quienes amamos_ \- le dijo la de ojos verdes sin dejar de ver los orbes del castaño. Sus esencias volvían a mezclarse y sus corazones a palpitar con desenfreno por la cercanía. La puerta inferior del anfiteatro fue abierta devolviendolos a la realidad y Sakura devolvió su mano a su pierna y su mirada hacia abajo para ver que iba a ocurrir.

Los ancianos del concilio entraron y se sentaron en sus lugares, dándole la espalda a los castaños, luego vieron entrar a Meiling y pararse en el centro del salón con su traje ceremonial en tonos blancos y rojos, esperaba instrucciones

- _Li, Meiling como parte de su entrenamiento al ser miembro del clan Li y no poseer poderes mágicos, ha sido enviada a la mejor escuela de artes marciales de Shanghái. Si bien su entrenamiento allá no ha terminado, es necesario para el Consejo que realice una demostración para analizar sus avances_ \- comentó uno de los ancianos del concejo dando inicio a la ceremonia. Meiling realizó una reverencia a los presentes y se preparó para lo que viniera. De la puerta inferior entraron cinco contrincantes con los cuales debía pelear y derrotar a la vez

\- _¡Tiene que pelear contra cinco al mismo tiempo! -_ exclamaba Sakura con asombro

- _Estoy seguro que lo lograra-_ decía Shaoran con confianza - _las chicas Li son fuertes, mis hermanas pasaron por lo mismo. Ahí donde las ves de escandalosas, dos de ellas mandaron a sus contrincantes al hospital en su demostración_ \- comentaba el joven mientras veía como su prima comenzaba a lanzar patadas certeras. Aquello no parecía una lucha, parecía una danza perfectamente coreografiada donde los movimientos de Meiling eran certeros y su cabello y traje la hacían ver hermosa.

- _Sus movimientos son perfectos_ \- hablaron ambos castaños a la vez sorprendidos de lo que veían, se miraron y rieron de ver que ambos decían lo mismo

- _Aún no me acostumbro a que sepas de esto_ \- comentaba el chico

- _Fue difícil, mi papá me miró raro cuando de repente le dije que quería aprender artes marciales_ \- dijo la castaña con un leve sonrojo. El ambarino solo sonrió con algo de nostalgia

- _Creo que tus esfuerzos han sido mayores que los míos_ \- comentó Shaoran pensando en todo lo que había sido estos años para su novia. Sakura solo le dio una sonrisa cálida

- _Pero lo peor no fue eso_ \- dijo la esmeralda atrayendo la atención de su novio - _¡aprender cantones fue un martirio! Sabes lo que me cuestan los idiomas_ \- comentó entre risas Sakura haciendo que su novio también riera y la abrazara en señal de apoyo. Sakura se sintió nerviosa de nuevo ante la cercanía.

- _Pero yo al menos siempre tuve a los míos cerca y apoyándome, tu pasaste por esto solo_ \- dijo la castaña suspirando _\- ¿Fue muy difícil? Cuando Meiling se fue..._ \- preguntó la esmeralda

El castaño suspiró con nostalgia - _recuerdo el día cuando llorando me dijo que no lo permitiera...rayos me sentí tan impotente_ \- exclamó con algo de enojo - _no podía hacer nada, sin ser líder no puedo hacer nada. Fue bastante duro la verdad, debo reconocer que, si no fuera por las estupideces de Lan, todo habría sido aún más tormentoso_ \- terminó de decir el chico con una pequeña sonrisa recordando a su amigo.

- _Lan es muy agradable, me cae bien_ \- comentó la oji verde viendo como Meling había terminado con 4 de sus adversarios ya y le daba el golpe final al quinto. La chica estaba feliz por la hazaña de su amiga. Shaoran solo la veía con ternura.

- _Vamos_ \- comentó Shaoran- _ahora viene un gran sermón por parte del concilio y no queremos dormirnos aquí_ \- dijo entre risas levantándose. Ambos salieron por la puerta superior del recinto.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

- _Me siento muy feliz al poder volver a ver a Meiling_ \- exclamó Sakura mientras daba un giro de felicidad.

Shaoran había prometido acompañar a su novia a su casa mientras su prima ponía al corriente al concejo de todos sus avances en la academia. Así que ambos chicos iban caminando tranquilamente hacia las residencias universitarias.

- _Meiling hace que el lugar sea menos callado. Además, sé que mis hermanas y mis tíos la extrañaban mucho_ -

- _Estoy segura de que tú también la extrañabas_ \- comentó Sakura con una sonrisa.

- _Pues si...A mi manera. De todas formas, sabes que no soy muy expresivo_ -

Sakura tomo la mano de su novio y le dedicó una gran sonrisa que el ambarino correspondió de igual manera.

- _Parece que ya llegamos_ \- exclamó Shaoran algo aburrido.

 _\- ¿Por qué no vienes mañana a cenar? Papá estará en casa y prometo preparar algo delicioso_ \- dijo Sakura mientras juntaba sus manos con alegría.

 _\- ¡Me encantaría!_ -respondió Shaoran mientras veía a su novia entrar a su casa.

 _Un momento… esto quiere decir que me presentará oficialmente como su... novio_ pensó Shaoran entre aterrado y feliz al mismo tiempo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

- _Xiaolang pareces un conejo asustado no paras de temblar_ \- comentó Meiling mientras secaba las lágrimas en sus ojos por tanto reír.

 _\- ¡Cállate Meiling! Es normal que me sienta nervioso... después de todo no he visto al señor Kinomoto desde hace mucho tiempo y pues...-_

- _Daidouji mataría por estar aquí...puedo imaginar el título del video...la presentación oficial del novio de la pequeña Sakura_ \- dijo la chica mientras imitaba los usuales movimientos de la amatista y seguía riendo.

- _A veces tu forma de apoyarme me confunde_ \- exclamó el chico mientras trataba de hacer el nudo de su corbata.

- _Ánimo Xiaolang...de todas formas el hermano de Sakura está en Tokio así que la cena debería pasar sin contratiempos_ -

- _Eso espero...-_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Quedaban pocos minutos y Sakura corría de aquí para allá en la cocina de la residencia de los Kinomoto.

 _-Hija... ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te ayude? -_

- _No papá no es necesario ya tengo todo casi listo_ \- respondió la esmeralda con harina por toda la ropa.

- _Hija qué te parece si tú te vas a cambiar y yo me quedo limpiando la cocina_ -

- _Pero...papá_ -

- _Me parece que nuestro invitado ya casi llega_ \- interrumpió el padre con una mirada hacia el reloj de la cocina.

Sakura dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y salió corriendo a prepararse para la cena.

Exactamente a las siete de la noche, Fujitaka escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta anunciando la llegada de su invitado. Por lo cual, procedió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con el chico que estaba pálido y hecho un completo manojo de nervios.

- _Bienvenido. Por favor pasa, Sakura estará con nosotros en unos momentos_ -

\- _¡G.…gracias! B.… buenas n.…noches_ \- tartamudeo el chico.

Fujitaka no podía evitar sonreír ante los nervios del chico. De alguna forma le recordaba lo nervioso que estaba al inicio cuando empezó a salir con su amada esposa. Aunque él fuera mayor los nervios siempre estaban presentes al inicio.

Shaoran se regañaba internamente por dejar que los nervios lo manejaran de esa manera frente al padre de Sakura, pero cuando vio a la chica salir apresuradamente de su habitación sabía que los nervios no se iban a ir en toda la velada.

Sakura estaba usando una chaqueta de color crema, una blusa blanca que tenía pequeños detalles de flores en el cuello y una falda rosada con dos franjas de un patrón de flores. Llevaba su cabello un poco ondulado y Shaoran solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que se veía.

 _\- ¡Shaoran! ¡Bienvenido! Papá seguro recuerdas a Shaoran, pero quiero presentarlo formalmente como mi novio_ \- dijo la chica quien tímidamente había tomado la mano de su novio para darle ánimos.

- _Mucho gusto, espero que cuides muy bien de mi hija_ \- contestó el padre con una sonrisa.

 _-M…muchas g.…gracias por permitirme salir c.…con ella señor. ¡Prometo cuidarla! -_ respondió el chico.

 _\- ¡Empecemos a cenar! También prepare un pastel de chocolate espero te guste_ \- exclamó la chica mientras empezaba a ayudar a su padre a pasar todo a la mesa.

La cena transcurrió sin mayor inconveniente. Fujitaka les hacía preguntas a ambos chicos acerca de la semana de ciencias y los exámenes y Shaoran por su parte le hacía muchas preguntas acerca de su nuevo trabajo en la universidad.

- _Sakura me comentó que ahora tienes un poco más de tiempo libre. Puedes venir cuando quieras y te muestro algunos de los avances que hemos hecho en las excavaciones hasta ahora_ -

 _\- ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias señor Kinomoto_ -

Después de comer el postre, del cual el ambarino intento comer solo una porción, pero debido a lo exquisito de su sabor terminó pidiendo un trozo más, los chicos y Fujitaka siguieron conversando un poco más.

- _Enserio agradezco la velada del día de hoy. La cena estaba deliciosa Sakura muchas gracias_ -

Sakura solo le dedicó una gran sonrisa al chico y daba gracias internamente porque nada se quemará o le faltará sabor.

En ese momento Sakura notó que su padre iba a salir junto con Shaoran.

\- ¿Papá? -

- _Quiero hablar un poco con el joven Li hija así que lo acompañaré parte del camino-_

Al escuchar eso Shaoran sentía como el color se iba de sus mejillas. Había escuchado a sus compañeros hablar de la charla suegro-yerno y se sentía nervioso y feliz de que ahora él estaba a punto de recibirla.

- _Está bien papá_ \- comentó la chica mientras le daba un abrazo de despedía a su papá y tomaba la mano de Shaoran y le dedicaba una de sus más hermosas sonrisas

Suegro y yerno caminaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, Shaoran veía de reojo al señor Kinomoto y pensaba en alguna forma de iniciar una conversación.

- _Tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a Sakura tan feliz. No me mal entiendas_ \- continuó al ver la cara de preocupación de Shaoran- _siempre estaba sonriente pero sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo que tienen en este momento_ -

- _Lamento mucho todo lo que le he causado a su hija. Sé que le he preocupado muchas veces, pero quiero que sepa que mi mayor alegría es verla sonreír justo como lo hacía hoy. Y daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que así sea_ \- dijo Shaoran con una mirada llena de determinación.

- _Eso lo sé...por eso pedí el traslado a Hong Kong_ \- dijo Fujitaka para sorpresa de Shaoran.

\- _¿Qué?_ \- preguntó Shaoran atónito.

- _Mi hija tiene habilidades especiales eso lo sé...es como Touya y Nadeshiko por eso entiendo que tiene muchas responsabilidades y puede llegar a correr riesgos en algún momento_ -

 _\- ¿Sakura sabe que usted está enterado? -_ preguntó Shaoran.

- _Creo que sospecha, pero prefiero dejarla que sea ella quien me comente todo en algún momento. De todas formas, sabía que venir a Hong Kong era lo mejor para ella porque sé que aquí estaba su persona especial y confió en que cuides de mi hija_ -

 _-S…Sakura tiene grandes habilidades quizás mejores que las mías-_ comentó Shaoran dudoso de si mencionaba el tema de la magia _\- pero juró ayudarla en todo lo que pueda y estar ahí para ella en lo que necesite-_

- _Me alegra escuchar eso_ \- comentó el padre deteniéndose por un momento- _creo que la charla salió bien y ya sabes eres bienvenido en nuestro hogar_ -

- _Muchas gracias señor Kinomoto_ -

- _Creo que puedes llamarme Fujitaka después de todo eventualmente seremos familia_ \- dijo el padre con una sonrisa.

- _Y.… u…usted puede llamarme Shaoran_ \- respondió el chico completamente avergonzado.

- _Muy bien Shaoran, buenas noches por favor avísanos cuando llegues a tu casa_ -

- _Claro. Buenas noches y de nuevo gracias por la cena_ -

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

 **N/A buen dia!**

 **Agradecemos mucho sus reviews y de verdad nos alegra que la historia les vaya gustando!**

 **Solo dire que disfruten la calma... por que viene la tormenta!**

 **Saludos**


	13. 10 Celebracion de Nacimiento

Capítulo 10 Celebración de nacimiento

Pasadas unas cuantas semanas, tres muchachos se encontraban en uno de los parques del centro de la ciudad disfrutando de unos deliciosos helados

- _Muchas gracias por el helado Lan_ \- comentaba Sakura felizmente

- _Gracias en verdad. Pero ¿Dónde dejaste a mi primo? -_ preguntaba Meiling

- _Ahora que tiene más tiempo, gracias a la señorita aquí presente_ \- decía Lan señalando a Sakura la cual se sonrojaba un poco- _finalmente he convencido a Li para que se una a algún club, si bien no lo logre con el de básquetbol, logré que se uniera al de fútbol. Está haciendo la prueba en este momento_ \- comentó el peli azul orgulloso

 _\- ¿Y por qué no lo estás acompañando? -_ pregunto la peli negro mientras seguía degustando su helado

- _A ver_ \- Lan se puso de pie y puso sus manos simulando una balanza - _me quedaba viendo un partido de chicos o pasaba la tarde con la belleza exótica japonesa y la reina de ojos carmesí, es obvio que este es mi lugar_ \- dijo Lan entre risas a lo que las chicas no hicieron más que reírse también - _igual la cara de Li fue épica cuando vio que no me iba a quedar, esos momentos que valen la pena_ \- terminaba de decir riendo

- _Deja de decir estupideces, estaría diciendo Shaoran_ \- comentaba Meiling haciendo reír a todos de nuevo

- _Además no quería perderme la planeación de su cumpleaños, faltando semana y media hay mucho que hacer_ \- comentó sentándose de nuevo Lan- _y entonces ¿Cuál es la idea, LA FIESTA con media preparatoria invitada o privada y aburrida como Li? -_ dijo con su característico aire despreocupado. A Sakura le dolía ya el estómago de reírse y hasta lloraba, le costó mucho recuperar el aliento

- _Sería privada y aburrida_ \- contesto la castaña mientras reía de nuevo

- _Anotado_ -dijo Lan- _nada más no inviten al concejo por favor_ \- Ambas chicas no podían reír más ante las ocurrencias de su acompañante

- _No, seremos nosotros nada más y una amiga nuestra que viene de Japón_ \- respondió Meling- _Sakura a todo esto ¿Cuándo llega Daidouji? -_ preguntó volviéndose hacia Sakura

- _Me dijo que en una semana llegaba, así que estará unos tres días antes del cumpleaños_ \- respondió la esmeralda

 _\- ¿Y que han pensado del lugar? -_ pregunto Lan terminándose su helado

- _Tomoyo me rogó que le dejara lo del lugar a ella, así que alquiló una de las casas que están en la bahía, tiene piscina y la playa está enfrente, lo único malo es que como está alquilada el día siguiente no podemos quedarnos a dormir, pero la podemos usar desde temprano_ -

Lan se levantó de nuevo _\- ¡amo a tu amiga! ¡Como sabe que me encanta la playa! Voy a llorar-_ terminó de decir mientras simulaba limpiarse lágrimas. La castaña volvió a reír hasta perder el aire

- _Más allá de la afición de Lan por la playa, esas residencias son muy bonitas, las usan mucho los turistas_ \- comentó Meiling

- _Entonces tenemos día, tenemos lugar, Lan ¿podrías encárgate de la música? Meiling ¿me podrías ayudar con la comida? -_ ambos chicos asintieron - _yo preparare el postre que ya todos sabemos que es_ \- adiciono la castaña

- _Pastel de chocolate_ \- exclamaron los tres al unísono para luego reír de nuevo. En ese momento el celular de Sakura sonó avisando de un nuevo mensaje

- _Shaoran ya salió y tenemos que entrenar, así que quedamos con los encargos_ \- dijo la esmeralda

- _Con todo el gusto Sakura hime_ \- hizo una reverencia Lan sacando una sonrisa de las chicas- _¿desean que las acompañe?_ \- pregunto antes de retirarse

- _No te preocupes_ -contestó Meiling- _yo acompaño a Sakura porque también voy para la casa de mi tía_ , _nos vemos_ \- dijeron ambas chicas despidiéndose de Lan.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Las tres chicas se encontraban en la arena contemplando el mar al frente, habían pasado un buen rato bañándose y riendo y ahora se secaban mientras caía el atardecer.

- _Sakura te extraño muchísimo, pero verte la mirada iluminada me hace tan feliz_ \- comentaba Tomoyo que había llegado hace unos dos días

- _Gracias Tomoyo_ \- contestaba la castaña un poco sonrojada - _fue complicado todo lo que tuve que hacer_ -

- _Vencer a mi primo y enfrentar al concejo...te luciste Sakura. Hasta yo me beneficie de eso_ \- decía entre risas Meiling

\- _¿Y ya son oficiales? -_ disparó la pregunta la amatista a lo cual Sakura se ruborizó hasta las orejas

- _S… si_ \- contesto tartamudeando - _hace unas semanas lo invite a cenar y lo presente formalmente con papá-_

\- _¿Y ya se besaron? -_ pregunto Meiling tranquilamente

\- _¡Meiling_! - exclamó la castaña completamente abochornada por la pregunta

 _-Sé que cuando suceda será muy especial Sakurita_ \- decía Tomoyo tomando las manos de su prima con emoción - _yo solo espero poder grabarlo_ \- terminó de decir la amatista con doble emoción. Ante el comentario las tres chicas rieron y acordaron irse a cambiar pues la noche caía y debían prepararse para la cena

A lo lejos, Shaoran las observaba desde la piscina, completamente relajado, sentimiento que no experimentaba desde hace mucho. Pensaba en lo afortunado que era por tener a Sakura a su lado

- _Si algún día tienes que volver a Japón, tienes que llevarme por favor-_ expresaba Lan mientras veía a las chicas caminar hacia ellos. Shaoran solo rio ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, estaba embelesado viendo a su novia

- _Chicos, iremos a cambiarnos para preparar todo para la cena y lo demás-_ dijo Meiling mientras entraban a la casa. Shaoran estaba ido, si bien no era la primera vez que veía a Sakura en traje de baño, tenía que aceptar que la adolescencia le había llegado a su novia y su figura era un reflejo de eso

-Límpiate la baba- le susurró Lan al castaño mientras también salía de la piscina - _Chicas yo también les ayudo_ \- comentó el de ojos negros mientras Shaoran seguía sonrojado por el comentario

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pasada la cena los chicos convencieron a Tomoyo que cantara una canción, como en los viejos tiempos, mientras disfrutaban de un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Todos estaban relajados escuchando la voz privilegiada de su amiga

- _Me morí y estoy en el cielo_ \- decía embelesado Lan escuchando a la amatista - _mis próximas vacaciones son en Japón de fijo_ \- comentaba el peliazul a lo que Shaoran sonreía y lo codeaba para que se callara. Una vez terminada la interpretación de Tomoyo todos aplaudieron y Lan se levantó a hacerle una reverencia a la amatista por tan formidable espectáculo. Tomoyo sonreía ante este acto

Seguidamente Meiling propuso la entrega de regalos a lo que Shaoran se sonrojo, si por el fuera los abriría hasta que llegara a su casa.

- _Querido primo_ \- exclamó la peli negro- _este libro es el mejor de la escuela de Shanghái en lo que respecta a artes marciales, sé que te gustará_ \- terminó de decir mientras le entregaba una bolsita

-Te agradezco Meiling- decía el ambarino emocionado mientras ojeaba el libro

- _Estoy incursionando en este tipo de ropa ahora que perdí a mi modelo_ -decía cabizbaja la amatista a lo que Sakura se sonrojaba - _pero espero te guste_ \- decía la amatista recuperando su animo

La pieza era una chaqueta negra de cuero con metidos verdes, Tomoyo insistió en que se la probara para asegurarse de que le quedaba bien cosa que paso. Sakura estaba perdida viendo lo guapo que se veía su novio con aquella prenda

- _Por mi parte_ -exclamó Lan- _encontré este libro dentro de la colección de mi madre y le pedí que me lo vendiera_ -exclamó mientras le extendía a Shaoran una caja

- _Historia antigua europea_ \- leyó el título Shaoran con emoción, amaba ese tipo de cosas

- _Te agradezco Lan_ \- dijo el ambarino emocionado

Todos volvieron a ver Sakura esperando por su regalo, la pobre sudaba pensando en que mejor le hubiese comprado un libro

- _Y… yo_ \- exclamó la esmeralda nerviosa - _toma_ \- le dio una cajita pequeña atropelladamente. Shaoran abrió la cajita y pudo ver una cadena de plata con un relicario labrado en plata también. Lo sacó y lo abrió inmediatamente quedándose sorprendido por lo que contenía. Dentro del relicario estaba una foto de Sakura vestida de princesa con antifaz y otra de Shaoran vestido de príncipe con antifaz, eran unas de las fotos de su baile en la obra de teatro del festival de nadeshiko. Shaoran estaba sin palabras

- _Ese día pasamos por muchas cosas...y bueno...ya sabes... fue un día muy importante para mí_...-dijo la esmeralda con un gran sonrojo

Shaoran sonrió ante esto - _Para mí también, Sakura_ \- la castaña reconoció inmediatamente esa frase y el tono en que lo dijo haciéndola recordar lo que había pasado en aquella torre luego de sellar a The hope, llena de nostalgia y al borde de las lágrimas se abalanzó encima del muchacho para abrazarlo acto que fue correspondido por el chico. Meiling y Tomoyo también estaban al borde de las lágrimas y aunque Lan no entendía nada supuso que significaba un evento muy importante en sus vidas. Aunque no comprendía en qué instante la amatista había sacado una cámara de video para grabar la escena

Después de abrir los regalos era complicado para Shaoran describir cómo se sentía ese día... el tener la oportunidad de celebrar su cumpleaños como un muchacho cualquiera, bromear con sus amigos y pasar el día con Sakura admirando sus sonrisas, eran recuerdos que mantendría por siempre en su memoria.

Tomoyo notó como Shaoran estaba completamente perdido en la mirada de Sakura y como su mejor amiga se veía más radiante que nunca al pasar este día con el ambarino.

- _Deberías llevarla a caminar por un momento_ \- susurró la amatista- _yo me encargo de que nadie los siga_ \- terminó con un guiño.

Shaoran sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a arder, pero agradecía profundamente el gesto de su amiga.

- _Gracias_ \- dijo susurrando también.

En seguida Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y pudo notar el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su novia.

\- _¿Podríamos ir a caminar un momento?_ -

La mirada de Sakura empezó a brillar más que en todo el día y sintiendo mariposas en el estómago asintió tímidamente.

Mientras se separaban de su grupo de amigos, que por fortuna solo sonrieron y dedicaron miradas cómplices entre sí, Sakura sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía como su cara había empezado a arder desde que Shaoran la tomó de la mano para ir a caminar.

- _Gracias por la fiesta, fue genial_ \- dijo el joven mientras sentía la brisa en su rostro.

- _N… no es nada...yo quería que fuera un día especial_ \- contestó Sakura.

Shaoran veía con gran cariño a su novia. Le encantaba esta faceta nerviosa de la chica y si ella sentía lo mismo que él quizás era un buen momento.

- _Sakura_ \- preguntó el joven mientras apretaba un poco más la mano de la chica.

- _Di... dime_ \- murmuró Sakura mientras veía admirada como los ojos ambarinos de su novio tomaban un color dorado profundo y su voz se volvía un poco más ronca.

- _Hay algo que quiero pedirte…-_ mencionó el joven mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novia _\- ¿podrías cerrar los ojos?_ -

Tímidamente Sakura cerró sus ojos y para su sorpresa sintió como el chico le daba un corto beso en la boca.

- _Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños_ \- le susurró el joven al oído y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras regresaban con sus amigos tomados de la mano.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lan iba caminando hacia su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _"La verdad que hoy ha sido un gran día. Vi chicas hermosas, comí comida deliciosa, pasé tiempo con mis amigos y algo pasó entre Sakura y Shaoran que cuando volvieron de caminar venían todos avergonzados"_ pensaba el chico

- _Ya descubriré que pasó y me dedicaré a molestarlos_ \- murmuró mientras reía para sí mismo. Y es que molestar a ese par parecía ser el pasatiempo de todos los amigos de la pareja.

A pesar de que Lan y Sakura vivían relativamente cerca, hoy Sakura pasaría la noche en casa de Meiling para conversar un poco más con ella y con Tomoyo.

El vecindario era muy tranquilo y la paz era algo que Lan agradecía especialmente cuando era época de exámenes. Si bien es cierto que sus padres no estaban mucho tiempo en casa, siempre que podían pasaban tiempo con él por lo cual pocas veces se sentía solo.

 _\- ¡Ya llegué! -_ exclamó el joven al entrar a su hogar.

 _Extraño deberían estar aquí hoy_ pensó.

En ese momento notó una pequeña carta pegada al refrigerador.

" _Tengo una reunión urgente en el trabajo (parece que hay fallos en el sistema y parte de mi trabajo se perdió) y papá fue llamado de urgencia como substituto de sus colegas. ¿Podrías bajar los objetos que te mencione para la subasta de mañana? Hay pastelillos en el horno._

 _Con amor, mamá_ "

- _Bueno Lan, parece que te espera una divertida noche entre polvo y telarañas_ \- dijo el chico mientras tomaba uno de los pastelillos y se encaminaba al ático.

Una vez que llegó a la habitación, miro un poco confundido el desastre de cajas y polvo que había en el lugar.

- _Creo que necesito un poco de ayuda de la experta, todo se ve igual aquí arriba_ \- murmuró mientras marcaba el número de su madre.

 _\- ¿Hola?_ -

-Mamá-

 _\- ¡Hijo! ¿Qué tal la fiesta de tu amigo? -_

 _-Muy bien la verdad me divertí mucho. ¿Cuáles son los objetos que quieres que baje del ático? -_

 _\- ¡Cierto! ¿Recuerdas que te conté de mi pasantía en Alemania? -_

 _-Mmmm si la causante de este pasatiempo_ \- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

 _\- ¡Lan! Coleccionar cosas antiguas es un gran pasatiempo además las subastas ¡son emocionantes! -_ Lan reía mientras su madre daba su típica explicación de porqué valía la pena tener el ático lleno de objetos.

- _Bueno mamá...no vuelvo a juzgar tus pasatiempos. Entonces, ¿son las cajas más antiguas del viaje a Alemania las que quieres que saque? -_

- _Sí, por favor_ -

 _\- ¿Puedo ver que contienen?_ -

- _Nunca vas a dejar de ser curioso...cuida de no romper nada por favor_ -

- _Todo estará justo como lo dejaste hace 20 años. No te preocupes_ -

 _\- ¡Gracias hijo! ¡Debo irme! -_

 _\- ¡Adiós mamá! -_

Después de colgar la llamada Lan empezó a buscar entre las cajas. El ático era relativamente mediano, pero tenía techos altos que permitían a su madre almacenar todo en columnas.

- _Necesito subir acá y desempolvar más seguido_ \- decía para sí mismo mientras se quitaba las telarañas y el polvo del cabello. Lan pasó varios minutos revisando superficialmente las cajas hasta que logró llegar al final del ático y fue ahí donde encontró lo que buscaba.

Levantó la sábana que estaba cubriendo varias de las cajas y mientras empezaba a estornudar a causa del polvo, quedó admirado con el objeto frente a él.

El objeto era un cofre de roble de tamaño mediano y por los detalles labrados que tenía en lo que había sido el cerrojo y parte de los bordes podía descifrar que tenía al menos un par de cientos de años.

- _Podrá ser una acumuladora, pero mi madre tiene buen gusto para la antigüedades_ \- admitió mientras sacudía el polvo del cofre.

 _Este cofre se ve muy pesado y creo que lo que va a la subasta es el contenido. Creo que mejor me aseguro_ pensó.

Después de recibir la confirmación de que el cofre se quedaba, Lan empezó a sacar múltiples objetos y debía admitir que cada uno se veía más antiguo que el anterior.

- _Creo que esta vez logrará ser la sensación de la subasta-_ exclamó el chico mientras admiraba un yelmo de caballero que parecía ser de la época de las cruzadas.

Siguió revisando los objetos uno por uno con gran delicadeza y admiración ya que entre sus metas estaba llegar a estudiar historia en la universidad. De alguna forma le fascinaba todo lo relacionado con tiempos pasados. Pero fue el último objeto lo que más captó su atención.

En sus manos tenía un sobre que se veía bastante dañado por el agua y el tiempo _\- ¿Qué será esto? -_ se preguntó.

Al sacar el contenido del sobre notó una especie de carta rectangular y delgada. La carta era prácticamente negra a excepción de los bordes que eran color dorado y parecían tener pequeñas inscripciones. Además, la imagen del centro era un caballero sosteniendo una espada y lo que parecía ser un báculo formando una equis con ambos objetos.

- _Me recuerda a las cartas con las que solía jugar magic_ \- murmuraba mientras se sentía extrañamente fascinado por la carta y rodeaba el borde de la misma con las puntas de sus dedos.

Justo en ese instante, la caja que se encontraba detrás de él se empezó a mover.

- _Rayos, ¡odio las ratas! Y ¡ouch!_ \- exclamó al notar que sin querer se había cortado su dedo índice y una gota de sangre cayó en la carta.

 _Mamá me va a matar_ pensó, pero justo en el momento que empezó a tratar de limpiar la sangre, la carta empezó a brillar.

Para su sorpresa Lan vio como el caballero se movía y lo señalaba con el báculo dejando fluir un aura negra que comenzó a envolver al chico haciéndolo perder repentinamente el conocimiento.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **N/A Hola a todos!**

 **La miel tiene su precio? Que significa lo que encontro Lan?**

 **Si quieren ver el relicario que le regalo Sakura a Shaoran y tambien conocer la carta que encontro Lan, vayan a la pagina de fb (se llama igual que el fic). Hay imagenes relacionadas :)**

 **Agradecemos de todo corazon a los que nos dejan su review, los contestamos con mucho cariño. A todos los guest, mil gracias!**

 **Nos vemos el domingo!**


	14. 11 Sueño interrumpido

Capítulo 11 Sueño interrumpido

Al despertar, Lan se sentía confundido y un poco mareado por el martilleo en su cabeza. Le tomó un par de minutos recordar dónde estaba o qué había pasado pero las imágenes de los objetos y la carta pronto llegaron a él.

" _Creo que pasé demasiado tiempo al sol o comí algo que me afectó_ " pensó el joven mientras veía su celular y notaba que había pasado inconsciente por al menos 20 minutos.

- _Juraría que el caballero de la carta empezó a moverse_ \- murmuró mientras con las yemas de sus dedos tocaba la carta. Estaba consciente de que el caballero seguía ahí en la misma posición, pero solo verlo le causaba una dolorosa presión en el pecho del chico.

- _Tendré que conservarla hasta descubrir cómo remover la sangre... rayos espero que mamá no se dé cuenta_ \- murmuró mientras retomaba sus tareas y bajaba los artículos para la subasta.

… … … … … … ... … … … … … ... … … … … … ...

Cuando la alarma sonó, Lan se despertó inmediatamente, a decir verdad, no había dormido casi nada durante el fin de semana (por suerte sus padres habían pasado fuera trabajando) y los momentos donde lograba dormir estaban plagados de borrosas sombras, gritos y sangre.

- _La cabeza me sigue doliendo_ \- murmuró el chico mientras masajeaba su sien- _Aunque viendo el lado positivo hoy llegaré más temprano que Li_ -

Al bajar a desayunar el maravilloso olor de la comida le devolvió inmediatamente el buen humor.

 _\- ¡Buenos días! Te levantaste temprano cariño_ -

 _\- ¡Hola mamá! -_ dijo el chico mientras recibía el cariñoso abrazo de su madre y se sentaba junto con ella a desayunar.

 _\- ¿dónde está papá? -_

- _Papá se fue a trabajar desde temprano, parece que la universidad está preparando una gran exhibición y pidieron ayuda a todos los departamentos_ -

- _Espero no trabaje demasiado_ \- comentó mientras tomaba otra tostada- _Por cierto, las cosas que me pediste las puse en la mesa de la sala_ -

- _Muchas gracias hijo... pero ¿Por casualidad no viste un sobre con una carta? -_

Justo en el momento en que su madre hizo esa pregunta, el chico empezó a sentir como la presión en su pecho incrementaba y el dolor de cabeza volvía. Su piel se puso más pálida de lo usual y su mirada se endureció.

- _Créeme que si la hubiera visto estaría_ ahí- dijo el chico cambiando su habitual tono despreocupado y alzando su voz-

- _Hijo, ¿Estás bien?_ -preguntó su madre al notar el cambio repentino en su hijo.

- _Sí... déjame en paz_ \- exclamó, pero justo en ese momento la presión y el dolor desaparecieron – _Mamá, perdóname no sé qué me pasó... l.…la carta no la vi seguro se quedó arriba_ \- comentó el chico sumamente apenado por su comportamiento.

- _Hijo...trata de no sobre esforzarte_ \- dijo su madre mientras le daba un abrazo- _perdóname por no pasar más tiempo contigo_ -

- _Mamá no digas eso... discúlpame por esa reacción ahora debo ir a prepararme_ -

- _Claro hijo...que tengas un buen día_ -

Después de prepararse, Lan se acercó a su escritorio y con mucho cuidado sacó la carta de uno de sus libros.

- _Debería dejarla_ \- murmuró, pero con un movimiento mecánico la colocó en su mochila y salió camino a clases.

 _Como lo suponía...soy el primero en llegar a clases_ pensó el chico mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento.

 _Estos dolores de cabeza repentinos no son normales, pero si busco mis síntomas en línea seguro me quedan pocas horas de vida_ pensó mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa causada por su mal chiste.

 _\- ¡Buenos días! -_ escuchó Lan que decían dos voces que conocía muy bien.

 _\- ¿Lan te sientes bien? -_ preguntó Sakura al ver que su amigo estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

 _-Si, no te preocupes ayer no dormí muy bien seguro comí de más o algo_ \- contesto Lan despreocupado - _Es una lástima que aún en vacaciones debamos venir a clases_ -

- _Yo no me quejo el festival deportivo va a ser muy divertido_ \- exclamó Sakura llena de emoción

- _Una lástima que Meiling y Daidouji no pudieran quedarse un par de días más_ \- comentó Shaoran.

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se fue mi exótica belleza japonesa y mi reina de ojos carmesí_? - pregunto Lan con voz de lamento.

- _Meiling debía volver a la Academia, solo tenía permiso por unos pocos días_ \- respondió Shaoran.

- _Y Tomoyo está de vacaciones, pero su mamá tenía planeado un viaje con ella por Europa_ \- agregó Sakura un tanto triste iba a extrañar mucho a su amiga.

Shaoran que noto el cambio de ánimo de su novia, colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

- _Antes de que se pongan melosos de nuevo_ \- comentó Lan interrumpiendo el momento entre los chicos- _debemos empezar a ayudar con los preparativos_ -

- _Además... sé que extrañas a tus amigas, pero nos tienes a nosotros. Y si es necesario también puedo hablar de ropa y maquillaje_ \- termino de decir Lan mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica.

 _\- ¡Muy bien! Empecemos con los preparativos_ -

… … … … … … ... … … … … … ... … … … … … ...

La semana había pasado ocupada entre preparativos para el festival, entrenamientos con Shaoran y ocasionales salidas a comer helado o al cine.

Sakura estaba feliz mientras veía como ambos chicos devoraban el almuerzo que había traído para ellos ese día.

- _Sakura...esto esta delicioso_ \- comentaba Lan mientras seguía comiendo - _Ya veo porque Li no le gusta compartir el almuerzo que le traes conmigo_ -

- _Cállate_ \- dijo Shaoran mientras comía su almuerzo- _Sakura está delicioso muchas gracias_ -

- _Para que Lan no diga que no comparto_ \- exclamó Shaoran mientras sacaba una caja de su mochila- _ayer prepare panecillos_ -

- _Es por eso que ustedes son mis amigos...-_ dijo Lan mientras tomaba uno de los panecillos.

- _Solo somos tus amigos porque te traemos comida entonces..._ -dijo Sakura entre risas, aunque trataba de aparentar estar dolida.

- _Cambiando de tema_ \- dijo el pelo azul - _¿Escuche que la universidad prepara una exhibición?_ -

 _\- ¡Es cierto! Papá me dijo que podría conseguir entradas para la exhibición ¿Shaoran, Lan les gustaría ir? -_

 _\- ¡Pues claro! Respondieron los chicos al unísono_ -

… … … … … … ... … … … … … ... … … … … … ...

- _Sakura, ¿terminaste? -_ preguntó Lan mientras terminaba de recoger los materiales que habían utilizado, estaba todo listo para el festival deportivo

- _Sí, sólo hay que devolver estos materiales al salón de profesores, vamos_ \- le contestó la esmeralda

- _Entonces vamos, y así podemos ir juntos a casa_ \- comentó Lan con una sonrisa

Ambos amigos se habían encaminado hacia sus casas una vez dejaron los materiales. Shaoran tuvo que retirarse temprano luego de un mensaje que recibió de parte del concejo, lo cual tenía un poco preocupada a la castaña pues ni el mismo Shaoran sabía de qué se trataba.

 _\- ¿Participaras con algún equipo Sakura? -_ preguntó Lan sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos

- _Sí, estaré con las chicas en el de básquetbol_ \- dijo animadamente

 _\- ¿Estarás con las porristas también verdad? -_

 _\- ¡Si! Siempre he estado con las porristas y me alegra mucho haber podido entrar al equipo de la preparatoria también_ -

- _Vaya que tienes energía_ \- decía Lan entre risas - _estaré en el básquetbol masculino y espero una gran porra para el gran Lan de parte de ustedes-_ exclamó Lan haciendo un ademán de orgullo. La chica solo rio ante el comentario

- _Hemos llegado_ \- dijo Lan sonriente al encontrarse enfrente de la entrada de las residencias universitarias

 _\- ¡Sakura! -_ grito una persona detrás de ellos que se acercaba

 _\- ¡Papá! -_ dijo contenta la esmeralda

 _\- ¿Terminaron con los preparativos? -_ pregunto Fujitaka sonriente

- _Sí, papá te quiero presentan a Qiang, Lan; es un amigo mío y de Shaoran_ \- dijo la esmeralda señalando al muchacho

- _Es un placer señor Kinomoto_ \- dijo Lan haciendo una reverencia

\- _¿Qiang? Creo que conozco a tu padre. Igualmente es un gusto_ \- comentó Fujitaka devolviendo la reverencia

- _Es probable que sí, también está en la universidad_ \- dijo Lan con una sonrisa. En ese momento sintió un frío completo recorrer su cuerpo y un leve dolor llegar a su cabeza. Por alguna razón vio al señor Kinomoto con cierta aura alrededor que no entendía

 _\- ¿Se me ocurre, porque no te quedas a cenar? -_ pregunto entusiasmada la esmeralda. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta del chico que se veía completamente ido _\- ¿Lan? -_ volvió a preguntar la chica

- _No estoy interesado_ \- dijo en un tono completamente frío lo que sorprendió a la castaña - _debo irme_ \- acto seguido Lan se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino

Sakura estaba confundida por la actitud de su amigo, a lo que luego recordó que su padre estaba ahí

- _Quizás tiene algo en su casa_ \- dijo algo nerviosa la chica tratando de justificar las acciones del chico, a lo que intento no darle importancia dirigiéndose a su residencia en compañía de su padre

Lan caminaba hacia su casa con un frío recorriendo su cuerpo hasta que el dolor de cabeza fue tan fuerte que lo hizo caer y quedar de rodillas

 _tiene magia... esa aura era mágica y se me parece... pero a la chica no le detecto nada_ pensó Lan arrodillado con la mirada aún fría

- _Debo ponerla a prueba_ \- susurro. El dolor de cabeza desapareció y Lan se levantó algo confundido

- _De verdad que estos dolores de cabeza me van a matar_ \- comentó levantándose y recuperando su sonrisa sin recordar exactamente qué había pasado

… … … … … … ... … … … … … ... … … … … … ...

La semana de deportes estaba llegando a su final. Los chicos de primero de preparatoria ya habían ganado la final de básquetbol y fútbol por lo cual Lan y Shaoran, respectivamente, ya habían salido ganadores. Mientras tanto la final de básquetbol femenino se llevaba a cabo a lo que ambos muchachos estaban en las graderías de la respectiva cancha admirando las habilidades de la castaña que mantenía a su equipo en la delantera

\- ¡Vamos Sakura, dales con todo! - le gritaba Lan desde la gradería mientras Shaoran lo codeaba para que se callara

- _No me malinterpretes Li, pero esta muchacha ¡es buena en todo! -_ le comentaba el de ojos negros al castaño con toda la admiración. Li sonreía ante el comentario con cierto orgullo

- _Ella es asombrosa_ \- le contestó - _ponle un deporte y destacará como ninguna_ \- le adiciono el castaño _y no solo en eso se destaca_ pensó el ambarino

Sakura había escuchado los ánimos de Lan a lo cual sonrió hacia las graderías, sabía que ambos chicos estaban ahí animándola para lo cual estaba poniendo su máximo empeño. La siguiente jugada era crucial para el partido y le tocaba a su equipo defender. Con dificultad una de sus compañeras logró hacer el bloqueo e inmediatamente le hizo el pase a Sakura para que se dirigiera a encestar, era la mejor tiradora. Sakura comenzó a correr con el balón hacia la cancha contraria cuando en ese momento sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza que la hizo perder el equilibro desmayándose al instante.

Al recobrar el conocimiento se vio rodeada por sus compañeras de equipo preguntándole si estaba bien. Ella se sentía aturdida sin saber bien qué pasaba. Entre todas lograron levantar a Sakura y dirigirla a la puerta de salida de la cancha donde llegaba Shaoran corriendo desde las graderías donde se encontraba. Sakura presionaba su muñeca pues sangraba considerablemente

\- _¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? -_ gritaba Shaoran mientras se acercaba - _tranquilas chicas yo la llevo a la_ _enfermería_ \- les dijo el castaño a sus compañeras

- _Shaoran_ -dijo la castaña aun confundida- _no sé qué pasó_ \- termin de adicionar mientras hacía un gesto de dolor por su brazo

- _te lastimaste_ \- dijo Shaoran mientras veía su muñeca - _déjame ver_ -

Sakura abrió su mano dejando ver su muñeca llena de sangre, la pulsera que Shaoran le había regalado estaba empapada del líquido. Shaoran se paralizó ante la escena y comenzó a sentir la falta de aire, esa escena ya la había visto y sintió un vacío dentro de su alma. A lo lejos, desde las graderías, Lan observaba la escena con un semblante serio y frío.

 _\- ¿Shaoran? -_ Pregunto la castaña viendo a su novio paralizado y con pinta de desmayarse _\- ¿estás bien?_ _Te ves mal_ \- le dijo la esmeralda. El ambarino volvió en sí y se percató como una de las rodillas de su novia también sangraba, apartó su mirada y suspiro. Su novia lo miraba con confusión

- _Kinomoto ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?_ \- se acercó uno de los profesores

- _La llevaré a la enfermería_ \- interrumpió Shaoran. Acto seguido tomó a la esmeralda y la alzó en brazos tomando por sorpresa a los presentes

- _S… Shaoran, pero puedo caminar_ \- dijo Sakura avergonzada

- _Tu pierna también está lastimada, déjame llevarte_ \- dijo el ambarino a lo que Sakura no se negó más

… … … … … … ... … … … … … ... … … … … … ...

- _Hay que lavarla_ \- dijo Sakura mostrando la pulsera llena de sangre mientras vendaban su brazo. Sin decir nada y un poco pálido Shaoran la tomó y se dirigió al lavabo para limpiar la pulsera, mientras lo hacía derramó una lágrima que nadie percibió.

Regreso a donde estaba Sakura quien ya solo esperaba unas pastillas que le iban a enviar para el dolor.

- _Shaoran_ \- dijo Sakura llamando la atención del ambarino quien ponía la pulsera en su lugar - _¿qué te pasó? Estoy segura que estuviste cerca de desmayarte antes_ \- el ambarino seguía serio sin querer responderle

- _Estabas lastimada y me asusté_ \- le dijo en un tono poco convincente

 _\- ¿Sabes que sé cuándo mientes verdad? -_ le dijo la esmeralda un poco desafiante

 _-Sakura, Li, ¿están dentro? -_ se oyó que preguntaban en la entrada de la enfermería

 _-Si Lan, pasa_ \- contesto Sakura

Lan entró deprisa preocupado por el estado de su amiga, pudo notar a Shaoran un poco serio, más de lo normal.

 _\- ¿Sakura cómo te sientes? ¿Es grave? -_ pregunto el peliazul

- _Son solo raspones_ \- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - _el principal corte fue en la muñeca, pero nada grave la verdad_ -

\- ¿ _te tropezaste? ¿qué pasó? -_ preguntó Lan

- _No sé bien_ , _sentí un dolor agudo en la cabeza y todo se apagó_ \- dijo Sakura, comentario que llamó la atención del ambarino

Lan tomó las manos de Sakura y le ofreció una sonrisa - _me alegro estés bien_ \- le dijo para reconfortarla - _y lo mejor es que tu equipo ganó, Sakura_ \- acto seguido ambos sonrieron

… … … … … … ... … … … … … ... … … … … … ...

 **N/A**

 **Saludos lectores! y bienvenidos a los nuevos!**

 **Aquí** **les dejamos el capitulo, las cosas se comienzan a poner tensas**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus teorías, nos hace muy felices como les va gustando la historia**

 **Nos vemos mañana :D**


	15. 12 Conexión Profunda

Capítulo 12 Conexión profunda

Amanecía el domingo en casa de Sakura, había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde el incidente en el partido de básquetbol, pero sus heridas ya habían sanado. La esmeralda se despertó y notó que su celular parpadeaba lo que significaba que tenía un mensaje

" _Apenas despiertes ven por favor, trae al peluche y todas las cartas con el libro. Un beso_ "

La chica se sonrojó ante el mensaje, desde el día de la celebración del cumpleaños de Shaoran el castaño siempre terminaba los mensajes con esas palabras, lo que llenaba a Sakura de calidez, sin embargo, la urgencia del mensaje la devolvió a la realidad. Rápidamente bajo a tomar un desayuno ligero y noto que su papá no estaba, algo de la universidad. Preparo unos emparedados rápidamente y subió para cambiarse. Con mucha delicadeza despertó al pequeño guardián

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Sakurita? es domingo y es temprano_ \- el guardián aún estaba un poco somnoliento

- _Shaoran quiere que vayamos a la casa, parece urgente_ \- dijo la esmeralda terminando de cambiarse con rapidez. El guardián asintió y comió el emparedado que su dueña le había hecho. La chica alistó las cartas y el libro y puso todo en bolso

 _-Sakura, ¿no vas a comer? -_ preguntó el guardián

- _No te preocupes, comí el mío mientras los hacía_ \- le contestó con una sonrisa _\- ¿Estás listo? -_ preguntó la esmeralda

 _-vámonos_ \- exclamó Kerberos

… … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Llegando a la mansión Li, Sakura pudo observar como Shaoran la esperaba en la entrada, al verla le sonrió acto que la esmeralda correspondió

- _Ven_ \- le dijo el ambarino tomando su mano rápidamente. La llevo dentro de la casa sigilosamente y la encerró en un cuarto, Sakura tenía el corazón a mil por hora porque no tenía idea que pasaba

- _Sakura_ \- le dijo Shaoran viéndola a los ojos y acercándose a ella. La esmeralda estaba paralizada

- _Recuerda que estoy aquí mocoso_ \- dijo Kero saliendo del bolso de su dueña con cierto enojo. Shaoran se ruborizo porque era más que obvio que sus acciones se habían malinterpretado

- _Lo sé_ \- dijo Shaoran - _necesito hablar con los dos_ \- el pequeño guardián voló hasta el hombro de su dueña al ver el tono serio del muchacho

- _Los traje aquí antes de que los vea el concejo, Sakura ¿recuerdas el día que salí temprano de las preparaciones del evento deportivo? -_ preguntó el muchacho a lo que la esmeralda solo asintió - _el concejo me quería temprano para volver a realizar la adivinación, lo cual hice, pero el resultado fue el mismo_ \- dijo el castaño desviando un poco la mirada. Sakura suspiró casi entendiendo lo que iba a pasar

- _Sakura, quieren pedirte...-_ se corrigió- _obligarte a realizarla de nuevo, ya que dicen que han pasado muchos meses y no han podido descifrar más que lo que te comente de Time, pero Sakura_ \- dijo el ambarino tomando ambas manos de su novia- _sé lo peligroso que es esto, si te niegas encontraré la manera con ayuda de mi madre de persuadirlos de la decisión_ \- la cara de Shaoran reflejaba una preocupación completa

- _Realmente es peligroso Sakurita_ \- dijo Kero acariciando la mejilla de su dueña con una de sus patitas - _Además para ver más allá necesitamos más magia y Yue no está-_ dijo el guardián

- _Pensaron en todo_ \- interrumpió el ambarino - _usaran mi magia en vez de la de Yue, es la misma magia de la luna_ \- contestó el ambarino con cierta incomodidad

La castaña estaba entre la incertidumbre y la preocupación, nunca había absorbido la magia fuera de sus guardianes...no sabía qué tipo de conexión se podía dar al ser con Shaoran y le daba miedo lastimarlo, sin embargo, sabía que en cierta forma el concejo tenía razón y no sabían mucho más del asunto, a pesar de ser algo tabú. La chica tomó fuerte las manos de su novio

 _\- ¿Si todo se sale de control y no puedo detenerlo? -_ preguntaba la muchacha cuando fue interrumpida

- _Mi madre...mi madre rompería el trance si algo se sale de control_ \- replicó el ambarino

La chica asintió con determinación

 _\- ¿Sakura estás segura? Apenas salgamos por esas puertas ya no podré hacer nada y no hay marcha atrás_ \- la chica soltó las manos del muchacho y tomo sus mejillas dándole una sonrisa

- _Todo saldrá bien_ \- le dijo con calidez - _vamos_ \- pronunció invitándolo a salir por aquellas puertas que los llevaba a la incertidumbre y el riesgo

… … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Se encontraban ya en uno de los salones con el concejo enfrente y la madre de Shaoran preparada con su abanico. Los del concejo le pidieron que por favor iniciara a lo que la castaña comenzó a dirigir

- _Shaoran ponte a mi izquierda por favor, Kero a mi derecha, ya sabes que hacer-_ ambos asintieron y acto seguido el guardián de sol comenzó su semi transformación hasta quedar en un capullo iluminado por su poder mágico. _\- ¡libérate! -_ prosiguió Sakura transformando su báculo de la estrella, se agachó puso el báculo frente a ella, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y tomó el libro de las cartas Sakura acercándolo a su frente

- _Queridas amigas, necesito de su ayuda una vez más_ \- el libro comenzó a brillar y lo colocó frente a ella justo al lado del báculo

- _Shaoran_ \- se dirigió la castaña al ambarino - _realiza lo mismo que cuando haces tú adivinación, solo que deja la magia contenida, no la transfieras a la pregunta ni hagas la pregunta, yo la tomaré de ahí_ \- dijo la esmeralda con seguridad a lo que el chico asintió. Shaoran invocó su espada sacándola de su mano y la clavó en el suelo frente a él, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a resplandecer un aura verde que lo envolvía a él y a la espada. Cuando Sakura sintió la magia estabilizarse supo que el momento había llegado, cerró sus ojos y con cierta incertidumbre aún hizo la pregunta y se concentró en el libro que brillaba. Comenzó a extraer la magia de su guardián y su novio, sintió un gran poder invadirla, pero a la vez sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza que la hizo gritar y sentir como si todo su ser cayera en un abismo y todo se volviera oscuro... a lo lejos pudo escuchar como Shaoran y Kero gritaban también.

La oscuridad se fue aclarando y de repente Sakura comenzó a ver imágenes rápidamente, que le infligieron todo tipo de sentimientos desde la alegría hasta la mayor tristeza, la castaña estaba tratando de resistir el embate de todo aquello. Vio un pequeño niño con la mirada dura llorando frente a una lápida, luego vio el mismo niño entrenando artes marciales, y luego lo vio en un aeropuerto con su ceño fruncido despidiéndose de su familia y entonces lo entendió; de alguna manera absorber la magia del chico había creado una conexión tan profunda entre ambos que sus recuerdos más significativos estaban completamente mezclados y ambos miraban el pasado del otro

Por otro lado, Shaoran estaba siendo invadido por imágenes y sentimientos al igual que la castaña, pudo visualizar a una niña pequeña en un entierro sin entender bien qué pasaba, luego la vio feliz en un paseo con su padre y su hermano, luego la vio abrir el libro de las cartas Clow... en ese momento sus recuerdos se mezclaron del todo agudizando el dolor de cabeza lo que hizo que Shaoran cayera de rodillas y Sakura se agachara sosteniendo su cabeza. Recorrieron sus viejos recuerdos juntos, la captura de las cartas clow, el cambio a cartas Sakura, el florecimiento de los sentimientos que los unían, sus despedidas, el sello de The hope y la desesperación del momento, su regreso y los eventos de las clear card y finalmente el momento en que llegó Ieran para que volvieran a Hong Kong. Sus recuerdos volvieron a separarse en ese momento en donde el chico miraba el duro entrenamiento por el que había pasado su novia, quien por su parte hacía lo mismo con el entrenamiento de Shaoran.

Cuando parecía que el dolor de cabeza se aminoraba las imágenes se quedaron fijas en un momento, un momento que hizo que Shaoran desfalleciera aún más, comenzara a sudar frio y estuviera al borde del colapso

Como si fuera un sueño lúcido, Sakura se encontraba de pie en esa imagen con total control de su cuerpo, sabía que era un recuerdo de Shaoran pues lo podía ver de rodillas sollozando. A lo lejos estaba un campo de cerezos con un cuerpo inerte, una sombra tirándole algo a otra persona agachada llorando amargamente, y ahí reconoció el objeto, era su pulsera llena de sangre. Con delicadeza se arrodilló enfrente de Shaoran quien sollozaba y lo tomo de sus mejillas...él la miró con lágrimas saliendo de los ojos. - _todo saldrá bien_ \- le dijo la esmeralda y todo se volvió negro de nuevo

Finalmente salieron las once cartas del libro brillando...parecía que la conexión de recuerdos había terminado. Sakura en su plano astral pudo ver las mismas once cartas que siempre había visto, presionó su poder mágico un poco más hasta que sintió náuseas y entonces pudo verlo, dos cartas brillaban más de lo usual. Return e Illusion parecían susurrar a lo que Sakura puso una mano sobre cada una y entendió el mensaje. Como si fuera un disparo fue devuelta a la realidad y abrió los ojos mientras tosía sintiendo que se ahogaba. Pudo escuchar la espada Shaoran caer con él completamente inconsciente mientras Ieran corría junto con algunas personas del servicio en su auxilio. De su otro lado el guardián volvía a su forma falsa completamente dormido. Sakura quería correr, pero no podía moverse, entonces miró hacía el piso y noto un charco de sangre. Ambas fosas nasales tenían una hemorragia considerable

 _\- ¿Y cuál fue el resultado? -_ preguntó alguien del concejo sin ningún tacto ante la situación física de la castaña

- _Podría...al menos...dejar que recupere el aliento...-_ contestó la castaña con enfado. Finalmente logró moverse y gateo hasta donde estaba su guardián para tomarlo entre brazos. Pudo ver como Shaoran era sacado del salón aún inconsciente y a pesar que quería correr a estar con él... sabía que no podía. Con su camisa limpió la sangre que aun salía de su nariz y reclinó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para intentar parar la hemorragia. Cuando sintió que la hemorragia parecía estar controlada se dirigió hacia el concejo

- _Return e Illusion_ \- dijo la ama de las cartas aún con dificultad mientras el concejo prestaba atención - _ellas hablaron, Return me confirmó que es alguien del pasado, alguien que vuelve. Illusion me dijo que es alguien que está y no está aquí_ \- la castaña hizo una pausa mientras volvía a limpiar su nariz- _eso más lo que averiguaron de Time me da entender que es un tipo de reencarnación, alguien del pasado viene con sed de venganza_ \- terminó de decir Sakura mientras finalmente sus piernas reaccionaron y podía levantarse

El concejo volvió a murmurar entre ellos mientras Ieran volvía al salón - _es todo_ \- dijo uno de los ancianos mientras se retiraban del salón

 _al menos podrían dar las gracias_ pensó Sakura enfadada

- _Sakura_ \- dijo Ieran acaparando la atención de la chica - _vamos a ver tus heridas_ \- le dijo mientras le extendía una mano

… … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Ieran trataba de controlar la hemorragia nasal de la esmeralda que estaba acostada en un sillón, estaban en la misma habitación donde habían atendido a Shaoran quien se encontraba en la cama del cuarto

- _No te preocupes, solo está dormido_ \- dijo la matriarca al ver la inquietud de Sakura

- _Puedo preguntarle, si nos veíamos tan mal, ¿por qué no cortó el proceso? -_ preguntó tímidamente la castaña

- _Lo intenté varias veces_ \- contestó haciendo sorprender a la castaña- _cuando su conexión se profundizó la carta escudo se activó y los protegió, ninguno de nuestros trucos funcionaba. La magia de mi hijo y la tuya Sakura, se han vuelto poderosas, unidas es difícil que alguien las pueda separar. Los sentimientos que tienen uno por el otro son muy grandes_ -

La castaña reflexionó las palabras de Ieran ya que ella nunca pidió a Shield activarse. Una vez contenida la hemorragia la matriarca la dejó sola en la habitación con su hijo

- _Pronto despertará_ \- le dijo antes de retirarse

Sakura se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla tomó las manos de su novio y las acarició, Shaoran aún seguía dormido

\- _Perdóname_ \- le dijo la de ojos verdes. En ese momento sintió como el muchacho tomaba su mano y la apretaba

\- _No tengo nada que perdonarte_ \- le dijo abriendo sus ojos y regalándole una sonrisa

\- _¡Shaoran! -_ dijo la castaña con alegría mientras se abalanzaba sobre el muchacho

 _\- ¿estás bien? -_ preguntaron ambos al unísono lo cual provocó que se miraran y sonrieran

 _\- ¿Qué pasó? -_ preguntó Shaoran con un poco más de seriedad. Sakura se incorporó de nuevo

- _Nuestra conexión fue más allá de solo absorber magia para hacer la adivinación. Nuestros recuerdos y sentimientos se mezclaron_ \- contestó la muchacha. El chico desvió la mirada al recordar la última imagen que compartieron, una de sus adivinaciones.

 _\- ¿Por eso te pusiste mal el día que tuve el accidente en el partido? Al ver la pulsera con sangre_ -

- _No voy a permitir que eso suceda_ \- dijo el ambarino con un gran sufrimiento en sus palabras. La castaña suspiro

- _Shaoran, ¿Te explicaron por qué la adivinación es un tabú? -_ el ambarino la volvió a ver con confusión - _saber el futuro representa conocer el camino, el cual dependiendo del punto de vista puede ser bueno o malo, si no dejas el camino fluir terminarás haciendo aquello que deseas evitar_ \- Shaoran la veía con preocupación luego de estas palabras. No podría vivir sin ella. Al ver el estado de shock de su novio Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acostó a su lado, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico

- _Todo saldrá bien, ambos saldremos de esto_ \- exclamó la castaña para darle algo de paz a su novio. Ambos se quedaron dormidos pues aún estaban exhaustos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … ...

 **N/A Bienvenidos a un capitulo mas!**

 **Las cosas se comienzan a tornar serias. Ahora Sakura conoce tambien la prediccion de Shaoran**

 **Que significa la adivinacion de las cartas? quien sera el enemigo?**

 **Un saludo a todos y gracias por sus reviews! Volvemos el jueves!**


	16. 13 Apagando sonrisas

Capítulo 13 Apagando sonrisas

- _Por favor recuerden traer la boleta de permiso con la firma de su padre, madre o encargado_ \- dijo el profesor titular al final de la clase mientras entregaba las boletas.

- _Es genial que aquí también realicen viajes de campo_ \- exclamaba Sakura sumamente emocionada mientras guardaba el documento en su mochila.

- _No es algo que se haga tan seguido, pero sí. Al menos una vez al año tenemos un viaje de campo_ \- respondió Shaoran.

- _Lo mejor es que podré ver a mis hermosas compañeras en traje de baño_ \- decía Lan - _Claro Sakura yo no te veo de esa manera_ \- agregó al sentir la mirada fulminante de Shaoran.

- _Espero que tengamos competencias_ \- dijo Sakura entre risas por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

- _Ustedes son tan competitivos_ \- exclamó Lan rodando los ojos - _Nadar no es lo mío, pero seré el salvavidas de cualquier damisela en peligro_ \- terminó de decir el chico con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar el timbre de salida; los chicos se despidieron. Esta vez Sakura debía correr para el entrenamiento con las porristas, Shaoran tenía reunión con el concejo y Lan debía volver a casa a preparar la cena.

 _\- ¡Nos vemos! -_ se despidieron los chicos.

- _Es aburrido volver solo a casa, pero debo apresurarme si quiero preparar algo delicioso para mamá y papá_ \- murmuró el peli azul.

La cena había salido de maravilla, sus padres lo halagaron por la comida y después jugaron un rato dominó y conversaron acerca de la escuela y el trabajo.

 _\- ¡Buenas noches! Recuerden firmar la boleta para el paseo de mañana_ \- dijo el chico mientras le daba un abrazo a su madre y su padre.

- _Descansa hijo_ \- respondieron ambos padres al unísono.

Después de dejar todo preparado para el día siguiente, Lan cayó en un profundo y atribulado sueño.

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

" _Todo está oscuro y frío...parece que estoy solo en este lugar ...pero no me puedo mover_ "

Al ver su tobillo Lan notó como tenía un grillete que le impedía moverse.

\- _¿Qué está pasando aquí? Estoy seguro que esto es un sueño_ \- decía para sí mismo el chico.

- _Lo es...todo es un sueño, pero no te preocupes todo acabará pronto... para ti_ \- dijo una voz que venía de las sombras

 _\- ¿Quién es? ...-_ trato de preguntar el chico, pero en ese momento sentía la ya conocida presión en su pecho y el agudo dolor de cabeza.

- _Es muy pronto...aún debo fortalecerme más, pero tú...eres mi boleto para conseguir mi venganza_ -

En ese momento el mismo caballero de la carta que encontró Lan apareció y con su espada hizo un corte en el aire por el cual miles de imágenes empezaron a aparecer.

Lan sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar una lluvia de fuertes emociones empezó a abrumarlo...odio, traición, enojo y tristeza eran sólo algunas de las que podía identificar, pero la emoción más fuerte era la de venganza y la palabra Clow.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La alarma había logrado sacar a Lan de esa pesadilla.

 _Eso fue la peor pesadilla de mi vida_ pensaba el chico.

- _Se sentía tan real_ \- dijo para sí mismo, pero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver que su tobillo tenía una marca roja similar a un grillete.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban junto con la mayoría de sus compañeros en el salón. Una vez que el profesor pasara lista, todos partirían a los autobuses que los llevaría a las piscinas olímpicas.

- _Es extraño que Lan no llegue todavía_ \- comentó Shaoran a Sakura mientras revisaba la hora por quinta vez.

 _\- ¿Crees que algo le pasará?_ \- preguntó la castaña mientras volvía a enviar un mensaje a su amigo.

- _No creo, quizás se quedó dormido_ \- respondió el castaño no muy convencido de su respuesta.

Justo en ese momento, Lan entró al salón. A pesar de que sus amigos estaban felices de verlo se preocuparon inmediatamente al ver el aspecto de su amigo.

Lan estaba completamente pálido, más de lo usual, tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras y parecía estar preocupado por algo.

 _-Lan...-_ fue lo único que Sakura pudo decir ya que aún no salía de la impresión del aspecto de su amigo.

 _\- ¿Te sientes bien? -_ preguntó Shaoran también preocupado por el aspecto de su amigo.

- _Estoy bien chicos anoche no dormí muy bien_ \- respondió tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque no parecía estar muy convencido de lo que decía.

- _Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea_ \- dijo Sakura mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro del chico.

Lan le dedicó una sonrisa, pero en ese momento el profesor llegó y todos debieron volver a sus asientos.

- _Shaoran, estoy preocupada... ¿Crees que algo le pasará? -_ preguntó Sakura mientras veía a su amigo dormido en el asiento de atrás.

- _Probablemente se quedó viendo una película de terror y durmió mal por eso_ \- respondió Shaoran mientras tomaba la mano de su novia. La verdad es que ver a su amigo así le causaba preocupación y no sabía la razón, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lan se veía mucho mejor después de dormir todo el camino y ya había recuperado su buen humor de siempre.

- _Les dije que no se preocuparan_ \- comento el chico mientras todos dejaban sus mochilas en los casilleros y sonreía al ver las sonrisas de alivio de sus dos amigos.

 _\- ¡Vengan todos! ¡Empezaremos con las competencias de relevos!_ \- grito el profesor titular de la clase.

- _La actividad es muy sencilla, harán grupos de cuatro y nadarán en la piscina de 100 metros. El primer equipo que complete el circuito será el ganador_ \- comentó el profesor- _¡Ah! Lan necesito tu ayuda para pedir el tiempo y como acabas de comer es mejor que no partícipes-_ agregó el profesor.

 _\- ¡Esta bien profesor! Nadar no es lo mío de todas maneras_ \- comentó el chico un tanto aliviado ya que había procurado que nadie notara las marcas en su tobillo.

Los estudiantes formaron los grupos y por decisión unánime Sakura y Shaoran quedaron en equipos separados.

- _Qué gane el mejor_ \- le dijo la chica a su novio.

- _El que pierda invita la siguiente cita_ \- dijo Shaoran mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su novia.

 _\- ¡Vamos Sakura! Acaba a Li_ \- gritaba Lan cuando la competición empezó, pero repentinamente el chico sintió la presión en su pecho y el dolor agudo en su cabeza.

" _No de nuevo_ " pensó mientras tomaba asiento y cerraba sus ojos.

Sakura estaba a punto de llegar a la meta cuando sintió algo jalándola del tobillo. La impresión causó que perdiera el aire que llevaba mientras era presa del pánico al sentir que cada vez iba más al fondo en la piscina.

Shaoran por su parte al escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros, se detuvo en la competencia y vio lleno de pánico como su novia estaba en apuros. Empezó a nadar hacia ella para tratar de ayudarla, pero algo empezó a jalarlo también.

" _Demonios ¿qué pasa?_ " pensaba el chico al sentir sus pulmones arder por la falta de oxígeno y por la preocupación de saber que su novia estaba en el mismo predicamento solo a unos metros de él.

" _me estoy ahogando... Watery ayúdame_ " pensó la chica mientras trataba de escapar. En ese momento Watery apareció y creando dagas logró separar a lo que parecía ser una sombra del pie de Sakura.

" _Ayuda a Shaoran_ " pensó la joven antes de salir del agua y caer exhausta en el borde de la piscina. A pesar de toda la confusión nadie notó como Lan había estado primero apunto de desmayarse, pero luego tenía un semblante frío y no quitaba la mirada de la piscina.

- _Te tengo_ \- susurró al ver como la esmeralda y el ambarino eran sacados del agua casi inconscientes.

Inmediatamente la presión en el pecho desapareció y Lan vio aterrado el estado en que estaban sus amigos.

 _\- ¡Sakura, Li! ¿están bien? -_ preguntó el joven totalmente aterrado.

- _Sakura y Shaoran se dedicaron una mirada de preocupación. Sabían que lo que acaba de suceder fue causado por magia... pero no podían sentir ningún aura mágica_ -

 _\- ¡Sakura...Li!_ \- volvió a insistir el Lan.

 _-Estamos bien Lan...un poco asustados, pero bien_ \- respondió Sakura tratando de calmar a su amigo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Después de regresar del paseo los días de clases siguieron su curso normal, por fortuna Sakura y Shaoran no habían salido lastimados en el accidente de la piscina y Lan parecía recuperar su ánimo porque había retomado sus chistes malos.

- _Me alegro verlos sonreír_ \- comentaba Lan mientras los tres chicos almorzaban en los jardines de la institución. - _estos últimos días han estado muy callados_ -

- _No es para menos...pasamos por un gran susto en la piscina_ \- comentaba Sakura tratando de sonar despreocupada.

 _-Me alegro mucho que ambos estén bien_ \- dijo Lan

- _Lan, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya no has tenido más pesadillas_? - preguntó Shaoran preocupado por su amigo quién había estado más tranquilo que de costumbre después del accidente.

Lan se tensó levemente y por un momento su mirada se volvió distante pero inmediatamente relajó sus hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo- _he dormido mejor últimamente...seguro estoy descansando lo necesario_ \- agregó el chico con aire distraído.

La pareja de castaños solo intercambió una mirada de preocupación. Sabían que su amigo estaba preocupado por algo y les dolía saber que no acudía a ellos, pero tenían que darle su espacio.

- _Hoy les traje pastelillos de chocolate_ \- dijo Sakura tratando de romper el repentino silencio.

Inmediatamente empezó a reír al ver las caras de alegría de Shaoran y Lan a espera de los pastelillos

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

- _Shaoran estoy preocupada por Lan_ \- comentaba la castaña mientras caminaban por el parque comiendo un helado.

- _Yo también pero no podemos hacer nada si él no quiere decirnos_ \- respondió el chico mientras hacía una mueca de frustración - _Él sabe que cuenta con nosotros... solo debemos esperar_ \- agregó.

- _A veces quisiera tener un día sin preocupaciones_ \- exclamó la chica mientras se dejaba caer en una de las bancas.

Shaoran odiaba verla desanimada pues se había prometido no dejar que ella fuese infeliz o perdiera su sonrisa, pero en ese instante sonrió al pensar en una idea para calmar a su novia.

- _hoy no tengo que volver temprano a casa y todavía nos queda casi todo el resto del Domingo así que... ¿Quiere tener una cita sin preocupaciones señorita Kinomoto? -_ preguntó Shaoran mientras imitaba los gestos de galán de Lan

Sakura solo reía y sin cubrir su sonrojo se levantó y con una reverencia respondió - _estaré encantada joven Li_ -

Los chicos comieron pizza, vieron una película, caminaron por el centro comercial mientras aprovechaban su día "libre". Sakura se sentía muy feliz y agradecía el gesto de Shaoran para tratar de animarla.

 _\- ¡Muchas gracias Shaoran! ¡Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso! -_ exclamaba la chica mientras caminaban por el parque una vez más.

- _Mi mayor felicidad es verte sonreír_ \- comentó el chico sintiéndose muy afortunado al ser el causante de la sonrisa de la chica.

En ese momento se detuvieron cerca de un hermoso árbol de gingko - _quiero trepar hasta la copa_ \- exclamó Sakura mientras soltaba la mano de su novio y empezaba a trepar.

 _-! Sakura! ! ¡Te puedes caer! -_ exclamó Shaoran pero su novia ya iba por la mitad así que decidió ir con ella.

Al llegar a lo más alto que pudieron ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos por la vista. Los últimos rayos del sol teñían el parque y la ciudad de hermosos tonos naranjas y dorados. La brisa golpeaba suavemente el rostro de ambos chicos haciéndolos sentir una gran paz interior. Shaoran tomó la mano de su novia y se acercó tímidamente al rostro de la chica.

- _Sakura yo te …-_ pero fue interrumpido al sentir como la rama en la que estaban sentados empezaba a crujir dejándolos caer.

La caída fue tan repentina que Sakura no había tenido oportunidad de reaccionar, afortunadamente Shaoran invocó la magia del dios del viento que amortiguó la caída.

 _\- ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? -_ preguntó el chico aterrado ante lo que había sucedido mientras sostenía a su novia entre sus brazos.

- _S.…-_ pero la chica no pudo contestar porque sintió los labios de Shaoran dándole un beso el cual inmediatamente empezó a corresponder.

A lo lejos un chico de cabello azul y ojos negros veía a la feliz pareja con una mirada llena de rencor.

 **-** ** _Cómo lo sospechaba...las cartas las tiene la niña y ese chiquillo es su descendiente_** **\- susurraba con una sonrisa llena de malicia -** ** _parece que mi venganza será por partida doble Clow...esta vez me vengaré_** **\- agrego mientras se marchaba dejando que la pareja disfrutará sus últimos momentos de paz.**

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

 **N/A Bienvenidos al capitulo 13!**

 **Las cosas se comienzan a complicar. Que es lo que pasa con Lan?**

 **Se vienen cosas muy fuertes jeje, volvemos el Domingo**

 **Un saludo a todos los lectores y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y teorias :)**


	17. 14 Uniendo piezas

Capítulo 14 Uniendo piezas

 _\- ¿Cómo estás pequeña Sakura? -_ decía Yukito a través de la video conferencia - _monstruo ¿ya no haces escándalo con tus pisadas? -_ Agregaba Touya al saludo

 _\- ¡Yukito, hermano! -_ contestaba emocionada Sakura - _estoy bien, ¿cómo han estado ustedes? -_ preguntó con entusiasmo

- _Estamos bien pequeña, ¿Cómo te ha ido con todo allá? -_ preguntaba elocuentemente Yukito

- _Las cosas salieron... bien con el concejo y por ese lado todo está bien, solo que recientemente han estado pasando algunas cosas un poco extrañas... Ni Shaoran ni yo hemos podido determinar el origen_ \- dijo Sakura cambiando un poco su semblante

 _\- ¿Qué cosas han pasado? -_ preguntó Touya un poco más serio. Sakura dudo un poco en responder porque sabía la gravedad de algunos hechos

- _Bueno...el concejo ha estado un poco exigente...y también nos han pasado ciertas cosas...bueno me desmayé en un partido de basquetbol, me caí de un árbol y Shaoran y yo fuimos atacados en una competencia de natación, en este si sentimos algún tipo de magia_ \- terminó de comentar algo nerviosa

- _Sakura, ¿por qué no nos avisaste? ¡Es peligroso! ¡El acuerdo para que fueras con papá es que nos avisaras ante cualquier evento! -_ dijo Touya algo exaltado mientras Yukito intentaba calmarlo. Sakura agacho un poco su mirada

- _Lo siento, no quería preocuparlos_ -dijo un poco cabizbaja - _sé que están ocupados con el estudio, pero de verdad todo está bien, además Shaoran está a mi lado_ \- dijo recuperando su ánimo

- _Ese mocoso_ \- refunfuño Touya. Yukito solo sonrió

- _Sakura también te llamábamos porque como acordamos, al graduarnos comenzaríamos los papeles del traslado_ -dijo Yukito con una sonrisa - _así que he comenzado con los papeles_ -

 _\- ¡Muchas felicidades! -_ comentó la esmeralda emocionada - _por favor déjame saber cuándo tengas todo listo para avisarle a papá_ -

- _Lo haré pequeña Sakura_ -

 _\- ¿Cómo está papá, monstruo? -_

- _Hermano ¡deja de decirme así! Papá está bien, muy ocupado con la universidad, ¡tendrán una exhibición pronto!_ \- Comento la chica animada

- _Dile que le mando saludos_ -

- _Te llamaremos pronto_ \- se despedía Yukito

- _Nos hablamos_ \- dijo Sakura mientras se despedía y desconectaba la llamada

Yukito y Touya se miraron con preocupación, sabían que Sakura había aminorado la gravedad de lo que estaba pasando

- _Si tu otro yo ha estado preocupado al sentir las fluctuaciones mágicas de mi hermana... es porque ha sido grave_ \- decía Touya con preocupación - _y todo por ese maldito chiquillo_ \- terminaba de decir con recelo

- _Touya, recuerda que es tu cuñado y ama más que nadie a Sakura, nunca permitirá que le pase nada_ \- dijo Yukito tratando de calmarlo

- _Pues sí, pero si no fuera por él, muchas cosas no tendrían que haber pasado, ni las que pasarán_ \- terminó de decir serio Touya

- _Lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlos, sé que es difícil porque aún no puedes irte, pero al menos yo podré estar con ella_ \- dijo Yukito con determinación

- _Confío en ustedes_ \- exclamó Touya

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

 _\- ¡SAKURAAAAA! -_ gritaba Lan desde el frente de la casa de la chica.

- _Lan, ¡cállate nos van a sacar de aquí_! - exclamaba un avergonzado Shaoran por el escandaloso de su amigo- _solo déjame llamarla no es necesario gritarle_ \- agregó mientras marcaba el número de su novia.

- _Te apuesto un helado a que se quedó dormida_ \- dijo Lan con una sonrisa al oír el grito que daba Sakura desde dentro de la casa.

- _Saldrá en diez minutos_ \- respondió Shaoran tratando de evitar sonreír- _la alarma no sonó, pero ya casi está lista_ -

- _Sakura no tiene remedio_ \- dijo Lan mientras se recostaba a la pared.

- _El secreto es decirle que llegue diez minutos antes_ \- respondió distraído, pero al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir, Shaoran se sonrojo y le dedicó una mirada asesina a su amigo que no paraba de reír.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

A pesar de que Sakura usualmente llegaba tarde a todo, Shaoran sabía que siempre valía la pena. Su novia se veía hermosa el día de hoy con su chaqueta color verde, su blusa blanca con detalles de estrellas en el cuello y su falda de estampado de flores.

- _Disculpen la tardanza_ \- exclamó la chica mientras hacía una reverencia.

- _No te preocupes... Además, por la cara de nuestro querido Li la espera valió cada minuto para él_ \- agregó con su sonrisa traviesa al ver ambos castaños rojos como tomates.

- _V.…vamos a la exhibición de una vez- sus padres deben estar esperándonos-_ dijo Shaoran tratando de cambiar el tema.

- _Papá ha trabajado tanto espero que todo salga bien_ \- comentaba Sakura.

- _Papá también ha trabajado mucho_ \- comento el peliazul un tanto preocupado. No sabía exactamente la razón, pero tenía un mal presentimiento el día de hoy.

 _\- ¿Cuál es el tema de la exhibición? -_ preguntó Shaoran.

- _Europa Medieval_ \- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa al ver la cara de alegría de su novio.

- _Según comentó papá, la exhibición tendrá desde documentos hasta armaduras antiguas_ \- agregó Lan.

\- _¡Es cierto! Papá me dijo que el equipo de arqueología de la universidad tendrá un segmento especial lleno de joyas que han encontrado en diferentes excavaciones_ \- comentó la esmeralda. Sakura había visto las largas noches de trabajo que su padre había dedicado al proyecto.

" _Espero que nada malo ocurra_ " pensaron los tres amigos simultáneamente.

Al llegar a la universidad notaron que muchas personas habían venido al evento.

 _\- ¡Este lugar es genial! -_ exclamó Sakura.

El edificio donde se llevaba a cabo la exhibición era de los más antiguos de la universidad. Los techos abovedados, los tonos grises utilizados en la decoración de las paredes y el aire solemne que llenaba el ambiente, creaban la perfecta ambientación para los objetos en exhibición.

Los chicos empezaron a explorar y ver los diferentes segmentos. Pasaron más de una hora en la sección de libros antiguos donde Lan Y Shaoran quedaron fascinados con los diferentes escritos mientras Sakura admiraba esta faceta curiosa de su novio.

- _Es una lástima que no podamos pedir prestados esos libros_ \- comentaba Shaoran aún fascinado al ver tanto conocimiento y lamentando no poder agregarlo a la biblioteca de los Li.

- _Son libros de más de cien años_ \- lamentó el peli azul- _creo que ni siquiera el papá de Sakura tiene permiso para sacarlos de la universidad_ \- agregó

Mientras caminaban hacia la sección de armaduras, Sakura logró divisar a su papá.

 _\- ¡Papá! -_

 _\- ¡Pequeña Sakura! Me alegra que pudieras asistir con tus amigos-_

 _\- ¡Sí! Todo ha sido muy interesante. Shaoran y Lan estaban fascinados con la sección de libros-_

En ese instante Fujitaka levantó la mirada y vio al castaño y al peli azul saludarlo con una reverencia.

- _Señor Kinomoto un gusto volver a verle_ \- comentaron ambos jóvenes.

- _Me alegra que lograrán asistir_ \- respondió Fujitaka con una sonrisa.

El dolor de cabeza y la presión en el pecho estaban sofocando a Lan quien estaba tratando de controlarse con todas sus fuerzas.

" _No puedo salir corriendo como la última vez. El papá de Sakura va a pensar que su hija es amiga de un delincuente_ " pensaba el chico mientras sentía como se cortaba su respiración con cada comentario que hacía Fujitaka.

- _Lan ¿Estas bien? -_ preguntó Shaoran en voz baja al notar que su amigo parecía estar al borde de un ataque de pánico.

- _S...si so..solamente me siento un poco encerrado aquí_ \- logró responder - _Saldré por un poco de aire fresco...discúlpame con Sakura-_ agregó.

Shaoran frunció el ceño no sabía exactamente qué había pasado pero su amigo se veía bastante mal. Además, el mal presentimiento seguía en aumento y le preocupaba otro ataque como el de la piscina.

\- _¿Quieres que vaya contigo?_ \- preguntó el ambarino

- _Quédate con Sakura...yo vuelvo enseguida_ \- respondió Lan mientras empezaba a hacerse paso entre las personas.

" _Cálmate Lan...No puedes perder el conocimiento...No de nuevo_ " pensaba el chico mientras sentía cómo su mundo se oscurecía.

Justo en ese momento, Sakura y Shaoran empezaron a sentir un aura oscura llenando el lugar.

- _Sakura...-_

- _También lo siento_ \- respondió Sakura lista para usar a sleep en cualquier momento.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Lan se hacía paso entre la multitud que aún no había notada nada extraño. Su mirada era determinada y llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

" _El chico es cada vez más fácil de controlar…aunque al inicio oponga resistencia_ " pensaba mientras se acercaba a su objetivo.

La vitrina de la sección de joyas era capaz de quitarle el aliento a cualquiera. Hermosas gemas, collares y relicarios captaban la atención inmediata de los presentes.

- _definitivamente este chico me ha traído suerte... tan cerca de los herederos de Clow y ahora encuentro la llave para liberar mis poderes_ \- susurró.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, las alarmas contra incendios se activaron. Las personas corrían confundidas al no saber si había un incendio. Repentinamente, la vitrina donde estaban las joyas se quebró en miles de pedazos.

El peli azul veía con calma todo el caos a su alrededor y con cuidado tomó un collar que tenía un hermoso dije de una espada plateada con cierta mancha negra en su punta, su mango era dorado y tenía gemas de tonos verdes.

- _Al fin...mi venganza se aproxima_ \- susurró el joven.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

 _\- ¡Lan! ¿Estás bien?_ \- exclamó la esmeralda mientras sacudía a su amigo.

Lan abrió los ojos y vio confundido como Sakura Y Shaoran estaban rodeándolo con miradas de preocupación.

 _\- ¿dónde estamos?_ -

- _Estamos en los jardines de la universidad... te encontramos inconsciente debajo de este árbol_ \- respondió Shaoran.

- _Tu mano está sangrando_ \- agregó Sakura.

Lan parpadeo un par de veces...no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí ni como se había lesionado. Pero sabía que eso había ocurrido de nuevo.

- _Déjanos llevarte a tu casa_ \- insistieron los castaños.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Después de que Sakura y Shaoran insistieran en acompañar a Lan a casa y curar su herida, Lan logró que los chicos lo dejaran solo.

- _En serio estoy bien...solo necesito descansar_ \- decía el peli azul.

- _Por favor avísanos si algo pasa_ \- respondió Shaoran mientras veía con mirada preocupada a su amigo.

- _No se preocupen_ \- les contestó

Después de tomar una ducha, el chico cayó exhausto en su cama. Justo cuando iba a sacar su celular de su mochila notó con horror como había una de los collares de la exhibición en el bolsillo interior de la mochila.

 _\- ¿Qué me está pasando?_ \- exclamó el chico con horror mientras sostenía el collar.

" _Este es el inicio de mi venganza...tu eres el instrumento para llegar a ella_ " dijo una voz en la cabeza de Lan

 _\- ¿Quién eres? Y ¿qué quieres? -_

" _Quiero venganza de aquel que me arrebató lo que era mío por derecho. Quiero que pague aquel que ensucio mi existencia_ "

- _No entiendo nada_ \- exclamó el chico mientras veía como una sombra negra rodeaba su mano sanándola y haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.

 **"** ** _Te mostraré mi historia_** **"** **fueron las últimas palabras que Lan escuchó antes de desmayarse.**

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …** **...**

 **N/A Un nuevo cap de LPDLO! cortito, pero mañana hay mas!**

 **Gracias a todos los que nos leen, queremos dedicar el capitulo a todos aquellos usuarios y guest que nos han dejado un review, esperemos que sigan disfrutando de la historia!**

 **Himawari1603  
Kotoriblossom  
qilqa  
Waka-chan  
Jennifer376  
Alishanea  
LyaCatWoman  
Claudia86  
Celes483  
Lunitha  
Alishanea  
Sonianonima**

 **Muchas gracias!**

 **Quieren ver como es la espada que encuentra Lan? Pasen por la pagina de FB del fic para verla :)**

 **Mañana... la historia de nuestro enigmatico antagonista :O**


	18. 15 Adalius Schmidt

*****notas de autor*****

 **Este capitulo es recomendable escuchar una cancion. La lectura les indicara cuando hacerlo**

Capítulo 15 Adalius Schmidt

Era una mañana hermosa, el cielo era azul, las aves y las flores celebraban el inicio de la primavera y las personas se encontraban realizando sus quehaceres del día.

Un joven se encontraba cortando madera que utilizaría para cocinar más tarde, su cabello y ojos eran de un color dorado intenso, su piel pálida a pesar de pasar muchas horas al sol y su vestimenta era una sencilla camisa color café y unos pantalones blancos.

- _Adalius_ \- exclamó el dueño de la posada- _que alegría que te encuentro_ -

 _\- ¡Señor Nicola! Gusto en verle_ \- respondió el joven con una gran sonrisa.

 _\- ¡Me alegra verte muchacho! Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte_ \- y haciendo un ademán se acercó un joven de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules - _él es el joven Clow_ -

- _Mucho gusto_ \- respondió el joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos

- _Joven Clow, este es el chico de quien le hable su nombre es Adalius Schmidt_ -

- _El placer es mío_ \- respondió Adalius.

- _Joven Clow, como ya usted sabe este lugar es un refugio para todos aquellos con habilidades especiales... Adalius es uno de nuestros mejores hombres en el lugar y estoy seguro que él podrá ayudarle a aprender sus tareas e incluso será un excelente maestro para mejorar sus talentos_ \- exclamó el hombrecillo mientras palmeaba amistosamente la espalda del joven de ojos dorados.

- _Ven conmigo, te voy a mostrar el lugar_ \- exclamó Adalius lleno de energía.

Mientras caminaban por el lugar, Adalius notó que el joven Clow era bastante retraído. Sus ojos azules reflejaban tristeza y no parecía confiar fácilmente en las personas.

\- _¿Cuántos años tienes? -_ preguntó Adalius al joven Clow.

-16 años

- _Yo tengo 20 años. Es bueno tener alguien cercano a mi edad por estos lugares. La mayoría rondan la edad del señor Nicola_ -

\- _¿Es él tu padre? -_ preguntó el joven ya que para alegría de Adalius parecía interesado en seguir la conversación.

- _La verdad ha sido como un padre para mí. Mis padres murieron cuando yo aún era apenas un niño. El señor Nicola ha cuidado de mi desde entonces y me ha ayudado a controlar cada vez más mis habilidades_ \- contestó.

 _\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué estás aquí? -_

A pesar del recelo inicial de Clow, decidió dar una respuesta - _Mi padre me ha enviado aquí... actualmente están cazando a todos aquellos que sean... diferentes_ \- comentó el muchacho. Mi padre escuchó acerca de este lugar y decidió enviarme aquí por mi propia seguridad.

- _Las cacerías de brujas son muy comunes en estos tiempos desgraciadamente...y muchos de los huéspedes tienen historias similares_ -

El joven Clow típica personalidad retraída decidió darle una oportunidad al joven y de esta forma ambos siguieron conversando el resto del día.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

- _Adalius, ¡ven acá pronto!_ \- gritó Clow incapaz de ocultar su emoción - _¡mira! ¡La pócima ha funcionado!_ \- explicaba a su amigo mientras vertía un poco de la pócima en la piedra y esta se convertía en una flor de pétalos violetas.

 _\- ¡Excelente Clow! Veo que has tenido gran avance con el libro de pócimas que te preste_ \- dijo Adalius mientras le daba una mirada de orgullo al joven hechicero

- _Fue todo un desafío al inicio, pero gracias a tus instrucciones he logrado perfeccionar la fórmula_ \- exclamó el joven mientras volvía a transformar otra roca en una hermosa flor violeta.

- _Sí sigues avanzando así de rápido me superarás en habilidades_ \- comentó Adalius.

- _Creo que para eso falta mucho tiempo aún no logro derrotarte en nuestros duelos de práctica_ \- exclamó Clow con cierto aire de frustración.

- _No dejes que tus sentimientos te controlen... si te mantienes enfocado en tu meta, mostrarás tu verdadero potencial_ \- comentaba Adalius mientras tomaba de nuevo la carga de leña que traía- _ahora vamos a cenar que Nicola prometió cocinar hoy su famoso estofado_ -

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

- _Ha pasado poco más de un año desde que llegaste aquí_ \- dijo Adalius mientras recolectaba hierbas medicinales con Clow - _Al inicio no conversabas mucho, pero te has vuelto bastante sociable, Clow_ \- agregó el rubio.

- _He aprendido mucho desde que vine aquí_ \- exclamó Clow mientras le pasaba hierbas a su amigo y maestro.

- _Escuché que la cacería de brujas ha mermado un poco... al menos en tu natal Londres poco a poco todo vuelve a la normalidad_ \- comentó Adalius mientras volvían a la posada.

- _Es cierto, pero no planeo volver por el momento... yo... quiero seguir aprendiendo más y más. Londres ya no era un desafío para mí mientras que aquí aún debo superar a mi maestro_ \- dijo Clow con una mirada de determinación.

- _Entonces deberás quedarte aquí por mucho más tiempo_ \- respondió Adalius con una sonrisa burlona

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

- _Adalius, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -_

- _Claro Clow... nos conocemos desde hace más de tres años_ \- respondió el rubio.

 _\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado unirte al concejo de magos de occidente? -_

 _\- ¿A qué se debe la pregunta? -_

- _La otra noche... escuché a Nicola comentar acerca de las pruebas de admisión para el concejo y también dijo que es parte de tus metas...-_

- _Un mago del concejo de occidente tiene acceso a mucho conocimiento y recursos que le permitirán hacer un cambio en el mundo si así lo quiere_ -

\- _¿Quieres hacer un cambio en el mundo?_ -

- _Quiero ayudar a aquellos que son como nosotros a encontrar su propósito en el mundo y aquellos que no lo son a sanar sus heridas o curar sus enfermedades... la magia trae grandes desgracias si se usa de una forma egoísta, pero yo quiero usar mis habilidades para ayudar a otros_ -

- _Me haces sentirme alguien egoísta_ \- comentó Clow asombrado ante las palabras de su maestro.

 _\- ¿Cuáles son tus planes, Clow?_ -

- _Mis motivos no son tan puros como los tuyos...yo solo quiero aprender más, ser el más poderoso y tener control sobre mi destino_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

Clow estaba agachado con un par de los libros alrededor, su aura mágica estaba elevada exponencialmente. Había aprovechado que ese día se encontraba solo para llevar a cabo uno de los actos que Adalius le había prohibido. Era más la insistencia y curiosidad de Clow por conocer su destino y mirar más allá que no le importó romper el tabú. Clow presionó aún más su poder mágico y finalmente lo logró, logro romper el tabú y ver más allá

Un lugar blanco es lo que podía ver a su alrededor, no había nada y no se escuchaba nada, en sus brazos había un cuerpo...un cuerpo de una hermosa mujer alta y perfilada, con un hermoso pelo negro larguísimo, su tez era blanca como la nieve, sin embargo, el cuerpo estaba frío...muy frío...estaba muerto. Clow vio ese cuerpo mientras sollozaba, la persona más importante para él estaba ahí muerta en sus brazos. Su respiración se agitó deseando que aquello no pasara y todo su entorno pasó de blanco a negro mientras el cuerpo es sus brazos se desvanecía y reaparecía al fondo de la oscuridad ahora vistiendo un kimono de mariposa. Sin embargo, el cuerpo seguía igual de inerte y empezó a ser tragado por la oscuridad

 _\- ¡Noooooooo! -_ grito Clow con desesperación saliendo del trance inmediatamente -no puedo permitir que pase, no puedo permitir que ella muera- decía Clow mientras su nariz sangraba producto del esfuerzo de su adivinación

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

Era una tarde de verano y Clow se encontraba leyendo uno de los tantos libros de Adalius cuando escuchó como su maestro venía corriendo y gritando su nombre.

 _\- ¡Clow! ¿dónde has estado? -_ preguntó el joven casi sin aliento

 _-Estaba leyendo otro libro sobre adivinación, pero ¿por qué vienes tan aprisa? -_

 _\- ¿adivinación? Creo que ya habíamos acabado ese tema_ \- dijo frunciendo el ceño- _pero bueno el concejo de occidente me ha aceptado...gracias a mi último descubrimiento_ -

- _Descubrimiento... ¿de qué hablas? -_ preguntó Clow

 _-Era un secreto...pero ahora que ya tengo la respuesta del concejo puedo mostrártela, ven conmigo_ -

Al llegar a la habitación de Adalius, Clow empezó a sentir una potente aura mágica que cubría el lugar- _¿De quién es esta aura?_ -

- _Pronto lo conocerás_ \- respondió Adalius mientras que tomaba una carta negra y dorada con sus manos - _Metallurgy_ -murmuró.

Para sorpresa de Clow, un caballero medieval se materializó frente a sus ojos.

 _\- ¡No es genial! -_ exclamaba Adalius que no cabía en su emoción- _logre encapsular el espíritu del metal en esta carta. Metallurgy crea cualquier tipo de metal que se necesite. Esta carta será la solución para mejorar la infraestructura del país... ¡del mundo entero! ¡Imagínate todo lo que se podría crear si logro encapsular los demás elementos! -_

Mientras Adalius le explicaba los detalles de la carta y cómo había logrado crearla, Clow sentía que le faltaba la respiración.

" _esta es la solución... es la clave para cambiar mi destino y salvarla_ " pensaba mientras trazaba en su mente un camino del cual no habría retorno

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

 **Notas de autor: a partir de aqui es recomendable escuchar la siguiente cancion: watch?v=puRadJ96r_A**

 **Tsubasa reservoir chronicles OST: Ship of fools**

Adalius despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una gran pesadez en su cuerpo. Estaba en un lugar oscuro y cuando intentó moverse pudo darse cuenta que tenía un grillete en su pierna derecha que se lo impedía, en ese momento notó también que su brazo izquierdo de igual forma estaba encadenado

" _Clow ¿qué has hecho?"_ pensó el joven de ojos dorados con tristeza

Su último recuerdo era haber estado discutiendo con su amigo acerca de lo que quería hacer. Sabía que romper el tabú de la adivinación era grave y peor aun lo que deseaba hacer para cambiar el destino. Era su deber y responsabilidad como mago del concejo de occidente alertar sobre las intenciones de Clow y el peligro que eso representaba. Su amigo había perdido la razón. Mientras Adalius ponía su mente en claro escucho el rechinar de una puerta anunciando la entrada de alguien

- _Lo siento maestro, no puedo dejar que me delate_ \- dijo Clow mientras traía un poco de comida. Adalius sentía una gran pena por su pupilo

- _Clow sabes que esto está mal, lo he dicho varias veces. No puedes hacer una adivinación con planes de cambiar el camino, así no funciona por eso es un tabú_ -

- _Pero solo así podré salvarla_ \- dijo Clow en un suspiro _-sin embargo, todos mis esfuerzos parecen no ser suficientes_ \- dijo con pena Clow. Acto seguido levantó su mano y una cantidad grande de cartas rojas con dorado comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor. Adalius estaba sorprendido porque tenía una idea de lo que se trataba

 _\- ¿cuánto tiempo dormí? -_ pregunto Adalius

- _Alrededor de dos semanas_ \- dijo Clow - _gracias al libro de pócimas que me habías dado y a esto_ \- dijo el chico de lentes acercando una carta con el nombre The sleep

- _Metallurgy_ \- susurro el chico de ojos dorados

- _Es una gran creación_ \- dijo Clow sacando la mencionada carta negra con dorado - _sin embargo, llevo dos semanas intentando que cree lo que quiero, pero no me hace caso_ \- suspiro- _ha creado fuego para los que tienen frío, tierra para los incomunicados, agua para los sedientos, viento para polinizar, pero ¡nada que pueda ayudarme! -_ dijo Clow con rabia _\- ¡incluso he tenido que crear un libro mágico para sellarlas! ¡No me hacen caso! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡yo soy el mago más poderoso! -_ decía ya un Clow frustrado

- _Metallurgy guarda mis más preciados deseos de hacer el bien y mucha de mi magia de creación, de Schmidt, de herrero_ \- explicaba Adalius - _todo esto que has creado ha sido el reflejo de mis intenciones, del por qué Metallurgy fue creada...esas cartas...son mías_ \- termino de decir el chico rubio entre la felicidad y la melancolía

 _-Tu eres su dueño ¡has que me obedezca!_ \- dijo Clow con frustración

- _Te lo he dicho Clow, no funciona así. Un deseo egoísta que viene de romper un tabú solo generará desgracias...y no solo para ti...afectaras a muchos. La magia necesita un balance_ \- decía Adalius con esperanza de que su amigo recapacitara

- _Necesito salvarla_ \- era lo único que repetía Clow. Adalius miro hacia el suelo y con su mano no atrapada tomó un dije que colgaba de su cuello. Era una preciosa espada de color gris metálico con mango dorado e incrustaciones verdes como esmeraldas

- _Espada de la forja, tú que contienes mis poderes, los poderes de la oscuridad, revela tu verdadera forma ante mí, tu dueño_ \- Adalius liberó su llave convirtiéndose en una hermosa espada la cual empuño y de un corte liberó su mano atrapada cortando las cadenas como si fuera papel. Cuando se disponía a liberar su pierna derecha un choque metálico se lo impidió. Clow estaba empuñando una espada también, parecía otra carta

- _No puedo permitirlo_ \- dijo Clow

- _No puedes impedirlo, tu magia no es la indicada_ \- contestó el rubio

 _\- ¡Entonces tomaré la tuya! -_ acto seguido Clow se agacho y comenzó a drenar el poder mágico de su maestro. En algún momento Adalius le había enseñado la transferencia de magias para ayudar a alguien herido... en este caso Clow había revertido el proceso y sacaba la magia de su contraparte.

- _No me obligues a hacerlo Clow_ \- decía Adalius sollozante debilitándose por el drenado. Clow no respondió a lo cual su maestro entendió que no había otra manera _\- ¡Metallurgy! -_ exclamó Adalius con todas sus fuerzas a lo cual la carta comenzó a brillar, haciendo aparecer el caballero metálico que inmediatamente arremetió contra Clow. Interrumpido por el caballero, Clow dejó de drenar el poder mágico de Adalius y se encarnó en una feroz batalla contra el caballero metálico. Adalius si bien estaba liberado del drenaje, sentía sus fuerzas desfallecer, cada carta que había materializado Clow había tomado parte de su esencia y eran más de cincuenta. Logró liberar su pierna derecha y se encaminó con su espada hacia donde su pupilo luchaba, era su última oportunidad para salvarlo

 _\- ¡Windy! -_ exclamó Clow haciendo volar por los aires al caballero de plata y haciendo arrodillar a su maestro. Ahí se dio cuenta que cada uso de una carta debilitaba más a Adalius. Sabía que había una carta que consumía muchísima energía. - ¡Time! - exclamó Clow

Todo se detuvo, más Adalius aún podía moverse, se inclinó en una de las paredes completamente exhausto. Clow se acercó, pero The sword volvió a ser una carta ante el peligro que sintió de su creador. Clow tomó la espada de su maestro y apuntó al corazón del joven de ojos dorados

- _No lo hagas_ \- dijo en un suspiro Adalius - _Eres como mi hermano_ -

- _Entonces ¡dime una manera de salvarla!_ \- gritó Clow con desesperación. Adalius movió su cara para ver a Clow

- _Debes dejar el destino fluir_ -dijo Adalius con lágrimas en los ojos - _entre más lo quieras evitar, más lo terminarás haciendo_ \- terminó de decir mientras derramaba lágrimas por su mejilla. Ante esta respuesta, Clow en un arranque de ira perforó el costado de su maestro, por el efecto de time la sangre aún no brotaba. Clow con su mano temblando volvió a apuntar la espada hacía el corazón de Adalius. El efecto de time comenzó a desaparecer y el ambiente se volvía caótico. Clow acercó más la espada al pecho de Adalius

- _Condenaras mi alma con odio y venganza, condenarás tu magia con desgracia, y condenarás el destino de muchos_ \- dijo Adalius en último intento de convencer a su amigo _\- ¿Vale la pena? -_ dijo derramando un par de lágrimas más

" _lo vale_ " pensó Clow sin escuchar realmente a su maestro. Estaba cegado

- _La magia es un balance ¿no? -_ Dijo Clow- _una vida por otra_ \- terminó de decir mientras introducía lentamente la espada en el corazón de su amigo. En ese instante el efecto de time se detuvo y un grito ahogado se escuchó. La sangre comenzó a salir de ambas heridas. Adalius cerró los ojos y recitó unas palabras por lo bajo que Clow no pudo escuchar. Un viento tormentoso los rodeo, la espada plateada de Adalius se volvió oscura en la parte llena de sangre, como si la sangre fuera negra. Volvió a su tamaño original y desapareció. El caballero de plata volvió a la carta seguida de una sombra que parecía ser salida de Adalius, la carta también desapareció

 _\- ¡Noooo! -_ gritó Clow, sabía que necesitaba a Metallurgy si quería seguir experimentando hasta encontrar algo que le ayudara. El cuerpo de Adalius cayó inerte al piso mientras todo el ambiente tormentoso se materializó en un solo lugar, Clow giró hasta ese lugar para ver como una carta se materializaba. Una vez terminado el proceso la tomó, era una carta fría y diferente a las demás, cuando la volteó pudo leer The nothing en su nombre. Clow cayó sobre su rodillas y lloró amargamente, en un último aliento su maestro le había dado una última lección

" _yo solo quiero que sus ojos no se cierren para siempre_ " pensó Clow mientras seguía llorando.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

 **N/A de nuestros capitulos favoritos y mas dolorosos...**

 **Que les parece el enigmatico enemigo?**

 **Quieren saber como es Adalius? esten atentos a la pagina de facebook. Estaremos publicando varias cosas sobre el cap en la semana**

 **Saludos!**


	19. 16 Sospechas oscuras

Capítulo 16 Sospechas oscuras

Lan abría los ojos con un dolor de cabeza terrible, sentía una presión en su pecho y una falta de aire que lo sofocaba. Creyendo estar en su cuarto intentó moverse, para su sorpresa vio de nuevo aquel grillete en su tobillo derecho que le impedía el movimiento, estaba de nuevo en ese espacio oscuro que no era ni la realidad ni un sueño. Pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, una sombra de ojos dorados lo miraba al fondo

 _\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? -_ Pregunto Lan con asfixia

- _Lo acabas de ver_ \- contestó la sombra mientras se acercaba

Como un golpe volvieron a aparecer todas las imágenes de lo que Lan recién había visto, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar

 _\- ¿Adalius? -_ Preguntó el peliazul con debilidad

 _-Así me llamaban_ \- contestó la sombra tomando el rostro de Lan. El chico tenía una leve idea de lo que pasaba, pero aún seguía confundido

 _\- ¿Por qué yo? -_ cuestionó Lan

- _Así es el destino_ \- contestó la sombra con cierta resignación - _el legado y el linaje de quién fue egoísta ha sobrevivido, debe eliminarse_ \- dijo la sombra mientras presionaba el cuello de Lan

 _\- ¿Legado? ¿Linaje? ¿De qué diablos hablas? -_ exclamó Lan con desesperación

- _No es necesario que entiendas_ \- dijo la sombra mientras tomaba la boca de Lan con una mano haciendo que ésta se abriera. Lan estaba paralizado mientras veía como un tipo de poder oscuro se introducía a su cuerpo el cual comenzaba a arder. Lan derramó una lágrima de dolor al mismo tiempo que todo volvió a quedar oscuro.

 _\- ¿Lan? ¿Lan? Hijo por Dios contesta_ \- los gritos y los toques con desesperación de la madre de Lan mostraba que estaba asustada ya que su hijo no daba señales de vida.

 _\- ¿Mamá? -_ Dijo Lan con dificultad

- _Hijo por Dios, tengo rato de llamarte, ¿Qué te sucede? Abre por favor_ \- decía la madre de Lan desesperada. A como pudo Lan se levantó, su cuerpo ardía en fiebre, llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió, intentó sonreírle a su madre, pero su debilidad fue más grande y cayó desmayado en los brazos de su progenitora

- _Por dios Lan estas ardiendo en fiebre_ \- dijo su madre asustada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

- _El joven Qiang no asistirá hoy a clases. Su madre dice que aún sigue con un cuadro de fiebre_ \- comentó el profesor mientras pasaba asistencia en la primera hora de clases.

" _lleva toda la semana ausente_ " pensaba Shaoran " _La última vez que lo vi fue el día de la exhibición...cuando desapareció repentinamente_ "

En ese momento Shaoran dirigió su mirada a la castaña y notó la mirada triste de Sakura viendo hacia la ventana.

" _Debo hablar con ella_ " pensaba el ambarino.

A la hora del almuerzo, Shaoran esperaba ansioso a su novia _\- ¿Lista para almorzar? -_ preguntó Shaoran dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

- _Espero que te agrade el almuerzo de hoy_ \- murmuró sonrojada- _le pedí la receta a Meiling y_ ...-

- _Estará delicioso_ \- comentó el muchacho mientras tomaba a su novia de la mano.

Después de almorzar, la pareja se quedó un rato reposando debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

- _Es agradable tener un momento así tranquilo para nosotros_ \- comentaba Sakura mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del ambarino.

- _Sakura...debemos hablar_ \- exclamó Shaoran.

Sakura notó el tono de urgencia en la voz de Shaoran, así que se separó del chico y se colocó frente a él.

- _Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea_ \- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _-E… es sobre los últimos incidentes que hemos vivido-_ empezó Shaoran y continuó al ver que la mirada de su novia se volvía más seria- _he estado pensado q.… que puede estar causando todo esto y pues yo...-_

 _-Sospechas de alguien_ \- dijo Sakura frunciendo un poco el ceño.

 _-Lan...-_ respondió Shaoran incapaz de mantener la mirada de la castaña.

 _-Shaoran...-_

- _Sakura, sabes que esto es sospechoso...Él es mi amigo, pero estos eventos han empezado y justamente cuando algo parece estarle pasando a Lan_ -

En ese instante Shaoran notó como su novia lo miraba de una forma diferente...con cierto aire de resignación.

 _-Acaso tu... ¿También sospechabas de él?_ \- dijo Shaoran en un hilo de voz

- _Empecé a notarlo desde el momento en que vio a mi papá la primera vez...es como si un aura se apoderará de él por momentos y luego desaparece_ -

- _Sakura... ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?_ \- preguntó Shaoran mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

- _Shaoran_ \- empezó a responder la castaña mientras se ponía de pie- _debemos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Además...no sabemos con certeza si él es el culpable de todo esto y cuáles son sus motivos...-_

 _\- ¡Sakura! ¡Tú conoces la visión! Sabes lo que va a pasar-_ se apresuró a decir el ambarino mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la esmeralda.

- _Se lo que vimos... Shaoran... sabes que cambiar el futuro es un tabú y entre más trates de cambiarlo más rápido sucederá_ \- respondió la chica mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novio con delicadeza.

- _Debemos hacer algo Sakura... tiene que existir una manera... debemos hablar con él hay que confrontarlo_ \- seguía el joven mientras la desesperación se notaba cada vez más en su voz.

 _-Shaoran... Hay que dejar que todo fluya y tome el camino que debe tomar-_

 _\- ¡No! -_ dijo el chico alzando la voz _\- no puedo permitirlo...no quiero que te pase nada...no podría soportarlo_ -

- _Shao...-_ trato de decir la chica, pero fue interrumpida por los labios del joven. Inmediatamente la esmeralda empezó a corresponder el beso que estaba cargado de sentimientos de temor, preocupación y amor. Se separaron un momento por falta de aire. Ambos chicos tenían las mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillaban por la intensidad del beso.

 _-Te amo_ \- susurró la joven mientras colocaba su frente contra la del chico _\- conoces el hechizo invencible_ -

- _Todo saldrá bien_ \- terminó de decir el joven mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la joven y se fundían en un abrazo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Después de terminar las clases, ambos castaños caminaban lentamente por el parque. Ese día no tenían entrenamiento y después de la con conversación del almuerzo, Sakura había invitado a Shaoran a comer un helado para tratar de calmar las preocupaciones de su novio.

 _\- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a verlo? -_ preguntó Shaoran.

 _-No es lo mejor...si está con fiebre podríamos ser una molestia para su madre_ \- respondió la castaña aún preocupada por su amigo.

 _-Sakura...-_

 _-Ya tuvimos esta conversación Shaoran_ \- interrumpió la joven con una mirada llena de determinación - _No quiero discutir de nuevo-_

 _-Sakura... siempre me sorprendes_ \- suspiro el joven, pero en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar.

 _-Es mi madre-_ dijo el chico mientras contestaba.

Sakura veía el rostro de su novio mientras conversaba con su madre. Le gustaba mucho ver esa faceta solemne que tomaba el chico cuando se dirigía hacia la líder del clan, aunque una parte de ella desearía que no existieran tantas formalidades en la familia, pero comprendía las responsabilidades que los Li llevaban en sus hombros.

- _Debemos ir a mi casa...mamá escuchó al clan hablando de obligarte a realizar otra adivinación_ \- Shaoran se acercó más a su novia y la tomó por ambas manos- _Sakura...quiero conversar con mi madre mis sospechas, pero ¿Estarías de acuerdo? -_ preguntó el chico

 _-Siempre y cuando no metamos al concejo en esto. Se enterarán hasta que nuestras sospechas se confirmen_ \- respondió la chica.

 _-Gracias_ \- respondió el chico - _Aunque el helado queda pendiente no creas que se me ha olvidado_ \- agregó con una sonrisa.

- _No tienes remedio...-_ exclamó la chica mientras ambos apresuraban el paso para llegar a la mansión Li.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Ieran escuchaba atentamente las sospechas de su hijo mientras su rostro se volvía aún más pálido con cada palabra del chico.

 _\- ¿Crees que el joven tenga que ver en todo esto?_ -

- _Sakura y yo lo dudamos...parece que pierde la memoria cuando esto pasa_ \- respondió el castaño.

- _Esta aura aparece y desaparece_ \- agregó Sakura - _No es como si escondiera sus poderes a propósito... es algo más... involuntario_ \- terminó de decir la chica.

- _Solo un mago muy poderoso es capaz de almacenar su alma para luego poseer a alguien más_ \- murmuraba Ieran. La matriarca sabía que ese tipo de magia era posible, pero le aterraba pensar que ese era el enemigo que su hijo y su nuera enfrentarían.

 _-Sí tan sólo... existiera la forma de comunicarse con Clow, si es algo poderoso él podría conocer algo-_ susurro Sakura e inmediatamente una idea vino a su cabeza- _¡Eso es! -_ exclamó la joven.

 _\- ¡Sakura! No vamos a usar la carta del retorno...Aquí no hay un árbol de cerezo con estos poderes como en Tomoeda...además…-_

Sakura miró con ternura la cara preocupada de su novio...Aún después de todo este tiempo el chico seguía sintiendo cierto recelo por esa carta - _es la única manera_ \- dijo la esmeralda.

- _Puede que no lo sea_ \- interrumpió Ieran en ese momento- _podrías usar la carta dream. Es la única opción que no consumirá tanta magia y es mejor hacerlo pronto antes de que el concejo pida una nueva adivinación_ -

 _\- ¿Y podría hablar con Clow? -_ preguntó Shaoran.

- _No precisamente, pero si usamos algún objeto que perteneciera a Clow, Sakura podría tener acceso a ciertos recuerdos...quizás entre ellos este lo que buscamos_ -

" _un objeto de Clow…"_ pensó un poco la castaña. Ieran se levantó un momento y salió de la sala para volver rápidamente con un libro en la mano

- _Esto es parte de nuestras reliquias, uno de los libros de adivinación de Clow_ \- Ieran le extendió un libro antiguo a la chica, con la intención de llevar a cabo el procedimiento de inmediato. Cuando Sakura lo tomo sintió una pesadez y melancolía

 _\- ¿Sakura? -_ preguntó Shaoran

- _Creo que servirá. Papá está en una excavación así que el único que me espera en casa es Kero. Shaoran si ves que me tardo ¿podrías avisarle? Realmente no sé cuánto debería tardar_ -

- _Claro_ \- contesto el castaño

- _No debería de ser algo que dure más de un par de horas_ \- adiciono Ieran - _Xiao lang ¿podrías prestarnos tu habitación? -_

 _\- ¿Mi habitación? -_ preguntó con un leve sonrojo el castaño. Ieran se puso de pie y comenzó a guiarlos

- _De acuerdo al feng shui de la mansión, tu habitación está en el punto de convergencias mágicas y de protección, es un lugar perfecto para usar a Dream_ -

 _-Está bien_ \- comentó el ambarino aun sonrojado. Sakura sonreía al ver a su novio. Una vez en la habitación Ieran le explicó la manera de poder invocar a dream y usar el libro, ella se retiró pues su aura mágica podría interrumpir en el proceso.

 _-Sakura ¿estas segura? Podrías solo usar a dream y ya_ \- preguntó el chico viendo el antiguo libro

 _-Todo saldrá bien_ \- le dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras se sentaba en sillón de la recámara y se preparaba para invocar a dream

 _-Estaré aquí-_ le dijo Shaoran con voz de apoyo

 _-Son solo un par de horas_ \- contestó la castaña. Acto seguido sacó todas sus cartas y las puso en una mesa frente a ella. Puso el libro antiguo y sacó a dream del mazo para ponerla encima del libro

-Querida carta, ayúdame a ver más allá de lo visible, preséntame el pasado, preséntame el futuro-

En ese momento Dream comenzó a brillar junto con el libro haciendo que Sakura se quedara profundamente dormida. Shaoran la observaba con ternura

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

- _Sakura, por favor despierta_ \- decía el castaño entre sollozos con las manos de Sakura entre las suyas. Sakura había sido trasladada a su cama para mayor comodidad. Llevaba dormida 2 días desde la invocación de Dream y Shaoran ya estaba al borde de la desesperación.

 _-Sakurita_ \- decía Kero preocupado mientras con su patita acariciaba la mejilla de su dueña. El guardián había llegado a la mansión desde la primera noche en que Sakura no despertó. Ieran entró a la habitación para cambiar la compresa de la frente de Sakura, desde la segunda noche tenía algo de fiebre. La matriarca pretendía tener un temple serio y fuerte pero la verdad estaba preocupada y ver a su hijo en ese estado de desesperación la hacía sentir peor

\- _¿Algún cambio? -_ Preguntó la elegante dama

- _Ha dejado de quejarse de dolor...y se mueve menos_ \- contestó Shaoran limpiándose un poco las lágrimas. Su madre acarició su cabeza en señal de apoyo

- _No pensé que esto podría pasar_ \- Dijo Ieran con cierto arrepentimiento

- _Ninguno lo sabría madre no es su culpa_ \- contestó Shaoran firme. En ese instante Shaoran sintió un agarre en su mano por parte de Sakura y sus esperanzas de que despertara se vieron fortalecidas

 ** _-Sha...o..ran-_** **pronunció débilmente la castaña. Finalmente, había despertado**

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …** **...**

 **N/A Buenos dias!**

 **Aqui el capitulo 16 revelando un poco mas de lo que pasa entre Adalius y Lan. Como creen que se daran las cosas? QUe les parece Adalius?**

 **Que creen que soño Sakura en 2 dias?**

 **mas respuestas el proximo cap :)**


	20. 17 Yumeni y el laberinto de los sueños

Capítulo 17 Yumeni y el laberinto de los sueños

Sakura observó como Dream brillaba sobre el libro antiguo, pudo observar cómo el espíritu de la carta la rodeaba por completo y comenzó a sentir como caía hacia el sueño profundo, todo quedó oscuro.

Abrió los ojos y vio pura oscuridad, recordó el momento en que sello a Light y Dark, pues la situación se parecía. Caminó un poco y aunque seguía todo oscuro estaba calmada. De repente vio una luz dorada al frente y se detuvo, la luz se acercó hacia ella y mientras la alcanzaba se fue dividiendo en doce pequeñas lucecitas que transmitían calidez. Las luces se detuvieron hasta estar frente a la chica y comenzaron a transformarse lentamente en cartas, eran las cartas de la adivinación. Sakura vio como ciertas cartas resplandecían más que otras y entendió que querían transmitirle algo, por lo cual cerró sus ojos y fue posando su mano encima de aquellas más luminosas

" _Return...definitivamente es un enemigo del pasado_ "

" _Dark...los poderes...son ¿relacionados a la oscuridad?"_ pensó con duda Sakura. Le recordaba mucho su conjuro del sello

" _Shadow...es alguien cercano, entre Mirror y Sword...Lan…"_ la castaña se desanimó muchísimo, la carta lamentablemente le estaba confirmando sus sospechas. Había recorrido ya las once cartas de la adivinación y las tres que aún no tenían significado, para lo cual la muchacha abrió de nuevo sus ojos y notó como había una carta más, pero estaba vacía, la luz dorada solo reflejaba el contorno de una carta

 _\- ¿Otra carta?, nunca salió en la adivinación_ \- susurro Sakura pensativa. Inmediatamente las luces dieron un destello mientras desaparecían, dejando encandilada a Sakura por un momento. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad pudo divisar una puerta al fondo de la oscuridad. Con cautela se acercó y la abrió, había claridad del otro lado por lo cual decidió atravesarla. Una vez del otro lado un viento sopló con dureza a lo cual la chica cerró los ojos y oyó la puerta cerrarse agresivamente. Sakura abrió los ojos y vio como la claridad iba decayendo y una imagen tomaba forma, una escena, aquella que ya había visto y que atormentaba a su novio. Estaba de nuevo en un campo de cerezos, la sombra atacándola dejándola inerte, Shaoran inmovilizado llorando amargamente y la sombra tirando su pulsera llena de sangre. Sakura se arrodillo ante la escena y empezó a analizarla detenidamente para tratar de sacar ventaja del evento ya que, si Dream se lo mostraba, es porque sería importante. Además del hecho de quizás estar presenciando su propia muerte

" _¿Por qué es un campo de cerezos si no estamos en Japón? ¿Sera que la lucha se llevará a cabo allá?"_ la castaña estaba seriamente inmersa en sus preguntas cuando de repente vio algo que nunca se había manifestado, la sombra, aún sin forma, tenía ojos color dorado

" _Pero Lan tiene ojos negros_ " la chica cada vez estaba más confundida. La sombra la miró fijamente y comenzó a desaparecer, todo el escenario se desdibujaba y Dream apareció frente a Sakura y comenzó a brillar, la chica se volvió a sentir en aquel vacío y quedó dormida de nuevo

… … … … … … … … … … …. …. … … … … ...

Sakura despertaba de nuevo, volvía a estar oscuro, pero entraba cierta claridad de luna por una ventana, por lo que pudo reconocer lo que parecía una habitación. En una de las paredes pudo divisar a una persona, aunque no podía reconocerlo desde su distancia, alcanzaba a observar que estaba encadenado, Sakura corrió con todas sus fuerzas para ayudarle, por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de salvarlo, sin embargo, por más que corría no se acercaba, era como si no se moviera por más que corriera. Ante esto Sakura se detuvo, con una opresión en su pecho y entonces apareció la sombra, la misma que siempre veía ahora con ojos dorados. Sakura veía impotente como la sombra le hacía daño a la persona que estaba ahí y la opresión en su pecho se hacía más fuerte hasta obligarla a arrodillarse. Vio como la sombra se introdujo en el cuerpo que gritaba de dolor y de repente un silencio completo, la persona ya no gritaba, se había fusionado con esa sombra y tenía los ojos dorados pero la distancia no dejaba a Sakura reconocerlo. Esa persona llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó algo que parecía una carta, parecida a las Clow, pero era negra con dorado. La persona se percató de la presencia de Sakura a lo cual volteó hacia ella, Sakura se asustó de inmediato y empezó a sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder. La castaña quería resistir, pero el dolor era demasiado, la llevó a gritar de dolor y removerse en el suelo

- _No puedo más_ \- murmuró la castaña entre lágrimas. En ese momento el libro de adivinación de Clow apareció frente a ella brillando, a lo cual la castaña no dudo en tomarlo. Apenas hizo contacto con el libro sintió como si la hicieran jalada de un lugar a otro al instante

" _¿Dónde estoy?"_ pensó la castaña recuperándose de lo que había pasado en la escena anterior, aún su piel se sentía caliente. El libro de Clow no estaba y conforme se recuperaba se iba percatando de su entorno. Estaba apoyada a un árbol, parecía que atardecía y el clima era cálido, estaba en una especie de campo, todo estaba verde y a lo lejos podía ver una cabaña. Se dedicó un momento a descansar porque aún se sentía mal, por lo cual simplemente se quedó ahí admirando el atardecer. En este nuevo lugar sentía un poco de paz.

Pasado un momento, ya un poco más tranquila, observó a dos jóvenes cerca de la cabaña, uno era rubio y el otro de cabello oscuro con lentes que se veía más joven.

 _\- ¿Clow? -_ se preguntó la castaña levantándose - _se parece muchísimo, aunque notablemente más joven_ \- susurro la esmeralda mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la escena. Los chicos se veían compartiendo una charla de manera amena, como un tutor y su estudiante, se veían felices. Aquella escena la llenaba de mucha calidez

- _Después de tocar el libro fue que llegué aquí, ¿me pregunto si son los recuerdos de Clow impregnados en el libro? -_ pensaba la chica en voz alta. Decidió seguir caminando hacia la escena hasta que con cada paso empezó a escuchar un sonido metálico. Inmediatamente se detuvo y se volteó, sólo para toparse con un caballero de plata que la seguía. Sakura se paralizó y solo vio donde el caballero empuño su espada, una hermosa espada plateada con empuñadura dorada con incrustaciones verdes. El caballero la levantó y se quedó ahí inmóvil, Sakura sentía que se le salía el corazón, por lo cual lentamente comenzó a dar un paso hacia atrás, pero el caballero dio uno hacía adelante, la chica dio dos pasos hacia atrás y de nuevo el caballero dos hacia adelante. Parecía seguirla

- _Libérate_ \- susurró Sakura liberando el báculo para estar lista ante cualquier cosa - _Sword_ \- dijo Sakura, pero a la mínima mención de la carta el caballero se llenó de un aura oscura y atacó despiadadamente. A la castaña solo le dio tiempo de poner sus manos al frente en señal de protección, escuchó su espada quebrarse y sentir el embate del ataque. Se escuchó un grito y todo quedó oscuro de nuevo

… … … … … … … … … … …. …. … … … … ...

- _Despierta_ \- oyó Sakura que alguien le hablaba - _despierta o te consumirá la oscuridad_ \- Sakura abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio a Light frente de ella con cara de preocupación. Al verla despertar Light sonrió un poco y se tranquilizó

 _\- ¿Dónde estoy? -_ le pregunto la castaña a la carta

- _Sigues en las memorias del libro_ \- contestó la carta mientras se empezaba a desvanecer - _debes apurarte_ \- terminó de decir Light. Sakura se quedó ahí otra vez en un lugar oscuro ahora que se había ido Light y un sentimiento de tristeza, confusión, miedo y frío la embargo. La imagen comenzó a tomar forma y empezó a sentir auras mágicas desconocidas, no entendía muy bien qué pasaba. Comenzó a visualizar a una persona, parecía inconsciente, tenía los rasgos físicos de la persona rubia que había visto antes, pero parecía inerte...parecía ¿Muerto? Ante este pensamiento Sakura sintió un escalofrío y desvió su mirada a otra parte donde pudo divisar al otro muchacho que había visto antes, el que tenía una semejanza al mago Clow. El chico se veía completamente atribulado por algo y parecía sollozar, Sakura sentía que las auras mágicas del lugar estaban bastante "sucias" y le preocupaba. El joven Clow tomó algo del suelo, "The nothing" se leía en ella

" _La carta_ " pensó Sakura muy confundida

El joven miró hacía el cuerpo del otro y levantó su mano, en ella aparecieron dos cartas Clow, completamente reconocibles para Sakura, eran Earhty y Wood. Clow pronunció algo que la castaña no pudo escuchar y vio como las cartas brillaban. La tierra se abrió debajo del cuerpo del otro joven, destruyendo un poco la cabaña, haciendo que el cuerpo cayera por la grieta y haciendo que Wood tapara con sus raíces el resto, formando un gran árbol en el lugar.

Sakura estaba fría ante lo que había contemplado, parecía que el joven Clow había enterrado clandestinamente el cuerpo de otra persona. La chica cerró sus ojos con fuerza pues se negaba a creer lo que había visto.

… … … … … … … … … … …. …. … … … … ...

 _\- ¡No se puede! No se pueden crear más_ \- se oyó un grito frustrado que provenía del joven Clow seguido de un escándalo. Sakura abrió sus ojos y se encontró en un nuevo lugar, era una cabaña, pero de día, iluminada. No sentía las influencias negativas que antes la invadieron y sólo presenció la escena frente a sus ojos. Podía ver al joven Clow sentado frente a una mesa completamente frustrado por algo, a su alrededor podía observar varios libros escritos en idioma occidental, Sakura solo reconocía las letras, pero no su significado, al menos sabía que no era inglés. Al lado de los libros podía ver las cartas Clow algo desordenadas y varios objetos y libros tirados, entre ellos el libro de las cartas

- _No puedo crear más-_ dijo Clow con voz derrotada sollozando, mientras tomaba a The nothing entre sus manos y suspiraba. Sakura solo pudo entender que el joven estaba pasando por alguna dificultad mágica y recordó momentos de angustia por los cuales ella pasó también, un sentimiento de compasión la cubrió. Intentó acercarse al mago que aún lloraba cuando la imagen se desdibujó por completo y dio paso a un lugar oscuro y frío. La chica solo podía observar la espalda de alguien que cargaba a una persona, una mujer; Sakura no pudo ver su rostro, pero su piel era blanca como porcelana y un cabello largo y negro hermoso. Podía oír claramente llorar a la persona que la cargaba y pudo reconocer su ropaje, era el mago Clow que conocía.

 _-Lo que debe pasar, pasará ¿No? -_ dijo Clow arrodillándose mientras el cuerpo en sus brazos se desvanecía. Sakura se acercó con cautela, no sabía si hablaba con ella o consigo mismo, se detuvo a una distancia prudente.

 _\- ¿Mago Clow? -_ pregunto Sakura con cautela. Clow se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, era el mago Clow que ella recordaba, con el que ya había interactuado en ocasiones anteriores, no el joven que había visto antes. Sin embargo, su mirada reflejaba una tristeza infinita

- _Estas al fondo pequeña, es peligroso_ \- contestó el mago

 _\- ¿Sabe a qué he venido verdad? -_ preguntó la castaña

- _Ya lo viste; lo que fue, ha sido y lo que está por venir, pasará_ \- contestó Clow

 _\- ¿a quién me enfrento? -_ preguntó con determinación Sakura

 _-al dueño de las cartas_ \- dijo Clow mientras veía hacia el cielo. Sakura estaba más allá de confundida con la respuesta - _lamento esto, lamento seguir interfiriendo con tu vida_ \- adiciono Clow

Sakura aun lo miraba confundida, las respuestas no eran claras y aun les buscaba sentido, en eso pudo observar como la imagen del mago comenzaba a desvanecerse enfrente de ella

- _Mago Clow, por favor ¡espere! -_

- _Tu reto empieza ya. Sé que podrás hacer lo que yo no_ \- fueron las últimas palabras de Clow mientras desaparecía

Sakura volvió a sentir la pesadez y se quedó de nuevo dormida

… … … … … … … … … … …. …. … … … … ...

Luego del encuentro con Clow, Sakura volvía a despertar, estaba de nuevo en el prado verde, la cabaña de fondo y los dos muchachos hablando a lo lejos. Sakura se levantó y caminó un poco, las palabras de Clow aún trataban de calzar en su cabeza, en eso lo escuchó, los pasos metálicos, giró y pudo ver de nuevo al caballero metálico con su espada, la seguía igual que la primera vez que estuvo ahí. Sakura, ahora menos asustada, decidió seguir caminando hacia la cabaña con el caballero detrás; cuando tuvo la puerta enfrente decidió abrirla y entrar y una vez cruzada la puerta se volvió a encontrar en el árbol del prado

- _Pero ¿qué es esto_? - se preguntó Sakura confundida. Empezaba a estresarse de no poder salir de aquel lugar

- _Para llegar aquí toque el libro_ \- dijo Sakura recordando todas las visiones que tuvo - _pero si el libro no está aquí quizás…-_

Sakura comenzó a invocar a dream con el pensamiento, pero no podía sentir el aura de su carta, es como si estuviera atrapada en mundo alterno. La esmeralda volvió a caminar por el prado, pero en dirección contraria a la cabaña tratando de encontrar algo más que le pudiese funcionar para salir de ahí

" _no sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, pero deben estar preocupados"_ pensó la castaña mientras caminaba. Unos pasos metálicos la volvieron a la realidad, el caballero metálico comenzaba a seguirla

" _¿Tendré que vencerlo para poder salir?"_ pensó la castaña. No quería enfrentarlo, era bastante poderoso, pero por el momento no veía otra opción.

-Libérate- dijo la castaña. El caballero no se inmutó, parecía solo reaccionar ante las cartas - _espero esto funcione…Shield-_ la carta apenas y pudo rodear a su dueña pues ante la mención mágica el caballero había sido tomado por un aura oscura y arremetió agresivamente ante la castaña. El caballero daba golpes con la espada violentamente a Shield mientras la castaña veía con pánico dentro de la protección

- _Sword_ \- dijo Sakura tratando de contraatacar, pero los movimientos de su enemigo eran demasiado rápidos y violentos

- _Debe existir otra manera_ \- susurro la chica cuando escucho algo empezar a quebrarse que la llenó de pánico, la barrera estaba sucumbiendo ante los embates de la espada

- _Fly_ \- dijo rápidamente la chica mientras se elevaba en el cielo con la ayuda de las alas en su espalda, movimiento certero pues podía ver como Shield era despedazada, sin embargo, su enemigo era más rápido y había lanzado la espada hacía la chica quien veía horrorizada cómo era demasiado tarde. Sakura gritó dolorosamente cuando sintió la espada clavarse en su costado y comenzar a precipitarse hacia el suelo, la chica cerró sus ojos con dolor.

Sakura volvió a despertar, de nuevo se encontraba debajo de aquel árbol en el prado. Comenzó a sollozar de desesperación al no poder encontrar una salida, se sentía demasiado sola

 _-No puedo salir…no los volveré a ver_ \- Sakura se sentía derrotada en su momento de fragilidad, no sabía cómo salir, sus lágrimas salían sin poderlas detener y comenzaba a hiperventilar.

La chica intentó calmarse y dejar las lágrimas de lado - _con llorar no resolverás nada, Sakura_ \- se dijo así misma y se dio valentía. Recordó que aquellas palabras se las había dicho Shaoran hace tiempo, en la prueba de valentía, recordó aquella ocasión con melancolía y le trajo un poco de paz a su corazón

- _Shaoran...-_ susurró la esmeralda acariciando la pulsera de su mano. A ella vinieron muchos recuerdos con el chico, principalmente aquellos donde ella se había desesperado y él había estado allí para ayudarle, recordó la prueba de valentía, la obra de teatro de su hermano, la captura de Mirror, el cambio de sombra para encontrar a Tomoyo, su episodio en el ascensor, el cambio de Dark y Light, todo lo recordó con gran nostalgia y calidez.

- _Me siento como cuando no sabía qué hacer con Mirage_ \- dijo la chica con un suspiro. Recordó ese día donde Shaoran le había dando un abrazo buscando tranquilizarla, respirando hondo, y luego el chico desmayado en su brazo por el uso de time

 _\- ¡Time! ¡Eso es! -_ dijo la castaña con energías renovadas. Se aseguró que el caballero de plata no estuviese alrededor y convocó a Time. El tiempo de todo se detuvo y pudo ver como toda la escena se empezaba a derrumbar. Se agacho y concentró todo su poder mágico en aguantar la presión de Time

-Espero que funcione...Shaoran...-

… … … … … … … … … … …. …. … … … … …

 **N/A Buen dia!**

 **Aqui tienen el sueño de Sakura. Que les parece? Que creen que vaya a ocurrir?**

 **Queremos leer sus teorias ;)**

 **Gracias por seguirnos y nos vemos mañana**


	21. 18 Verdades Ocultas

Capítulo 18 Verdades Ocultas

En el momento en que Shaoran sintió la mano de Sakura moverse entre las suyas y ver a la joven abrir lentamente los ojos, sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo después de esos agonizantes dos días.

 _-Sh...Shaoran_ \- decía la joven con un hilo de voz.

- _Sakura...al fin despertaste...No te sobre esfuerces_ \- decía el joven mientras le quitaba unos mechones de la frente- _traeré algo para que comas debes de estar débil_ \- agregó y después de darle un beso en la frente fue a la cocina por algo de comer para su novia.

Mientras Shaoran iba por la comida, Sakura se había quedado quieta en la cama. El sueño le causó sensaciones demasiado reales, todo su cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza aún le daba vueltas, pero sabía que debía hablar con el chico de lo que descubrió así que se enfocó en poner en orden sus ideas.

 _creo que no comentaré nada de la carta extra que apareció en el sueño...al menos no hasta estar segura de que le diré al concejo_ pensaba la joven.

Diez minutos después Sakura se encontraba tomando pequeños sorbos de sopa que Shaoran gentilmente le daba. Sakura se había resistido a la idea de ser alimentada por vergüenza a que Ieran los viera.

- _Shaoran…-_

 _-Shhh...come tu sopa_ \- dijo el chico mientras acercaba la cuchara a la boca de la chica.

 _-P.… pero yo puedo sola_ \- murmuraba la chica mientras dejaba que el chico la siguiera alimentando.

- _Estás débil y pasaste dos días bajo los efectos de Dream_ \- respondió el chico mientras dejaba de lado el plato vacío- _Además, déjate consentir de vez en cuando... por un momento pensé que podría perderte...-_ agregó Shaoran mientras el tono de sus ojos se volvía de un dorado intenso.

Sakura, que no podía despegar sus ojos de la mirada de Shaoran, empezó a acercarse más a él. Desafortunadamente, el sonido de la puerta hizo que ambos chicos se separarán completamente sonrojados.

Ieran estaba en la entrada de la habitación y miraba con curiosidad el rostro avergonzado de ambos chicos. Había salido cuando la chica despertó para darle unos minutos a solas con el ambarino y para informarle al clan que la joven hechicera había despertado.

 _-Sakura...me alegra que lograrás despertar. Debemos hablar de lo que viste durante el sueño_ -

… … … … … … … … … … … …. … … ...

Sakura había empezado a explicarles todo lo sucedido durante el sueño, desde la presencia del caballero, las imágenes de los dos jóvenes hablando, hasta las imágenes de Clow con una mujer en brazos y luego enterrando a lo que parecía ser una persona.

Shaoran y Ieran solo escuchaban atentamente a la esmeralda. La mirada de la matriarca se ensombrecía cada vez más mientras que Shaoran sentía cada vez más enojo a medida que el relato de la chica avanzaba.

- _Clow...de nuevo_ \- comentó el chico cuando Sakura terminaba de explicarles cómo utilizó time para salir del lugar.

- _Eso parece...lo que no entiendo es el papel que el mago Clow jugó en todo esto_ -

- _Sakura... ¿Lograste confirmar las cartas restantes? -_ preguntó la matriarca.

- _Sí...Return se confirma como alguien del pasado, Dark indica que los poderes de esta persona provienen de la oscuridad y también por la posición de Shadow entre Mirror y sword sabemos que esta persona es...alguien cercano a nosotros_ \- respondió la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _-Lan...-_ susurró Shaoran y Sakura solo logró asentir.

- _Esperaba que no fuera necesario, pero tendremos que comunicarnos con la reencarnación de Clow_ \- exclamó la matriarca y ambos jóvenes asistieron - _iré a comunicar lo que has confirmado al clan...Shaoran asegúrate que descanse ya que pronto nos comunicaremos con la reencarnación de Clow_ \- agregó mientras salía de la habitación.

- _Enserio nos tenías preocupados_ \- exclamó Shaoran mientras tomaba las manos de la chica.

- _Disculpa por preocuparlos...pero todo se sentía tan real_ -

- _Y parece que lo fue Sakurita_ \- mencionó el guardián que había estado escondido mientras Sakura contaba su relato.

 _\- ¡Kero!_ \- exclamó la chica mientras le daba un cálido abrazo a su querido amigo.

- _Estuvimos muy preocupados Sakurita, primero no despertabas, luego la fiebre, luego la mamá del mocoso notó que tenías un corte en tu costado y empezaste a sangrar_ \- Kero tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras le contaba todo a su dueña - _d.…disculpa por no poder ayudarte más_ \- decía entre sollozos.

- _Kero no digas eso...tus consejos y tu compañía incondicional son un gran apoyo para mí_ \- respondió la esmeralda mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

… … … … … … … … … … … …. … … ...

Ieran, Shaoran, Sakura y Kerberos se encontraban en la sala biblioteca de la mansión. Ieran había utilizado un hechizo que les permitiría ver la imagen del hechicero en forma de holograma. La llamada timbro un par de veces cuando la imagen de Eriol apareció frente a ellos.

 _\- ¡Eriol! Es un gusto volver a verte_ \- exclamó Sakura feliz de ver a su amigo.

 _-El gusto es mío Sakura. Pero por la cara de mi descendiente diría que esta no es una llamada de cortesía...buenas tardes señora Li, joven Li_ \- agregó Eriol con una reverencia.

- _Hiragizawa tienes mucho qué explicar_ \- respondió Shaoran en tono cortante.

- _Xiaolang...tus modales_ \- lo reprendió la matriarca- _Joven Hiragizawa espero se encuentre bien...me gustaría decirle que esta es una llamada de cortesía, pero no lo es. Necesitamos toda la información que pueda darnos...dejaré que Sakura y mi hijo sean quienes hagan las preguntas ya que son los principales involucrados_ \- puntualizó la matriarca mientras tomaba asiento aparte de los jóvenes.

… … … … … … … … … … … …. … … ...

Decir que Eriol Hiragizawa estaba sorprendido por la llamada que estaba recibiendo en ese momento sería mentir. La verdad desde que había escuchado del repentino regreso de su descendiente a Hong Kong y la supuesta profecía, sabía que tarde o temprano el fantasma de su pasado lo volvería a acosar.

Mientras Sakura empezaba a detallar todos los acontecimientos y el sueño bajo los efectos de Dream, podía ver como Spinel, Nakuru y Kaho, sentados frente a él, palidecían con cada palabra.

- _Es por eso que...queríamos preguntarte si ¿sabías algo acerca de un hombre de cabellos dorados o de la figura de un caballero vestido con armadura?_ \- preguntó la esmeralda.

" _Todos menos él_ " pensó Eriol mientras mantenía una mirada tranquila " _Cómo puede estar pasando esto…no ahora...no él…Clow ya falleció y Sakura ama a las cartas y las cuida como esa persona lo hubiera hecho_ " pensaba Eriol mientras veía la mirada expectante de Sakura.

- _Es cierto que Clow me dejó sus memorias, pero no todas ellas_ \- mintió el hechicero mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada a la joven.

- _Eres un...Hiragizawa sabe lo que está pasando Sakura...nos oculta la verdad como siempre lo ha hecho...como lo hizo la última vez_ \- gritaba un alterado Shaoran del otro lado de la línea.

Desde lo ocurrido con aquella niña de cabellos cenizos, Eriol sabía que su descendiente no lo tenía en alta estima, los secretos y el precio que pagaron al final...que el hermano de Sakura pagó...fueron cosas que Shaoran le recriminaba hasta el día de hoy.

- _Jamás le volvería a esconder algo a Sakura, Hiragizawa...dinos la verdad_...- seguía el chico insistiendo mientras Sakura trataba de calmarlo.

- _Lamentablemente no sé nada acerca de...esa persona_ \- mentir era más complicado especialmente cuando sentía como esos recuerdos lo abrumaban.

- _Lo comprendo_ \- dijo Sakura con resignación

- _Lamento no poder ayudarte Sakura... ¿hay algo más que quieras preguntarme? -_

- _Hay una cosa más, pero... ¿Recuerdas la muerte de una mujer de cabello negro y piel de porcelana?_ -

" _ella...Él...todo esto es una cruel broma del destino…"_ pensaba el ojiazul mientras sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 _\- ¿Eriol?_ -

- _Esa persona...era alguien muy querido para Clow...es lo único que sé-_ logró contestar el chico tratando de mantener la calma- _ahora Sakura tengo un compromiso me temo que debo colgar...-_

- _Disculpa las molestias y gracias por la información_ -

Cuando la llamada colgó la reencarnación de Clow colocó sus manos en su cara y dejo que amargas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

Kaho y los guardianes se acercaron preocupados a él - _Eriol... ¿Por qué no le dijo nada del joven Adalius? -_ preguntó Spinel.

 _-Los guardianes originales no saben esa historia de mi pasado...solo ustedes la conocen... jamás pensé que volvería a atormentarme...yo...no.…puedo decirle eso...no puedo...-_ murmuraba Eriol.

- _La mujer del sueño de Sakura...-_ empezó a decir Kaho sin saber cómo continuar.

- _Ella fue el motivo por el cuál Clow rompió el tabú de la adivinación…por ella cometió los actos que marcaron su destino...ella era...-_ Eriol trataba de responder, pero todos estos recuerdos del mago más poderoso lo tenían abrumado...culpa, amor, odio, repulsión y muchos más lo inundaban seguido de imágenes de un pasado que no era el suyo si no de su otra vida.

- _Sólo espero que Adalius vea que Clow trató de redimirse al dejar a Sakura como dueña_ \- terminó de decir Eriol.

… … … … … … … … … … … …. … … ...

- _Lo sabía…ese…de Hiragizawa...otra vez mantiene información sólo para él_ \- decía Shaoran mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana.

- _Shaoran...Eriol sabrá porqué lo hace. Además, creo que esa mujer era alguien muy importante para él, su reacción mostraba que si sabía quién era_ -

- _Era una gran amiga de Clow_ \- agregó el guardián mientras se posaba en el respaldar de la silla.

 _-Kerberos, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada si sabías quién era_? - preguntó Shaoran aún alterado por la falta de comunicación por parte de Eriol.

- _Estaba tan abrumado por lo que acabábamos de vivir con Sakura que no me había detenido analizar la descripción de la mujer...esa bruja era muy poderosa y Clow siempre la visitaba_ -

 _\- ¿Acaso eran pareja? -_ preguntó Sakura.

- _Mmmm no del todo, a decir verdad, nunca los vi ser melosos como tú y el mocoso_ \- exclamó el guardián mientras sonreía al ver el sonrojo que provocó en ambos jóvenes - _pero Clow le quería mucho tanto que cuando ella murió, se volvió más huraño de lo que ya era_ \- agregó Kero.

" _Muchas locuras se pueden hacer por amor...me preguntó qué clase de locura habrá hecho Clow por ella_ " pensaba Sakura.

… … … … … … … … … … … …. … … ...

Lan seguía con fiebre por quinto día consecutivo. Su madre había llamado al médico el cual había recetado unas medicinas y le explicó a la preocupada mujer que solo había que esperar.

- _Lan...hijo...recupérate pronto_ \- susurraba la madre mientras volvía a cambiar las compresas para calmar la fiebre.

Lan podía escuchar a su madre preocupada, pero seguía en su inconsciente

 _\- ¡Adalius! ¡Déjame ir! -_ gritaba Lan mientras la figura de Adalius se paseaba frente a él.

- _Ya te mostré mi pasado... sabes que no me marcharé sin mi venganza, Lan_ \- respondió el hechicero.

- _Dime entonces ¿porque llevo casi una semana inconsciente? ¡Mi madre está preocupada!¡suéltame! -_ decía el chico mientras sentía como los grilletes en su tobillo y mano ardía con cada forcejeo.

- _Son pequeños preparativos que debo hacer para tomar posesión de tu cuerpo...debo adaptarlo para que soporte usar magia_ -

- _Demonios Adalius ¡deja que despierte de una vez! -_ rogaba el chico.

- _Con una condición_ \- respondió maliciosamente el hombre.

- _Cuando te demuestre que aquellos en quienes confías te han ocultado un gran secreto, dejaras que tome posesión de tu cuerpo y lleve a cabo mi venganza_ -

 _\- ¿De quienes hablas? ¿De Sakura y Li? Ellos son mis amigos ¿por qué me ocultarían algo? -_

- _Por los mismos motivos que tú no has querido comentarles de tus dolores de cabeza_ \- respondió Adalius.

- _Solo si dejas que despierte y mantienes al mínimo tus "apariciones" hasta que me demuestres eso que nunca va a pasar_ \- respondió Lan con una sonrisa ladeada.

- _Muy bien pero no te acostumbres a tu cuerpo...no será tuyo por mucho tiempo_ \- respondió mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

… … … … … … … … … … … …. … … ...

Volver a clases había sido un respiro de todo el caos vivido en los últimos días para Sakura, Shaoran y Lan, aunque este último tenía razones diferentes a las de los dos primeros. Para buena fortuna, la escuela había estado cerrada por una repentina revisión a las tuberías eléctricas ordenada por el Director, quien curiosamente le debía ciertos favores a los Li, lo cual Ieran aprovechó para no levantar sospechas por la ausencia de su hijo y su nuera.

Al descubrir que no habían tenido clases, Lan agradeció a los Dioses ya que era más sencillo explicar cinco días de fiebre a diez. Incluso su madre estaba tan sorprendida por la repentina recuperación del muchacho que no dudó en dejarlo volver a clases.

- _¡Sakura, Li! -_ exclamó el joven al ver a sus dos amigos llegar al salón.

 _\- ¡Lan! ¿Cómo has estado? Lamentamos no poder visitarte los días que faltaste a clases_ \- decía la esmeralda mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia a manera de disculpa.

- _No te preocupes pequeña Sakura...aunque...-_ decía el chico fingiendo un poco de molestia- _te perdono solo si traes algo de comer para mí-_

 _\- ¡Sí! Ayer en la noche hornee un brownie y traje un poco para ambos-_ respondió la chica al ver la cara de felicidad de Lan.

" _Enserio espero que podamos resolver todo esto antes que algo te pase querido amigo_ " pensaba la esmeralda.

Shaoran por su parte le había prometido a la chica comportarse de manera habitual pero cierta cautela seguía presente " _Lan se ve como el Lan de siempre...pero el sueño de Sakura lo relaciona con todo esto además las cartas lo confirman...seguiré observándolo_ " pensó el castaño

 _\- ¡Li! -_ gritó el de ojos negros - _Sakura, parece que Li no quiere brownie...me comeré la porción para él_ \- decía Lan mientras trataba de que su amigo volviera del mundo de sueños donde estaba.

 _\- ¿Qué? Lan ¡ni se te ocurra comerte mi parte del brownie! ¡Sakura! -_ decía el ambarino al percatarse de que lo iban a dejar sin postre y su novia solo reía ante la situación.

" _Son mis amigos...Adalius está equivocado si cree que me ocultan algo_ " pensaba Lan.

… … … … … … … … … … … …. … … ...

 **N/A Nos acercamos a la recta final !**

 **Se cumplira la profecia? lograran rescatar a Lan? Que opinan que pasara?**

 **Nos vemos el jueves!**


	22. 19 Ruta a la destrucción

Capítulo 19 - Ruta a la destrucción

La semana de exámenes había finalmente acabado, Sakura, Shaoran y Lan habían decidió ir al cine para celebrar.

- _Enserio no puedo creer que la mitad de los personajes murieran de esa manera-_ decía Lan mientras frotaba sus ojos y secaba las lágrimas que quedaban después de haber visto la película.

- _Es difícil odiar al villano_ \- agregó Shaoran- _pero fue más difícil ver a mi personaje favorito desaparecer de esa manera-_

- _Yo no entendía nada_ \- se quejó Sakura que había pasado la mitad de la película confundida y la otra mitad preguntándose quien era quien mientras veía como su novio y su amigo lloraban o reían o volvían a llorar.

- _Este tipo de películas no son lo tuyo...la próxima iremos a ver una película de tu agrado_ \- dijo Shaoran mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente causando un sonrojo en la esmeralda.

- _Ya empezaron los tórtolos_ \- exclamó Lan haciendo voz de lamento causando que ahora sus dos amigos se sonrojaran.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A petición de Sakura, Shaoran había tratado de comportarse de una forma "normal" frente a Lan. Al principio el peli azul estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo, que luego atribuyó al estrés de los exámenes; y temía que ellos sospecharan que algo pasaba con él, pero ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel trato con Adalius y poco a poco sentía como volvía a ser el mismo Lan de siempre.

El cambio para bien en el comportamiento de su amigo no había pasado por alto para los jóvenes hechiceros y tampoco habían vuelto a sentir el aura oscura a sus alrededores, lo cual había ayudado a recuperar su amistad.

- _Aún es temprano...no tengo que volver a casa hasta las tres ¿Quieren ir a comer algo? -_ preguntó Shaoran.

 _\- ¡Suena bien! -_ respondieron Sakura y Lan al mismo tiempo causando que ambos rieran.

 _-Lan me alegra ver que seas el mismo de antes_ \- exclamó Sakura mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al joven.

 _-A.…a. ...que te refieres Sakura si s. Soy el mismo de siempre_ \- respondió el chico sin poder ocultar la tensión en su rostro.

- _Seguramente fue a causa de la fiebre_ \- comentaba la chica mientras recordaba lo enfermo que había estado su amigo- _pero ahora parece que estás mejor de salud y eso me alegra mucho_ -

" _Ellos lo saben...solo están dando excusas_ " Lan podía escuchar la voz de Adalius en su cabeza y trataba de callarla

- _No me enfermo muy seguido, pero cuando sucede suelo ser así de dramático_ \- respondió el chico tratando de parecer despreocupado. " _¡Cállate Adalius! ¡Tenemos un trato!"_ pensaba Lan.

" _Pues hoy...veras que yo tenía razón...ya lo veras_ " respondió la voz de Adalius para volver a desaparecer.

El repentino silencio de Lan no pasó desapercibido para los castaños quienes se dieron una rápida mirada de preocupación.

 _\- ¿Lan? -_ preguntó Shaoran

- _S.…si dime_ -

- _Te preguntábamos si preferirías comer pizza o hamburguesas...pero no nos respondías_ \- dijo Sakura.

- _Me distraje un momento...hamburguesas seria genial si les parece_ -

 _\- ¡Hamburguesas será! -_ dijo Shaoran y manteniendo su promesa decidió actuar como si nada pasara- _ahora dime... ¿qué personaje crees que derrote al villano, Lan?_

Y así entre teorías y preguntas de Sakura, los tres chicos fueron a almorzar.

 _\- ¡Las hamburguesas estaban deliciosas!_ \- exclamaba Lan mientras caminaban por centro comercial.

 _\- ¡En verdad que sí! ...Es una lástima que tengas que volver pronto a casa Shaoran...la película que quiero ver aún está en cartelera_ \- dijo la esmeralda.

 _-Prometo que vendremos el próximo fin de semana_ \- respondió Shaoran, pero en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar.

 _-Vaya que le tienen el tiempo medido_ \- susurró Lan a Sakura.

- _Si...debe ser algo importante...la señora Ieran no suele llamarlo-_ respondió la joven. " _Espero que el concejo aún no sospeche de nadie...menos de Lan_ " agregó la joven en sus pensamientos.

 _-Muy bien madre...yo le diré_ \- respondió Shaoran - _Sakura, ¿crees que puedas volver conmigo a casa? Madre dice que Daidouji envió un paquete para Meiling, pero por error dejaron uno para ti también en nuestra dirección_ -

 _\- ¡Claro! No puedo esperar para ver que me envía Tomoyo_ \- respondió Sakura mientras juntaba sus manos con emoción.

 _-Parece ser que vamos por caminos separados entonces...los veo mañana_ \- se despidió Lan mientras empezaba a caminar rápidamente en dirección a su casa.

- _Hasta luego_ \- respondió la pareja, pero ya Lan iba cruzando la calle.

 _-Sakura...-_

 _-Lo sé Shaoran, algo está pasando con Lan_ -

 _\- ¿Crees que sea coincidencia? -_

 _-En este mundo no existen las coincidencias...solamente lo inevitable_ \- respondió la joven mientras caminaban tomados de la mano hacia la mansión.

" _hoy es el día... hoy haré que cumplas tu parte del trato_ " las palabras de Adalius retumbaban en la cabeza de Lan que trataba de callar al hechicero.

" _¡no ocultan nada! ¡Adalius, ellos son mis amigos!_ " gritaba Lan en sus pensamientos.

" _¡Síguelos!"_

" _¡No!"_

" _Síguelos o volverás a enfermar y esta vez no cederé hasta que tu cuerpo acepte mi magia por completo_ " respondió el hechicero con un tono frío y cargado de amenaza.

- _demonios_ \- murmuraba Lan mientras regresaba en sus pasos y tomaba el camino hacia la mansión de los Li " _no puedo volver a preocupar a mama así_ " pensó el chico

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El paquete que le había enviado Tomoyo a Sakura era mediano y parecía ser algún tipo de vestido. Los chicos caminaban por los jardines de la mansión aprovechando el tiempo a solas.

 _\- ¿Enserio no puedes abrirlo aquí? -_

 _-La nota de Tomoyo dice "No abrir si Li está contigo"-_

 _-los vestidos de Daidouji son un poco pomposos, pero siempre te has visto hermosa con ellos_ \- exclamó el joven y luego se sonrojo al percatarse de lo que había dicho.

 _-G. Gracias_ \- murmuró Sakura mientras moría de curiosidad por ver el atuendo que había diseñado su amiga para ella - _Shaoran ¿a dónde vamos?_ \- preguntó la esmeralda al ver que tomaban un camino diferente al usual para llegar a la salida principal.

 _-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte_ \- dijo el chico mientras guiaba a su novia por entre el jardín.

Llegaron a un pequeño espacio donde los muros eran más bajos y estaba principalmente cubierto por arbustos de diferentes clases.

- _Quería mostrarte mi lugar favorito de toda la mansión. Por los entrenamientos no había podido, pero hoy fue la oportunidad perfecta_ \- comentaba Shaoran- _es una lástima, los arbustos se llenan de hermosas flores amarillas y rojas, pero faltan unas semanas para verlas en flor_ \- agregó el joven.

 _-Flower-_ murmuró la joven mientras para asombro del chico la hermosa carta de las flores aparecía frente a ellos y empezaba su danza llenando el lugar con hermosas flores de colores.

 _-Pero...-_

- _He estado practicando...ya puedo llamar a las cartas que no requieren de tanta magia sin necesidad de báculo o de tener la carta en mis manos_ -

Shaoran solo veía a su novia con asombro. Sakura enserio había mejorado y cada día que pasaba su magia y su conexión con las cartas se hacía más fuerte - _¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo, princesa?_ -preguntó el ambarino mientras hacía una reverencia frente a la chica.

 _\- ¡Sí! ...-_ mientras tomaba la mano de Shaoran, Sakura le pidió a la carta de la canción que apareciera y cantará para ellos. Ambos jóvenes estaban tan perdidos en la mirada del otro que ninguno reparó en la presencia que los veía desde las afueras de la mansión.

Lan había luchado contra él impulso de seguir a sus amigos casi todo el camino, pero al final Adalius había tomado control del chico. Lo había llevado a parte de atrás de los jardines de la misión Li donde sabía que la pareja de hechiceros aparecería tarde o temprano y había hecho que Lan viera todo el momento desde las ramas de un árbol cercano a la propiedad.

- _Pe.…pero cómo...-_

" _tus amigos son hechiceros...usan magia_ " decía Adalius en sus pensamientos

La evidencia estaba ahí frente a sus ojos una joven de vestido rosa y cabellos dorados había aparecido de la nada y ahora otra de cabellos morados cantaba mientras Sakura y Shaoran bailaban al ritmo de la suave melodía.

" _Saben de mi existencia... pero te tienen lástima y lo ocultan_ " cada palabra de Adalius estaba impregnada de dolor y resentimiento ver como esa niña usaba las cartas...para esos propósitos lo hacía querer cobrar venganza inmediatamente.

 _-M.…magia...pero ellos... Por qué nunca…-_ Lan murmuraba palabras sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía... ellos se veían tan felices... tan despreocupados

" _Nunca te dijeron nada porque no confiaban en ti Lan...yo te doy la oportunidad de evitar que seas traicionado por esa magia, como yo lo fui una vez_ "

El peli azul sentía como lágrimas de ira y decepción caían por sus mejillas... jamás pensó que sus amigos fueran similares a esto que lo estaba absorbiendo día con día o que tuvieran que ver con quien había causado tanto dolor al alma de Adalius, recordó la visión que le habían presentado y sintió como suya aquella traición.

- _Cumplo mis promesas así que...creo que ahora volveré a lidiar contigo más seguido_ \- murmuraba Lan lleno de resignación.

- _Tendré piedad contigo niño...sólo apareceré en ciertas ocasiones y cuando sea mi momento… si aceptas, puedo prometer que los dolores de cabeza se irán_ -

- _Acepto...-_ respondió el chico y sus ojos se volvieron dorados repentinamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

- _Pronto serán míos descendientes de Clow...mi venganza está cerca...-_

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Había cierta paz entre todos. Los castaños por su parte hacían lo posible por comportarse de manera natural ante Lan, y sin saberlo, Lan hacia lo mismo. Luego de lo acontecido hace unos días, la decepción de Lan lo había orillado a ceder ante Adalius, además no quería volver a tener una crisis y ver de nuevo con preocupación a su madre. Adalius intentaba pasar desapercibido

- _Chicos hoy tienen práctica de fútbol ¿verdad? -_ preguntó la castaña a su novio y amigo

 _-Correcto_ \- Dijo Lan con una sonrisa _\- ¿nos vendrás a ver? principalmente a mí_ \- preguntó sonriendo el chico de ojos negros

 _-Sí, la práctica de porristas se canceló, entonces los acompañare_ \- contestó la castaña

- _Trae a tus amigas porristas_ \- le dijo Lan cerrándole un ojo mientras Shaoran lo codeaba. Ambos se alejaban camino a la práctica. La chica solo sonrió y se lamentó, en el fondo sentía su corazón en mil pedazos al dudar de su mejor amigo.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La práctica de fútbol había sido más allá de extraña. Sakura pudo observar como el sub equipo de los chicos perdía, cosa que nunca pasaba, y lo peor era el motivo. La "dupla dorada", como les llamaban sus compañeros, no tenían nada de dupla ese día. Prácticamente Lan nunca le pasó el balón a Shaoran y los que Shaoran le enviaba los desperdiciaba alegando que el pase no venía bien.

Los chicos se encontraban cambiándose en las duchas, sus compañeros no habían dicho nada, sentían demasiada tensión entre los involucrados y prefirieron no hacer comentarios

- _Lan, ¿qué te sucede? -_ pregunto el ambarino entre la preocupación y la molestia

 _\- ¿Por qué debería pasarme algo?_ -contra pregunto Lan con enfado

- _No jugaste como siempre lo hacemos y afectamos el equipo_ \- contestó el castaño

- _Me harté de que sobresalgas a costa mía_ \- Dijo Lan con enfado levantándose para irse de los baños

 _\- ¡Espera Lan! -_ dijo Shaoran alcanzandolo y tomándolo por el hombro

 _\- ¡Déjame en paz de una buena vez! -_ gritó Lan mientras con brusquedad quitaba la mano del castaño de su hombro. Los pocos presentes pensaban que los chicos se iban a ir a los golpes, sin embargo, el castaño no reaccionó a lo que Lan simplemente salió del recinto.

" _¿Qué diablos pasa?"_ se preguntó Shaoran

Sakura esperaba por los chicos a la salida de las duchas cuando repentinamente sintió un aura oscura cerca, y entonces con asombro vio salir a Lan de ahí. Lan la miraba con sospecha por lo que la castaña actuó rápidamente y le regreso una sonrisa. Lan simplemente la ignoró y salió de ahí mientras la chica lo seguía con la mirada

" _estoy casi segura_ " pensó Sakura con lamentación

 _-Sakura_ \- dijo el castaño mientras salía _\- ¿Lan? -_ preguntó el chico. Sakura simplemente levantó su mano y señaló al muchacho que ya se había marchado a lo lejos. El chico le iba a decir algo, pero el sonido de ambos celulares los interrumpió

 _-Meiling-_ dijeron ambos al unísono

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 _\- ¿Y del todo no hay señal? -_ preguntaba Sakura bastante desanimada por lo que su amiga contaba al par de castaños

- _No solo no hay señal, es parte del entrenamiento estar incomunicada-_ decía Meiling con molestia - _estupideces de tradiciones antiguas_ \- dijo suspirando

 _\- ¿Cuándo te vas? -_ preguntó el primo de la peli negra

 _-La próxima semana_ \- dijo cabizbaja Meiling. La preparatoria especial a la que asistía en Shanghái le había comunicado que debía hacer un viaje de seis meses a un lugar remoto donde permanecería incomunicada como parte de su entrenamiento. La chica había llamado para avisar y despedirse

 _-Ya verás que el tiempo se pasa pronto_ \- le dijo Sakura tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga

 _-La verdad con lo que me acaban de contar, no sé si más bien regresarme Hong Kong-_ dijo la pelinegra un tanto preocupada _\- ¿En serio? ¿Lan? -_ preguntó la chica

 _-Por favor no lo comentes con nadie. Si nuestras sospechas son correctas no queremos que el concejo se entere. No sabemos qué acciones podrían tomar...y Lan es nuestro amigo_ \- contestó Shaoran con remordimiento

 _-Lo sé_ \- dijo Meiling triste - _Espero que todo sea una confusión y Lan no esté involucrado_ \- Los castaños asintieron

- _Debemos irnos Meiling, se hace tarde y debo llevar a Sakura a su casa. Tu llamada repentina nos tomó en el parque_ -

 _-Te vamos a extrañar, de verdad deseo que todo te salga bien y el tiempo pase rápido_ \- dijo la castaña con su mejor sonrisa

- _Cuídense los dos, y no hagan nada estúpido por favor_ \- los regaño Meiling. Todos se despidieron de la video llamada.

" _quizás sea la última vez que te veo_ " pensó la esmeralda mientras se dirigían a su casa

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La castaña se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena con mucha felicidad, su padre estaba en casa y lo había extrañado bastante estos días, aunque con las crisis que había tenido, daba gracias que se ausentara parte de esa semana.

- _Hija, ¿no invitaste a Shaoran a cenar? -_ pregunto Fujitaka, había visto a los dos muchachos llegar juntos a casa

- _Sí, pero... tenía cosas con la familia_ \- la castaña no sabía cómo explicar las exigencias del concejo - _ya sabes que son un tanto estrictos-_ explicaba la chica

- _Es una lástima, es agradable conversar con él_ \- la castaña se sonrojo ante el comentario de su padre

 _-Por cierto, hija, te tengo una sorpresa_ \- dijo Fujitaka contento - _la otra semana habrá una excavación y me permitieron llevarte_ \- termino de decir con una sonrisa

\- ¡En serio! ¡Que emoción! - contestó la castaña visiblemente emocionada. Poder pasar tiempo con su padre y más aún, conociendo su trabajo, era un sueño hecho realidad

 _-Si hija, he estado muy ausente últimamente y nada me gustaría más que poder compartir un fin de semana contigo y enseñarte lo que estamos haciendo_ \- Fujitaka acarició la cabeza de su hija

 _\- ¡Claro que sí papá! ¡Por supuesto que iré! -_ la castaña se sentía rebosante de alegría. En ese momento un mensaje al celular de la chica los interrumpió

" _Pequeña Sakura, los papeles están listos. En cuestión de dos semanas viajaré. Touya envía saludos. Te llamo pronto. Yukito_ "

 _\- ¡Yukito llega en dos semanas! -_ exclamó doblemente feliz la esmeralda, ante la mirada paternal de Fujitaka.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **N/A**

 **Y es asi como Lan ha cedido ante Adalius. Creen que los castaños podran contra el rubio? :O**

 **Nos acercamos al final y esperemos que esten disfrutando tanto como nosotros escribirla (o sufriendo segun corresponda jaja)**

 **Para el cap anterior preguntaron quien era la niña de cabellos cenizos, es Akiho. Recuerden que esta historia es post clear card por lo cual tocamos sutilmente ese tema dado que el canon aun no termina.**

 **Teorias, preguntas, comentarios? Esperamos sus reviews :D**


	23. 20 Decisiones inesperadas

Capítulo 20 Decisiones inesperadas

Desde el incidente en la práctica de fútbol, los castaños vigilaban detenidamente el comportamiento de su amigo, el cual parecía totalmente normal, a como ellos lo recordaban. Realmente estaban bastante confundidos

 _\- ¡Sakura!, ¡dime que hoy trajiste postre! Nos tienes en el abandono_ \- comentó Lan haciendo pucheros a la esmeralda mientras se encaminaban a su lugar favorito para tomar su almuerzo

- _Traje galletas, de las que te gustan_ \- sonrió la castaña _-he estado un poco ocupada y por eso no había traído_ \- trato de disimular un poco la chica

 _\- ¡Ahora si me emociona el almuerzo! -_ dijo Lan mientras se sentaba en el césped bajo los árboles, el lugar al que siempre acostumbraban ir. Sakura codeo a Shaoran para que actuara normal, el castaño tenía el ceño fruncido desde la mañana.

El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad, todos compartieron muy amenos la comida y los chistes de Lan se hacían presentes relajando a los castaños, a lo mejor y todo era una extraña coincidencia.

La primera hora después del almuerzo la tenían libre, por lo que Lan decidió dormir un rato a la sombra de los árboles. Shaoran se recostó a un árbol y Sakura acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de su novio para descansar. Se sentían en paz y querían aprovechar el momento. Pasado un rato Shaoran escuchó a Lan revolverse un poco en su lugar como si estuviera incómodo y volverse a quedar quieto a lo cual abrió los ojos para ver qué pasaba. Cuando miró hacia el chico vio que algo se había salido de su bolsillo, miró detenidamente y lo que vio lo asustó, un frío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Era una carta negra con dorado.

Suavemente y sin hacer ruido, el castaño comenzó a despertar a Sakura quien estaba en su regazo. La chica abrió los ojos con pereza para toparse con los ojos asustados de su novio a lo que procedió a incorporarse y sentarse a su lado. Sin decirle nada, Shaoran le señaló a Lan para que la chica lo volviera a ver y le señalo donde debía enfocar su mirada. Sakura entonces lo vio, vio aquella carta negra con dorado, no había dudas, era la misma carta que vio en sus sueños, aquella sombra que intentó matarla quemándola. Los recuerdos vinieron de golpe a Sakura quién emitió un sonido de asombro y dolor ante el descubrimiento. Rápidamente Shaoran le hizo una señal de silencio, no podían permitir que Lan supiera lo que ellos habían visto. Los castaños comenzaron a ver que el sonido de la chica había despertado a Lan y este comenzaba a moverse, los chicos entraron en pánico. Shaoran simplemente tomo la cara de Sakura entre sus manos y la beso con desesperación.

Aquel beso llevaba de todo, pasión, desesperación, angustia. Shaoran le estaba dando a la castaña un beso como nunca antes, tanto así que la chica estaba petrificada sin saber qué hacer, el arrebato de su novio la tenía completamente confundida, principalmente con lo que acaban de descubrir, pero al sentir como el chico la estrechaba aún más a su cuerpo simplemente se dejó llevar.

Lan se despertó por completo y pudo notar como la carta se había escapado de su bolsillo, un destello dorado se vio en sus ojos y volvió su mirada hacia los castaños. Al ver al par de chicos en lo "suyo" guardó rápidamente la carta y se volteó dándoles la espalda.

- _Busquen cuarto_ \- les dijo Lan entre risas. Shaoran finalmente se separó de Sakura, evidentemente agitados, volvió a ver hacía su amigo y pudo ver que había cambiado su posición, tal vez no se había dado cuenta de lo que habían descubierto. Volvió su mirada hacia la esmeralda, quién estaba aún agitada y completamente roja y hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta lo que acaba de pasar, Shaoran se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Aun con el sonrojo de su vida, Sakura se acercó y abrazó a su novio, si bien había tenido una grata experiencia, su corazón dolía al confirmarse sus sospechas. Estaba realmente preocupada

- _El concejo no puede saberlo, no sé de qué son capaces_ \- susurro Sakura

 _-Tendremos que despistarlos-_ contestó Shaoran mientras abrazaba a su novia con calidez. Al final no era una extraña coincidencia.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Las clases habían transcurrido lento ese día, Sakura no sabía si esto se debía a que prácticamente no había puesto atención a nada de lo que vio en la tarde, entre el beso de su novio y la confirmación de que Lan estaba involucrado en este asunto. Los sentimientos de la chica fluctuaban entre lo emocional de su beso contra la tristeza por Lan. Sabía que Shaoran debía estar pasando por lo mismo ya que la mirada del muchacho también divagaba.

Las clases del día finalmente terminaban a lo que el grupo de amigos se encaminaba hacia casa. Los chicos se despidieron de Lan ya que ese día Sakura iría a la casa de Shaoran, por lo cual no compartiría el camino con el peli azul.

 _\- ¿Crees que lo notara? -_ comentó por lo bajo la castaña, de solo acordarse del momento la chica se volvió a sonrojar

 _-Creo que no se dio cuenta_ \- dijo Shaoran sonrojándose también - _no hay cambios en su actitud-_ siguieron caminando hasta la mansión Li en silencio, ambos tenían ideas en su cabeza y una decisión importante que tomar

 _\- ¿Qué haremos con el concejo? -_ Pregunto Sakura mientras llegaban la residencia Li

 _-No pueden saber que es Lan... serían capaces... no, simplemente no pueden saber que es él_ \- dijo el ambarino preocupado

 _-Creo tener una idea_ \- dijo Sakura pensativa mientras ambos chicos se adentraban en la mansión a buscar a la matriarca del clan

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Pasado un rato y luego de exponer sus puntos, Ieran estuvo de acuerdo con el par de chicos, siempre y cuando no hicieran nada peligroso sin antes consultarle. Les dijo que esperaran en un salón mientras ella le comunicaba al concejo sobre la reunión.

 _\- ¿Quieres que lo diga yo? -_ preguntó el castaño

- _Shaoran, no sabes mentir se te nota a leguas-_ dijo Sakura codeando a Shaoran

 _-Ah habló la señorita "les puedo mentir a todos"-_ reclamo Shaoran igual codeando a la castaña quien hizo un gesto de indiferencia con sus ojos. La cercanía en la que se encontraban mientras esperaban por el concejo los llevó a pensar en ciertos eventos ocurridos ese día

- _Sakura yo_ \- comenzaba a decir Shaoran medio enredado atrayendo la vista de su novia - _lo que pasó en la tarde...el beso...discúlpame_ \- dijo entre cortado el chico mientras sentía como el calor volvía a su cara sin poderlo controlar. A la sola mención de aquel beso Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato, tanto que no podía ver a los ojos al chico

 _-Yo...no tengo nada que disculpar_ \- exclamó Sakura rápidamente - _la verdad...bueno la verdad...lo disfrute bastante...-_ terminó de decir la castaña casi en un susurro fuertemente avergonzada. Aquellas palabras dejaron a Shaoran sorprendido, a decir verdad, él también lo había disfrutado, a pesar de la circunstancia que lo llevó a tomar esa decisión. Shaoran se disponía a tomar la mejilla de su novia, pero el concejo entró en ese momento.

- _Tenemos entendido que tienen nueva información sobre la profecía_ \- comentó uno de los ancianos

 _-Sí, así es-_ dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba junto con Shaoran - _como saben las once cartas han revelado información de a qué están ligadas_ \- todos asintieron ante el comentario - _la carta Shadow nos dijo la última vez que es alguien cercano a nosotros -_ dijo la castaña señalando a Shaoran - _poniendo la carta en contexto con las adivinaciones y los sueños que se me han revelado_ \- la chica mentía con naturalidad- _hemos concluido que es alguien de Japón, por lo tanto estaremos alerta si alguien de nuestro pasado aparece por aquí_ \- concluyó la chica firmemente, para evitar su nerviosismo ante lo que había inventado

El concejo como siempre procedió a sus murmullos, cosa que siempre había sacado de sus casillas a la esmeralda. _\- ¿tienen noticias de algo en Japón? -_ preguntó una de sus ancianas

 _-Realmente nada que nos funcione, la única noticia es que el guardián de la luna se establecerá pronto en Hong Kong bajo su identidad falsa-_ dijo la castaña mientras el concejo volvía a su murmullo. Shaoran veía sorprendido a la castaña

 _-Perdón, se me olvidó comentártelo_ \- le susurró la castaña al chico. Realmente con tantas cosas lo había olvidado. Shaoran en cierta parte se sentía aliviado al saber que el otro guardián estaría cerca para protegerla, pero le preocupaba que el nivel mágico de Clow que estaba presente en los guardianes influyera de alguna manera en la sombra de Lan, ya que por lo visto eran conocidos.

 _-Es todo, ante cualquier noticia por favor nos comunican, pueden retirarse_ \- concluyó el concejo. Ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron del salón.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Unos cuantos días habían pasado y los tres chicos se encontraban saliendo temprano de clases, ese día debían darle mantenimiento al sistema de aire acondicionado de las aulas.

 _-Li, Sakura, ¿Qué planes tienen para la tarde? -_ preguntó Lan mientras guardaba sus libros en la mochila.

 _-Mi madre va a una reunión de negocios y me pidió que cuidara de mis hermanas-_ respondió Shaoran con molestia.

 _\- ¿Están enfermas? -_ preguntó Sakura mientras veía la cara de molestia de su novio y la carcajada que reprimía su amigo.

 _-Solo están locas...-_

 _\- ¿Hoe? -_

 _-Lo que Li quiere decir mi querida Sakura_ \- respondía Lan mientras trataba de calmar la risa _\- es que sus hermanas pueden ser un poco...intensas. El año pasado organizaron un festival y las hermanas de Li fueron toda una sensación...recuerdo que subieron al escenario y cantaron y.…-_

 _\- ¡Lan! -_ gruñó Shaoran- _el punto es que mamá quiere que mantenga a mis hermanas ocupadas y lo más lejos de las redes sociales...parece que uno de los hombres con los que hablará mi madre es famoso y ellas se ponen un tanto…-_

 _\- ¿Locas? -_ terminó Lan

 _-Si... ¡Lan! -_ volvió a gruñir Shaoran.

 _-Espero todo salga bien y tus hermanas se comporten... ¡ah! -_ exclamó la chica juntando sus manos- _Tomoyo me envió un paquete para ellas...dice que es un set de brochas de maquillaje y una tableta con una aplicación para probar diferentes estilos_ \- terminó Sakura mientras le entregaba la bolsa a Shaoran.

Shaoran estaba más que agradecido con Sakura y Tomoyo, ya que eso tendría a sus hermanas ocupadas por horas, solo le dedico una gran sonrisa a su novia mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios haciendo sonrojar a la esmeralda.

 _-Si ustedes siguen así...tendré que buscarme una novia_ \- dijo Lan con una sonrisa traviesa- _quizás Daidouji o Meiling quieran concederme tal honor_ -

 _\- ¡Lan! -_ exclamaron ambos castaños. A pesar de todo lo que sucedía y lo que podría pasar, los tres chicos apreciaban los momentos en los que sentían que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

 _-Hija muchas gracias con ayudarme con las compras, ¿estas segura que no tenías mucha tarea? -_ preguntó Fujitaka mientras iba caminando con su hija por la avenida comercial.

 _-Para nada papá. Los profesores nos dejaron libres de asignaciones esta semana. Además, disfruto el tiempo que pasamos juntos_ \- respondió la chica mientras le daba otro sorbo a la malteada que iba tomando mientras caminaban.

 _-Dentro de poco será nuestro viaje y el joven Yukito llegará dentro de una semana así que quería comprar algunas cosas que nos faltaban y que él también va a necesitar. Qué te parece si para celebrar que hoy tenemos un poco más de tiempo juntos, preparara una cena deliciosa-_ comentó Fujitaka mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa a su hija.

 _\- ¡Muchas gracias Papá! -_ Exclamaba Sakura. En ese instante la chica se detuvo frente a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la zona.

 _Es la presencia de la señora Ieran_ pensó Sakura.

 _-Hija, ¿estás bien? -_ preguntó Fujitaka al notar como su hija se ponía pálida y luego sus mejillas se volvían de un rojo intenso.

 _-S. Si...es que...creí ver a alguien conocido_ \- respondió la esmeralda.

 _Solo espero que no aparezca, no hoy...el día que la novia de su hijo decide vestir una simple camiseta y unos shorts... no hoy que seguro debe estar en una reunión de negocios_ pensaba Sakura mientras se regañaba por no haber usado ni siquiera una gorra para cubrir su despeinado cabello.

Justo en ese momento, Ieran salió del restaurante para hacer una llamada telefónica, pero se detuvo al ver como Sakura y un hombre alto que tenía el aura de Clow se acercaban a ella.

 _-Sakura, que grata sorpresa verte por acá_ \- saludó la mujer cuando Sakura y su padre estaban a pocos pasos de distancia.

 _-S... Señora Ieran...p.…permítame presentarle a mi padre...Papá ella es la señora Li_ \- respondió Sakura atropelladamente al ver lo elegante que se veía la mujer quién vestía un traje ejecutivo de dos piezas y dejaba caer su hermosa cabellera sobre sus hombros.

 _-Soy Fujitaka Kinomoto es todo un placer conocerle al fin_ \- respondió Fujitaka con una leve reverencia.

 _-El gusto es mío soy Ieran Li, la madre de Xiaolang-_ respondió la mujer y con una mirada llena de curiosidad- _veo que estaban de compras-_ agregó

 _-La universidad me permitió llevar conmigo a Sakura a una de las excavaciones. Como es algo de un fin de semana no afectará sus estudios_ \- comentaba Fujitaka- _justamente le decía a Sakura que hoy pensaba preparar una cena deliciosa, ¿Quizás usted y Shaoran gusten acompañarnos? -_ preguntó el hombre.

Sakura sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a arder. La verdad no sabía cómo comportarse con la madre de Shaoran cuando no había magia de por medio y le causaba gran ansiedad quedar mal frente a la mujer.

Ieran veía con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos a su pobre nuera que parecía muerta de la pena, pero la cena le parecía una buena idea y le daba una buena excusa para la conversación que debía tener con su hijo más adelante- _Si no es una molestia a mí y a Xiaolang nos encantaría asistir a la cena de esta noche_ \- respondió la matriarca.

 _-En lo absoluto... ¿le parece a las siete de la noche? -_

 _-A las siete ya habré terminado mis reuniones. Estaremos ahí puntuales-_ dijo Ieran mientras volvía a entrar al restaurante después de despedirse con una leve reverencia.

 _-Siempre es bueno compartir una cena deliciosa con los demás, ¿Me ayudarás con los preparativos? -_ preguntó Fujitaka

 _\- ¡Claro! -_ respondió Sakura _No vuelvo a salir con esta ropa...al menos el regalo de Tomoyo llegó en el momento justo_ pensaba la esmeralda mientras seguía caminando con su padre de regreso a casa.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Pocas veces Shaoran había visto esa mirada en su madre. Sus ojos brillaban similares a los de sus hermanas cuando cometían algún tipo de travesura o hacían algo que a él no le agradaba y esto último es lo que más le preocupaba.

 _-Xiaolang-_

 _-Madre, regresó pronto de su junta. Espero que todo saliera bien_ -

 _-Muy bien, gracias por mantener a tus hermanas ocupadas-_

 _-Daidouji les envió un regalo que logró mantenerlas ocupadas-_ respondió el ambarino.

 _-Recuerda enviarle un mensaje de agradecimiento...ahora que recuerdo tenemos una cena programada para las siete vendrás conmigo. Usa algo elegante pero casual. Es una cena informal_ \- comentó la mujer.

Ahí estaba esa mirada de nuevo- _Madre, ¿Puedo preguntarle con quién es la cena? -_

 _-Lo sabrás al llegar. No tienes que preocuparte...recuerda algo casual_ \- agregó la matriarca antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Shaoran se sorprendió al ver a su madre usar un hermoso vestido de corte recto en un tono vino que acentuaba la blanca piel de la matriarca. Además, estaba usando un blazer de color crema que daba un toque casual al atuendo.

- _Se ve muy bien madre_ \- comentó Shaoran.

 _-Gracias, me alegra que siguieras mi recomendación de algo casual-_ respondió la mujer al ver que su hijo llevaba una camisa de botones de color verde oscuro, unos pantalones negros y botas de color café claro.

 _-Si madre... pero no me dirá a dónde vamos_ \- preguntó el chico

 _-Pronto lo sabrás-_

Mientras iban en el automóvil Shaoran veía con aire distraído los edificios...estaba oscuro lo que hacía difícil ver, pero le daba la impresión de que el lugar era familiar. Cuando el auto se detuvo, Shaoran logró reconocer la zona y sentía cómo todo color se iba de su rostro.

 _-Madre...-_

 _-Me encontré con Sakura y el señor Kinomoto mientras estaba en la reunión. El señor Kinomoto amablemente nos ha invitado a cenar-_ respondió la mujer, pero esta vez fue incapaz de contener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Y a veces me preguntó de dónde sacaron esas sonrisas malévolas mis hermanas…por eso Sakura no me contestó ningún mensaje durante la tarde...estaba preparando la cena seguramente..._ pensaba Shaoran mientras sentía millones de mariposas en su estómago.

Controlando el temblor en todo su cuerpo, Shaoran logró a duras penas tocar el timbre y quien lo recibió solo empeoró su nerviosismo.

Sakura estaba usando un hermoso vestido de color azul oscuro estilo campana hasta la rodilla, con un escote de corte corazón y un chifón con flores bordadas de diferentes tipos, la manga era de tres cuartos y llevaba un pequeño cinturón que acentuaba la cintura de la chica. El color de sus ojos se veía más hermoso que nunca y la trenza que llevaba acentuaba aún más su rostro.

 _-Xiaolang, no es bueno quedarse viendo a nuestra anfitriona. Buenas noches Sakura, te ves hermosa con ese vestido-_

 _-G... gracias...es un regalo de mi mejor amiga. Por favor pasen_ \- Respondió la castaña.

 _Daidouji, debo enviarle una nota de agradecimiento_ pensaba Shaoran mientras trataba de recordar cómo hablar en voz alta.

 _-Bienvenidos señora Li, Shaoran_ \- decía un alegre Fujitaka desde la cocina. Enseguida empezaremos la cena.

La cena transcurría sin mayor inconveniente... Ieran y Fujitaka hablaban diversos temas mientras que Sakura y Shaoran solo se dedicaban miradas llenas de nerviosismo - _Sakura preparó un delicioso postre, especial para la ocasión-_ comentaba Fujitaka a Ieran mientras servía las pequeñas copas de Mousse de Chocolate que Sakura había preparado para la ocasión. Vale mencionar que la copa de Kero era cuatro veces más grande y fue la única forma de convencerlo que se quedara sin hacer ruido en su habitación además de dos cajas de bombones y una de galletas.

Al probar el postre Shaoran trataba de controlarse y no devorar todo en segundos. Sakura era una experta en preparar dulces especialmente si tenían chocolates.

 _-Es bueno saber que Xiaolang tendrá quién le preparé dulces de vez en cuando en un futuro_ \- comentaba inocentemente Ieran mientras veía como su hijo y su nuera se sonrojaban hasta las orejas.

 _-Mi pequeña Sakura será una gran esposa algún día, justo como su madre_ \- agregó Fujitaka lleno de nostalgia y causando que ambos chicos se sonrojarán aún más.

 _-Ha sido una velada encantadora_ \- exclamó Ieran.

 _-El placer ha sido nuestro por aceptar nuestra invitación señora Li_ -

 _-Puede llamarme Ieran, después de todo somos familia prácticamente-_ respondió la mujer con una leve reverencia y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Shaoran, que quería que la tierra se lo tragara junto a Sakura que se sentía igual de avergonzada, por culpa de los comentarios de su madre, solamente se despidió con una exagerada reverencia y salió con el rostro completamente rojo.

 _-B.… buenas n.…no.…noches_ \- tartamudeó Sakura a causa de los nervios.

 _-Esperamos que vuelvan pronto-_ Se despidió Fujitaka.

 _-Quizás la siguiente reunión sea ya un poco más formal-_ murmuró Ieran mientras se despedía de los Kinomoto y volvía al automóvil conteniendo una sonrisa.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Lan se encontraba en aquel espacio oscuro donde había visto la sombra de Adalius por primera vez. Desde que había cedido, su conciencia pasaba ahí encerrada, algunas veces Adalius lo dejaba manifestarse. El chico de ojos negros al menos agradecía que Adalius lo dejara manifestarse para pasar un rato con su mamá y papá, para luego volverlo a encerrar. Aun lo dejaba manifestarse enfrente de sus amigos, a veces sentía que era a manera de despedida, y eso le preocupaba.

Tenía bastante tiempo meditando sobre algunas cosas, entre el enojo de la traición y la compresión de Adalius por lo mostrado, el chico estaba un poco inquieto

 _-Adalius_ \- dijo Lan esperando que se manifestara. El chico de cabellera rubia y ojos dorados se manifestó ante él, ya no aparecía como una sombra, lo cual indicaba que su poder mágico estaba casi completo. Lamentablemente su aura estaba contaminada

 _-Tu problema es con esa magia ¿Cierto?, a las personas no les harás daño_ \- preguntó Lan con cierto temor. Adalius dudó en contestar

 _-Esa magia está manchada por el egoísmo, tú lo viste_ \- dijo Adalius mientras Lan asentía con su cabeza - _mis intenciones más nobles fueron manchadas-_ dijo Adalius con un poco de enojo

 _-Entiendo esa parte, solo no quiero... que los dañes_ \- Dijo Lan

 _-Esa magia debe eliminarse_ \- Dijo Adalius serio mientras desaparecía

Las respuestas ambiguas de Adalius no tranquilizaban del todo al peli azul, sin embargo, quería apostar por el sentido de lealtad que le había visto al chico rubio en su pasado, pues comprendía a la perfección sus motivos

 _si algo sucede, no sé si pueda intervenir_ pensó el chico

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

 **N/A con ustedes un capitulo mas!**

 **Cuando los arrebatos de Shaoran terminan en beso es hermoso, no creen? jajaja**

 **Que les parecio la cena? hermosa verdad?**

 **Adalius esta casi listo :O que creen que hara el rubio?**

 **Les dejo un adelanto... Atentos al capitulo de mañana!**

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews :)**


	24. 21 Sueños hechos realidad

Capítulo 21 Sueños hechos realidad

Era imposible negar que el día fuera precioso. Los árboles lucían sus hermosos tonos verdes, las aves trinaban y volaban ocupadas de un lado a otro. Shaoran iba caminando distraído con las manos en sus bolsillos y la mirada entre perdida y alegre. Tenía una sonrisa nerviosa que no se había querido ir de su rostro desde la conversación de esta mañana.

 ***flashback***

Shaoran había bajado a desayunar un poco más tarde que de costumbre. Era domingo y el concejo le había dado el día libre después de los últimos acontecimientos. Hubiera pasado el día con su amada esmeralda pero la chica y su padre estaban fuera de la ciudad en una de las excavaciones que supervisaba el señor Fujitaka.

Aún recordaba la amplia sonrisa de su novia cuando le contó que su padre la llevaría a una corta expedición por el fin de semana así que por eso había decidido darse el día para descansar.

- _Xiaolang_ \- la voz de su madre sacó de sus pensamientos al chico.

- _Buenos días madre_ \- respondió el ambarino.

- _Después de que tomes tu desayuno quiero hablar contigo en el jardín...te estaré esperando_ -

Shaoran se apresuró a desayunar para dirigirse al jardín del té donde su madre le estaba esperando. La matriarca tenía una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro para sorpresa del chico. Shaoran tomó asiento junto a su madre y esperó a que esta hablara.

- _Xiaolang, tu mejor que nadie conoces las tradiciones del clan_ \- dijo Ieran y continuó al ver al chico asentir- _sabes que como futuro líder...hay obligaciones de debes cumplir...-_ continuaba la matriarca pero se detuvo mientras pensaba las palabras adecuadas.

- _Madre, sabe que haré todo lo posible por representar adecuadamente al clan_ \- respondió Shaoran. Su madre se veía un tanto ansiosa pero él quería asegurarle que sería un digno futuro líder.

- _Cielos...siempre pensé que esta conversación la tendrías con Hien_ \- murmuró la mujer aunque Shaoran pudo escucharla.

- _Madre...-_

- _Xiaolang... el concejo quiere que te comprometas lo más pronto posible_ -

Al escuchar esas palabras Shaoran sentía como su rostro empezaba a hervir y se volvía de un rojo intenso.

Ieran al ver el estado de su hijo, no pudo esconder su sonrisa y lo tomó cariñosamente de la mano.

- _Se que Sakura es la elegida y sé que aún son muy jóvenes pero el concejo quiere que tengas al menos dos años comprometido cuando tomes tu lugar como el líder del clan_ \- Ieran se detuvo un momento y Shaoran notó el mismo brillo que los ojos de su madre tenían hace unos días- _La cena de hace unos días me confirmó que esa chica es la indicada para ti y pude ver que su padre piensa lo mismo de ti_ -

- _Por eso la cena...ya lo tenía planeado...-_ empezó el chico pero al recordar su rostro se torno de un rojo más intenso- _S...solo tendríamos 18 años_ \- susurró Shaoran.

- _Se que 18 años es una corta edad para ser líder pero empezarás oficialmente a encargarte de asuntos del clan poco a poco. Yo te ayudaré y te guiaré_ -.

- _Madre... yo...-_ Shaoran trataba de hablar pero era incapaz el solo pensamiento de proponerle matrimonio a Sakura lo dejaba completamente en blanco.

Ieran no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa- _Enserio me recuerdas a tu padre...Él también era un manojo de nervios cuando me propuso matrimonio_ -

 _-¿E...enserio?-_

- _Sí, el día que me pidió matrimonio olvidó el anillo de compromiso_ \- comentaba la mujer con una mirada llena de nostalgia- _fue toda una sorpresa cuando abrí la cajita y la encontré vacía_ -

- _Y aun así dijo que sí_ \- murmuró Shaoran con una sonrisa en su rostro y sintiéndose más cerca que nunca de su difunto padre que seguramente había estado tan nervioso como él.

- _Los anillos de matrimonio serán los que tu padre y yo usamos pero Hien siempre quiso que tú escogieras el de compromiso_ \- comentó la mujer - _Así que te dejo esa misión para el día de hoy que sé que mi futura nuera está fuera de la ciudad_ \- agregó la mujer mientras le dedicaba una última sonrisa a su hijo y entraba de nuevo a la mansión

 ***fin del flashback***

Así que esa era la misión del día para Shaoran. Lo que empezó como un día tranquilo se había convertido en el día más lleno de nervios de su vida.

" _Y esto es solo buscando el anillo...cuando se lo pida no voy a poder ni hablar_ " pensaba el chico mientras sentía cómo su estómago se volvía a llenar de nudos.

Llevaba más de dos horas afuera de la joyería...Había tratado de entrar múltiples veces pero el nerviosismo le ganaba. Y es que Shaoran nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que tendría que comprar un anillo de compromiso.

Antes de Sakura, nunca había sentido nada por nadie pero su amada esmeralda llegó a poner su mundo de cabeza y le mostró una vida de sentimientos, alegrías y tristezas que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

- _Me preguntó si me dirá que si_ \- murmuraba el chico para sí mismo. Justo en ese momento, escuchó su celular sonar.

 _-¿Hola?_ -

 _-¡Shaoran!-_

- _¡Sakura! ¿C...cómo estás? ¿Pasó algo?_ -

- _No, no... Solo quería escuchar tu voz es una lástima que no estés aquí todo es muy interesante y estoy segura que estarías más entusiasmado de lo que yo estoy_ \- decía Sakura alegremente al otro lado de la línea.

- _Y...yo también quisiera estar ahí...con...tigo_ \- logró decir el joven. Cielos, el día había sido un desafío para sus nervios.

- _Quizás en un futuro...podamos ir de paseo tú y yo_ \- dijo la esmeralda atropelladamente pero antes de que Shaoran dijera algo había cortado.

Escuchar su voz fue lo único que Shaoran necesitaba para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Quería que Sakura estuviera en su vida, quería verla al despertar, quería pasar con ella más alegrías y tristezas, quería que ella le muestre el mundo que apenas empezaba a conocer. Un mundo lleno de colores y nuevas experiencias… todo lo que habían pasado hasta ahora todos sus miedos y preocupaciones ella siempre lograba disiparlos... la única persona que veía en su vida como su esposa era a Sakura no había ni habría nadie más.

Decidió, aunque igual nervioso, entrar a la joyería y buscar el anillo perfecto para la única que veía en su vida como su futura esposa.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Había pasado casi una semana de que Sakura tuviese el viaje a la excavación con su padre. La chica disfrutó de un fin de semana espectacular, aunque en el fondo extrañó al ambarino. La semana había transcurrido medianamente normal en la preparatoria, Shaoran se había comportado un poco extraño pero suponía que era parte de todo lo que pasaba. Este viernes estaban libres debido a un feriado. Los castaños habían quedado para pasear un poco ese día.

A pesar de que las cosas habían estado relativamente tranquilas, este amanecer era diferente. Sakura se retorcía en su cama de un lado para otro, parecía estar sufriendo en sus sueños

- _Sakura, por favor despierta_ \- Le decía Kero a su dueña preocupado, la chica tenía rato inquieta en la cama. De repente con un grito ahogado Sakura se despertó de golpe y se incorporó en la cama, respirando agitadamente, aún estaba como ida

- _Sakura ¿qué te pasa?-_ preguntaba el guardián

- _Kero_ \- dijo la castaña intentando recuperar el aliento - _Kero, tuve un sueño_ \- la chica seguía jadeando mientras pensaba, miro el reloj y vio que aún tenía tiempo, se levantó y caminó de un lado hacia otro

- _Pero Sakura ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué soñaste?-_ preguntaba el guardián aun preocupado

Sakura dejó de caminar, se acercó a su libro y saco dos cartas, las acercó hacía su corazón y comenzó a hablarles, las cartas comenzaron a brillar intensamente

 _-¡Sakura!-_ gritó el guardián empezando a perder la paciencia

- _Kero, ven, necesito que hablemos antes de irme_ \- dijo la castaña con las cartas aún en la mano - _Llama a Yukito a su residencia por favor, lo ocupo a él también_ -

" _Por favor que funcione_ " pensó la chica

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Shaoran miraba hacia el cielo mientras sentía como todo su interior colapsaba con el ataque de pánico y ansiedad que tenía en ese momento.

" _estúpido Lan jamás le voy a volver a contar algo...espero que Sakura enserio le agrade este lugar_ " pensaba Shaoran mientras recordaba la escena de hace un par de días.

 ***Flashback***

El día estaba apenas empezando y ya Sakura y Lan empezaban a considerar que Shaoran había sido raptado por aliens y en su lugar dejaron a un clon.

El pobre chico se la había pasado desde el lunes entre tartamudeos, sonrojos y accidentes de todo tipo, desde dejar caer sus libros, perder sus cosas u olvidar su celular en todo lugar

- _Shaoran…-_ Preguntaba Sakura mientras se acercaba al chico y colocaba su mano en la frente de este _-¿Estas seguro que no estás enfermo? Has estado actuando muy extraño_ -

 _-N... no...No...E...estoy p...perfectamente bien_ \- decía el chico mientras su cara empezaba a arder y evitaba la mirada de la chica.

- _P...pero...-_

- _Estoy b...bien_ \- interrumpió el ambarino mientras salía corriendo de la clase.

 _-¿Qué le pasa a Li?-_ preguntaba Lan en voz alta mientras veía como Sakura negaba con la cabeza y hacia un gesto de frustración.

- _No lo sé...desde el lunes se comporta así y me ha estado evitando toda la semana_ \- comentaba Sakura con gran angustia- _¿Po...podrías hablar con él?_ -preguntó la chica.

Sakura sabía la situación con Lan pero el aura negra tenía varios días sin manifestarse así que quizás Shaoran hablaría con su mejor amigo ya que a ella la evitaba

- _No creo que te evite, se ve más bien asustado al verte_ \- el peli azul se detuvo al ver la cara de espanto que ponía Sakura - _Está bien...está bien tratare de hablar con él. Quédate aquí-_ le pidió el chico a la esmeralda.

" _Adalius, te lo pido, no interrumpas déjame hablar con Li_ " pensaba Lan mientras buscaba a Shaoran en los pasillos.

" _Mis interacciones siempre hacen sus conversaciones más... amenas... pero me siento benevolente así que te dejaré hablar con él_ " respondió Adalius para gran alivio de Lan.

Después de buscar por aproximadamente unos diez minutos, Lan logró encontrar a Shaoran que parecía estar dándose golpes contra la pared.

- _Vas a dejarle marca a la pobre pared...ella no tiene la culpa de tus desgracias_ \- exclamó el chico.

Shaoran solo se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada de enojo.

" _El aura oscura no ha estado rondándolo estos días...quizás...vamos Xiaolang es una estupidez...pero sabes que necesitas hablarlo con alguien o Sakura te va a dejar antes de que si quiera puedes preguntarle…"_

 _-¿Li?-_ preguntó Lan al ver como su amigo repentinamente se sonrojaba.

- _Po...podemos h...hablar...-_ tartamudeo Shaoran

- _Claro pero no aquí, vamos a los jardines cerca de las aulas de matemáticas. La pobre pared ya ha sufrido mucho por hoy_ \- comentaba Lan tratando de animar a Shaoran.

 _-Lan...no debí contarte...rayos-_ gruñía Shaoran completamente sonrojado mientras veía como su amigo (ex amigo sentía él) reía a carcajadas.

- _Disculpa Li, enserio que si pero...-_ trataba de decir el chico entre risas- _no puedo creer que estés tan nervioso por preguntarle que sea tu prometida. Sabes que la chica te ama tanto como tú la amas a ella_ \- terminó Lan ya más tranquilo.

- _Eso lo sé pero...-_

 _-¿Tienes miedo de que te diga que no?-_

 _-No es eso...solo con verla empiezo a pensar en cómo preguntárselo y...-_

- _Te da el ataque de pánico digno de grabar en vídeo_ \- terminaba Lan con una sonrisa - _¿Cómo diablos te le declaraste si en este momento son novios y estas hecho un desastre?...tengo que preguntarle a Meiling o a Daidouji en algún momento_ \- decía el chico.

- _Ni te imaginas como fue...-_ murmuraba Shaoran con una sonrisa nostálgica. A decir verdad hablar con su amigo le permitió ver que tenía que tranquilizarse por él y por Sakura.

 _-¿Y ya sabes a donde llevarla para la gran pregunta?_ \- preguntó Lan

 _-Pues...-_

- _Vaya Li enserio que eres lento a veces_ \- decía Lan mientras su amigo lo fulminaba con la mirada- _hay una exhibición especial en el parque de la ciudad el viernes. Parece ser de esos eventos temáticos y esta vez es dedicado a Japón. Incluso leí que lograron replicar un "Hanami" creo que era como se llamaba_ -

 _-¿Un Hanami? Es perfecto. Gracias por hablar conmigo Lan_ \- agregó Shaoran con una tímida sonrisa.

- _Gracias a ti por contarme_ \- respondió Lan pero Shaoran no noto los leves destellos dorados en los ojos de su amigo

 ***fin del flashback***

Salía Shaoran de sus pensamientos con el estomago aun revuelto cuando la vio llegar, era como una visión de un ángel. Sakura estaba utilizando un hermoso conjunto que Tomoyo le había ayudado a elegir a través de una video llamada. El conjunto era una hermosa blusa de manga corta color menta, una bella falda de estampado floral que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y unas simples zapatillas blancas.

Shaoran estaba sin habla ante lo hermosa que se veía su novia ese día " _Demonios Xiaolang di algo_ " se reprendía así mismo.

- _La...lamento llegar tarde_ \- murmuraba Sakura suavemente mientras trataba de disimular su sonrojo.

- _Es...estas h…hermosa_ \- tartamudeo Shaoran...- _¿quieres que entremos ya al evento?-_ preguntó el chico mientras le tendía su mano.

Sakura tímidamente se acercó más a él y lo tomó de la mano mientras le daba un corto beso en la mejilla.

Shaoran sonrió al ver la timidez de la chica, después de hablar con Lan, le había pedido disculpas a la chica por su comportamiento pero aún se seguía sintiendo nervioso más en ese momento que estaban caminando tomados de la mano.

- _Espero que la exhibición haga honor a tu tierra natal_ \- dijo Shaoran mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica.

La primera parte de la cita la pasaron explorando los diferentes stands de la exhibición. Shaoran había ganado para Sakura un hermoso elefante de peluche que la chica aceptó con una gran sonrisa.

 _-¡Es hermoso! ¡Muchas gracias!-_ decía la chica mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo al animal de felpa.

- _Me alegra que te guste_ \- susurró Shaoran al oído de la chica que se sonrojo hasta la orejas. El chico no sabía si eran los nervios pero había pasado embelesado con la curiosidad y el entusiasmo que Sakura sentía al ver todos los eventos. No habían hablado mucho pero verla sonreír le causaba mariposas en el estómago y lo ponían más nervioso a cada momento.

A la hora de comer, se sentaron cerca de uno de los árboles. La ambientación era hermosa y hasta daba la impresión de que pequeños pétalos de cerezo caían en el césped.

- _Te dije que el día de hoy yo me encargaría de todo_ \- comentaba Shaoran mientras sacaba dos pequeñas cajas del almuerzo- _así que decidí preparar varios de tus platillos favoritos_ -

Sakura le dio una tímida sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se volvían un poco rosas - _yo preparé unas galletas de chocolate...espero te gusten_ \- agrego la chica.

Si este no era el momento, no había ningún otro. Tímidamente Shaoran tomó las manos de su novia y con su mirada de un tono más dorado que de costumbre se acercó cada vez más a los labios de la chica.

 _-Sakura...-_

La chica lo veía con una mirada de sorpresa, sus mejillas estaban de un tono rosado y la boca de la chica se abría y cerraba varias veces sin decir palabra.

- _Yo quiero...Sakura yo...te amo...y sé que tú siempre has estado a mi lado...es por eso que...-_ lentamente Shaoran soltó las manos de la chica y sacó una pequeña cajita rosada. Al abrirla Sakura vio con sorpresa un hermoso anillo de compromiso de tonos rosados, similar al color de los cerezos, que tenía un diamante en el centro _-¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi prometida y futura esposa?-_ preguntó Shaoran con un hilo de voz.

Sakura veía atónita a Shaoran. Su corazón latía a mil por hora pero sabía que tenía que dar una respuesta. Con lágrimas en los ojos bajo su mirada, acarició su pulsera de cerezos en su brazo, tomó la pequeña cajita rosada y la cerró; la chica posó su mano en la mejilla del chico quien tenía una cara de asombro

-Yo no puedo...-

Una ráfaga repentina los tomó por sorpresa interrumpiendo a la chica. Shaoran no reaccionaba ni entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba en shock luego de la respuesta de la castaña

- _Es el momento de arreglar los errores_ \- exclamó la voz de una persona que se acercaba. Las ráfagas de viento continuaban atacándolos haciendo volar los pétalos de las flores de cerezo del lugar, por lo cual no podían ver con claridad quién se acercaba. Finalmente Shaoran pudo reaccionar y se colocó delante de Sakura a manera de protección sacando su espada

- _La chica irá primero, muchacho_ \- dijo la voz y finalmente pudieron reconocerlo. Lan se acercaba hacia ellos lleno de una aura mágica oscura, sus ojos se habían teñido de un color dorado

 _-Lan ¿qué haces?-_ preguntó el ambarino con preocupación

- _Mi nombre es Adalius_ -

 _-¿Qué hiciste con Lan?-_ preguntó Sakura desde atrás de Shaoran

- _Su existencia ha sido tomada_ \- expresó Adalius- _Basta de charla. Espada de la forja, tú que contienes mis poderes, los poderes de la oscuridad, revela tu verdadera forma ante mí, tu dueño_ \- dijo Adalius mientras su espada tomaba forma original y la empuñaba. Señaló a los chicos con ella

- _El legado y el linaje terminan hoy_ \- les dijo acercándose para atacarlos

- _No lo permitiré_ \- Dijo Shaoran mientras contra atacaba, ambos chicos se enfrascaron en una pelea de espadas.

 _-¡No por favor!-_ gritaba Sakura que miraba con pánico como los dos amigos estaban en una pelea a muerte

- _Dios del viento ¡ven!-_ dijo Shaoran atacando con magia

- _Está bien, aceleremos esto_ \- dijo Adalius con una sonrisa - _levitate_ \- Adalius se elevó por los aires evitando el ataque del ambarino

" _Esa técnica_ " pensó el chico, recordaba cuando Sakura se la enseño. - _Dios del trueno ¡ven!-_ exclamó el chico tratando de interceptar a Adalius en el aire

- _Praesidium_ \- susurro Adalius. Una especie de esfera oscura lo rodeó evitando por completo el ataque del trueno. El chico de ojos dorados bajó a tierra ante la mirada atónita del castaño

- _Tu magia es insignificante muchacho_ \- dijo Adalius con una sonrisa - _Ignis_ \- exclamó chasqueando sus dedos. Inmediatamente Shaoran comenzó a sentir su cuerpo arder pues un círculo de fuego se había formado a su alrededor. Estaba siendo quemado vivo

 _-¡No!-_ gritó la castaña con pánico aun en shock. Era el mismo ataque que Sakura había sufrido en sus sueños

- _Dragón... de... agua...-_ logró decir Shaoran con demasiado dolor. Chorros de agua aparecieron aplacando las llamas. El chico estaba aún con las consecuencias de las quemaduras

- _Terminemos esto_ \- exclamó Adalius- _¡Impediendum!-_ gritó el chico de ojos dorados dirigiendo su mano hacia Shaoran. El ambarino sintió como las sensaciones de su cuerpo comenzaron a desaparecer y cayó hincado, era como si dejara de sentir sus extremidades, lo habían paralizado. Adalius se acercó con su espada dispuesto a terminar con el muchacho

 _-¡No! ¡No lo harás!-_ gritó Sakura - _Sword-_ espetó la muchacha haciendo aparecer su espada e interceptando el ataque de Adalius. Sword se fisuró ante la mirada atónita de los castaños.

Shaoran vio la escena, estaba paralizado, su enemigo era notablemente poderoso y se encontraba en un campo de cerezos, lo supo de inmediato, la visión se estaba cumpliendo

- _Sakura...por favor...huye...-_ dijo con dificultad el castaño...hablar empezaba a ser difícil

Sakura lo miro con nostalgia mientras intentaba detener los embates de la espada de Adalius. Un estruendo los sacó de su conexión, Sword se había fracturado por completo provocando una gran herida en su brazo de la cual emanaba una hemorragia considerable. Sakura cayó de rodillas tomando su brazo

 _-¡Sakura!-_ gritaba desesperado el castaño, al intentar moverse se empezaba a hacer daño

- _La verdad pensé que serias mas fuerte_ \- dijo Adalius apuntando a la chica

- _¡Sakura! ¡Huye! ¡Por favor!-_ gritaba desesperado Shaoran

Sakura volteo hacia el castaño y le sonrió - _Lo que tiene que pasar, pasará. Debes dejarlo fluir_ \- expresó ante la mirada sollozante del chico. Terminando de decir esas palabras Adalius atravesó el pecho de la chica con la espada, haciéndola dar un grito ahogado. Sacó su espada y el cuerpo inerte de la chica cayó al suelo. Adalius recogió la pulsera llena de sangre que había caído del cuerpo y se dirigió al castaño, se la tiró enfrente

 _-Tu turno- dijo Adalius_

 _-¡Sakuraaaaa!-_ gritó sollozando Shaoran aun paralizado

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **N/A bueno... que decir...**

 **Adalius ya lo habia dicho... lo que debe pasar, pasará. Sakura lo comprendió muy bien, no iba a cometer los mismos errores de Clow**

 **Pasen por la pagina de FB, hay imagenes relacionadas al capitulo!**

 **Nos vemos el jueves**

 **Se aceptan reviews, quejas, corazones destruidos jeje**


	25. 22 Los poderes de la Oscuridad

**N/A**

 **El cap contiene canciones para escuchar. Es recomendable escucharlas en el momento :)**

Capítulo 22 Los poderes de la oscuridad

 _-¡Ahhhhh!-_ gritaba con dolor Adalius quien caía de rodillas ante la mirada atónita del castaño quien seguía paralizado. Pudo observar que los ojos de Adalius cambiaban rápidamente de dorados a negros y viceversa

 _-¡Dijiste que no les harías daño!-_ gritaba el peliazul para sí mismo, Lan intentaba recuperar su ser ante el acto cruel de Adalius. El muchacho estaba de rodillas tomando su cabeza y luchando notablemente contra su propio ser, se veía pasar por un gran dolor

 _-Huye... Li...-_ susurró Lan tomando el control por un momento. Shaoran comenzó a sentir las sensaciones volver a su cuerpo pero aun le era difícil levantarse

 _-¿Lan?-_ pregunto el castaño mientras gateaba en dirección a Sakura

 _-Llévatela de aquí_ \- le dijo Lan mientras otro dolor de cabeza lo volcaba a gritar de dolor. Shaoran, recuperando más su movilidad, fue capaz de llegar donde el cuerpo de Sakura se encontraba mientras su amigo seguía luchando contra sí mismo

 _-¡Tenebris!-_ se escuchó decir por parte de Adalius, Lan había perdido la partida _-lo que hay que hacer, se debe hacer muchacho-_ susurro Adalius para sí mismo. El ataque del chico de ojos dorados era una sombra que salió de su mano, se dirigía a un Shaoran medio paralizado en forma de dagas oscuras

 _-¡Shield!-_ se escuchó decir desde atrás de los chicos, una esfera rosa cubrió a Shaoran instantáneamente mientras el ataque de Adalius chocaba contra la esfera que rompía las dagas por completo. Adalius se asombró ante el poder de aquella magia

" _esa voz"_ pensó Shaoran anonadado

 **Escuchar esta canción**

 **break the sword of justice OST tsubasa reservoir chronicles**

 **/a_UXXSQbmp8**

Sakura apareció acompañada de Yue y Kerberos. Estaba utilizando una gabardina de color negro con verde oscuro, una camiseta negra y unos pantalones ajustados de igual color, tenía en su mano el báculo transformado en espada y en la otra la carta del escudo.

 _-¡Sakura!-_ gritó Shaoran incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. La esmeralda estaba ahí a pocos metros de él dedicándole una mirada llena de enojo a Adalius pero... ¿Quién era la chica en sus brazos?

 _-Pero como...-_ inmediatamente Adalius dejó de hablar y esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa - _Digna heredera de Clow...no lo piensas dos veces para cumplir tu objetivo aún así tengas que lastimar a los que dices amar-_

 _-¡Silencio! ¿Qué pasó con Lan?-_ gritó Sakura mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Shaoran.

- _Lan ya no está...de todas formas el chico solo era un problema_ \- exclamó Adalius con una sonrisa.

 _-Sakura...-_ dijo el ambarino con un hilo de voz.

 _-Sí salimos de esto prometo explicarte todo_ \- decía la chica mientras la Sakura que estaba en brazos de Shaoran empezaba a desaparecer.

El joven veía con asombro como dos cartas aparecían en la mano de la chica. La esmeralda murmuró algo e inmediatamente guardo ambas cartas.

 _-¡Adalius! ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? Yo no soy el mago Clow-_

 _-¡Quiero venganza!-_ gritó Adalius mientras lanzaba un ataque de bolas de fuego.

-¡Shield! ¡Watery!- grito Sakura mientras un escudo aparecía frente a ambos chicos y Watery lanzaba dagas al de ojos dorados.

 _-¡No podrás lastimarme con un ataque tan patético!-_ dijo mientras esquivaba las dagas sin problema. En ese momento Kerberos lanzó una bola de fuego y Yue se dispuso a lanzar una de sus flechas.

- _Clow era un mediocre...necesitó crear guardianes para proteger lo que me arrebató hace mucho tiempo y para colmo, son unos inútiles... Metallurgy, hazte cargo_ \- dijo Adalius mientras susurraba a la carta dorado con negro y el caballero metálico aparecía ante los guardianes.

Inmediatamente Metallurgy tomó su espada y empezó a esquivar y regresar los ataques que le enviaban.

 _-Kerberos... parece que nuestra magia no le afecta del todo_ \- decía Yue mientras seguía lanzando flechas al caballero metálico

 _-Solo la magia de Clow y la de Sakura son inmunes a nuestros ataques eso quiere decir que...-_ Kerberos no pudo continuar porque en ese momento el caballero empezó a atacarlos lanzando un ataque de cadenas que rápidamente los dejó inmovilizados.

 _-¡Yue! ¡Kero!-_ gritaba la chica mientras tomaba a Freeze en sus manos.

 _-¡No podrás! Heredera de Clow, tu batalla es conmigo_ \- gritó Adalius mientras se lanzaba a la esmeralda y empezaban un duelo de espadas.

A Shaoran toda la situación le parecía irreal pero al ver que Sakura estaba batallando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Adalius tomó su espada y se apresuró a ayudar a la chica. _-¡Sakura!-_

Al escuchar la voz de Shaoran, Sakura perdió la concentración por un instante, momento que Adalius aprovechó para lanzarla al suelo. Pero justo en el momento en que Adalius iba a volver a golpear a la chica, una ráfaga de fuego logró interrumpir el ataque del de ojos dorados.

- _Déjala en paz...maldito...-_ murmuraba el castaño mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio al hechicero _\- Dios del rayo !ve!-_ gritó.

- _Descendiente de Clow eres patético_ \- decía Adalius con una sonrisa mientras redireccionaba el ataque y lo lanzaba a Sakura.

 _-¡Sakura!-_ gritó Shaoran desesperado

El ataque de Shaoran se dirigía velozmente hacia Sakura, justo en el momento en que iba a impactar contra la chica, Sakura logró esquivarlo -¡Firey! ¡Earthy! grito la chica. Pequeñas rocas incandescentes empezaron a caer logrando impactar a Adalius en su brazo izquierdo.

Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia donde estaba Shaoran _-¡Shaoran!-_ exclamaba la chica mientras le daba un abrazo - _Estás herido...debes buscar un lugar seguro-_ murmuraba al ver las quemaduras en el cuerpo de su novio y los cortes profundos en sus brazos y cara producto de su dura pelea contra Adalius.

 _-¡No te dejaré sola!-_ decía el ambarino con un hilo de voz pero el grito de dolor de los guardianes los volvió a la realidad de inmediato.

Metallurgy tenía a Yue y Kerberos encadenados. Las cadenas estaban empezado a tomar un color rojo debido al calor que se emitía de la mano del caballero causando los gritos de dolor por parte de los guardianes mientras se causaban abrasiones en su piel y estas empezaban a sangrar.

 _-Sakura...-_

 _-Usemos esa técnica_ \- respondió la chica dándole una mirada al ambarino - _¡Storm! ¡Thunder!_ \- gritó Sakura

 _\- ¡Pétalos de hielo!-_

Inmediatamente Storm creó un torbellino alrededor del caballero mientras que thunder lo atacaba con múltiples descargas eléctricas causando que soltara la cadena. El ataque de Shaoran logró congelar la cadena al punto que Yue y Kerberos, con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, lograran romperla y liberarse.

 _-¡Kero! ¡Yue!-_ gritaba la esmeralda pero justo cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a Yue pudo ver como sombras rodeaban sus cuerpos.

 _-¡Tenebris!-_ gritó Adalius mientras se acercaba lentamente a los chicos con una sonrisa.

 _-¡Sakura! Ten cuidado-_ logró decirle Shaoran antes de que las sombras lo tomaran a él también.

 _-¡Dejalos ir!-_ Se volvió inmediatamente la chica hacia Adalius.

 _-No es mi intención... no descansaré hasta que mi venganza se lleve a cabo! Además no puedes vencer a la oscuridad así que les espera una...dolorosa y merecida muerte-_

Sakura veía como Shaoran y sus guardianes se retorcían a causa del dolor. " _Rayos, Sakura piensa que puedes hacer...¡eso es!_ " _\- ¡Light!-_

 _\- Sa..sa..kura.. ¡nooo!-_ gritó Kero a su dueña. Light podía ser una digna rival contra el ataque de Adalius pero también consumía mucha de la magia de su dueña.

Sakura veía como la hermosa dama de la luz empezaba a contraatacar el ataque del de ojos dorados.

- _Maldito Clow... eres un hipócrita... crear una carta inspirada en la luz...cuando eras un traidor_ \- murmuraba Adalius mientras dedicaba más magia a su ataque de las sombras.

Ambos magos mantuvieron ese duelo a través de sus ataques por unos minutos más " _Vamos Light, Shaoran está en peligro... Kero y Yue_ " pensaba la chica mientras colocaba todos sus sentimientos en la dama de la luz. Para su asombro, Adalius vio como Light lograba disipar las sombras dejando libres al chico y los guardianes, los cuales cayeron inconscientes.

 _-Sha...!-_ gritó la chica pero fue interrumpida al sentir el impacto en su costado derecho.

 _-¡Tempestatis!-_ grito Adalius. La tormenta impactó directamente en el costado de Sakura causando que esta cayera y se golpeara su cabeza.

 _-Es decepcionante creía que eran más poderosos_ \- murmuraba Adalius mientras tomaba su espada y la colocaba justo a la altura del pecho de la chica.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos y vio con horror la escena ante él _-Sakura_ \- murmuró mientras amargas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y trataba de arrastrarse hasta la esmeralda.

- _Por fin mi venganza se realizará_ \- dijo Adalius pero justo cuando iba a dar la estocada final notó con horror cómo su cuerpo había dejado de responderle.

" _¡Adalius! No dejaré que mates a mis amigos. Nunca acordamos esto_ " gritaba la voz de Lan en sus pensamientos.

 _-Pero cómo...-_ gruñia Adalius mientras empezaba a retroceder de forma involuntaria - _¡Yo te había encerrado!-_ volvía a gruñir.

" _Pues parece que no lo suficiente_ " respondía el chico con burla en su voz. " _Sakura y Shaoran son mis amigos y no me importa lo que ese tal Clow haya causado...ellos no tienen la culpa_ "

 _-¡Maldito traidor!...tú viste lo que me causaron, sabes cómo te mintieron y aun así ¿Deseas que vivan?-_

" _¡no soy un asesino!"_

Shaoran veía como Adalius se debatía en lo que parecía ser una lucha interna - _Lan...-_ murmuraba el chico mientras sentía un dolor en su corazón al ver la situación en la que estaba su mejor amigo.

Sakura empezaba a despertar después del golpe, al abrir los ojos vio a Shaoran a un metro de ella y a Adalius gritándole a la nada.

 _-¿Qué sucede?...-_

 _-Shhh parece que Lan sigue ahí y nos dio un poco de tiempo. Sakura, ¿Estás bien?-_

- _Creo...-_

 _-¡Sakura, Li!-_

Ambos hechiceros miraron sorprendidos hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Adalius pero para su sorpresa la mirada de este era de un tono negro. Era Lan.

 _-¡Lan!-_ Gritaron ambos y con todas sus fuerzas se reincorporaron y se apresuraron hacia donde estaba su amigo.

- _N...no creo tenerlo controlado... por mucho tiempo_ \- exclamó el peliazul entre jadeos - _Deben acabar con él...conmigo ahora...A..antes de que sea peor_ \- logró decir el joven con mucho esfuerzo.

 _-Lan...no...-_ sollozaba Sakura- _debe existir otra manera-_

 _-Eres nuestro amigo, agotaremos todas las opciones antes de siquiera considerar esa opción_ \- dijo Shaoran.

Lan solo les dedicó una sonrisa pero para sorpresa de los chicos, sus ojos volvían a ser dorados.

- _Malditos...-_ murmuraba Adalius - _Motus_ \- susurró.

En ese momento Sakura y Shaoran vieron como la tierra se empezaba a dividir separando a la pareja. Shaoran no pudo evitarlo y fue lanzado por los aires debido al impacto.

 _-¡Wood!-_ gritó la chica mientras mullidas ramas lograban disminuir la caída del ambarino.

Sakura que por un momento había olvidado a Adalius sintió un repentino ardor en su cuello. Adalius la había alcanzado y la estaba asfixiando con una mirada llena de odio - _Memoriae_ \- murmuró.

Sakura sintió como si cayera en un vacío, gritaba al sentir que todos los recuerdos de hace cuatro años volvían a ella. La confusión, la traición, el dolor que la llevó a pedir ese deseo que fue usado en su contra.

 _-¡Sakura!-_ Gritaba Shaoran incapaz de acercarse puesto que Metallurgy había aparecido frente a él y le cortaba el paso. Los gritos de la chica le partían el corazón pero no podía hacer nada...estaban a punto de perder. Sakura cayó al suelo cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

- _Es increíble, el descendiente de Clow siempre fue un traidor. ¿por qué defender a aquel que te mintió? ¿De qué vale amar a alguien si te traiciona? Heredera de Clow, eres más ingenua de lo que yo fui alguna vez_ \- decía el de ojos dorados impregnando cada una de sus palabras con todo su odio

 _-Cállate-_ sollozaba Sakura.

 _-¡Sakuraaa!-_ gritaba Shaoran desesperado. Sabía lo que Adalius estaba haciendo y lo que menos quería era que la esmeralda volviera a revivir esos recuerdos o volviera a llegar a ese lugar.

" _Maldita sea_ " pensaba Shaoran " _debo encontrar la manera de esquivar a este caballero_ " Para su asombro Shaoran vio como el caballero materializaba una espada y se colocaba en posición de pelea. " _Sakura...recuerda tu hechizo invencible_ " rogaba el chico en sus pensamientos mientras empezaba el duelo con Metallurgy.

Sakura podía escuchar el sonido del metal al chocar entre sí, pero los recuerdos que había querido olvidar la tenían abrumada y amargas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- _Parece que tienes un punto débil después de todo_ \- susurraba Adalius lo suficientemente alto solo para que Sakura lo escuchara - _vamos a ver qué más encuentro que valga la pena_ \- en ese instante apretó con más fuerza el cuello de la chica mientras volvía a utilizar el hechizo.

Los recuerdos inundaban a Sakura, el dolor en su corazón se hacía más fuerte con cada recuerdo que volvía a su memoria - _basta.. por favor... basta_ \- rogaba la joven.

- _Pero que interesante...eres igual de despreciable que Clow...ambos en realidad...así que no solo te mintió si no que también todos te ocultaron la verdad...eso pasa por ser una mediocre...nadie te cree lo suficientemente capaz_ \- decía Adalius con una sonrisa.

- _Cállate...ellos lo hacían por mi bien_ \- sollozaba la joven mientras recordaba lo mal que se sintió cuando encaró a su novio y sus guardianes.

- _No busques excusas para lo imperdonable...oh pero no solo ellos te traicionaron...hay una chica también...fuiste usada, heredera de Clow_ \- exclamó el hechicero mientras se deleitaba con el sufrimiento de la chica frente a él y veía de reojo la batalla que tenía su caballero contra el descendiente.

Solo bastó mencionar a la chica para que Sakura sintiera como todas las barreras de todos estos años empezaban a desmoronarse, el entrenamiento, el duelo contra Shaoran y toda su determinación habían nacido de ese momento. Se había prometido no volver a llegar a ese lugar ya que el precio que Shaoran, los guardianes, las cartas y su hermano habían pagado había sido demasiado alto - _ya no soy esa niñita_ \- dijo.

- _Claro que lo eres solo querías aparentar que eras otra. Así como el maldito de Clow siempre quiso aparentar que era alguien amable pero no dudó en asesinarme_ \- gruño Adalius mientras apretaba más el cuello de la chica.

- _No...basta...-_ respondía la chica. El enojo y la tristeza empezaban a inundar todo su cuerpo y podía sentir sus emociones al borde del colapso.

Justo en ese momento Shaoran se percató de la magia de su novia " _Rayos...Sakura no...contrólate_ " _-¡Sakura! Todo saldrá bien ¡No vayas ahí!_ \- gritaba el chico pero en ese momento sintió un punzante dolor en su costado derecho. Metallurgy había aprovechado esos segundos de distracción y había causado un profundo corte en el torso del chico. La sangre empezaba a fluir con abundancia y Shaoran sentía como su cabeza le daba vueltas.

- _No quiero que te pierdas esto_ \- decía Adalius mientras giraba a la chica dejándola ver como Metallurgy tomaba el cuerpo inerte del chico y lo dejaba inmovilizado en caso de que despertara y quisiera contraatacar.

- _Shaoran...no...déjalo_ \- decía la castaña con un hilo de voz- _ya no...detente..déjalo en paz...a Shaoran..a Lan...por favor_ -

- _No, y te haré sufrir hasta que sienta que has pagado todo el sufrimiento que yo experimente, Inútil heredera de Clow o debería decirte Alicia inútil_ -

En ese momento un círculo mágico apareció a los pies de Sakura seguido de una explosión del aura mágica de la chica. Adalius pudo notar como la magia tenía ciertos matices oscuros y como los ojos de la joven perdían todo rastro de alegría. - _Suéltame_ \- dijo e inmediatamente el de ojos dorados lo hizo ya que sentía como sus manos empezaban a arder alrededor del cuello de la chica.

Sakura estaba completamente controlada por sus emociones negativas. El enojo, el dolor y la tristeza habían tomado posesión de la chica justo como esa vez cuando llegó a ese lugar sin retorno - _te dije que nos dejaras en paz...Sword_ \- murmuraba la chica mientras la espada aparecía en su mano izquierda - _¡te dije que dejaras en paz a Shaoran!-_ gritó y con un arrebató empezó a atacar al hechicero.

Adalius veía con horror cómo la magia de la chica llegó casi a su nivel en solo unos segundos. Trataba de defenderse pero cada impacto era peligrosamente más certero que la última vez. En cuestión de minutos Sakura había logrado causarle un corte en el brazo derecho al hechicero.

- _Acabaré esto de una vez por todas_ \- decía la joven aún con la mirada llena de enojo. En el momento que Sakura iba a atacar directamente a Adalius una voz la sacó de su trance.

 _-¿Sakura?-_

 _-¿Lan? pero...-_

 _-Adalius me dejó salir por un momento_ \- decía el chico. En ese momento alzó la mirada y vió con horror como Shaoran estaba inconsciente rodeado de un charco de sangre - _Sakura, te lo ruego termina lo que estabas a punto de hacer... no puedo permitir que les haga más daño_ \- rogaba el chico.

- _Lan no...debe existir otra manera-_ decía la chica mientras soltaba su espada y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. El aura mágica de Sakura volvió a la normalidad al interactuar con Lan - _debemos acabar todas las opciones_ -

- _Sakura, ataca la cart..._ \- Lan no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento Adalius apareció de nuevo y aprovechando el descuido de la chica le causó un profundo corte en la pierna de esta.

- _Tuviste tu oportunidad heredera pero como los sospeche... eres muy débil_ -

" _Lan me trato de dar una pista pero...¿A qué se refería?"_ En ese momento lo entendió " _La carta_ " Sakura podía ver como una carta negra sobresalía de la que era la chaqueta de Lan. " _Es la misma carta que vi en el sueño, es la carta del caballero aunque también parece que es la conexión de Adalius con Lan...si tan solo pudiera...destruirla_ "

Adalius veía con más odio a la chica mientras empezaba a lanzarle diferentes ataques que Sakura lograba aplacar con la carta del escudo, ha como pudo logró acercarse a pocos metros de Shaoran pero Metallurgy empezó a lanzar su ataque de cadenas.

" _Freeze, Watery ayúdenme_ " pensaba la chica. Ambas cartas aparecieron y mientras freeze lograba crear un torbellino que inmovilizó al caballero por unos momentos, watery lanzaba filosas dagas que evitaban que Adalius se acercará rápidamente.

Sakura logró acercarse a Shaoran e invocó de nuevo la magia del escudo. Tocó rápidamente el rostro de su novio y notó con horror que el chico estaba cada vez más pálido. - _Firey, por favor ayuda a Shaoran. Primero sella su herida y luego trata de que recupere su temperatura normal_ \- la carta asintió y a pesar de las leves quejas del joven logró detener el sangrado.

Sakura veía como Adalius y Metallurgy se acercaban cada vez más a la chica. " _Si Lan no reacciona no tendré otra opción_ " pensaba la chica - _Arrow, acabemos con esto_ \- murmuró con determinación.

- _Los acabaré y te obligare a ver cómo mató al descendiente de Clow para luego acabar contigo_ \- gritaba Adalius mientras lanzaba más ataques al escudo de la joven

 **Escuchar esta canción**

 **hear our prayer OST tsubasa reservoir chronicles**

 **/3HgbOMci_Io**

- _Lan por favor, ¡reacciona!_ -decía por última vez la castaña mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla. Hincada sobre una rodilla apuntaba su arco y su flecha con ayuda de la magia de arrow. A un lado veía a sus guardianes aún inconscientes mientras que del otro Shaoran seguía paralizado dentro de la protección de Shield, Sakura solo podía ver sus ojos ambarinos derramar lágrimas mientras la veía

- _Lan no existe, y ustedes lo acompañarán_ \- dijo el peli azul. Adalius se levantó y empuño su espada se dirigía hacía Sakura determinado en cumplir su misión.

- _Entonces, lo que debe pasar, pasará_ \- susurro la castaña bajando su cabeza con dolor. Deseaba salvar a Lan pero parecía no haber otra salida. Adalius se asombró por la frase de la castaña, era exactamente eso lo que Clow no pudo hacer. El corte en la pierna de la chica sangraba aún más - _Somos sus herederos, pero no somos iguales_ \- expresó la chica en un último intento por hacerlo entrar en razón

- _Eso ya no importa_ \- exclamó Adalius con tristeza. Al ver que no se detenía, Sakura apuntó de nuevo su arma y sollozó amargamente

- _Perdóname... Lan...-_ la castaña dijo unas palabras más que nadie pudo escuchar. Un aura brillosa y dorada rodeo la flecha. Sakura disparó y lloró amargamente. A pesar de intentar esquivarlo, la flecha impactó en el corazón de Adalius lo cual lo hizo detenerse y caer sobre sus rodillas gritando de un dolor agónico. Se escuchó un estallido y se expandió un círculo de aura oscura alrededor que provenía de Adalius. El caballero de la armadura se desintegró y volvió hacia Adalius, quien aun con una expresión de dolor tomó la carta que estaba en su bolsillo a la altura de su corazón y que había sido atravesada por la flecha de Sakura. La flecha desapareció y el cuerpo de Adalius cayó al pavimento. Un resplandor dorado salió de él y el aura oscura y negativa que siempre habían sentido se había limpiado, mejor dicho, parecía haberse purificado. La existencia de Lan y Adalius se había separado

 _-¡Lan!_ \- gritaba con desesperación Sakura. Adalius tomo a metallurgy y noto que había otra carta pegada a ella, la reconoció de inmediato, era la misma carta que había creado cuando Clow terminó con su existencia, sin embargo esta transmitía calidez, abrazaba un corazón y su nombre era diferente

-The hope- susurro Adalius tratando de comprender mientras veía su ser resplandecer en color dorado. Sakura aun con su pierna herida gateaba llorando hacia el cuerpo inerte de Lan. Adalius la interceptó

- _Sakura, ¡cuidado!-_ exclamó Shaoran quien poco a poco volvía a sentir su cuerpo

- _No temas_ \- contestó Adalius con cautela a la reacción de la chica, Sakura levantó su mirada llorosa hacia el ser de ojos dorados, quería odiarlo pero no podía, la esencia dorada de ese hombre le transmitía calidez y paz aún sin saber por qué

- _Pequeña_ \- dijo Adalius mientras se agachaba - _has salvado mi alma_ \- le dijo mientras le devolvía a Hope y secaba las lágrimas del rostro de la castaña

- _El precio ha sido alto_ \- contesto Sakura mientras sollozaba viendo el cuerpo de Lan. Adalius bajo su mirada con cierto dolor

- _Incluso en mi peor momento, me has demostrado que comprendes el balance de la magia y que en tu corazón no hay egoísmo. Tengo que reconocer que las cartas han quedado en buenas manos_ \- decía Adalius mientras tomaba ambas manos de la esmeralda. El simple contacto físico con Adalius hizo que las heridas de la castaña se curaran. Sakura estaba sorprendida ante lo que pasaba

- _No me queda mucho en este mundo, aprovechémoslo_ \- dijo el rubio. Aún con las manos entrelazadas Adalius comenzó la transferencia mágica hacia Lan, Sakura cerró los ojos e imitó el fluido mágico, entre ambos intentaban recuperar a Lan.

- _Sakura_ \- dijo Adalius mientras seguían con la conexión mágica atrayendo la mirada de la castaña - _recuerda que la magia es un balance, y todo aquello que hacemos tiene su consecuencia, negativa o positiva-_ las manos de Adalius comenzaban a temblar y su mirada se veía cansada. Adalius rompió la conexión mágica, pero aún no había señales de vida en el cuerpo de Lan, la castaña sollozaba

- _Ahora depende de él_ \- dijo Adalius cabizbajo mientras se levantaba, a lo que la chica levanto su rostro para mirarlo

- _Sakura, las cartas nacieron de los deseos más nobles de mi corazón_ \- dijo el rubio mientras señalaba su pecho - _confío en que les darás un buen uso y las amarás como yo lo hubiese hecho_ \- terminó de decir con una sonrisa llena de melancolía - _Siento mucho todo lo que ocasione_ \- termino de decir dándole una mirada a Shaoran. Tomó en sus manos el dije de la espada y la carta negra con dorado con el hueco hecho por arrow

" _ahora podré descansar_ " pensó Adalius mientras cerraba los ojos y su esencia se desvanecía en una luz dorada

La castaña, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, le sonrió a Adalius - _Daré lo mejor de mí-_ le dijo al chico el cual le devolvió la sonrisa antes de terminar de desaparecer. La luz volvió a la normalidad y Sakura cayó sobre el suelo boca arriba. Aún podía observar como las flores de cerezo del parque se paseaban por el lugar. La chica derramó un par de lágrimas más mientras veía hacia el cielo, cerró sus ojos completamente agotada.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **N/A**

 **Paso el susto? nos odian o nos aman jajaja o ambas. Algunas teorias fueron correctas ;)**

 **agradecemos a todos los lectores, sus reviews nos emocionan y nos hace muy felices que disfruten la lectura**

 **Nos acercamos al final!**

 **Esperamos sus comentarios :D**


	26. 23 Secuelas de venganza

Capítulo 23 Secuelas de venganza

 **Este capitulo contine una cancion, es recomendable que la oigan en el momento**

Un lugar oscuro y tormentoso es lo que se podía observar. Sakura estaba en medio de ese lugar agachada, sentía punzadas en su pecho y una energía negativa que la quería consumir. La castaña luchaba contra su propia energía

" _no puedo volver a caer"_ pensaba Sakura con los fuertes dolores en el pecho que le cortaban la respiración. En medio de la tribulación pudo observar como un portal luminoso se abrió entre la tormenta, vio como un ser alado lo atravesó y se paró frente a ella

- _¿Mamá?_ \- dijo Sakura asombrada. La hermosa figura de Nadeshiko la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Se inclinó y acarició el rostro de su hija

 _-Debes volver_ \- Le dijo Nadeshiko mientras su hija se asombraba ante lo que ocurría. Nadeshiko beso la frente de su hija y Sakura comenzó a sentir un poder mágico fluir entre las dos, la castaña cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Una luz incandescente lastimó sus ojos lo cual hizo que levantara su mano para protegerse de ella, escuchaba en sus oídos diversos sonidos que poco a poco se convertían en palabras

- _Sakura, Sakura, hija ¿estas bien?_ \- Preguntaba Fujitaka al notar los movimientos algo torpes de su hija. Sakura fue acostumbrando sus ojos a la claridad poco a poco, hasta que pudo reconocer la cara de su padre. Sus ojeras le daban a entender que el hombre tenia rato sin dormir

 _-¡Papá!_ \- dijo la castaña casi en un susurro, su garganta estaba seca _-¿Donde estoy?_ \- preguntaba la chica aun confundida

- _En el hospital hija, tuviste un accidente ayer-_ explicó su padre. Los recuerdos comenzaban a llegar poco a poco a la chica

 _-¿Shaoran?_ \- comento la castaña

- _Estuvo aquí todo el rato desde ayer, fue el único que no perdió el conocimiento aunque estaba bastante herido. Tuvo que irse por asuntos familiares_ \- comentó el hombre - _¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? Lo vi más serio de lo normal_ \- se atrevió a preguntar Fujitaka. Sakura no estaba segura de que contestar

- _Debe de estar preocupado, se pone asi cuando me pasa algo_ \- dijo la chica con una media sonrisa que su padre devolvió

 _-Iré a llamar al doctor, no tenias heridas pero aun así no despertabas, no estaban seguros por qué_ \- dijo el hombre mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. El comentario de las heridas devolvió a Sakura al recuerdo de Adalius y el cuerpo inerte de Lan

 _-¡Lan!_ \- dijo casi la chica gritando. Su papá se detuvo y bajó su cabeza sin voltear a verla _-primero el doctor hija, luego hablaremos de eso_ \- dijo Fujitaka aun cabizbajo. Una opresión en el pecho de Sakura se hizo presente y las ganas de llorar la invadieron. La castaña se sentía culpable

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que un doctor y una enfermera entraron por la puerta acompañados del padre de la chica, Sakura buscó la mirada de su padre pero este aun seguía cabizbajo. El doctor giro unas instrucciones hacia la enfermera la cual prosiguió a tomar los signos vitales de la castaña

- _Tuviste suerte pequeña_ \- dijo el doctor simpatizando con la chica _-llegaste sin heridas pero completamente inconsciente, fue algo anormal. ¿Recuerdas algo del accidente?_ \- preguntó el doctor

 _-la verdad...no...no se bien_ \- dijo la castaña " _la verdad es que no tengo idea de que dijo Shaoran que pasó"_ pensó la esmeralda

- _Es normal, suele suceder luego de una crisis tan fuerte_ \- expresó el doctor - _¿puedes levantarte? te vamos a quitar el suero y te daremos de alta, tus signos están en perfectas condiciones_ -

 _-Creo que si_ \- dijo Sakura, paso seguido comenzó a levantarse de la cama con la ayuda de la enfermera. Sakura finalmente pudo ponerse de pie aunque aun un poco mareada

 _-Estás bien, pero deberías hacer reposo por unos días_ \- terminó de decir el doctor mientras veía a Sakura y a su padre

- _Lo hará doctor-_ contesto Fujitaka

 _-Doctor_ \- interrumpió Sakura - _conmigo debe haber llegado un chico de pelo azulado, ¿como esta?-_ pregunto un poco ansiosa la esmeralda. El doctor que había atendido a los tres chicos cuando llegaron, solo volvió a ver a Fujitaka quien le expresó con la mirada que lo dejara hablar a él.

- _Les daré un momento-_ dijo el doctor - _cuando se sientan preparados pueden pasar a firmar los documentos a recepción para hacer efectiva la salida. Señor fue un placer-_ termino de decir el doctor haciendo una reverencia que Fujitaka devolvió. Sakura tenía unas profundas ganas de llorar

 **Escuchar cancion:** **watch?v=h5o8jIw97Bc**

 **titulo Morning moon**

 **Autor: Yuki Kajiura**

 _-Hija mía-_ dijo Fujitaka tomando las manos de Sakura que ya estaba fría - _siéntate por favor-_ la chica se sentó y sentía como si le faltara el aire

- _Cuando las personas de rescate llegaron al lugar, Lan estaba sin signos vitales_ \- dijo Fujitaka triste, Sakura no pudo más y estalló en llanto a lo cual su padre la abrazó - _todo es mi culpa_ \- decía la chica llorando amargamente en los brazos de su padre

- _Sakura hija, fue un accidente, nadie podía anticiparlo_ \- dijo el hombre tratando de calmarla. La chica seguía llorando

- _Si bien lo encontraron sin signos vitales, pudieron reanimarlo aquí en el hospital_ \- continuó explicando Fujitaka

- _Entonces ¿está vivo?_ \- preguntó airadamente la chica

- _Hija_ \- prosiguió calmadamente Fujitaka - _Lan está en coma, conectado a las maquinas, no esta respirando por sí solo_ \- dijo el hombre cabizbajo mientras Sakura intentaba entender todo aquello - _Los doctores han hablado sobre la decisión de desconectarlo_ \- dijo el hombre

- _¡No pueden! ¡No deben! ¡No puedes permitirlo_ \- dijo Sakura casi histérica

- _Lo sé hija, tranquila. Los papás de Lan se negaron a esa posibilidad_ \- Sakura volvió a respirar con esta respuesta - _Sin embargo_ \- prosiguió su padre - _los doctores nos explicaron que al estar su cerebro tanto tiempo sin oxígeno, es posible que existan daños irreversibles_ \- termino de decir su padre. Sakura sintió como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Fujitaka tomó de nuevo las manos de su hija

 _-Hija, puede que Lan no despierte nunca..._ -

La castaña sintió cómo se desmoronaba por dentro y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin poderlas controlar. Su padre la abrazó una vez más tratando de apoyarla

- _¿Puedo verlo papá?_ \- preguntó la castaña aun siendo abrazada

 _-¿Estas segura hija?_ \- preguntó Fujitaka con preocupación, aquella escena no era muy bonita de ver. La castaña asintió limpiándose un poco las lágrimas, necesitaba hacer esto y si su padre la veía mal no lo permitiría.

Salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron al pasillo de cuidados intensivos. El hospital se encontraba en silencio a lo que Sakura dedujo que debían ser altas horas de la noche.

- _Hasta aquí podemos llegar_ \- Expresó Fujitaka sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos. La chica se acercó a un gran ventanal donde se veían varios cubículos y en una cama podía ver a Lan intubado, con respiradores y conectado a las máquinas, su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente como si estuviese en un plácido sueño.

- _Perdoname... Lan..._ \- susurró Sakura mientras volvía a quebrarse en llanto

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ieran se encontraba en el auto junto con Shaoran. A pesar de que no había perdido el conocimiento, el ambarino tenía profundas lesiones en sus brazos, piernas y cara.

- _Debo admitir que creí que me dejarían hospitalizado un par de días al menos_ \- comentaba el chico con aire distraído mientras veía cómo cambiaba el paisaje a su alrededor.

 _-Los doctores nos dieron esa sugerencia pero preferimos que seas tratado por especialistas del clan Li-_ comentó la mujer. Ieran sabía que tenía que hablar con Shaoran de lo sucedido en la batalla pero el chico parecía haber regresado a su retraída personalidad de cuando tenía diez años.

- _Xiaolang...Sabes que debes decirme qué pasó...al menos qué fue lo que dijiste para explicar las heridas que todos tenían_ \- preguntó la mujer.

Shaoran solo suspiró mientras hacía un gesto de frustración- _Cuando todo acabó y Adalius desapareció, Sakura cayó inconsciente. Yo lo había pasado bastante mal en la batalla contra Metallurgy, que era la carta que había creado el mago Adalius, pero había logrado recuperar el conocimiento antes de que todo pasara… A como pude logre tomar mi celular y llamé una ambulancia_ \- Shaoran notó como el vehículo se había detenido en unas de las señales de alto y también como su madre esperaba en silencio a que retomara el relato- _La verdad fue una experiencia horrible ver como llevaban a Sakura inconsciente y trataban de revivir a Lan_ \- Shaoran no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de frustración mientras apretaba sus puños con más fuerza. Ieran tomó la mano de su hijo a manera de apoyo - _La historia no fue tan complicada de crear la verdad_ \- continuó el chico con una sonrisa- _simplemente les dije que habíamos quedado de salir a comer después del festival. Yo estaba con Sakura en una de las partes alejadas del parque y cuando Lan llegó y nos disponíamos a ir a comer pasamos por uno de los puestos de comida pero en eso uno de los tanques de gas explotó. Afortunadamente ya casi era hora de finalizar el evento así que no habían muchas personas_ -

- _¿Y te creyeron esa historia?_ \- preguntó Ieran un tanto incrédula.

- _Con la poca magia que me quedaba, manipulé un poco las memorias del doctor y la enfermera que me estaban interrogando. Los hice creer que habían visto el accidente en las noticias poco antes de que llegaramos_ -

- _Sabes que manipular las mentes de los civiles es penado por el concejo Xiaolang...si llegaran a enterarse..._ -

- _Si llegaran a enterarse asumiré el castigo correspondiente_ \- interrumpió Shaoran.

Ieran iba a seguir la conversación cuando su celular la interrumpió con una notificación _-El señor Kinomoto dice que Sakura ha despertado y me pregunta si queremos ir a visitarla al hospital_ -

Shaoran se tensó quería ir a verla pero aún seguía molesto por todo el asunto con Mirror.

- _Ya casi llegamos a la clínica de uno de los doctores del clan Li y no quiero perder mi cita...me disculparé luego con el señor Fujitaka y le diré que después visitaré a Sakura_ -

Ieran no pasó por alto la actitud de su hijo. Sabía que algo había pasado entre él y la esmeralda y se preguntaba si tendría que ver con el anillo de compromiso que Shaoran cargaba en su chaqueta.

La voz del conductor rompió el silencio al indicarles que habían llegado a su destino...Shaoran simplemente abrió la puerta y se dirigió al consultorio.

- _Xiaolang..._ -murmuraba Ieran mientras salía del vehículo y hacía un gesto de desaprobación.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Había pasado ya una semana desde que la batalla final con Adalius había ocurrido y Shaoran se negaba a salir de su habitación.

 _-¡Xiaolang! Madre dice que hoy debes salir a desayunar_ \- gritaba una de las hermanas del chico al otro lado de la puerta.

 _-¡Lárgate Fanren! ¡No voy a salir!-_ gritó el ambarino de mala gana.

Shaoran estaba usando una camiseta negra y un pantalón color gris, su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo usual y tenía grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos. En ese momento escuchó su celular y al ver la pantalla hizo una mueca de molestia.

- _Fuutie, Ya le dije a Fanren que no voy a salir así que !no insistan!_ \- gritó el chico.

 _-Mamá dice que debes de salir o te va a..._ \- pero Shaoran no la dejó continuar y colgó la llamada inmediatamente. Sabía que debía salir, sabía que debía ver a Sakura, visitar a Lan...a pesar del dolor de su corazón su orgullo le impedía moverse ya que seguía dolido por todo lo ocurrido con Sakura...o mejor dicho...con Mirror.

 _-No voy a disculparme con ella.._.- decía el chico mientras colocaba sus manos en su cabello- _verla morir de esa manera, justo después de que le había hecho esa pregunta..._ \- el chico sentía cada vez más la presión en su pecho y como las lágrimas de frustración volvían a aparecer en sus ojos " _No puedo...la amo...pero no puedo verla aún no...no se como reaccionaría"_

Unos golpes en su puerta sacaron al chico de sus pensamientos - _Xiaolang, vas a salir ahora mismo de esa habitación_ \- dijo con voz firme la matriarca.

 _-Madre aún no me siento en condiciones de salir… necesito más tiempo… por favor respeten mi priva...-_ Shaoran no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento la matriarca entró a la habitación del chico. Ieran traía una mirada que causó que el chico se levantará inmediatamente de la cama.

 _-Xiaolang...pero...mira como estas, ¿has dormido siquiera?_ \- preguntaba la mujer impresionada al ver el estado de su hijo.

- _la verdad no mucho, las medicinas me causan insomnio_ \- mintió el chico " _no voy a decirle que no he podido dormir más de dos horas porque las escenas de la batalla y la aparente muerte de Sa...mirror no han parado de repetirse en mi cabeza cada vez que cierro mis ojos"_ pensaba el chico mientras esquivaba la mirada de su madre.

- _Necesito que tomes una ducha y te cambies de ropa, vamos a ir al hospital_ -

 _-P..pero...madre_ -

- _Nada de peros Xiaolang. Vas a tomar una ducha, te vas a cambiar de ropa y vas a ir a enfrentar la situación como el futuro líder del clan Li que eres, ¿me escuchaste Xiaolang?_ -

- _Ma...madre pero ya le dije que..._ -

En ese momento Ieran se acercó más a su hijo y le dio un repentino abrazo - _hijo, se que es difícil para ti...Lan...él...aún no sabemos qué pasará con el chico su vida pende de un hilo y no se que pasó con Sakura pero...deber ir y enfrentar la situación_ -

 _-Madre..._ -aquel gesto de cariño por parte de la matriarca lo había dejado sin habla y agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón ese momento madre e hijo pero la preocupación de ver a la esmeralda volvía a su corazón.

Shaoran no sabía muy bien como su madre y hermanas lograron hacer que desayunara, se cambiara de ropa y se encaminara al hospital. Su madre iba a su lado en un profundo silencio pero al alzar la vista por un momento sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Sakura se encontraba con su padre en la sala de espera. La chica estaba usando una blusa de manga larga color crema, una falda corta de estampado a cuadros en tonos azules y unas botas altas negras. Su mirada se veía apagada y su piel estaba más pálida, lo que hacía doler el corazón del chico. Shaoran sentía como se ponía más nervioso cada vez " _Vamos Xiaolang sabes que se ve hermosa pero no dejes que eso te afecte. Recuerda porque sigues molesto con ella"_ repetía para sí mismo en su cabeza.

Sakura sintió la presencia de Shaoran y al alzar la mirada sintió como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con más fuerza. El chico estaba usando una camiseta a cuadros de manga larga, una camisa blanca debajo, jeans de color azul y calzado deportivo. Su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre, lo cual causó ternura en el corazón de la chica, pero al ver la mirada del ambarino vio con pesar que el chico se sentía quizás tan mal como ella lo había pasado estos días.

- _Señora Ieran, Shaoran. Es un gusto verlos dijo Fujitaka con una reverencia que madre e hijo correspondieron_ -

- _Lamentamos haber tardado tanto pero Xiaolang tenía que ser tratado por nuestros doctores y su recuperación ha tomado un tiempo_ \- respondió la mujer.

- _Shaoran, me alegra que te encuentres mejor_ \- comentó Fujitaka mientras veía de reojo a su hija- _¿Crees que podrías quedarte con Sakura un momento? Me gustaría que tu madre me acompañe a hablar con los padres de Lan_ \- agregó.

 _-C..claro_ \- respondió el chico

Ambos castaños se encontraban solos en la sala de espera del hospital. Sakura había comentado suavemente que el peliazul llevaba ya una semana en coma y no habían cambios. Ambos chicos estaban preocupados por su amigo, y también por ellos mismos, su relación estaba algo tensa y no habían tenido tiempo para hablar mucho.

- _Tuve un sueño ese día_ \- comentó la castaña rompiendo el silencio. Shaoran le devolvió una mirada fría - _podía ver como Lan me atravesaba con la espada, incluso pude sentirlo, fue bastante doloroso_ -la chica suspiró e hizo una pausa agachando su mirada- _justo cuando me atravesó pude ver mi imagen quebrándose en mil pedazos, como quebrando un vidrio...y entonces entendí lo que tenía que hacer_ -

 _-Mirror_ \- dijo el muchacho por lo bajo

 _-Y también ilusión, todo debía parecer real para engañar a Lan_ -

- _Y a mí también_ \- dijo el muchacho con desagrado interrumpiéndola. Sakura agacho su cabeza con culpa

 _-¿El aura mágica?_ \- preguntó el muchacho sin voltear a verla

- _Con esfuerzo y ayuda de las mismas cartas logre copiar no solo mi físico, si no también mi esencia mágica, aunque en menor escala. La verdad pensé que lo notarías en algún momento del día_ \- replicó Sakura con algo de arrepentimiento

 _"estaba distraído... y nervioso... por hacerte la pregunta más importante de nuestras vidas"_ pensó Shaoran con nostalgia

- _También_ \- prosiguió la castaña sacando al chico de sus pensamientos - _vi una carta más. Cuando use a Dream supe que eran 12 cartas en la adivinación, pero no pude ver la última. Hope se mostró en este sueño_ -

- _No comentaste nada luego de lo de Dream_ \- contesto Shaoran evidentemente molesto

- _No sabia que era y quería averiguar y..._ -

- _Y no confiaste en mí tampoco_ \- Shaoran la interrumpió y salió de la sala de espera. Sakura quiso detenerlo pero sabía que el chico ocupaba un tiempo a solas, por alguna razón el castaño se veía más atribulado de lo que ella esperaba

Sakura se levantó y se despidió de Lan a través del vidrio, el chico seguía igual y eso realmente entristecía a la castaña. Al ser tarde se dirigió con su padre a su casa para descansar, aunque una duda la carcomía

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Una vez en su casa la castaña se dirigió a su habitación ya que su padre salió a comprar algo para cenar, pudo notar a Kero dormido. El guardián dormía más de lo normal luego de lo acontecido, había sido desgastante y necesitaban recuperar su poder mágico. Sakura aún tenía cierta ansiedad en su ser y decidió no quedarse más con la duda

 _-Libérate_ \- dijo la castaña liberando su báculo - _Mirror_ \- exclamó haciendo que una preciosa chica de cabellos largos color menta se apareciera ante ella. Ese despliegue mínimo de magia hizo que la castaña se mareara un poco

-Ama, aún está débil- dijo Mirror mientras sostenía a Sakura y la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama. Sakura solo le sonrió

- _Gracias_ \- le dijo la hechicera - _y gracias por ayudarme, realmente lo siento, se que no fue fácil lo que te pedí_ -

Mirror se avergonzó un poco - _sabe que no estaba segura de hacerlo, pero también queríamos ayudarle, ama_ \- exclamó la carta - _realmente, somos nosotras las que estamos agradecidas con usted ama, sabemos lo que hay en su corazón y por eso decidimos ayudarle, sabíamos que usted podría ayudar a nuestro creador, de verdad muchas gracias_ \- dijo Mirror haciendo una reverencia a su ama. Sakura sintió una gran calidez ante las palabras pero luego agacho su cabeza con una mirada de tristeza

- _Hay algo que debo preguntarte. ¿Paso algo con Shaoran ese día? Sé que esto no le iba a gustar en nada, pero siento que su reacción es peor de la esperada_ \- pregunto la castaña. La carta solo acato a bajar su mirada

 _"no puedo decirle, ya le arruine el momento a él"_ pensaba la carta

- _¿Mirror?_ \- preguntó Sakura ante el silencio. Mirror la miro y le devolvió una sonrisa, acarició la cara de la ama

- _Su novio la ama, muchísimo. Deben hablar, el engaño que hicimos fue un golpe, pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien_ \- le dijo la carta tratando de transmitir paz a la chica

- _Gracias-_ exclamo la castaña. Mirror se desvaneció volviéndose carta

- _Shaoran..._ \- susurró la castaña - _No podías repetir los errores de Clow, espero lo entiendas_ \- termino de decir

 _-¿Sakura?_ \- escuchó una débil voz pronunciarse

 _-¡Kero! ¿Cómo te sientes?_ \- preguntó algo preocupada la castaña mientras ayudaba a su guardián a salir del cajón donde dormía

 _-Débil aún, pero estoy mejorando_ \- respondió el guardián haciendo un ademán de fuerza que hizo reír a la chica - _¿Que sabes de Yukito?_ \- preguntó el pequeño guardián

- _La fiebre le bajó hace un par de días, y esta comiendo bien, mi hermano lo sigue cuidando_ \- comento la castaña. Dentro de lo poco que le hablaba Shaoran, le había comentado lo que paso luego de que ella perdiera el conocimiento. Yue despertó y Shaoran le explicó su plan para no levantar sospechas de que había sucedido, sin embargo la presencia de Yukito no calzaba en la escena. Al compartir ambos poderes de la luna, Shaoran fue capaz de transmitirle algo de magia al guardián para que pudiese volver a su casa. Desde ese día simplemente se comentó que el chico había caído enfermo por una gripe, Touya, que había volado de inmediato por el accidente de su hermana, se había encargado de cuidarlo desde entonces.

- _Pronto estaremos bien_ \- expresó Kero mientras abrazaba a la castaña quién seguía con su mirada preocupada

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **N/A Aqui las consecuencia de la batalla**

 **Que creen que pase con nuestro querido Lan?**

 **Cuanto le durará el enojo a Shaoran?**

 **Que dirá el concejo?**

 **Mañana con otro cap!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya muy cerca del final!**


	27. 24 Decisiones

**N/A**

 **El capitulo contiene algunas canciones, es recomendable que las escuchen cuando se indica**

Capítulo 24 Decisiones

 _-¡Xiaolang! Abre la puerta debes bajar a desayunar_ \- gritaba Fuutie mientras golpeaba la puerta de su hermano menor.

 _-¡No quiero desayunar! Le diré a Wey que suba algo más tarde_ \- respondió el ambarino desde el otro lado de la puerta.

En ese momento Ieran iba pasando y veía con pesar como su hijo seguía recluido en su habitación por quinto día consecutivo - _Xiaolang_ \- murmuró la matriarca mientras recordaba los eventos de aquel día.

 **Flashback**

Justo cuando Ieran y el señor Fujitaka regresaban de hablar con los padres de Lan, notaron como Shaoran se apresuraba hacia ellos.

 _-Madre... estaré esperándola en el auto. Señor Fujitaka ha sido un placer pero debo retirarme aún no me siento muy bien-_ dijo el chico en voz baja y sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

Ieran asintió sin antes alzar la vista hacia la castaña que veía la habitación del peliazul con una mirada llena de tristeza.

 _-Xiaolang...-_

 _-La veré en el auto madre debo retirarme_ \- dijo el chico en un hilo de voz.

 **Fin del flashback**

Desde ese día Shaoran había llegado a la casa y se había encerrado en su habitación sin querer salir o hablar con alguien más.

" _vamos hijo tienes que salir adelante...lo que sea que pasara con Sakura debe de tener solución"_ pensaba para sí misma la matriarca llena de tristeza.

El ambarino se encontraba sumido en un agujero lleno de tristeza y oscuridad. Había dejado que los sentimientos de enojo, miedo y traición que sintió mientras hablaba con Sakura y durante la batalla contra Adalius lo consumieran por completo. No podía dormir y lo único que comía eran pequeñas porciones de lo que Wey dejaba afuera de su habitación, o los dulces que sus hermanas dejaban al pie de su puerta.

Se levantó de su cama y arrastrando los pies se dirigió al baño, al verse en el espejo pudo notar lo deplorable de su estado. Estaba pálido, tenía marcas azules debajo de sus ojos y estos no tenían brillo alguno.

 _-La magia y las emociones negativas pueden ser peligrosas_ \- dijo para sí mismo el chico. Estaba consciente de que dejarse sumir en ese tipo de tristeza podría resultar en algo catastrófico...Sakura había caído en eso hace años cuando se enfrentó con aquel mago y la niña... detuvo ese pensamiento al darse cuenta que volvía a pensar en la esmeralda.

- _Demonios Xiaolang ¿Cuándo dejarás de pensar en ella cada cinco segundos?_ \- se dijo con cierta amargura en su voz- _Supongo que nunca...siempre pensé en ella incluso cuando no sabía que la amaba_ \- se respondía mientras se sentaba en suelo del baño. - _¿Por qué demonios me cuesta tanto superar mi estúpido orgullo y pedirle perdón?_ \- murmuraba _-Porque te duele que no confiará en ti, porque estabas asustado de saber que eres un inútil incapaz de protegerla y porque te aterra la idea de perderla_ \- se respondió a sí mismo.

A decir verdad había estado hablando solo toda la semana y siempre los mismos temores e inseguridades dominaban su corazón haciéndolo incapaz de siquiera llamar a la esmeralda o escribirle un mensaje.

 _-No tengo remedio_ \- murmuraba mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba envolver en esa oscuridad.

Pasadas unas dos horas Shaoran abrió los ojos, le dolía todo el cuerpo por quedarse dormido en el piso del baño pero agradecía todo los minutos donde era capaz de descansar sin repetir las escenas de la batalla contra Adalius en su cabeza. Con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo a su cama pero se distrajo al recordar lo que había en la gaveta superior de su escritorio.

Se acercó un poco más y abrió la gaveta de donde sacó dos objetos. Uno era el anillo de compromiso que uso para la cita de aquel día y el otro era la pulsera ensangrentada que le había dado antes de irse de Japón.

- _Me pregunto si podre regresar el anillo_ \- murmuraba el chico mientras sentía como la presión en su corazón volvía de nuevo " _Quizás el anillo no se lo dé pero tengo que encontrar el valor de devolverle la pulsera... eventualmente... podría enviársela por correo... eres un maldito cobarde Xiaolang_ " Pensaba mientras hacía un gesto de molestia y volvía a colocar ambas joyas en su lugar.

En ese instante escuchó su celular y al sacarlo de su bolsillo vio con sorpresa el nombre de la persona que llamaba.

 _-¿Daidouji?_ -

 _-¡Li! Me alegra que me contestaras había intentado llamarte pero siempre contestaba el buzón de voz-_

 _-Lo...lamento Daidouji he estado un poco separado de la tecnología últimamente-_ respondió Shaoran.

 _-Ya veo... es una lastima, te iba a preguntar si habías hablado con Sakura en estos días...-_

 _-¿A qué te refieres...? ¿Le...le pasó algo?_ \- preguntó Shaoran mientras sentía como su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza y sentía un nudo en su estómago.

 _-No, no pero cada vez que hablo con ella sólo me responde con frases cortas, he estado apunto de viajar a visitarla pero seguimos en periodo de exámenes... y pues...-_

Shaoran no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio - _han pasado muchas cosas... ¿Ella te comentó algo?_ -preguntó el chico

 _-Se lo de la batalla contra ese hechicero pero...¿está todo bien entre ustedes?-_

Las mejillas de Shaoran empezaron a arder al escuchar la pregunta de Tomoyo - _¿Po...por qué preguntas eso?-_

- _Dijiste "ella" en lugar de Sakura_ \- respondió Tomoyo con total tranquilidad.

 _-Daidouji...¿Podrías escucharme por unos minutos?_ \- murmuró el chico " _ella siempre me ha dado buenos consejos y pudo notar que algo pasa sin siquiera estar aqu_ í" pensaba Shaoran con una sonrisa ladeada.

- _Sabes que ambos pueden hablar conmigo... ahora dime qué sucede_ \- respondió la amatista.

Shaoran empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido desde el anillo de compromiso hasta la muerte falsa de Sa...mirror y luego la batalla con Adalius. Debía admitir que mientras las palabras salían de su boca sentía como un gran peso empezaba a levantarse de sus hombros, además agradecía que Daidouji lo escuchaba sin interrumpirlo y sin juzgarlo.

- _Después de eso...la volví a ver pero me fui sin darle una oportunidad de que se explicará_ \- termino de decir el chico.

 _-Definitivamente es una situación complicada Li..._ \- decía la chica desde la otra línea - _Siempre he creído que enamorarse es sencillo, a todos nos puede llegar a pasar, pero el desafío es mantenerse enamorado día con día. Saber que eliges a esa persona por encima de todas las otras y estas dispuesto a protegerle sin importar lo que pase_ -

- _Enamorarse no debería ser tan doloroso_ \- respondió el chico con un gran pensar en su voz.

- _Las decisiones de Sakura quizás no fueron las más apropiadas para ti pero ella seguro tenía un motivo y quería evitarte un sufrimiento aún mayor... después de todo su felicidad es verte feliz..._ -

 _-Así como la mía es verla sonreír y estoy haciendo todo lo contrario a eso_ \- murmuraba el chico.

La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo similar a las conversaciones que había tenido con la esmeralda y es que Tomoyo había llamado a Li con la esperanza de que este reaccionara, pero se encontraba en peores condiciones que la chica. Así que respiró y optó por usar el plan B que tenía.

 _-Li, ¿recibiste el paquete que te envié hace unos días ?_ -

 _-mmm creo que esta por aquí pero no lo he visto siquiera, disculpa Daidouji_ -

 _-No hay problema pero quiero que después de colgar, lo abras y consideres usarlo_ -

 _-¿Qué es?_ -preguntó el chico preocupado de que fuera un pomposo traje

- _Son unas partituras para piano... la música siempre me ha ayudado a pensar más claramente y aclarar mis emociones así que te pido que hagas eso_ -

- _Lo haré...Daidouji..._ -

- _Dime-_

- _Gracias por escucharme_ -

 _-Espero que todo salga bien_ \- respondió la chica para después cortar la llamada.

Shaoran empezó a buscar el paquete que le había enviado Tomoyo, después de unos minutos logró encontrarlo debajo de varios libros y una de sus chaquetas. " _Debo ordenar este lugar_ " pensó mientras abría la caja.

La caja contenía una serie de diferentes partituras que Shaoran le había pedido a Tomoyo hacía algunos meses pero la primera de las partituras no la reconocía del todo.

 **Escuchar canción**

 **Yakusoku no Sora**

 **watch?v=OgQVYV2I484**

 **Sakura Card captor Ova OST**

-"Yakusoku no Sora"-leyó en voz baja mientras colocaba todo en el piano que tenía en su habitación.

Al empezar a seguir las notas musicales, Shaoran sentía como la dulce melodía empezaba a envolverlo y llenaba lentamente su corazón de la luz que había perdido estos días.

Poco a poco recuerdos de lo que había vivido con Sakura empezaron a llenar su mente pero esta vez los recuerdos no eran dolorosos más bien lo llenaban de una alegría y un amor intenso.

Mientras seguía tocando la melodía empezó a recordar la primera vez que vio a la esmeralda. Recordaba como si fuera ayer esos ojos verdes que le veían con temor y Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa al recordar la pésima impresión que había dado a su cuñado _-Y así me cuestiono porque no me quiere_ \- dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

La música también puede tener algún tipo de magia y esta melodía hacia que el ambarino recordará las primeras veces en que empezó a notar a Sakura. Aquellas sonrisas que le dedicaba siempre lo aturdian y le dolía con toda el alma verla llorar. Al darse cuenta de que lo que sentía era amor se dio cuenta de que quizás la amó desde el primer momento que le vio pero su orgullo le impedía verlo. " _Después de todo aunque le gritara o le dijera que era una tonta siempre estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme por ella_ " pensaba.

Sin darse cuenta lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas - _Sakura...siempre has querido lo mejor para mi, para todos los que amas...dejar las cosas fluir no suele ser lo más sencillo pero querías evitar repetir los errores de Clow_ \- susurró el chico - _Demonios en serio he sido un idiota_ -

 _-¡Xiaolang! el papá de Sakura llamó nos dijo que iban a irse..._ -

Al oír esas palabras Shaoran inmediatamente abrió la puerta interrumpiendo a su hermana que se quedó sin habla al ver que el chico al fin volvía a mostrar su cara al mundo.

- _¿Dijiste irse?_ -

- _S..si dijo que iban a ir a.._.-

- _Demonios espero no sea tarde_ \- exclamó Shaoran mientras regresaba a su habitación por una chaqueta y sacaba la pulsera de Sakura y la colocaba en su bolsillo.

 _-¿A donde vas?_ \- preguntó su hermana.

 _-A la casa de Sakura-_ respondió el chico mientras iba corriendo.

Shaoran corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, sentía sus pulmones arder por el esfuerzo pero tenía que llegar, no podía dejar pasar otro minutos...si ella se iba... " _Jamás me perdonaré que se vaya sin hablar con ella_ " pensaba el chico mientras seguía corriendo.

Al llegar a la residencia de la chica tocó el timbre pero nadie respondía - _¡Sakura!_ \- gritaba el chico ya al borde de la desesperación - _¡Sakura!-_

- _No hay respuesta...es demasiado tarde_ \- dijo Shaoran con un hilo de voz mientras sentía lágrimas que volvían a llenar sus ojos.

- _¿Shaoran?_ -

Al girar, Shaoran se encontró con esos ojos que tanto amaba y solo acató a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

- _Perdóname Sakura he sido un idiota_ \- decía el chico atropelladamente mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la esmeralda.

 _-Shaoran...-_

 _-Al fin entendí que todo lo que has hecho fue para evitar caer en los mismos errores que Clow... Perdóname por no confiar en ti ni dejarte explicarte... por favor no se vayan-_ decía el chico

 _-¿Irme? ¿A dónde iría? -_

- _Mi hermana llego diciendo que te ibas a ir que tu papá llamó y...-_

- _Lobito tonto...papá llamó para decirles que iríamos al hospital en caso de que decidieras venir a la casa o quisieras ir con nosotros_ \- contestó la esmeralda con lágrimas en los ojos - _Yo solamente estaba comprando algo para la cena_ \- agregó

 _-Recuerdame matar a mi hermana_ \- respondió el chico sumamente avergonzado por el comportamiento tan repentino y porque se había percatado de lo cerca que tenía a su novia.

- _Perdona por...ejem..por llegar y causar toda una escena...creí que.._ -

 _-Shaoran...-_

 _-Sí..Sakura..¿por qué estás lloran…-_

Shaoran no pudo continuar porque la esmeralda lo había callado con un beso. Un beso que transmitía todas las emociones de alegría, alivio y tristeza que había sentido las últimas dos semanas pero que expresaba el gran amor que sentía por el chico .

Si quedaba algo de oscuridad en el corazón de Shaoran, ésta desapareció en ese momento mientras correspondía con la misma intensidad el beso que Sakura había iniciado.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 _-¡Shaoran!_ \- decía Sakura entre risas - _¡basta!_ \- después de que se reconciliaron Shaoran habían estado la siguiente hora completamente cariñoso y se dedicaba a molestar a la esmeralda y hacerla reír. En ese momento estaba dándole pequeños besos en la nariz causándole cosquillas a la chica.

- _Por imbécil he pasado las dos semanas más miserables de mi vida. Dejame recuperar todos los besos que he perdido estos días_ \- respondió el chico con tono inocente mientras volvía a llenar de besos las mejillas de la chica.

- _Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a este Shaoran_ \- dijo la chica entre risas mientras le pasaba el bote de helado al ambarino.

 _-Sí me alimentas con chocolate puede que deje de lado la timidez y decida seguir siendo así_ \- dijo el chico con mirada traviesa mientras se acercaba para darle otro beso a la chica pero fueron interrumpidos por el celular de Shaoran.

Sakura pudo notar como la cara del chico primero se sonrojaba y luego se tornaba un poco pálida.

- _¿Qué sucede?_ -

Shaoran solo le dio el celular con una mirada entre avergonzada y preocupada.

 _Xiaolang, tus hermanas me dijeron que saliste corriendo hacia la casa de Sakura. Espero que la reconciliación no sea muy efusiva (tenemos pendiente esa charla). Lamentablemente tengo que pedirte que le digas a Sakura que el concejo los está citando para una reunión tan pronto como sea posible_

- _Supongo que el concejo está deseoso de darnos algún castigo_ \- comentó la chica tratando de disimular el calor en sus mejillas.

- _Esos ancianos viven para pensar que castigo o nueva regla imponerme_ \- agregó el chico - _Sakura...-_

- _¿Sí?_ -

 _-¿Cómo sigue Lan? -_

- _Nada ha cambiado Shaoran_ \- dijo la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras el ambarino le daba un abrazo para reconfortarla.

- _Todo depende de él ahora_ \- murmuró el chico.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Escuchar cancion**

 **once upon a time there was you and me**

 **OST Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

 **watch?v=MfZF-zetIzs**

-Debes elegir- se oía una voz a lo lejos -Debes elegir- la voz repetía la frase cada cierto tiempo generando cierto eco

Aquella frase se había vuelto tan repetitiva que obligó a Lan a abrir sus ojos, las ráfagas de viento lastimaron un poco sus ojos, que habían estado cerrado mucho tiempo

"¿Donde rayos estoy?" se preguntó Lan a sí mismo. Se encontraba tirado en aquel lugar, como si simplemente había caído ahí, su cara estaba pegada a lo que podía percibir como algo parecido a la arena, intentó levantarse pero sus extremidades no respondían, era como si su cuerpo estuviese durmiendo y todo estaba entumecido. Rodo sobre el suelo a como pudo y quedo boca arriba, pudo ver lo que pensó era el cielo de aquel lugar, nubes caóticas y tormentosas se dejaban ver bañadas por un tinte naranja como si fuese un ocaso, un eterno ocaso

- _Bueno, el paraíso no es_ \- río el chico mientras tosía un poco. Podría estar al borde de la muerte que su humor no cambiaría. Se quedó un rato más ahí acostado, mientras sus extremidades despertaban, su boca estaba seca y tenía un leve dolor de cabeza

Una vez que consiguió ponerse de pie comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, aquel lugar era extraño, sus cielos agitados contrarrestaban con aquel ocaso naranja, mientras que a nivel de suelo veía una leve niebla, todo se veia asi hasta donde daba el horizonte

"¿Estaré soñando?" se preguntó el chico. Luego de la experiencias con Adalius ya no sabía con seguridad que podía ser un sueño y que no. Siguió caminando un rato más, mientras se comenzaba a desesperar de su situación

-Debes elegir- volvió a escuchar esa voz pero no visualizaba a nadie. De repente una ola de recuerdos lo impactaron bruscamente, enseñandole de nuevo toda la batalla y el momento justo donde su existencia había sido terminada. Tocó su pecho y pudo sentir como volvía a sangrar mientras gritaba de dolor como si la flecha de Sakura lo volviera a atravesar. El chico cayó de rodillas mientras escupía sangre y varias heridas en sus brazos se volvían a abrir, estaba reviviendo todo aquello de nuevo

Luego de la flecha, el chico no sabia que habia pasado, le confortaba saber que en el último momento, vio a sus amigos con vida, y que si él había caído era muy probable que Adalius también, lo que significaba que sus amigos deberían haber sobrevivido. Lan se levantó con dificultad mientras sostenía su pecho, tratando de parar la hemorragia que parecía no detenerse, comenzó a caminar de nuevo y una luz lo deslumbró obligando a cerrar los ojos

- _Debes elegir_ \- le dijo un caballero de plata frente a él. Era el caballero de Metallurgy

- _Si supiera que tengo que elegir_ \- dijo Lan rodando los ojos. Seguía tosiendo sangre con sus heridas abiertas. El caballero de plata desenvaino su espada y la introdujo suavemente en el pecho del chico quien no sintió dolor alguno. De la espada emanó un brillo dorado con destellos rosas que se acumularon en el cuerpo del peliazul cerrando sus heridas y parando su hemorragia. El chico miraba atónito lo que acontecía.

El caballero de plata retiró su espada y la envaino. Extendió sus manos a cada lado y aparecieron dos brillos, uno oscuro y uno dorado. Inmediatamente Lan cayó en un trance observando los brillos.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que Lan pudo salir del trance, dio un gran respiro como si no hubiese respirado todo ese tiempo y cayó de rodillas exhausto

-Entonces... esa es la elección... ¡ja!- el chico reía un poco con algo de enfado y tristeza, era una elección difícil. Se levantó a como pudo y miró al caballero de plata, se acercó pausadamente

- _Sakura, Li, estoy seguro que esto no les va a gustar... Lo siento mucho..._ \- expresó Lan viendo hacia aquel cielo tormentoso " _y creo que a mi tampoco_ " pensó. Bajo su mirada a Metallurgy y tomó la mano con el brillo oscuro y cerró sus ojos con algo de temor mientras un frío helado invadía su cuerpo. Metallurgy volvió su cabeza hacia el chico como si pudiera mirarlo y ambos desaparecieron de aquel lugar. Lan abrió los ojos y solo pudo observar una luz al final de un largo túnel.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **N/A**

 **Los castaños se han reconciliado! eso trae un poco de paz a los corazones... pero... que castigo esta pensando el concejo?**

 **Nuestro Peliazul ha tomado una decision, que hay al final del tunel? \3**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus review, comentarios en fb y apoyo a la historia. El capitulo 25 sera el ultimo y sera seguido de un pequeño epilogo**

 **Si, sacando cuentas, el domingo proximo termina esta historia :(**

 **Sigan la pagina de FB! se seguira subiendo material relacionado por ahi!**

 **Saludos!**


	28. 25 Deseos del alma

Capítulo 25 Deseos del alma

 **N/A el capitulo contiene una cancion. Es recomendable escucharla cuando se indica**

Sakura se encontraba frente a la mansión de los Li, estaba utilizando un enterizo de manga larga de color azul con estampado floral, unas zapatillas blancas y llevaba su cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta.

\- _¿No crees que te arreglaste demasiado para venir acá?_ \- preguntó el guardián amarillo mientras asomaba su cabeza fuera del bolso de la esmeralda.

 _-Kero...sabes que Tomoyo es imposible de convencer una vez que tiene su mente en algo_ \- respondió. Y es que la amatista cuando Sakura le comentó que tendría una audiencia con el clan, se empeñó en que vistiera algo lindo para la ocasión.

 _-Eso lo sé...-_ suspiró el guardián mientras recordaba con una sonrisa como su ama había tratado de convencer a la amatista sin mayor éxito.

En ese momento Sakura alzó la mirada y notó como Shaoran se acercaba hacia ellos.

 _-¡Llegaste temprano!-_ exclamó el chico de forma un tanto atropellada ya que había visto lo hermosa que estaba su novia ese día.

Sakura no puedo evitar sonreír al notar el leve sonrojo de su novio - _Tomoyo_ \- dijo simplemente a lo que el chico le dedicó una tímida sonrisa mientras se dirigían a la sala de reuniones.

 _-El concejo es todo secretismo en este momento_ \- exclamó el ambarino- _Es de esperarse que me castiguen por no seguir sus órdenes pero no tengo ni idea de cuál será el castigo_ \- agregó

Sakura solamente apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de su novio. No quería admitirlo pero le aterrorizaba que el concejo enviará lejos a Shaoran. " _Esos ancianos tienen el pasatiempo de enviarlo lejos de mí_ " pensaba con amargura.

 _-Sakura...Sakura...-_ decía el chico- _Vas a ver que…-_

 _-todo saldrá bien...-_ terminó la chica con una sonrisa mientras esperaban a que los llamaran para ingresar.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 _-Kinomoto, Sakura-_

Sakura se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al centro de sala de conferencias. El concejo se encontraba frente a ella en una mesa semi-redonda y sus caras se mantenía ocultas entre las sombras.

 _-Señorita Kinomoto... usted ha sido llamada el día de hoy a petición del concejo...¿Conoce los motivos detrás de esta audiencia?_ -

\- _Creo tener una leve idea pero por favor proceda a enumerarlos_ \- respondió la joven de manera cortante.

 _-Tanto usted como el joven Xiaolang se encuentran aquí el día de hoy por desobedecer al clan y ocultar información relevante al mismo. Ahora procederemos a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, ¿Queda claro?_ -

" _Como el agua_ " pensó la chica mientras hacía una leve reverencia y respondía afirmativamente.

 _-¿Ocultó información al clan acerca de la identidad del enemigo?-_

 _-Omití información que es un poco dif...-_

 _-Responda con un SI o un NO-_

 _-Si-_

 _-¿Mintió a propósito al clan con tal de proteger la identidad de su compañero de clase? -_

 _-Es mi amigo y lo hice para protegerlo-_

 _-Si o No, Kinomoto-_

 _-Si-_

 _-Tome asiento por favor-_

Al sentarse Sakura no pudo evitar mirar hacia la dirección donde Shaoran estaba. El chico se veía preocupado y la forma en que fruncía el ceño le recordó al niño de diez años que había sido su rival.

 _-Li, Xiaolang...por favor pase al frente-_

Shaoran se acercó lentamente al concejo, llevaba su mano formada en un puño y podía sentir como sus uñas se clavaban en su piel de la fuerza que estaba aplicando pero era la única forma que tenía para controlarse y no empeorar todo.

 _-Cómo le explicamos a la señorita Kinomoto, se les ha solicitado su presencia para darle explicaciones al Clan por sus acciones. Le haremos unas preguntas y esperamos que responda con un claro Si o No, ¿Entendido?-_

" _Maldito concejo_ " - _Si_ \- respondió de la forma menos cortante que pudo.

 _-¿Ocultó usted deliberadamente información de importancia para el clan?-_

 _-Si-_

 _-¿Mintió a la actual líder del clan cuando esta le preguntó si conocía la identidad del enemigo?-_

 _-Sí_ \- mintió " _Malditos ancianos no dejare que involucren a mi madre en esto...así deba enfrentar el peor de los castigos_ "

 _-¿Recuerda sus responsabilidades como futuro líder del clan Li?-_

 _-Si-_

 _-¿Actuó de forma que se procurará el mejor interés para los miembros del clan?-_

 _-No-_

 _-¿Actuó de forma egoísta pensando solamente en el bienestar de la dueña de las cartas y su compañero de clases?-_

 _-Si-_

 _-¿Volvería a cometer tal imprudencia?-_

 _-Sí_ \- respondió y Sakura pudo notar como los ojos ambarinos de su novio se volvían un tono más oscuro y su postura indicaba que no temía desafiar a los ancianos.

- _Muy bien Xiaolang espero que comprenda las consecuencias de sus actos, le pedimos que se retire en conjunto con la dueña de las cartas. Discutiremos sus acciones y les indicaremos el castigo pertinente_ -

Shaoran hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras salía de la sala tomado de la mano de Sakura.

Las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente y se podían escuchar las acaloradas voces de los ancianos – _Merece el exilio_ \- fue lo que dijo una de las voces a lo cual Sakura solo reaccionó a tomar la mano de Shaoran con mucho más fuerza.

 _-Sakura...que me envíen lejos es una posibilidad pero no es el fin del mundo_ \- dijo el joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-Pero Shaoran..._ \- dijo Sakura tratando de contener las lágrimas de frustración.

 _-Tranquila_ \- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla - _No te podrás deshacer de mi tan fácilmente...soy capaz de cruzar el océano nadando solo por volverte a ver unos segundos_ \- agregó el chico mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la esmeralda.

- _Shaoran...-_ dijo la joven mientras escondía su cara en el pecho del chico.

 _-Dime..._ -

 _-Yo te am...-_

La frase quedó en el aire ya que en ese momento, apareció uno de los secretarios del clan y les solicitó que entraran de nuevo a la sala.

Ambos hechiceros se colocaron en el centro de la sala. Sakura notó como la madre de Shaoran se veía un tanto alterada como si acabara de tener una acalorada discusión.

 _-Joven Xiaolang, señorita Kinomoto el clan ha tomado una decisión. A continuación procederemos a leer los castigos para cada uno: Señorita Kinomoto se le prohíbe entrenar con el joven Xiaolang por los próximos seis meses...Se le restringirá la entrada a las instalaciones del clan a solamente una vez por semana por los próximos seis meses también. ¿Queda claro?-_

 _-Si_ -

- _Ahora joven Xiaolang sus acciones dejan mucho que desear para el futuro líder del clan...es por eso que su nombramiento como líder será retrasado un año más. Los entrenamientos y las clases de etiqueta se reforzarán para corregir tales fallos en su comportamiento. Además no podrá salir de las instalaciones del clan sin previo consentimiento del concejo. ¿Entendido?_ -

 _-Si_ \- " _Seguiré un año más bajo su mandato pero al menos no estaré lejos de Sakura_ " pensó el joven.

- _Queremos que quede claro que sus acciones no son bien vistas para el clan pero el resultado de la batalla fue favorable y el enemigo ha desaparecido. Además les solicitaremos un informe detallado a ambos acerca de lo sucedido y los acontecimientos durante la batalla así como lo que sepan de aquel llamado Adalius_ -

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Minutos después Ieran, Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban tomando una taza de té con pastelillos que habían pedido a los cocineros. Kero se encontraba dormido en el bolso de Sakura después de acabar con casi todos los pastelillos.

- _Al final no salió tan mal como creí que resultaría_ \- comentó Sakura

- _Madre, ¿Intervino usted con la decisión de mi castigo?_ -

Ieran tomó un momento para responder y Sakura pudo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer - _Xiaolang sabes que prefiero evitar confrontaciones pero no permitiría que mi hijo lo enviarán lejos por un capricho de los ancianos_ \- dijo - _Además cierta señorita de ojos verdes estaría triste si te marchabas_ – agregó con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras veía a ambos chicos sonrojarse.

 _-Le agradezco mucho su ayuda_ \- dijo Sakura mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

 _-No es nada, ¡Ah! Sakura ahora que recuerdo ¿Podrías venir conmigo...? hay algo que quisiera darte-_ dijo la mujer mientras tomaba a la esmeralda de la mano y salían de la habitación.

Shaoran aprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó cuidadosamente al bolso de Sakura. Con cuidado de no despertar al guardián tomó las cartas Sakura, las empezó a revisar una por una y cuando encontró la carta que buscaba la colocó en la mesita frente a él. Shaoran murmuró unas palabras y un aura de color verde apareció a su alrededor. Una hermosa joven de largos cabellos y con un espejo en sus manos apareció frente a él.

 ***Escuchar canción***

 **watch?v=SGp5DUhLhgw**

Deai - Sakura card captor OST

 _-Joven Li-_ dijo Mirror haciendo una reverencia al castaño. El poder que utilizaba Shaoran para convocar una carta Sakura seguía siendo demasiado desgastante, aun seguía en el sofá completamente agitado y pálido.

 _-¡Joven Li!-_ exclamó Mirror asustada mientras se acercaba al chico, no se había percatado de su estado

 _-Estoy bien... estoy bien_ \- comentó el castaño levantando su rostro e indicandole con su mano que no se preocupara. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la chica de cabellos color menta

 _-No tenemos mucho tiempo_ \- dijo Shaoran mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo

 _-¡Lo siento mucho!-_ expresó la carta interrumpiendo al castaño visiblemente apenada mirando hacia el suelo, Mirror no podía ni ver al chico a los ojos. Shaoran sonrió ante el gesto de la chica

 _-Si bien soy un idiota, Sakura y yo ya hablamos y estamos bien, entiendo por que lo hicieron, no te sientas mal por ello-_ le dijo Shaoran con un tono calmado. Aun así la chica no lo miraba

 _-¡Hey!_ \- exclamo el castaño - _de verdad todo esta bien-_ Shaoran tomó una de las manos de Mirror entre las suyas, haciendo que la carta se asombrará y levantara su rostro hacia el de él. Sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo

 _-¡Gracias!, gracias por ser incondicional y siempre darlo todo por ella, aún exponiendo tu esencia_ \- le dijo Shaoran con la voz un poco quebrada aun sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas

Mirror sonrió a quien había sido su amo por un tiempo. Sabía de los fuertes sentimientos que el chico albergaba en su corazón _-Siempre protegeré a mi ama-_ contestó la chica

 _-No... ustedes son algo más_ \- contestó el chico sonriendo. Cerró la mano de mirror retirando las suyas. La chica pudo notar como un objeto había sido dejado en su mano. Cuando abrió su mano quedó perpleja y miró al castaño con confusión

 _-Es tuyo, parte de mi eterno agradecimiento_ \- Shaoran le regaló una sonrisa

 _-No...pero esto...no puedo...o sea...ella, ¿no se lo va a decir?_ \- pregunto Mirror con preocupación

 _-Sakura es el amor de mi vida. Claro que se lo diré, pero aún tenemos cosas en que trabajar, así que falta un tiempo aun_ -

La chica se tranquilizo un poco, volvió a ver aquello que tenía en sus manos aun con duda

 _-Por favor, acéptalo, ya me dijiste que no una vez-_ dijo Shaoran mientras reía

Mirror sonrió y aceptó, tomó aquella cadena y se la colocó, de ella colgaba el precioso anillo de compromiso

- _Gracias amo Li_ \- expresó Mirror haciendo otra reverencia

 _-Gracias a ti_ \- contestó Shaoran mientras veía sonreír a Mirror transformándose en carta. Shaoran la tomó y la guardó con el resto de cartas antes de que Sakura volviera

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sakura se preguntaba a dónde la llevaba Ieran pero le daba un poco de pena preguntarle a la mujer que se veía sumida en sus pensamientos.

 _-Es acá_ \- exclamó con emoción - _Por favor...pasa-_

Sakura entro y se sorprendió al ver lo hermoso de los aposentos. Había una hermosa cama con doseles en el centro de la misma, a su alrededor había dos pequeñas mesitas de noche decoradas con hermosas lámparas, un hermoso sillón de tonos verdes con detalles dorados. En ese momento Sakura se percató de que se encontraba en la habitación de la matriarca.

- _Por favor toma asiento... enseguida vengo_ \- dijo la mujer con cierto tono de alegría en su voz.

Pasaron los minutos y la matriarca regresó con una pequeña cajita de color negro.

 _-Es algo que he querido darte desde hace un tiempo... por favor tómalo como un agradecimiento por siempre cuidar de Xiaolang_ -

Sakura se quedó sin habla al ver el contenido de la cajita. Una hermosa peineta en tonos azules y pequeños detalles dorados que Sakura juraba que eran oro - _Yo no...puedo...es...hermoso_ \- trataba de decir la esmeralda sin despegar los ojos del objeto.

- _Sakura es un regalo que quiero darte...acéptalo por favor_ \- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba la peineta y la colocaba en el cabello de la chica _-De todas formas pronto volverá a quedar en la familia-_ murmuró con una sonrisa mientras veía como la chica la miraba con confusión ya que no alcanzó a escuchar lo que la matriarca dijo.

 _-¿Hoe?-_

 _-No era nada...volvamos ya con Xiaolang-_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Cuando Ieran y Sakura regresaron, Shaoran se encontraba recostado en el sillón aún un tanto cansado después de utilizar tanta magia. El ambarino se reincorporó al ver a las mujeres entrar pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse profundamente al ver el objeto que traía Sakura en su cabello.

- _Shaoran, mira el hermoso regalo que tu madre me dió_ \- exclamó la chica llena de alegría.

A como pudo, Shaoran buscó la mirada de su madre que parecía contener la risa ante la inocencia de la joven. " _Muy astuta madre...muy astuta...esa es la peineta que la madre del novio suele darle a su futura nuera a manera de indicarle que la acepta como parte de la familia_ "

Un sonido sacó de sus pensamientos al ambarino ya que su celular indicaba que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Tomó el aparato y leyó el contenido

 _-Sakura...-_ al chico se le quebró la voz mientras sus manos temblaban

 _-Shaoran ¿Qué pasa?-_ pregunto la chica comenzando a preocuparse

 _-Lan...-_ termino de decir el castaño mientras le enseñaba el celular

La esmeralda leyó el mensaje y comenzó a sollozar

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Con el frío recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Lan caminaba por aquel túnel oscuro con cautela, su cuerpo sentía cierto hormigueo, pero seguía adelante

 _-Al menos el dolor se ha ido_ \- suspiro Lan mientras seguía su paso hacia aquella luz final. En su camino los recuerdos lo sacudian un poco, sabía que la decisión que había tomado marcaría el destino de sus conocidos, esos pensamientos lo hicieron detenerse un momento

 _-Mamá, Papá, cuanto siento todo esto, deben estar pasando un momento muy duro_ \- susurro el chico cabizbajo. El peliazul hizo un recorrido de los momentos más importantes con sus padres, desde que se mudaron de Fuzhou a Hong Kong por una mejor vida a pesar de tener que dejar a todos sus amigos, siempre apoyando a sus padres; el desafío de empezar la secundaria en una nueva ciudad, la celebración con el nuevo trabajo de su padre en la universidad, hacerse cargo de la casa mientras su madre tenía pasantías en el extranjero, y lo que más le gustaba , sus cenas familiares.

" _Mamá, Papá, los volveré a ver_ " pensó el peliazul con determinación mientras retomaba su paso. Otro recuerdo lo sacudió cuando estaba por llegar finalmente a aquella luz, a aquel final

 ***flashback***

 _-Soy Li, Meiling y él es Li, Xiaolang mi primo_ \- dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos carmesí acompañada de un chico completamente serio de cabellos castaños

- _Un placer jovenes Li, mi nombres es Lan Lianhua Qiang_ \- contestó Lan - _me pueden llamar Lan para que no duremos media hora cada vez que hablemos_ \- terminó de decir el de ojos negros con aire despreocupado mientras la chica reía. El castaño solo hizo la reverencia correspondiente

 _-Entonces ¿tú eres la divertida y él es el serio?_ \- dijo el chico mientras Meiling continuaba riendo. Shaoran solo rodeo los ojos, el castaño no imaginaba que aquel chico se convertiría en una de las personas mas importantes en su vida

Su recuerdo se movió al dia en que Meiling se fue. Tenía meses de no ver el ceño fruncido en su amigo, el chico había vuelto a su semblante serio y frío

 _-Li, el tiempo pasa rápido, volvera pronto_ \- le decía el chico al ambarino en un intento de consuelo. El castaño respiraba profundamente

 _-A veces quisiera desaparecer y mandar el concejo al demonio-_

 _-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Li?_ \- dijo el peliazul divertido mientras Shaoran le daba una mirada de disgusto _-Sé que no me puedes contar la historia completa por ser cosas del linaje y tu familia y eso, pero recuerda que tienes un motivo, no sé cual, pero sé que lo tienes, piensa en eso_ \- le dijo Lan con convicción

El ambarino sonrió levemente pensando en ese por quién lo hacía

 _-Espero saber algún día en quién piensas cuando sonríes así_ \- comentó el de ojos negros

-Quizás- sonrió el ambarino

 ***fin del flashback***

 _-Me ocultaba más de lo que pensaba-_ sonrió el muchacho al recordar a su amigo. Recordó el día que Sakura se presentó en la preparatoria para el asombro de todos y como Li era completamente feliz con ella. - _Es una gran chica, no me extraña todo el sacrificio que ha hecho por ella_ \- susurro

Las últimas imágenes en su mente le recordaron los últimos acontecimientos, al menos ahora sin la agonía del dolor sufrido. Recordó a Adalius y el sueño que le mostró, Lan se preguntaba si Adalius hubiese podido cambiar el mundo si hubiese tenido más tiempo. También se empezaba a convencer que conocer a los castaños y que todo se relacionara, no podía ser una simple coincidencia.

La luz del final estaba cerca a lo cuál Lan comenzó a correr con cierta ansiedad mientras el hormigueo en su cuerpo aumentaba, justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar lo que parecía un umbral, un destello lo detuvo irritando fuertemente sus ojos hasta cegarlo parcialmente. Cuando recuperó la visión pudo ver la figura luminosa de un hombre que lo detuvo

- _¿Adalius?-_ preguntó el chico. El ser resplandeciente le sonrió y se acercó a él

 _-Úsalos bien_ \- le dijo Adalius al peliazul quien solo asintió. Adalius le dio la espalda y cruzó el umbral mientras comenzaba a desaparecer

- _Lan, nada pasa por coincidencia. Te necesitarán_ \- terminó de decir el rubio mientras desaparecía por completo. Lan no entendía el significado de esas palabras pero sintió su corazón agitarse y preocuparse un poco. Sin pensar más en ello, tomó un respiro y exhalo con calma

 _-Estoy listo_ \- dijo mientras cruzaba el umbral. Todo se oscureció y un zumbido se hizo presente en sus oídos, como si fuera una señal de interferencia

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 _-Doctores ¡por favor con urgencia a la sala tres de cuidados intensivos!-_ gritaba una de las enfermeras en el hospital mientras corría por un pasillo. Varios doctores y enfermeras corrían por toda la sección de cuidados intensivos

 _-¿Cual es el diagnóstico?_ \- decía uno de ellos finalmente entrando en la sala

 _-El paciente ha comenzado a convulsionar doctor, sus signos vitales están muy cerca de un paro cardíaco_ \- comentaba nerviosa una de las enfermeras mientras inyectaba unos líquidos a la vía central. Al oír estas declaraciones el doctor se asustó profundamente.

- _Desconecte las máquinas y comienza a compresionar, aliste desfibrilador_ \- giró la instrucción el doctor mientras las enfermeras y los asistentes corrían por cumplirlas. Al desconectar a Lan de las máquinas que lo mantenía con vida y desintubarlo de su única entrada de oxígeno, el chico peliazul entró en paro cardiorespiratorio

 _-Inicie compresiones y carguen-_ giró la instrucción el doctor. El monitor de Lan seguía haciendo ese molesto sonido de cuando estás perdiendo la vida de alguien. Una, dos y hasta tres desfibrilaciones pasaron en medio de las compresiones pero el chico seguía igual. Una de las enfermeras preguntó si había que cargar otra vez pero el doctor cabizbajo dio fin a todo el procedimiento de resucitación. Diez segundos pasaron donde solo se escuchaba el pitido continuo del monitor avisando que no habían signos vitales. El doctor miro su reloj, era momento de anotar la hora de la muerte, pero justo en ese instante un pequeño pitido llamó la atención a los monitores

 _-Doctor_ \- dijo una enfermera incrédula ante lo que veía - _pulso fuerte y estable, presión normal y... está respirando... -_

El doctor no podía estar mas asombrado - _Esto es un milagro... llamen a un neurólogo...y a sus padres-_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lan se sintió caer en un vacío oscuro con aquel sonido de interferencia en sus oídos, el hormigueo se intensificó hasta que sintió que dejó de caer y el hormigueo se comenzó a disipar. El sonido a interferencia le dio paso a un molesto sonido constante, de un monitor.

Lan abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz artificial comenzó a molestar su visión por lo cual se removió con incomodidad, con un lento y torpe movimiento logró colocar la palma de su mano sobre su cara a manera de protección

 _-Trata de no moverte y no hablar muchacho_ \- se escuchó una voz dentro de la habitación. Varios doctores y enfermeras estaban presentes ante aquella milagrosa recuperación. Lan retiró su mano para mirar quien le hablaba

- _Bienvenido de regreso_ \- le dijo el doctor principal al chico regalandole una sonrisa - _necesito que me contestes unas preguntas, solo asiente o niega por favor_ \- dijo el doctor y el chico asintió

 _-¿Sabes donde estas?_ \- Lan asintió

 _-¿Sabes que te pasó?-_ El chico frunció el ceño, sabía como le había pasado todo pero no creía que fuera la versión que el doctor debía saber. Al ver la duda en el chico el doctor le pregunto que si no lo sabía con exactitud a lo que el chico asintió

 _-¿Sabes tu nombre? Intenta susurrarlo_ -

 _-L...an.._ -consiguió decir el chico en un susurro ahogado acompañado de una tos que lo desespero un poco.

 _-Es normal muchacho, pasaste demasiados días entubado, tu garganta está lastimada, tómalo con calma-_ le replicó el doctor _-Por último Lan, ¿reconoces a estas personas?_ \- el doctor se hizo a un lado y las enfermeras dejaron pasar a dos personas tomadas de la mano que se acercaban mientras sollozaban, expectantes a ser reconocidas. Lan sonrió y comenzó a sollozar

 _-Ma..má...p..apá-_ susurro Lan mientras dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas

-¡Hijo!- exclamaron ambos progenitores mientras rodeaban al muchacho en un abrazo, su madre lo llenaba de besos

 _-Señor y señora Qiang, en un diagnóstico preliminar me atrevo a decir que no veo secuelas en su hijo_ \- comentó el doctor. El padre de Lan se dirigió al doctor

 _-Entonces ¿no sufrió daños?_ \- preguntó esperanzado mientras su esposa seguía abrazando a su hijo

 _-Tenemos varios exámenes que hacer aún, pero a primera vista está muy bien_ \- sonrió el doctor - _de hecho, por favor síganme un momento mientras llenamos una documentación para realizar los exámenes lo mas pronto posible-_

 _-Volvemos pronto_ \- le dijo su madre a Lan besando su frente a lo que el chico sonrió. Cuando se separó pudo ver que su madre lo miró con detenimiento a sus ojos con algo de duda

 _-¿Me puedes ver bien?-_ preguntó su madre por lo bajo. El chico asintió con incertidumbre ante lo extraño de la pregunta, no tenía ningún problema con su visión. Su madre sonrió y se retiró a firmar los documentos.

La habitación se desocupo dejando al chico solo por un momento. Lan inhalo y exhalo con profundidad varias veces, habían muchas cosas que asimilar y muy poco tiempo. Lan extendió su mano y puso su palma hacia arriba

- _Ignite_ \- susurró. Un pequeña llama de color azul se mostró en la palma de su mano. El chico sonrió mientras cerraba la mano y la llama desaparecía

" _Bueno Lan, es hora de hacerle honor a tu nombre_ " se dijo a sí mismo el chico mientras sonreía y suspiraba.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **N/A**

 **Y bueno... con tristeza hemos de anunciar que hemos llegado al final de este gran viaje que fue Los poderes de la oscuridad (LPDLO)**

 **Esperamos que les gustara la historia, y que se hayan entretenido en este tiempo de Hiatus**

 **Agradecemos muchisimo a todos aquellos que nos han dejado un review, amamos sus comentarios y teorias :)**

 **Recomienden la historia, haganla crecer, para que todos puedan leerla ;)**

 **Recuerden que tenemos aun un pequeño epilogo a publicar el domingo, esten atentos**

 **Hay imagenes relacionados a este cap en la pagina de FB**

 **Por si se lo preguntaban... el nombre completo de Lan significa: "El poderoso loto azul"**

 **Un abrazo!**


	29. 26 Epílogo

Epílogo

La tarde era calurosa, la escasa brisa era ligera pero movía suavemente las flores del jardín de la mansión. Ambos hechiceros se encontraban acostados en el cálido césped.

 _-Shaoran...-_

 _-Dime-_

 _-No se que escribir...recuérdame de nuevo por qué estamos haciendo esto-_

 _-Los ancianos quieren un reporte escrito a mano de todo lo que sucedió...es parte del castigo-_

 _-¿crees que lo lean?-_

 _-Naaah lo dudo mucho, pero no sería divertido si no encuentran la manera de fastidiarnos-_ exclamó el chico mientras dejaba de lado el lápiz y se acercaba más a la mejilla de su novia - _Al menos estás aquí conmigo_ \- susurro el chico en el oído de la joven causando que esta se sonrojara.

La chica le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y le dio un suave beso que el ambarino correspondió para luego continuar su tarea

 _-¿Sabes que fue gracioso?_ \- decia Sakura divertida mientras seguía escribiendo ante la mirada atenta de su novio _-la cara del concejo cuando le diste la llave maya con la información, fue épica-_ terminó de decir la chica mientras se carcajeaba de nuevo. Shaoran sonrió al recordar la escena y la cara del concejo

- _No es mi culpa que sean tan cuadrados_ -contestó el castaño divertido mientras veía a su novia reir hasta llorar. El chico suspiro y se acomodó de manera en que podía acariciar el cabello de su novia mientras hablaba

 _-Me preocupa Lan a veces, entiendo lo que nos pidió pero...-_

 _-Debemos confiar en él... aunque si... también me preocupa_ \- contestó la castaña mientras recordaba ese día en el hospital

 **Flashback**

Los castaños corrían por los pasillos del hospital a toda velocidad, habían salido de la mansión apenas conocieron la noticia del despertar de Lan. En el momento que llegaron a su habitación entraron corriendo mientras Sakura saltaba hacia la cama de su amigo

 _-¡Lan! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!-_ decía la chica entre lágrimas ante la mirada asustada de su amigo

 _-A mi también me alegra verlos-_ dijo el peliazul sonriendo. Shaoran se acercó y tomó el hombro de su amigo

 _-de verdad es bueno verte despierto_ \- dijo el castaño sinceramente

- _Mala hierba nunca muere-_ dijo divertido Lan mientras guiñaba un ojo. Sakura se levanto mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas de felicidad, pero fijó sus ojos en los de Lan con curiosidad

" _¿pero que tengo en los ojos?"_ se preguntó Lan

 _-¿Cómo te sientes?_ \- preguntó Sakura con temor

 _-Bueno, supongo que mejor que ayer-_ dijo divertido Lan mientras Shaoran rodaba sus ojos - _tengo que hacer terapia pues estuve mucho tiempo sin moverme y los músculos se fueron de paseo-_ dijo el chico riendo - _pero parece que de lo demás... estoy bien_ -

Sakura sonrió ante la respuesta de su amigo pero luego dio paso a poner una cara más seria

 _-Lan... lo que pasó... nosotros..._ \- intentó comenzar a explicar la castaña pero fue interrumpida por el peliazul

 _-Sakura, Li... recuerdo todo, y creo comprender todo_ \- exclamó el chico - _pero necesito pedirles un favor... necesito un tiempo... podrán entender que todo esto no es fácil de asimilar-_ dijo el chico agachando un poco la mirada. Sakura queria decirle algo pero Shaoran la detuvo, conocía a su amigo y sabía que no había que presionarlo

 _-El tiempo que ocupes Lan, siempre estaremos aquí para ti-_ respondió el ambarino

 **Fin del flashback**

Sakura se puso pensativa y parecía debatirse internamente sobre algo relacionado a lo que acaba de recordar

" _prometimos decirnos todo... si no, esto no va a funcionar_ " pensó Sakura mientras suspiraba

 _-Shaoran_ \- dijo la chica a lo que el ambarino puso su atención en ella

- _Hablando de Lan... ¿lo viste verdad? ¿viste sus ojos?-_ el chico pareció no entender la pregunta hasta que la imagen de su amigo en recuperación vino a su cabeza

 _-Tienen manchas doradas...-_ dijo el chico en un susurro

 _-Adalius-_ contesto la esmeralda

 _-Espera...¡crees que...!-_

 _-¡No! Para nada, estoy segura que él es Lan_ \- interrumpió la chica al comprender la loca idea que pasaba por la cabeza de su novio _-es solo que... llámame loca pero sentí leves vestigios de la magia de Adalius ese día en el hospital_ \- dijo la chica pensativa - _se que nos pidió un tiempo pero creo que debemos estar pendientes-_

 _-Estoy de acuerdo...-_ dijo el chico asintiendo con su cabeza - _¿Sakura estas bien?_ -preguntó alarmado al ver que su novia estaba pálida y tenía los ojos cerrados.

 _-Sí...si es solo que sentí la cabeza darme vueltas por un segundo...estaré bien en un momento-_

- _Está haciendo mucho calor..deberíamos entrar...-_ exclamó el joven mientras tomaba a sakura por la cintura y la ayudaba a levantarse

 _-¿Segura que estas bien?_ \- volvió a preguntar.

Sakura le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y para alivio del castaño su piel había logrado recuperar su color usual _-Si...pero me encantaría comer algo_ \- dijo la joven.

 _-Vamos, esperemos que el peluche no se coma todos los pastelillos de durazno que tenía en la cocina_ \- decía Shaoran mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y entraban a la mansión

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lan veía con emoción como sus padres firmaban los papeles para darle el alta. El solo hecho de ponerse de pie y alistarse por sí sólo era un gran logro. Las últimas semanas había estado en rehabilitación física, pues aunque los neurólogos y el equipo médico había diagnosticado que se encontraba bien, la masa muscular había que recuperarla por completo. Salió del hospital con una sonrisa, agradeciendo a todo el personal que lo cuido hasta ese momento. Subió al vehículo que lo llevaría a su casa junto con sus padres.

En el camino meditaban sobre su nueva vida y todo aquello que ahora debía aprender, pensaba en la visita de los castaños y esperaba que entendieran el tiempo para asimilar que les había pedido. Pensaba si sería capaz de diferenciar lo bueno y lo malo de la vida, para no cometer errores como los que Adalius le había mostrado

- _Hijo, el director permitió que lleves unas clases extras para que no pierdas el curso_ \- exclamó su padre sacando a Lan de sus pensamientos

"supongo que los Li tienen que ver en esto" sonrió Lan

 _-¿Hijo?-_

 _-Es una excelente noticia papá, habrá Lan tiempo extra para las chicas_ \- bromeó el muchacho mientras sus padres reían.

Llegaron a la casa y Lan finalmente se sintió vivo de nuevo, en su hogar, con su familia. Abrazo a sus padres y se dirigió a su recámara. Encontró todo en orden, como lo había dejado, sin embargo un destello en su escritorio llamó su atención. Lan tomó el objeto entre sus manos y sonrió

- _Ahora tu legado, es mi destino_ \- susurró el chico mientras se colocaba una cadena con un dije en forma de espada.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **N/A**

 **Y con esto... hemos llegado al final de LPDLO**

 **agradecemos mucho a todos los que nos han seguido, gracias por sus comentarios, su apoyo, sus likes y sus teorias. Tambien agradecemos a todos los que no comentan y nos han leido desde las sombras :)**

 **Dicho esto pasamos a un anuncio importante...**

 **Estamos trabajando en dos proyectos relacionados :) asi que, esto no termina aqui!**

 **Sigan en sintonia con la pagina de facebook. Seguiremos subiendo mas imagenes de nuestros protagonistas y anunciaremos los nuevos proyectos! Nos pueden agregar como autor favorito y asi twndran notificacion cuando publiquemos.**

 **Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leernos!**

 **Nos vemos 3**


	30. Especial - 26 de octubre

Especial - 26 octubre

La noche era fresca, ideal para salir de paseo. Ambos castaños caminaban tomados de las manos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Si bien el mes desde que Lan habia vuelto a la secundaria habia pasado rapido, los silencios incómodo y cierta tensión se sentía entre los tres en las pocas veces que lograban coincidir. Lan había estado tomando clases extra para poder recuperar la materia que habia perdido durante su incapacidad y ya había logrado ponerse casi al día con sus estudios.

A los castaños los tomó por sorpresa y con una gran felicidad que, justo el dia anterior, el peliazul les había extendido una invitación para su fiesta de cumpleaños, y para ese lugar se dirigian.

Shaoran notó la mirada un poco preocupada de Sakura y comenzó a acariciar la mano de la chica, atrayendo hacía él esa mirada esmeralda que tanto amaba.

-No estés triste, Lan lo notará- el castaño le regaló una sonrisa para tratar de animar a la castaña quien le devolvió el gesto.

-Aun me siento mal por él, no debió pasar, quizás si yo no estuviera aqui...-

-No Sakura, no te recrimines no es tu culpa, son cosas que simplemente asi debian pasar, lo sabes- interrumpió el chico ante el suspiro de su novia.

-Igual... hemos interferido con su vida... ¿Y si nos odia?-

El chico tomo ambas manos de la castaña y le sonrío -Lan no odia a nadie, mucho menos a nosotros, solo debemos dejarlo asimilar todo esto a su ritmo-

El castaño recordaba los esporádicos encuentros con su mejor amigo y sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo -Ademas nos invito a la fiesta- dijo con una media sonrisa que tranquilizo a la esmeralda. Justo es ese momento llegaban a la entrada de una casa donde se vivía un ambiente alegre de fiesta.

Un par de horas habían transcurrido entre risas y anécdotas. Los padres de Lan habían ofrecido a su hijo una fiesta de cumpleaños con algunos amigos de la secundaria y claro esta, con el par de castaños. Con algunos juegos de mesa se habian entretenido gran parte de la velada y ahora degustaban un delicioso pastel que para fortuna de Shaoran, estaba relleno de chocolate.

-Chicos, necesito que se queden un rato luego de que todo termine- dijo el peliazul acercándose a la pareja sobresaltandolos un poco. Ambos castaños se dieron una mirada rápida mientras veian como Lan se alejaba con una sonrisa a compartir con los demas compañeros de la preparatoria.

Pasados unos minutos, poco a poco los invitados iban despidiéndose del anfitrion hasta que solo el par de castaños se encontraban en la sala.

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien?- el ambarino tomó una de las manos de la esmeralda que lucia más nerviosa y palida de lo normal. La taza de té entre sus manos brincaba un poco. La chica solo asintió con su cabeza.

-Chicos- interrumpio Lan -¿me acompañan al jardin un momento?-

Ambos castaños asintieron y se encaminaron al jardin. Shaoran tomó fuerte la mano de su novia para calmar un poco la ansiedad de la chica. Una vez afuera, el chico de ojos manchados se volvio hacia ellos mientras su cabello azulado era iluminado por la luna

-Primero, gracias por haber venido-dijo sonriente el chico -luego debo de decir, que lamento todo lo que paso y el peligro en que estuvieron por mí culpa- Sakura comenzó a sollozar al oir las palabras del chico.

-Perdonanos Lan, todo esto fue nuestra culpa- la chica no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Para nada mi querida hechicera japonesa- contestó el peliazul con una sonrisa -ustedes me salvaron y evitaron que las chicas de la preparatoria murieran de dolor al no verme más- agregó con uno de sus gestos dramáticos.

-Idiota- murmuró Shaoran con una sonrisa. Todos rieron liberando esa tensión que habian sentido en días pasados.

-Supongo que los ancianos ahora tendran muchas ganas de manejar mi vida, ¿no?-

-No te voy a mentir, pidieron una audiencia lo más pronto posible, lo he retrasado lo más que puedo-

-Bueno, supongo te debo unos chocolates por eso- río el peliazul mientras los castaños sonreían tambien.

-Gracias por no hacer esto mas incómodo de lo que ya era- agradeció Lan haciendo una reverencia.

-Siempre estaremos aquí para ti- exclamó el castaño mientras le daba una palmada al peliazul en señal de apoyo.

-Lo bueno es que tendre muchas historias con que entretenerme.

-Tomoyo estará muy feliz de enviarte videos- comentó la castaña ya mas tranquila -Ey es cierto ¡Los regalos!- la chica se apresuro a buscar en su bolsa los regalos que habian traido para el chico. Primero le paso un libro que se veia bastante antiguo.

-Este es de parte de Shaoran- sonrió la castaña. Lan lo tomó deseoso pues esas cosas le encantaban.

-Historia de la edad media- leyó el peliazul mientros tocaba los bordados dorados del libro que le habia entregado la castaña.

-La verdadera historia- recalcó shaoran -es un regalo de un clan amigo, parte del concilio de occidente.

-oh... esto será interesante- comentó Lan mientras los pequeños destellos dorados de sus ojos se hacian mas brillantes.

-Y este es el mio- dijo sakura sonriente mientras le pasaba un pequeño estuche hecho a mano.

-Es el estuche de lapices más lindo que he tenido, gracias Sakura- sonrió el peliazul.

-¡Ves!- le dijo la esmeralda al castaño quién solo rodaba los ojos.

-¿De que me perdi?- preguntó Lan confundido.

-Hace años le di uno a Shaoran y lo confundió con un porta palillos- dijo la castaña con voz de reclamo.

Lan se rió con el suceso hasta quedar sin aire ganadose una mirada de odio de su mejor amigo.

-y yo pensé que la despistada era Sakura-

-¡Lan!- reclamó sakura.

-ves...- dijo con burla el ambarino

-los extrañe chicos- dijo Lan mientras sonreía.

... ... ... ... ... .. .. .. .. ..

Sorpresa! Finalmente nuestros tres amigos se han reconciliado! Uno de los one shots pendientes de esta historia. Las continuaciones estan en camino :O

Estan leyendo el fictober? Veran que es el mismo cap del dia 26 pues Lancito cumple años :) :) y si no han visto el fictober corran :O hay caps myr interesantes relacionafos a lpdlo

Saludos!


	31. Premios SCC 2018

¡Hola a todos! Nos gustaría pedir su ayuda

_HelloKero_ es la organizadora del concurso [Premios SCC] 2018 en wattpad

nos gustaría pedir su colaboración para aspirar a ganar este año.

Sólo deben ingresar al siguiente link

my. /sBuDmJeYBR

Busquen el capitulo llamado "nominaciones" Y en los comentarios, nominar el fic en la categoría que les parezca o en múltiples categorías con la siguiente información:

Los Poderes de la Oscuridad de mel_kari

Gracias de nuevo


End file.
